Dark Panther's soul: The treasure of Quetzalcoatl
by Nihal Riddle
Summary: Harry, un niño maltratado y esclavizado por sus propios padres vive bajo el tormento de ser el hermano menor del Elegido. Pero el sabe que no es como ellos, el es diferente en todos los sentidos más que su apariencia misma. El no es su hijo año 1
1. El relicario

**Disclaimers: Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen. Solamente algunos personajes y la historia son de mi imaginación, lo demás pertenece a J.k Rowling.**

**Advertencias: Dark Harry, violencia. No es slash.**

**Plot:** **Harry, un niño maltratado y esclavizado por sus propios padres vive bajo el tormento de ser el hermano menor del Elegido. Pero el sabe que no es como ellos, el es diferente en todos los sentidos más que su apariencia misma. Solo querido por su tío Remus descubre que el es un niño desconocido y los Potter no son sus padres. Deseoso y atraído por las artes oscuras, se vengara de aquellos que lo arrancaron de sus padres. Empezando por el causante de todo su terror, su hermano.**

**Esta es una realidad alternativa donde Harry no es un Potter y le hicieron creer que si.**

1

El relicario

Un helado día de a finales de Octubre se cernía sobre el antiguo Godric Hollow, las tradicionales casas de los comienzos de su época mostraban sus jardines cubiertos de hojas caídas. Una casa en los mediados de las afueras aparentaba una simple normalidad como cualquiera de las demás casas conformada por una familia de tres, a excepción de su único que secreto que ocultaba tras las paredes. En el patio delantero se encontraban los tres integrantes de la familia.

Un niño de siete años jugaba con su nueva escoba de juguete, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Tenia el cabello castaño claro alborotado por toda la cara cubriendo un par de ojos esmeraldas, los anteojos redondos le cubrían también los ojos y unos pocos rasgos aniñados. Vestía una camiseta de a rayas blancas y rojas con unos jeans azules, una bufanda roja y dorada al cuello, un sombrero de lana sobre la cabeza. Su nombre Nicholas y como cada Halloween de cada año lo celebraba con sus padres en la fiesta de disfraces de los Weasley, ignorando olímpicamente otro evento importante.

El padre se encontraba junto a su esposa en lo que parecía un pequeño picnic mundanamente muggle para una familia de magos. El hombre en todos los aspectos podría decirse que seria la versión adulta del niño, cabello castaño oscuro que parecía la misma un arbusto o un erizo con un mal día, ojos castaños y una varita colgaba de su mano izquierda juguetonamente. De prendas llevaba una chaqueta de piel blanca, un pulóver gris azulado sobre la camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros; sin faltar por supuesto la bufanda al cuello de los colores de la casa Gryffindor igual que las del niño, rojo y dorado. Su nombre el famoso auror James Potter.

La mujer en otro sentido, parecía la más madura en la situación. Una mujer de carácter severo pero dulce en sus momento, un cabello largo y rojizo que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, los característicos ojos esmeraldas que su hijo había heredado y una sonrisa delicada bailando en sus labios. Su vestimenta era tan simple como la de sus acompañantes; un suéter de lana rojo y verde, la misma bufanda que los otros dos, los jeans marrón oscuro y un gorro de lana. No podía faltar si quiera su nombre, la renombrada medimaga Lily Potter.

"James deberías ir a revisar al niño" dijo con desden la mujer."Seguro esta haciendo de nuevo de las suyas."

"Vamos Lily, déjame disfrutar por hoy lo castigare luego. Además Nelly lo esta observando." Respondió el aludido antes de dar un mordisco al emparedado de jamón y queso.

"Cuanto se equivocan." Murmuraron unos brillantes ojos, un penetrante azul oscuro el derecho y otro penetrante morado oscuro, desde la ventana del desván relampagueando odio y mezquindad a sus parientes. "Solo un día de estos y no volverán a ver la luz de nuevo." Un siseo potente similar a una serpiente salio de la oscuridad que lo sumergían las empobrecidas cortinas de aquella habitación, antes de ser cerradas de nuevo por una pálida mano infantil.

La habitación estaba aun más oscura casi parecía una mazmorra solo dejando a la vista las simples siluetas de las cosas que componían aquel lugar. Unas palmadas al aire y todo se ilumino de nuevo por la luz de la lámpara. El cuarto no llegaba a pasar ni siquiera el nivel decente que la sociedad impondría, más bien la tacharían como un triste cuarto de servidumbre. Una vieja cama metálica al estilo militar con un colchón mohoso cubierto de sabanas verde olivo ocupaba el centro de todo, una mesita de noche de segunda mano con un una copia de **Los cuentos de Beedle, el bardo** encima y un bloc de notas, un armario de madera de arce cubría gran parte de la pared derecha que apenas tenia ropa decente para la escuela. En una esquina se encontraba un baúl viejo que contenía mucho de las posesiones del habitante de ahí, incluyendo una innumerable cantidad de libros de magia y objetos mágicos que el dueño de este había recibido de su tío, sin olvidar también una mochila con libros de texto muggles y algunos cuadernos tirada sobre una mesa infantil que solo usaba para sus deberes.

Un niño de siete años cumpliendo ese mismo día su edad, salio de la oscuridad que aun mantenían las cortinas; delgado y pequeño para su edad con un alborotado cabello de color ébano cubría las marcas de golpes y leves moretones de su cara, su piel pálida casi inhumana resaltaban sus ojos amenazantes como un felino desconfiado en la oscuridad. Vestía una camisa verde esmeralda con una pantera negra estampada mágicamente por su tío moviéndose en círculos actuando del modo como los sentimientos del niño estaban, unos jeans viejos de su hermano y un suéter negro sobre el cuerpo.

El niño miro con desinterés los deberes terminados de su escuela antes de sentarse estrepitosamente sobre la raída cama. Silbo a su lechuza _Tyto Alba_ o lechuza común que estaba sobre el armario antes de descender con elegancia hasta el hombro de su amo, no era una lechuza cualquiera como su especie lo dictaba sino que su plumaje era de un profundo color negro y rayas rojas. Como siempre tenia una actitud más altanera y orgullosa, detestando a cualquiera que le fuera a insultar o peor llegar si quiera a tocar.

"Hola pequeña." Sonrió de lado acariciando el plumaje de una de sus pocos amigos. Nunca le habían agradado los niños de su escuela o de su misma edad, todos inmaduros y odiosos muggles que solo pensaban en idioteces. Ni siquiera miraba a los amigos de su hermano, bueno solo a los gemelos Weasley que en cierto modo le agradaban pero en menor cantidad para considerarlos amigos. Agarro un dulce de lechuza y se lo dio sin miedo sabiendo que no le haría daño ni él a ella. "Lastima que tío Remus no podrá venir hoy, tiene un trabajo importante que hacer." Rodó los ojos y la lechuza ululo en desaprobación por la acción del hombre. Miro el único paquete que recibía cada año en cumpleaños y navidad por parte de Lunático. "Veamos que me envío esta vez."

Conocía muy bien a su tío y nunca le daría cosas comunes e infantiles. Recordó el Diciembre pasado que su tío le había enviado un gato mitad Kneazle, al cual llamo Morphin porque ese día había sido especial para él. Había descubierto el nombre que llevaba una inusual e innata habilidad que poseía, un metamorfomago es el nombre que el poseía. Lo había descubierto a los dos años, el mismo día que comenzó su tormento familiar y que su hermano fue nombrado el elegido para vencer al Dark Lord. Pero decidió excluir contarle a sus padres, no quería darles otro motivo para que lo golpearan; algo que ni el barbudo y vejete Dumbledore pasaba por alto, para todos él simplemente era un parasito squib, que ignorantes eran en verdad.

A él poco le importaba el Señor Tenebroso y su banda de chiflados que seguían con la grata idea de inculcar sus ideales. Por él que se fueran al infierno y se fundieran en las llamas de la misma, solo vivía para si mismo y de algo estaba orgulloso era ser un niño independiente e inteligente. No como la bola de tarados de su edad, su hermano valía por diez. Aunque las artes oscuras eran otro tema para él, le atraían como si de un imán se tratara aquella magia prohibida le atraía. Tristemente no podía saber mucho de estas más que por las historias que contaba su tío.

Termino con la envoltura de la caja que no parecía pararse de mover cuando Morphin arribo al cuarto por un empujando la puerta de la ventana, tenia un pelaje largo y sedoso de color negro azulado y los ojos amarillos como de serpiente. Nixa, la lechuza solo se limito a ver a la gata con indiferencia antes de ambos volver a centrar su atención en dicho paquete.

Antes siquiera que el niño levantara la tapa, esta salto por si sola por el aire y termino del otro lado de la habitación; lo siguiente fueron dos bolas de pelo viviente asomándose por la caja. Una cría de pantera negra lo miraba con sus ojos azules curiosamente y el otro un pequeño lobezno de pelaje blanco con ojos púrpuras se dedicaba a morder sin escrúpulos la caja.

"¿Y esto?" pregunto el niño mientras sacaba de la caja a los dos cachorros que no tardaron en empezar a morderse, bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de la gata y la lechuza. Él saco el resto del contenido de la caja; dos collares de plata con una calavera como dije, una cama de mascotas, la carta de su tío, unos dulces para él y dos libros. "Veamos esto." Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!_

_Perdona que este día no pudimos hacer nuestra excursión al zoológico como prometí pero estoy atado de manos con este trabajo, ya sabes como es esto de ser auror. ¿Cómo te tratan los Potter? Seguramente te han ignorado de nuevo, obviamente tienen más "Preocupaciones"._

Harry rió en esa parte sabiendo que eso era sarcasmo y sabía bien que su tío fingía como auror, también que desde hacía años su padre y su tío habían dejado de hablarse por años desde que lo empezaron a maltratar.

Mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates pensaba en esas extrañas visitas que recibía su tío cuando estaba de visita en la casa del licántropo, solo había reconocido a uno como Lucius Malfoy pero desconocía que era lo que hacía su tío y por más que intentara hacer soltar la lengua era en vano. Así que seguía guardando sus sospechas para si mismo, lo único que sabía era que nada tenia que ver con aurores o el ministerio. ¿Qué era entonces que guardaba tan secretamente?.

Volvió a su lectura evitando que los cachorros se comieran sus dulces.

_En fin, espero que te hayas sorprendido con mi regalo no sabes el lió que son encontrarlos así que no me vengas con que no me gustan. Es broma cachorro._

_Esta especie se llama __**Phantom Thief **__o __**Espíritu Ladrón**__, como bien sabrás es una especie poco común que toma la forma de un animal en especifico normalmente representan al mago que los adopta, en este es tu caso. Son muy leales y protectores cuidado cuando salgas con ellos suelen ser desconfiados con los extraños durante su tiempo de cachorros. Tendrás que entrenarlos y educarlos, ya que son un poco inquietos pero te seguirán a donde sea._

_Los collares sirven para hacerlos invisibles hasta que lleguen al año de vida y ellos se hacen invisibles solos, tranquilo los podrás ver tu. Los libros te ayudaran a saber más de ellos y su entrenamiento, tristemente no encontré ningún tomo que explica cada una de las formas que toma._

_Uno de ellos lo conseguí yo y el otro lo consiguió un contacto mío, así que cuídalos bien son criaturas oscuras y los magos no los ven como buenas ideas pero no tendrás problemas ya que adherí tu permiso de portador en el ministerio._

_Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas demasiado y me van a regañar como no me apure. Por ultimo cachorro te he abierto una cuenta en Gringots para ti, no te preocupes por el dinero que eso es un regalo y no quiero un no por respuesta. Solo preocúpate por tu vida, yo del resto._

_Ahora debo irme, cachorro. Te visitare cuando vuelva y no vayas a hacer locuras cuando vayas al Callejón Diagon. Te conozco muy bien Heracles Harrison Potter y se que no te quedaras en la casa como si nada._

_Adiós pequeño._

_Tu tío Remus._

Heracles sonrió de manera torcida, le gustaba su nombre y su sobrenombre pero odiaba que le dijeran Harrison. Ese nombre a su punto de vista, es mundano y corriente; un asqueroso nombre con el que sus supuestos padres le habían nombrado. ¿Tantos nombres y tuvieron que elegir ese? Que poca imaginación, tantos que mostraban poderío y respeto de tan solo pronunciarlo, como el famoso Salazar Slytherin su mentor a seguir desde que había leído la **Historia de Hogwarts**.

Ignorando su disgusto por el nombre y volvía centrar su vista en sus nuevas mascotas. Necesitaban un nombre antes de que el hiciera su escapada habitual al callejón comercial y le siguieran.

"Ustedes dos no tienen otra cosa que hacer que molestarse." Rasco con pensamiento ausente la cabeza de la pantera mientras que evitaba ser mordido por lobezno juguetón. Escucho varias voces el piso inferior reconociendo la voz de su padre y su otro tío Sirius Black, a ambos los detestaba más que su nombre siempre es el blanco de las burlas y abusos físicos aparte de ser tratado como un elfo domestico. "si tengo suerte no subirán." Tembló sin poder evitarlo al recordar sus golpes que recibía diario por cualquier cosa, cerró los ojos y puños con furia mezclado con el miedo que se infundía en su cuerpo cada noche.

Los gruñidos de sus cachorros que apuntaban a las escaleras lo hicieron sentir algo de alivio, aunque no podrían hacer mucho por más que lo intentaran. Agudizo sus oídos buscando algún indicio de que los adultos se dirigían a su cuarto que se encontraba en el desván y solo una forma de entrar, unas escaleras que se recogían al jalarla por un cordón que servía también para bajarlas. Agarro a ambos animales y se contrajo hacia la pared ocultándose bajo la cama, deseando con desespero que las pisadas no se detuvieran y escuchara los gritos de su padre para que bajara la escalera. Después vendrían los golpes uno tras otro y las burlas de su hermano.

Los segundos le parecieron los más largos de su vida mientras hacía un intento inhumano para retener el llanto, nunca hubiera creído que unos padres fueran a ser tan negligentes y abusivos como aquellos. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? Solo era un niño de dos años cuando todo había empezado. Su cabello se torno a un depresivo color gris pálido por miedo. Siempre quiso mostrar que era una persona orgullosa y única pero todo tenia su limite algún día.

"No por favor." Pensó angustiado hasta que escucho la puerta del frente cerrarse de nuevo y el auto de la familia desapareció con los cuatro en él, volvía a estar solo como todos sus cumpleaños. El ululato de Nixa desde la ventana le indicaba que se habían alejado y no había peligro, acaricio a Morphin una vez que salio suspirando. "Que susto." Miro su habitación con melancolía de su niñez, tenia que hacer algo o moriría ahí mismo antes de que alcanzara los once años y huiría a Hogwarts, no llegaría preferiría un orfanato o las calles que esto. "Nos iremos de aquí hoy." Con determinación tomo los collares de plata enganchándolos al cuello del lobezno y la pantera." Dezmon y Fenrir." sonrío satisfecho al ver como ambos cachorros reaccionaban a sus nombres después de ser señalados.

Comenzó la recogida de sus pocas pertenencias tomando por más importantes sus libros que tanto adoraba, a excepción claro de los de texto y otras cosas inútiles. Sus más preciados tesoros siempre estaban bajo llave en su baúl mágico con una clave que el solo podía decir, fuera del alcance de sus familiares.

"_Slytherin."_ Siseo de manera serpentina al aire mirando el baúl y las serpientes que lo sellaban se movieron como si estuvieran vivas abriendo el objeto. Harry sabia que esa lengua extraña nadie la hablaba más que él, eso no le importaba que fuera diferente o raro más bien demostraba a si mismo que no era como los demás, ni que se pareciera tanto a sus asquerosos parientes. "Listo." Se volvió a mover buscando su ropa que usaba para la primaria muggle ya que era la única decente y dar una buena impresión era lo primero, guardo sus regalos de los años anteriores junto con parte del de este y dejando un pergamino afuera con un tintero. _"Sangre de serpiente."_ Volvió a decir y el baúl se cerro con un suave golpe.

Ahora había un problema necesitaba dinero, no sabia cuanto tenía en la cámara de Gringots y de dinero muggle nada. Debería escurrirse al despacho privado de su padre ahí siempre había algo interesante que robar, si él robaba con tal facilidad que no necesitaba intentarlo dos veces; buscar las maneras de huir de las palizas había sido todo un arte que domino tan fácil como respirar.

Con una determinación se acerco a las escaleras y las empujo hacia abajo cayendo en el piso siguiente con un ruido hueco, esperaba no encontrarse con Nelly la elfa domestica de los Potter aunque para su opinión era más una vigilante. Tras inspeccionar el cuarto vació, recogió su mochila escolar con el resto de sus cosas que llevaba a mano en caso de necesitarlas y arrastro el baúl hasta el frente de las escaleras. Siseo de nuevo en el idioma desconocido y el baúl se encogió al tamaño de un lápiz antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabiendo que no faltaba nada más importante para él, hizo señas a Nixa y Morphin para que las siguieran junto a los dos cachorros. Descendieron en silencio antes de volver a cerrar las escaleras, con suerte nadie descubriría su ausencia hasta la cena.

Inicio la marcha entre las sombras sin inmutarse en voltear a ver si sus mascotas le seguían, ese piso solo constaba de las habitaciones familiares y de visitas. Rápidamente se introdujo en la primera a la izquierda, la perteneciente a su hermano; una mueca de asco se dibujo en sus labios al ver tanta decoración Gryffindor al punto de hacerle vomitar pero continuo ignorando todo aquello y empezó a hurgar entre los cajones y juguetes. Sabía de sobra que Nicholas recibía tanto dinero como el que la cámara de los Potter contenía, pronto dio con el preciado tesoro. Una vieja alcancía de un león mágico que lo miraba con furia como si supiera sus intenciones, que mordió la mano del niño y cayo sobre la alfombra sin partirse.

"¡Ay, tu maldita cosa!." Absorbiendo con la boca la sangre que le salía pero no era gran cosa. Agarro de nuevo el objeto por la cola para evitar que le volviera a morder. "Nixa tráeme una roca." Ordeno al ave que pinchaba con el pico furiosa a la alcancía pero salio obedeciendo. Morphin se encontraba fuera del cuarto vigilando que la elfa no se apareciera por ahí o que los adultos volvieran, mientras que Dezmon y Fenrir le gruñían mostrando los dientes al objeto. "a esa esta perfecta, gracias Nixa." Cogió la piedra blanca que el ave había traído. "Despídete inservible cosa."

Dejo la alcancía sobre el suelo de madera comenzando a darle golpes con ella, podría ser un objeto mágico pero todo tenia su punto débil y con el pico de la lechuza ayudaba. Aun así la porcelana de dicho objeto parecía no ceder y ya se empezaba a cansar. Un bufido y maullido amenazante advirtió a Harry que se acercaba alguien, Morphin entro segundos antes que un sonoro crack se escuchara en medio de la habitación. Nixa de inmediato se lanzo contra la elfa que fue recibida por sorpresa, la agarro por los hombros poniéndola contra el suelo mientras la criatura se revolvía pero las zarpas de la gata le impedían usar magia.

"¡Suéltenme!" grito horrorizada nunca se había llevado bien con las mascotas del segundo niño de sus amos. Sintió unos dedos infantiles cerrarse sobre su cuello y levantarla como si fuera pluma, teniendo frente a ella Heracles que lo miraba con una chispa de odio en sus ojos. "joven debería…"

"Cállate inmunda y asquerosa criatura." Siseo con frialdad y tan peligroso, que los pelos y plumas de sus mascotas se erizaron de al tono de la voz. "Ni tu ni yo, nos llevamos bien y jamás pasará.

"Señorito…" trago saliva.

"Ahora vas a hacer lo que te diga y sin negarte, o con todo el gusto de mi vida me encantara ver como Nixa te destripa aun viva." El cuerpo de la elfa tembló aun más antes de ser tirada al suelo. "Destruye esa alcancía y busca el resto del dinero de esta casa, como huyas lo sabre." Gruño con ferocidad y penetrando con la vista a Nelly antes de que esta huyera a obedecer. "vigílala, Morphin." La gata desapareció persiguiendo el olor de la elfa. "¡Kreacher!" grito al aire y otro crack resonó frente a él.

"Joven Heracles, gusto en servirle de nuevo." Sonrió complacido el viejo elfo de la familia Black. Es un elfo mezquino y arrogante nunca obedecía correctamente a su amo Sirius después de que Régulus desapareciera, le tomo cariño al joven Heracles porque el sabía que tenia más sangre de Black que el mismo Sirius, aunque no tuviera ningún parentesco. "a pasado tiempo pero Kreacher sigue fielmente al joven Heracles."

"Hola Kreacher." Sonrió un poco el pequeño, le tenia cierto cariño al elfo porque siempre se encargaba de él tras las palizas y le contaba historias de la familia Black. Él tenia una fascinación enorme por esa familia, omitiendo por supuesto a Sirius, tanto que a veces deseaba haber nacido de ese lado de una de las primas de su tío. Quizás Narcisa no fuera tan mala como la pintaba su tío aunque la tal Andrómeda le parecía un insulto al casarse con un muggle; la que de la que poco sabía era Bellatrix que según su tío estaba loca y era sádica, según nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a un niño con ella. Para el joven Heracles las apariencias engañan y la desconfianza era la mejor arma que tenia hasta ahora, no iba a juzgarla aun y por lo que le contaba Kreacher de lo maravillosa que era tenia ganas de conocerla aunque no estaba tan seguro de que fuera la mejor idea sabiendo quien eran sus padres. "Kreacher me iré en definitiva de esta inmunda porquería de choza."

"Al fin el joven saldrá de aquí." Sonrió macabramente el elfo pero aun así feliz. "¿En que puede ayudar Kreacher a su joven amo?" aunque ambos sabían que el niño no era el amo de él pero agradecía el gesto de empatía que le daba el elfo.

"¿Te acuerdas la vez que incursione en el despacho de mi padre?" tratando de reprimir los golpes de ese día cuando lo atraparon. El elfo asintió. "Necesito volver a entrar pero mi padre a puesto barreras mágicas." El niño se quedo pensativo también necesitaría comida no sabía cuanto duraría en las calles hasta encontrar un orfanato. Se toco su cuello donde relucía una extraña marca de nacimiento en forma de serpiente bien definida. "Mi padre tiene un viejo relicario que confisco hace años en Borgin y Burkes, es dorado con una S esmeralda en la tapa superior. ¿Puedes encontrarlo? Quisiera llevármelo tiene una aura mágica oscura y sería un desperdicio que se quede aquí."

"Kreacher escucha y obedece." Con un chasquido desapareció.

Los siguientes veinte minutos, Harry se dedico a vaciar el refrigerador por completo y también la alacena de dulces. Ya había revisado el cuarto de su hermano que poco tenía que le interesara pero si lo hacía sufrir mejor; se llevo de ahí una snitch que se le regalo en el cumpleaños, un par de libros de hechizos que ni habían sido tocado por años y otro de criaturas mágicas, algunos objetos que le había robado a Heracles y un kit de pociones. Dejo el de sus padres ya que ahí nada le sería útil y seguro activaría alguna alarma.

Se sentó el suelo junto a Dezmon y Fenrir mientras esperaba a Kreacher o el regreso de Nelly, Nixa se encontraba afuera vigilando los alrededores que no hubiera gente sospechando. Planeaba su siguiente jugada en el plan de escape, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse en Londres, no podía el caldero chorreante sería extraño encontrar un niño de siete años viviendo solo, tampoco su tío Remus no solo por ser licántropo sino por las constantes misiones que le daban y el hombre estaba en desacuerdo en dejarlo solo. Su opción más fiable era terminar en un orfanato ya que de familias mágicas era un riesgo; le encantaría ir con los Malfoy y conocer más de los Black pero desconocía el lugar de la mansión, y de seguro seria peor que escoria si revelaba quien era. Necesitaría un nombre nuevo.

Su mirada viajo por la cocina donde estaba la comida que no se llevaría, hasta detenerse sobre la caja de madera que contenía los cuchillos de cortar. Nunca entendió la manía de su madre para cocinar al estilo muggle y que a bases de golpes aprendió a hacerlo. Esos cuchillos tenían su toque especial para él, cada día que los uso como si fuera un arte mismo que manejaba con sus propias manos. Se levanto del suelo y subió al banquito que usaba para cocinar, poso la mano sobre el mango de una de aquellas armas blancas como si fuera una vieja amiga y la saco de la caja tocando el filo de la hoja con su dedo índice. Después admiro la sangre que salía de la línea herida, aquel gusto que tenia por la sangre nunca cambiaria.

Un crack ruidoso lo despertó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la figura patética de la elfa, poco después se unía Kreacher y Morphin. El pequeño solo se sentó en el banco jugueteando con el cuchillo mientras la elfa guardaba el par de bolsas de dinero en la mochila del niño.

"Kreacher ya abrió el despacho, Kreacher le fue difícil pero Kreacher cumplir." Al mismo instante que el elfo hablaba, este dejaba el relicario recuperado en las manos de su amo.

"Perfecto." Sonrió complacido admirando la preciada posesión mágica. No era más que un relicario de oro puro con incrustaciones de rubí y una S esmeralda casi parecía una serpiente en la parte superior, aunque lo más atrayente era el poder maligno que desprendía el objeto y parecía afectar a cualquiera que lo tomara pero Heracles parecía la excepción. Solo se lo guindo al cuello oculto bajo el suéter y volvió a mirar a Nelly que aun estaba organizando el baúl metiendo la comida, mientras sus manos danzaba el cuchillo. "Esa elfa será un estorbo." Menciono con desprecio.

"Kreacher puede encargarse de ella, no dejara que rebelé lo que ha pasado." Gruño el viejo elfo.

"No será necesario." Pasó el dedo por el filo de nuevo bajo la mirada de curiosidad del elfo, él solo se puso de pie blandiendo el cuchillo con destreza y uso de toda su capacidad para llegar silenciosa ante la espalda de la elfa. Cada paso más silencioso que el anterior. Con rapidez sostuvo la elfa del cuello haciendo que esta gritara; la paciencia de Harry tenia un limite y posiciono el cuchillo sobre el frágil cuello, un movimiento limpio y directo rasgo la piel incluso más profundo cortando la yugular en segundos. La sangre a borbotones mancho dicho suelo bajo el cuerpo muerto de la elfa y el ejecutor de la escena. "listo." Tirando al suelo a la masa muerta sin remordimiento. Una sonrisa siniestra dibujo en su rostro, nunca se había sentido tan eufórico y excitado por la muerte. La dulce y amada muerte lo había abrasado ese día, corría por sus venas toda esa sensación de satisfacción.

"Joven…" dijo el elfo entre sorprendido y orgulloso del joven amo.

"Kreacher necesito que busques un orfanato decente en Londres, después regresa por nosotros." Dicho esto el elfo desapareció. Él se dirigió seguido por los dos Phantom a la habitación del fondo del primer piso que tenia la puerta abierta, la estancia privada de su padre. Doblegaba los colores de Gryffindor por tres ese lugar para su disgusto.

Ciertamente parecía una oficina por si sola con un escritorio de caoba en medio y una butaca detrás, una chimenea descansaba en la parte de atrás de la silla y sobre la repisa descansaban innumerables objetos de rastreo o de alerta. Una biblioteca rodeaba gran parte de las paredes laterales con incontable redes de conocimiento que parecían añejarse solas en ese lugar; también fotos y artículos de Quidditch se encontraban rodeando los espacios vacíos de la estancia.

"Que desorden" pensó el niño con disgusto mirando el desastre del escritorio antes de centrarse hacia los libros. "Hay tantos pero ¿Cuáles me convendrían?" reviso con sumo apreció cada uno de los títulos y cada vez se sentía más decepcionado, había creído que podría encontrar algo más que puros libros sobre la magia básica o de la luz. "Realmente esto me decepciona."

"_Síguela."_ Escucho una voz en su mente que le causo un sobresalto. Esa voz hablaba en la misma extraña lengua que él solo sabía.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

"_¡Síguela!" _demando la voz con fuerza y Heracles noto de donde venía dicha voz, el relicario en su cuello. El niño agarro el relicario entre sus dedos y lo puso frente sus ojos.

"_Ábrete."_ El guardapelo se abrió de par en par, expulsando una aura mágica sofocante sobre el niño buscando consumirlo por completo y los músculos del infante parecían ceder sin oponer resistencia. Heracles sentía su pobre cuerpo desfallecer y como el mismo poder quería controlarlo pero su mente seguía ahí con fuerza dispuesto a luchar; la energía mágica de Dezmon y Fenrir le llegaba como suministros de alimento, aunque fuera en leve medida._ "¡Yo no seré tu esclavo!"_ grito con todas sus fuerzas expandiendo su núcleo mágico hacia el exterior luchando con la fuerza diabólica del relicario.

"_Niño estupido e interesante."_ La voz retuvo su magia volviendo al relicario. Entonces Heracles pudo fijarse en el interior de dicho objeto, una foto de un hombre joven cerca de los 23 años lo miraba con curiosidad disimulada; un hombre bastante atractivo con el cabello del color de un cuervo y penetrantes ojos azules, vestía una tunica verde esmeralda casi como la de una serpiente._ "Un niño hablante, curioso."_

"_Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?"_ dijo el niño alzando una ceja de indignación al ver que toda la magia venia de una estupida fotografía, aunque tenia interés como todo se había almacenado en dicho objeto.

"_Niño mal educado, él que debe preguntar eso soy yo." _Habló con enojo el hombre y con una expresión fría._ "¿Cómo terminaste con él relicario en tus manos?"_

"_Se lo quite a mi padre, lo confisco en Borgin y Burkes."_ Dijo el niño con cierta curiosidad mientras intentaba copiar las facciones del hombre, con su metamorfosis. Como solo veía la cara del hombre no le costo mucho.

"_¿¡Pero que…!" _se sorprendióel joven al verse a si mismo frente a él._ "Eres un metamorfomago y un hablante, interesante." _La figura se quedo pensativo en lo que debería hacer. _"Soy Tom Riddle."_ El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto. _"¿Qué?"_

"_Es un vulgar nombre muggle. Genial encuentro a alguien que habla esta lengua extraña y resulta que es un hijo de muggles. Las artes oscuras no pueden caer más bajo."_ Negó con la cabeza el niño indignado.

"_¡A mi no me compares con esos asquerosos bichos, niño!."_ Con la misma magia le pincho la mano con furia pero el niño no se inmuto.

"_Perdón."_ No podía creer que se estaba disculpando con una fotografía. _"Soy Heracles Potter."_

"_Extraño los Potter no descienden de Salazar Slytherin."_

"_¿Por qué lo dices?"_

"_Niño ignorante, ¿No sabes quien es Slytherin?"_

"_Obvio que si."_

"_¿y no sabes que eres un Parseltongue? "_

"_¿Un Parsel que?"_

"_Hablas con las serpientes." Se exaspero Tom. "Slytherin fue el primero en hablarla y siguen sus descendientes de sangre. Los Potter no son de esa rama y no me explico como un mocoso Potter puede tener esa habilidad." _La magia aumento a medida que la furia del joven crecía.

"_Oye a mi tampoco me gusta ser un Potter ¿sabes?."_ Sus ojos relampagueaban ira al mismo tiempo que su cabello se tornaba rojo sangre. _"Olvídalo tu que sabrás, vivir como esclavo de tus propios padres y ser el saco de box de ellos. Solo eres una foto."_ Dejo el relicario abierto mientras miraba de nuevo la biblioteca. _"Que porquería de colección. Nada de artes ocultas o cosas avanzadas."_

"_Porque esto es solo una fachada, niño." _Rodó los ojos.

"_¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres solo una imagen."_

"_Puedo sentir la magia que rodea todo, niño."_

"_Soy Heracles."_ Dijo con disgusto que siguiera diciendo niño. Pero Tom le ignoro.

"_Mira esa pared de ahí es falsa, solo tiene un hechizo de ocultamiento encima. Solo debes quitar el hechizo."_ Heracles le miró con una ceja arqueada.

"_No tengo varita, Riddle." _Siseo con disgusto.

"_Es obvio mocoso."_ Respondió en el mismo tono._ "Yo lo haré solo acércame."_ El niño obedeció con mala gana y se acerco a la única pared pelada aparte de un póster del equipo nacional de Irlanda. Tom permitió liberar más su propio poder sellado en el relicario, pronto se encontró a si mismo luchando contra la barrera mágica que protegía la zona pero para que fuera hecho por un auror cedió con facilidad. _"¿Y este tipo se dice llamar auror?"_

"_Gracias, Tom."_ Sonrió el niño mientras inspeccionaba la habitación- biblioteca que se encontraba frente a él. La mayor parte era cubierta por miles de libros confiscados y objetos materiales entre ellos una enorme piel de serpiente que no debía medir más de 20 mts de largo. _"Wow nunca eh visto una piel como esta."_ Toco delicadamente la muda de piel con miedo a romperla.

"_Solo las serpientes con propiedades mágicas alcanzan tal tamaño." _Informo Tom teniendo la levesospecha de que especie podría ser pero se guardo el comentario. Aquel niño era demasiado extraño para ser un Potter, ninguno de esa rama seria capas de tener tanto interés por las artes oscuras o dominio por la magia accidental. Noto que el mocoso había fijado su interés en uno de los libros, tenia la tapa negra y una letras en sangre que decían **El arte de la muerte, Necromancia.** _"Olvídalo mocoso sino tienes la sangre de un nigromante no podrás hacer nada."_

"_Tu cállate."_ Siseo harto del parloteo mandón de Tom, como siguiera lo cerraría pero le estaba siendo de utilidad. Agarro el libro subiéndose a una escalera que estaba pegado al librero, tal vez encontraría más libros como ese ahí. Miro la tapa del libro donde la silueta de un Grim con ojos como rubí lo miraban. Soltó el libro sobre el suelo y volvió a subir; cuantas cosas su padre había escondido ahí y ni siquiera mirarlos, eso era un desperdicio para aquellas llaves de conocimiento. **Inicios de las maldiciones prohibidas, Rituales de sangre, Criaturas de la oscuridad, La ley de los vampiros, Basilisco: muerte o equilibrio, Duelo de excelencia, Creación de varitas, varios libros en Parsel, Las familias de sangre pura**; entre otros había escogido llevarse.

"_Como sigas así vacías la estancia entera."_ Se burló Tom pero Harry lo ignoraba mientras se había quedado viendo una cajita singular en la parte más alta de todo. Harry la agarro entre sus manos para verla; una caja hecha de saúco ennegrecida con pequeñas muescas de colmillos alrededor y una cerradura en forma de serpiente en plata. Lo más llamativo eran las letras en relieve de un nombre.

"_Damon Salazar R. L"_ leyó Harry con una expresión de dolor y confusión, ¿Por qué esa caja le parecía familiar? Nunca la había visto.

"_Un nombre de mago."_ Respondió Tom admirando la caja con curiosidad._ "Aunque el apellido no dice. Nadie se apellida R.L"_ pero el niño no escuchaba y miro la serpiente de la cerradura.

"_Ábrete."_ Siseo inseguro pero la serpiente obedeció y se movió como si tuviera vida hacia un lado. La tapa se levanto sola dejando salir una dulce melodía de vals a través de ella, suave y elegante que salía con facilidad de aquella pequeña cajita. Adentro había dos colmillos y un diario negro, debajo de la tapa superior había una escritura. _"Para mi hijo, el fruto de mi amor secreto que sepa que donde quiera que este lo encontrare, tu madre." _Leyó Harry sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía pedazos y lagrimas recorrían su cara. Abrió la primera página del diario y leyó otra vez. _"Para mi heredero y orgullo, juró por mi alma que vengare a tus captores. Tu padre." _Se dejo caer al suelo llorando con más fuerza agarrando sus rodillas, había recordado esa canción y la magia que salía de ella. ¿Por qué había olvidado eso? Había olvidado su identidad y sus padres.

"_Oye no es para que llores."_ Siseo sin emoción alguna Tom.

"_vete al diablo, Tom." _Secando sus lagrimas y tratando de calmarse.

"_Uy que humor."_

"_No lo entiendes, esta caja fue un regalo de mis padres, mis verdaderos padres y me lo ocultaron. Ni siquiera recuerdo quien era antes de los Potter, no se que me han hecho."_

"_Vamos, vamos niño llorar no soluciona nada."_

"_Lo se."_

"_Si quieres saber que paso averígualo por ti mismo."_ Tom seguía sin mostrar expresión pero su curiosidad por el niño aumento. "Tal vez no es mala idea que me quede con él." Un crack se escucho en la habitación antes de que apareciera Kreacher.

"Joven Heracles ya lo encontré." Sorprendido al ver al niño aferrado a una caja y llorando. "¿Joven amo, que le ocurrió?"

"Me han mentido, Kreacher." Ocultando la cara entre sus manos. "Yo no soy un Potter, los olvide a mis propios padres no los recuerdo." Lloro casi a gritos cuando Kreacher le abrazo en un intento de consolarlo.

"Kreacher cuidara de usted y le ayudara, Heracles no debe preocuparse." Acariciando el cabello del niño con tono paternal e ignorando que el relicario seguía abierto.

"Mi nombre es Damon Salazar R.L. No Heracles" apretó con fuerza los puños y su cabello se tornaba rojo fuego. "Vámonos al orfanato." Después de recoger los libros, llamar a Nixa y Morphin, y cerrar el relicario; el niño con sus mascotas y el relicario observaron con odio la casa y desaparecieron con la ayuda del elfo.


	2. La pantera, el lobo y el dragón

**Disclaimers: Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen. Solamente algunos personajes y la historia son de mi imaginación, lo demás pertenece a J.k Rowling.**

**Advertencias: Dark Harry, violencia. No es slash.**

**Plot: Harry, un niño maltratado y esclavizado por sus propios padres vive bajo el tormento de ser el hermano menor del Elegido. Pero el sabe que no es como ellos, el es diferente en todos los sentidos más que su apariencia misma. Solo querido por su tío Remus descubre que el es un niño desconocido y los Potter no son sus padres. Deseoso y atraído por las artes oscuras, se vengara de aquellos que lo arrancaron de sus padres. Empezando por el causante de todo su terror, su hermano.**

**Esta es una realidad alternativa donde Harry no es un Potter y le hicieron creer que si.**

**Para los que quiera hacer preguntas o especulaciones sobre esta historia. Cree un Forum para aclarar sus puntos. También acepto las sugerencias y me gustaría oír sobre quienes son los padres de Damon.**

**.net/forum/Preguntas_y_Opiniones/84268/**

**Sexypotter: Si, sus padres aun viven solo que él fue secuestrado cuando solo tenia 6 meses.**

**K.J. Expelliarmus: Si adivinaste su padre es Voldemort. Pero dudo que adivinen a la primera a su madre. Con referente a la pareja de Damon aun no la tengo clara, tal vez sea ginny o un personaje original. Aun solo es el comienzo.**

**Yanesca94: Gracias.**

**Carlos24: Me encantaría oír tus opciones de Padres para Damon seria interesante.**

**Vladislav: aquí su pedido capitán :D y gracias.**

**Elchozo15: Gracias =) me esmere mucho en esta idea.**

**Loquin: Gracias.**

2

La pantera, el lobo y el dragón.

Ahí se encontraba Damon recién subiendo a su habitación del Orfanato Ophilia, mientras seguía a la cuidadora del lugar. Una muggle de aspecto amable y simpática que recibió a Damon sin preguntar mucho de cómo llego ahí.

"Muy bien querido, aquí esta tu cuarto." Dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta doce del fondo a la izquierda. Una simple habitación con dos camas, un armario y un baúl enfrente de una de las camas; las paredes son de piedra y sin ninguna decoración más que una única ventana entre las dos camas. "Tu nombre es Damon R.L ¿verdad?"

"Si señorita."dijo con cortesía.

"Extraño apellido." Se ríe. "Bueno yo me llamo Andrea, la cena será en el comedor a las ocho y el toque de queda a las once. Así que no te metas en líos tu compañero no debe de tardar debe estar en el patio." Sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano y se iba. Damon espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos antes de silbar a Morphin que se había ocultado detrás de una maceta con Fenrir y Dezmon.

"Vamos por aquí." Apenas entró. abrió la ventana dejando entrar a Nixa que aterrizo sobre la barra metálica de la cabecera de la cama. "Como se queje el otro deseara no haber nacido." Gruño un poco mirando la habitación y dejando su baúl volver a su tamaño en el frente de la cama.

"Lo que me faltaba un cochino muggle de compañero." Dijo un niño de siete años con una lechuza leonada al hombro. Tenia el cabello negro y despeinado, las facciones y estatura eran similares a Damon, ojos gris azulado, vestía una simple vestimenta muggle que incluía una camisa de rayas y unos jeans.

"A mi no me dices muggle, niño." Siseo mirándose ambos relampagueando ira. "Yo no soy ninguno de esos inferiores." Dijo con orgullo de si mismo, sin dejar de relampaguear ira por sus ojos y sin pestañar. Los dos parecían desafiar al otro a quien parpadeara primero perdía lo mismo hacían ambas lechuzas.

"No pareces ser un muggle y menos un mago de la luz."

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." Ninguno había movido ni un músculo desde su posición; aunque los dos estaban listos para matar en el caso de necesitarlo, uno con un cuchillo de cocina y el otro con una navaja.

"Me llamo Erebus Orión Black." Rompió el hielo el niño antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y tener privacidad para hablar.

"Yo soy Damon Salazar R.L" respondió el otro un poco más relajado pero alerta. "¿Un Black? ¡No serás hijo de Sirius Black!" haciendo una mueca y escondiendo su horror en recordar a su tío.

"¡Primero muerto que hijo de ese traidor!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Mi padre es un Black pero desapareció antes de que cumpliera el año por misión del Señor Tenebroso." Menciono el nombre con él peor asco que podía mostrar.

"¿Cómo terminaste aquí entonces?"

"Mi madre Elise Dawn, me dejo aquí para que no terminara en Azkabam como ella. Es mortifaga de Italia, como no podía dejarme con mis abuelos por sus ideales de la unión de los muggles opto por un orfanato que a manos de Dumbledorke." Damon no pudo evitar reírse de manera siniestra y ambos se sentaron cada uno en su cama. "¿Y tu, cual es tu historia? Te vi aparecer con un elfo domestico en un callejón. Lo que puedo deducir que eres familia de magos aunque desconozco a alguien con dicho apellido."

"Porque no es mi apellido real solo son sus iniciales." Menciono Damon pero Erebus asintió para que continuara. "Vivía con la familia Potter." Erebus arrugó la nariz al escuchar ese nombre. "Al parecer me han secuestrado que es lo más probable pero no recuerdo nada de mis padres, apenas recordé mi nombre por una cajita musical que llevaba mi nombre."

"Seguro el barbudo Dumbledorke fue el que te llevo ahí."

"Concuerdo contigo, si él sabía que me golpeaban y no hacia nada."

"Claro para mantenerte sumiso como un gatito." Rió con sarcasmo. "Tal vez seas de familia oscura, por eso ellos hacían eso."

"¡Eso espero! Por que si resulto ser de familia de la luz, juró que los mataría sin remordimiento." Saco una manzana de su baúl y le dio una a Erebus, antes de empezar a comerla. Dio un mordisco a la fruta antes de continuar. "Odió a esos idiotas, las tinieblas son más peligrosas y atrayentes." Sonrió macabramente.

"En algo estamos de acuerdo, Damon." Ambos rieron de manera siniestra incluso las mascotas parecieron imitar dicha risa. "Creo que podemos llevarnos bien." Aun desconfiado pero necesitaban apoyo mutuo el resto de sus cuatro años antes de iniciar Hogwarts, después dependería en que casa quedarían cada uno. "¿Cómo los llamas?" señalando a las mascotas de Damon.

"Nixa, Morphin, Fenrir y Dezmon." Fue señalando en el mismo orden.

"Aztan." Señalo a su lechuza que descansaba sobre una de las vigas del techo junto a Nixa. "Tu segundo nombre es del fundador de Hogwarts, bastante bien te queda debo decir."

"Diría lo mismo, los Black suelen usar nombre de constelaciones para sus hijos." Miro el baúl de Erebus. "¿Qué hay ahí? Si puedo saber."

"Lo de siempre libros, túnicas, pociones y objetos mágicos; lo único que rescate de la mansión Dawn y otras de la bóveda de los Black cuando voy al banco Gringots." Miro también el baúl de Damon.

"Cosas que les robe a los Potter entre ellos muchos libros de artes oscuras que se llenaban de polvo ahí, objetos mágicos que me dio mi tío, mis pertenencias y por supuesto la capa de invisibilidad." Saco la capa del baúl mostrándola como si fuera un trofeo y una sonrisa de lado mientras su cabello se tornaba azul eléctrico.

"Muy bien conservada diría yo." Mientras tocaba la tela y sin inmutarse al cambio de color. "Se hubiese desperdiciado ahí." La devolvieron al baúl antes de que fuera cerrado. "Seguro ya los Potter están buscándote." Se rió.

"Lo dudo, seguro sigue donde los Weasley y ni ha vuelto a revisarme. Hacen lo mismo todos los años en mi cumpleaños."

"Cumples en Halloween que divertido. Yo en abril." Se quedaron en silencio la siguiente hora mientras Damon escribía a su tío, después de explicarle a Erebus quien era. Claro ya se notaba en ambos que vocalizar entre ellos les estaban fastidiando y decidieron guardar silencio. Erebus centraba sus pensamientos en la lectura de pociones mirando de vez en cuando un reloj que había quitado a un niño del orfanato. Una irrupción repentina a la puerta la abrió de par en par mostrando a uno de los abusones de la institución. "Lo que faltaba." Pensó cerrando el libro y mirando a la puerta.

"Así que este es el nuevo sin nombre." Dijo un niño de nueve años con sobrepeso, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos pequeños de color castaño.

"Yo tengo nombre." Siseo amenazante y con frialdad desafiándolo con la vista.

"El gallito es muy creído." Tronando sus dedos.

"Enséñale Miguel." Dijeron un par de niños de la misma edad que el tal Miguel pero con un aspecto de retrasados mentales o de idiotas.

"Atrévanse." Dijo Erebus poniéndose junto a Damon con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión que Damon, ninguno se atrevía a defender al otro por completo pero debían apoyarse al menos.

"Tu a callar, Black" los seguidores de Miguel sostuvieron a Erebus que no lucho por nada, primero sus orgullos antes que decir algo. Miguel alzó a Damon por el cuello de la camisa con una sola mano. "Ya el gallito aprendió." Sonrió con superioridad.

"No, simplemente no quiero ensuciarme las manos con la porquería."

"Tu sucio gusano, aprenderán tu y el anormal cual es su posición." Desconociendo lo que estaba por suceder fue directo a golpearlo y sus seguidores también.

Damon mientras escuchaba el parloteo estupido del muggle, empezó a liberar poco a poco su aura oscura sofocando el cuerpo del niño. Sintió como fue liberado del agarre mientras el niño se revolvía por la falta de aire, miro patéticamente con una sonrisa cruel y sádica a su anterior atacante. Aquel inútil no era más que una cucaracha que ni le llegaría a los talones aunque pasaran miles de años. La misma energía mágica estaba siendo aplicada detrás de él; Erebus le sonreía con crueldad y diversión apoyado en la pared mirando a los otros dos gritando de dolor.

Al parecer aquellos dos niños no estaban solos en el mundo después de todo. Una sonrisa macabra y una serpentina risa reino en el cuarto mientras su magia actuaba rompiendo uno a uno los huesos de sus victimas. No solos jamás lo estarían, encontraron a su similar. Dejaron ir a los tres niños y se miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia.

"Nada mal, Black."

"Lo mismo digo R.L" él volvió a su interrumpida lectura mientras Damon enviaba la carta y jugueteaba con el pelaje de Dezmon sentado en la cama. Después de un rato Erebus dejaba el libro en el baúl cerrándolo correctamente. "Vamos a dar una visita al Callejón Diagon. ¿Qué dices?"

"Suena tentador." Bajo de la cama de un salto y ambos niños seguidos de los dos Phantom. Dieron su aviso a la cuidadora de que saldrían un rato y desaparecieron por la puerta de al frente, cada uno con la bolsa de dinero escondida en las mochilas junto con las llaves de las bóvedas. "No pienso llamar atención así, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención del mundo mágico." Menciono cuando estaban caminando por las calles de Londres, señalando específicamente su ropa muggle.

"Para eso traje una tunica para ambos." Señalo su mochila al detenerse en una esquina. "Somos magos no muggles." Pronto después de veinte minutos se encontraban frente a la fachada falsa del caldero chorreante pero siguieron de largo hasta un callejón oscuro donde se cambiaron entre las sombras.

Ambas túnicas tenían la tela completamente negra y cerrada al frente con un broche de un Grim plateado a un lado, la capucha guindaba en sus espaldas mostrando el interior color sangre de la tunica. Damon dejo el relicario debajo de la tunica solo se la había mostrado a Kreacher y Erebus que tenia el mismo interés que él por dicho objeto. Regresaron por sus pasos hasta entrar hacia el caldero chorreante.

No es más que un viejo bar- hotel de un viejo y mal formado mago. Por todos lados habían mesas familiares y unos pocos magos que fijaron su vista en los dos recién llegados con curiosidad. Para alivio de ambos nadie conocido estaba ahí para retenerlos y siguieron su camino hasta la parte trasera con arrogancia. Cualquiera ahí juraría que aquellos dos eran hermanos de sangre pura e ignoraron su llegada.

Damon y Erebus quedaron detrás de un padre con su hijo que estaban abriendo la entrada al callejón. Ambos personajes iban tan bien vestidos como ellos dos y el cabello rubio platinado; el niño tenia la misma edad que ellos dos.

"Malfoy" pensaron tanto Erebus como Damon viendo como el adulto golpeaba la pared en el lugar preciso abriendo la entrada a el callejón.

"No les dijeron que no deben quedarse mirando a los demás." Dijo malicioso el pequeño rubio.

"Y a ti a no hacer preguntas innecesarias." Sonrió de lado Erebus mientras Damon reía disimuladamente. El rubio los miro con superioridad.

"No te creas lo que no eres." Damon siseo peligrosamente al niño que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta y el patriarca volteara sobresaltado por el tono peligroso.

"Draco tranquilo." Dijo Lucius reteniendo a su hijo con el bastón y mirando a los agresores. "y ustedes niños ¿Qué hacen solos?"

"No necesitamos supervisión señor Malfoy, nos podemos cuidar solos." Respondió cortésmente Damon y sonriendo internamente por la elevación de la ceja del rubio. Lucius no le reconocía bien y eso era un alivio.

"¿A si? Puedo saber sus nombres." Mirando sospechosamente a ambos niños mientras caminaban para evitar trancar el paso a otros en dirección al banco.

"Damon R.L" dijo directo Damon.

"Erebus Black." Respondió cortésmente también Erebus.

"No conozco a nadie apellidado R.L ¿no serás un sangre sucia?" Damon atravesó ferozmente al adulto deteniéndose frente al banco.

"Señor Malfoy, no me gusta insultar a los de mi propia sangre y menos tener que hacerlo ante usted. Pero no me vuelva a decir sangre sucia en su vida o lamentara el día que decidió pisar este callejón." El adulto volvió a temblar por aquella voz fría y sanguinaria que a cualquiera no dudaría ni dos veces que aquel niño cumpliría su amenaza. Incluso el mismo Draco sintió esa vibración de miedo y horror que aquel niño trasmitía. "Bien veo que me hice quedar claro. Primero no soy un estupido sangre sucia o cualquier alimaña que puedas referirte a esas cosas. Y segundo que mi apellido solo sean dos letras no tiene nada de malo si me pusieron Salazar como segundo nombre." Levanto el mentón con orgullo y se dirigió a las puertas del banco como si fuera el dueño del mismo seguido de Erebus que también sonreía divertido por la cara del patriarca Malfoy.

"Eso ha sido excelente." Le susurro a su amigo que respondió con una sonrisa.

"Padre, ¿qué a ocurrido?" dijo temblando disimulando el pequeño rubio.

"No lo se Draco pero esos dos son tan peligrosos como poderosos." Dijo el hombre mientras entraban detrás de los niños. "Quiero que te acerques más a ellos, Draco. Necesitaran alguien que los guíe por el mejor del camino."

"¿¡Estas loco!" exclamo asustado pero debía mantener su dignidad.

"Serenidad, Draco." Lo regaño. "Los Malfoy somos muy prestigiados y el niño Black es parte de tu sangre, así que debes comportarte como se debe con él. Vamos." Empujo a su hijo dentro del edificio.

Aquel edificio no era tan diferente como los vulgares bancos muggle, solo que a diferencia de ser atendidos por humanos lo hacían duendes. La madera del suelo y las mesas estaban hechas de alta calidad incluyendo el mismo oro. Todo estaba elegantemente impuesto a pesar de las criaturas que le atendían. Los duendes no son exactamente seres agradables, un aspecto humanoide y menudo de rostro severo con nariz ganchuda, sus orejas largas y grandes similares a un murciélago.

Damon y Erebus siguieron hasta quedar frente a un duende libre sin importarle que los dos Malfoy le siguieran. El adulto llamo la atención al duende.

"¿Si?" habló el duende con voz gutural.

"Deseo abrir la Bóveda de los Malfoy." Respondió el hombre antes de ver a los dos niños de aura oscura.

"Yo deseo ver la cantidad de valores y objetos de la Bóveda Dawn- Black." Dijo Erebus cortésmente sabía que no podía meterse en la Bóveda raíz de la familia Black, porque aun estaba Sirius y no podía levantar sospechas ante la luz.

"Yo visitar esta bóveda." Le entrego un papel al duende siguiendo la instrucción de su tío para que pudiera abrir su cuenta. El duende leyó el papel antes de mirarlo a él.

"Su nombre." Demando el duende.

"Damon Salazar R.L" el duende les dio instrucciones a un duende para que los llevara a las bóvedas. Los tres niños y el adulto subieron al carro, poco después iniciaban la marcha hacia los subterráneos. "Nunca me acostumbrare a estos viajes, los hago tan pocas veces." Susurro a Erebus algo mareado.

"No es tan difícil, Damon." Se ríe observando que el niño rubio estaba interesado en ellos, más que antes pero no hizo nada.

"Bóveda 23." Dijo el duende y Lucius bajo a sacar dinero.

"Eh Malfoy ahora ¿Por qué ese interés?" siseo Damon a Draco.

"Quizás le gustas." se rió Erebus.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Draco un poco enrojecido. "Simplemente me preocupo, tu Black eres parte de mi familia." Se defendió.

"Gracias por la preocupación, Malfoy pero se defenderme."

"Ve al grano Draco."siseo Damon en el oído del rubio tirando veneno con cada palabra pero a la vez encantadoramente atrayente. "No mordemos mucho." Draco tembló pero no de miedo sino euforia al sentir la imponente magia del moreno sobre su cuerpo casi sofocándole. Erebus solo miraba respetuosamente como manejaba Damon sus encantos infantiles y su capacidad de manipulación.

"Yo…" dudaba el rubio sofocado. "Quiero estar con ustedes." Soltó de una vez sin dar crédito a que prácticamente estaba casi a suplicar por esa petición.

"No fue tan difícil." Menciono Damon sentándose junto a Erebus de nuevo.

"Creo que no sería malo que el dragón estuviera con nosotros."

"Seguramente podamos enseñarle algo." Sonrió con suficiencia hacia el rubio que pareció relajarse un poco. Volvieron a su paseo cuando Lucius volvía al carro. Terminaron en la bóveda 17, la de Damon que se sintió extraño de que estuviera entre las primeras pero aliviado de que estuviera a dos de la de su tío. Al abrirla se sobresalto con todo el oro y posesiones en su interior, casi estuvo a punto de preguntarle al duende que si se había equivocado pero se contuvo y saco algo más de dinero. Dudo un poco pero dejo la caja musical que le habían regalado, no deseaba que se la robaran solo se quedo con el diario y un anillo plateado en forma de serpiente que encontró en la bóveda antes de volver a la superficie.

Lucius se separo alegando que tenia que ver a alguien importante y que se encontraría con Draco en la heladería en dos horas. Draco sin dudar siguió a los dos morenos hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, aquella sensación poderosa no dejaba de atraerlo después de todo sería una gran ventaja para su familia. Decidido por si mismo camino con la misma actitud que sus nuevos amigos, altanera y superior. Los otros dos solo sonrieron internamente, se veía que el rubio aprendía su lugar rápidamente.

El resto de la tarde el trío se la paso entre todas las tiendas importantes. Damon había conseguido unas túnicas elegantes para toda ocasión y de los colores que más le venían, también había comprado una cantidad exuberante de libros de las siguientes clases que se darían en Hogwarts y otros temas más interesantes, también algunos suplementos de escritura de una pequeña tienda.

Tanto Damon y Erebus se encontraron cómodos en la compañía del rubio aunque no hablara de otra cosa que si mismo o su familia, el niño aprendía rápido a imponerse una meta después de todo sería un Slytherin. No parecía tener un cerebro de una hormiga como habían pensado, tenia sus puntos favorables.

"Tal vez sea bueno moldearlo, Damon." Le murmuro Erebus al oído mientras revisaban los ingredientes de pociones. "Tiene potencial pero sigue siendo un hijo de papi." Sonríe siniestro y entre risas bajas.

"Eso se puede quitar. Antes de que sea Diciembre ya será un completo independiente." Miró al rubio que miraba una piel de serpiente no muy lejos de ahí. "solo necesita un empuje." Siseo contento. Terminaron de comprar los ingredientes los tres y salieron.

"Esas fueron todas aquí, menos la de Quidditch." Dijo Erebus con sonrisa a medias.

"No pienso meterme ahí con tanto mugroso publico." Menciono Damon mirando el cielo que estaba oscureciendo y unas pequeñas estrellas ya se asomaban. "Kreacher nos puede llevar de regreso al orfanato más tarde."

"¿Kreacher? El elfo ese de a familia Black." Pregunto ocultando mal su sorpresa mientras caminaban hacia el final del callejón donde comenzaba el callejón Knocturn.

"Si, él me obedece por que me tiene cariño más que al tal Black." Refiriéndose a Sirius.

"A mi aun no me conoce." Añadió Erebus.

"Por cierto Erebus ¿Quién es tu padre?" pregunto curioso pero cauteloso cuando se dio cuenta que estaban el callejón de las artes oscuras, el nunca había ido tan tarde y menos sin su padre ahí.

"No lo recuerdo bien, mi madre hablaba poco de él porque no era bueno mencionarlo al señor Tenebroso."

"Ósea que eres de familia mortifaga ¡y vives en un orfanato!." Grito horrorizado Draco.

"Mi madre me dejo ahí por seguridad, Malfoy." Lo atravesó con la mirada. "Es la mortifaga más buscada en Inglaterra e Italia, no quería verme controlado por una familia como la que retuvo a Damon secuestrado." Los tres entraron en una tienda de mascotas después de apartar violentamente con su aura a los demás que parecían acosarlos.

"Iré por algunas cosas para Fenrir y Dezmon." Señalando a los cachorros a su pies. Antes de desaparecer por entre los ruidosos estantes llenos de animales, escucho la respuesta de Erebus que pensaba ver si podía encargar un **Phantom Thief **para él y Draco pareció querer uno también.

"_Estupido mago tarádo, confundirme con una serpiente ordinaria." _Escucho Damon la enojada voz serpentina del fondo de la tienda. Lentamente camino hasta la pecera rectangular casi ocupando el toda la pared, ahí se mantenía una furiosa serpiente negra y verde oscuro similar a una anaconda pero claramente era una especie venenosa. _"Lo que me faltaba un estupido mocoso, interesado por una linda mascota."_ Siseo furiosa mirando a Damon con sus ojos amarillos.

"_A mi no me dices mocoso, serpiente."_ Amenazo con la misma voz que había usado con Lucius que hizo que la serpiente se confundiera,

"_¡Un hablante!" _exclamo la serpiente_ "Pero solo eres una cría ¿Cómo te llamas?."_

"_Damon ¿y tu?"_

"_Nagini." _Acerco la cara al ventanal de la parte superior de su jaula para verlo mejor.

"_Quieres salir ¿cierto?"_ abrió la puerta a prueba de animales mágicos y la serpiente pudo deslizarse contenta hacia fuera estirándose hasta quedar a la altura de la cara del niño.Damon le acaricio sin temor a ser mordido viendo como la serpiente se deleitaba por aquello. _"Tienes una hermosa piel ¿sabes?"_

"_Gracias pequeño." _Le acaricio la nariz con su lengua antes de descender al suelo._ "Eres una cría bastante especial, Damon. Me recuerdas mucho a mi amo de algún modo."_

"_Gracias, supongo."_ Nagini percibió la magia oscura alrededor del niño pero también del relicario debajo de la tunica del niño.

"_Con que ahí estaba."_ Pensó la serpiente sospechosa y con cautela, no sabía como aquel objeto de su amo había terminado a manos de un niño. Lo ultimo que sabían era el auror Potter lo había confiscado y nada más. _"¿Será este el niño de los Potter? No el es el otro." _Sonrió casi invisible. _"Sabes pequeño, quiero darte un regalo por tu ayuda."_

"_No es necesario."_

"_No digas tonterías."_ Se arrastro hasta una incubadora y saco de ella un enorme huevo negro con pequeñas marcas rojo sangre tan grande como el de una avestruz. _"Tómalo."_

"_Pero…" _vacilo confuso.

"_Que te lo quedes dije." _Demando furiosa. _"Es uno de mis huevos. Se que estará mejor contigo que aquí."_

"_Esta bien."_ Agarró el huevo y lo guardo en la mochila claramente confuso. Viendo como la serpiente se deslizaba hacia fuera de la tienda, antes de él volver con los otros dos y dirigirse a Vladimir's un artista de varitas famoso entre las familias oscuras según Draco.

Al entrar los tres se encontraron frente a un enorme despacho- biblioteca bastante elegante solo que en vez de puros libros, tenía cajas y estuches con ingredientes de núcleos y maderas. Un escritorio de caoba en medio con una butaca de terciopelo azul.

"Sorprendente verlos, mis pequeños magos." Sonrió un tosco mago alemán sentado sobre la butaca. Tenia facciones gruesas aunque bastante joven, cabello negro azulado con unos resaltantes verde oscuro y vestía una tunica verde olivo con un cuervo sobre sus hombros. "Es extraño ver niños solos por aquí." Sonrió de lado.

"Hace muchas preguntas." Se cruzó de brazos bastante enojado ya había tenido suficiente confusión con la serpiente.

"Poco tolerante y exigente, realmente salio a su padre joven Damon. Aunque de su madre tenga más también." Sonrió Vladimir por la ceja arqueada del niño que tenia al frente; tan parecido a su padre era aquel niño cuando el se inicio seguidor fiel a ese hombre, ahora tenia dicho honor y placer de volver a ver el hijo perdido de su amo.

"¿Conoce a mis padres?" con curiosidad mal disimulada.

"Más que conocerlos, mi joven maestro. Yo sirvo a su padre." El niño puso los brazos en jarra demandando que prosiguiera. "Su padre es Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"¿¡Un muggle!" exclamo con horror y decepción pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente, el Tom del relicario se llamaba igual. ¿Sería ese su padre? Que joven se veía para tener un hijo de siete años, aunque la que no podía ni imaginar era a su madre no se veía a si mismo en versión femenina. Lo peor de todo era que su cabello no paraba de cambiar los colores como si de un camaleón se tratara, demostrando todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo. Ira, odio, confusión, tristeza, abandono, necesidad, esperanza todo eso de un golpe. "¿Y mi madre?"

"Lo siento, joven maestro pero tu padre lo ha mantenido en secreto ferozmente y ha prohibido que se nombre de ella por aquellos que saben. Tendrá que preguntarle a él."

"Pues lléveme con él." Demando furioso.

"Él ira por usted, yo hace tiempo que no lo veo." El alemán se levanto antes de que el niño empezara de nuevo de exigente, conociendo el carácter de su amo no dudaba que el niño no tardaría en lanzarle una maldición en cuanto tuviera una varita. "supongo que han venido por varitas, ya que en Olivander's no les darán nada hasta los once."

"Si" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. El cuervo se elevo en el aire recogiendo cajas y cintas de medir con sus patas antes de regresar con el mago.

"Muy bien tu primero, joven maestro." Damon seguía sin molestarse por que le dijera maestro y la verdad le gustaba. Vladimir se agacho a la altura del niño y puso las cintas de medir junto a él. "Muy bien ¿Cuándo naciste?"

"31 de octubre." Mientras veía al alemán anotar varias cosas en una libreta. Siguió preguntando cosas de poca importancia aparte de su estatura y peso; colores favoritos, sensación mágica, gustos y otras cosas.

"¿Con que mano manejas la varita?" el niño extendió su brazo izquierdo y el hombre agarro este con algo de rudeza. Vladimir pasó los dedos presionando la piel con la yema y las uñas, líneas esmeraldas salieron del brazo formando unas runas celtitas antes de borrarse y quedar tatuadas en el brazo. "Interesante." Sonrió entre eufórico y sorprendido, se separo del brazo mostrando ante Damon una caja con esferas hechas de diferentes maderas y otra caja con esferas metálicas. "Tócalas y dime con las que mejor te sientes." Vladimir empezó el mismo proceso con Draco y Erebus.

Damon sin comprender mucho aun obedeció de mala gana, toco cada una de las esferas con la delicadeza de un maestro para no arruinarlas. Ninguna concordaba para su gusto, demasiados tipos de árbol muy comunes para alguien de su calibre. Cuando creyó que no había compatibilidad al examinar la ultima, estas desaparecieron en un chispazo dejando una esfera negra y brillante como la misma noche. Antes siquiera de que la fuera a tocar, se elevo en el aire junto a otra esfera de metal y ambas rodaron en el aire hasta caer en la palma del niño. Ahí pudo sentir la compatibilidad de aquellas esferas, una energía poderosa y fluyente se adentraba por su piel hasta las venas llenando todo su pequeño cuerpo.

"Ceniza negra y sangre de lobo, interesante combinación."

"¿Sangre de lobo?" arqueó una ceja al hombre esperando una explicación.

"Es un metal mágico, muy potente y temperamental a veces impredecible. El primer alquimista que lo creo explica que añadió las propiedades e instintos de los licántropos. Interesante eres el primero en obtener esta combinación." Dejo las cajas a los otros dos niños que escuchaban, Erebus con una cruel y ansiosa curiosidad, y Draco con interés.

Hizo señas a Damon mientras sacaba su varita y las dos esferas, tomo el brazo del niño dibujando en el aire con la varita las runas tatuadas. Los símbolos quedaron dibujados por una línea escarlata; Vladimir comenzó a recitar un conjuro celta mientras las letras se alargaban formando aros de los símbolos y las esferas se adentraron al interior de los aros. A lo largo de todo el proceso, la esfera negra se fue moldeando lentamente formando una fina varita negra de 45 cm y una serpiente plateada rodeaba la madera que en vez de escamas tenia las runas grabadas.

"Ceniza negra y sangre de lobo, 45 cm. Núcleo de veneno de basilisco y pelaje de Nundu. Combinación mortal pero buena para transformaciones y maldiciones." Sonrió orgulloso de dar al hijo de su amo una poderosa varita perfecta y mortal como aquella. Damon jugueteaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y crueldad, maravillado por su adquisición deseaba probarla en ese instante. "No tiene detector del ministerio y tu tampoco, tu padre se aseguro de eso."

"Gracias y por cierto, _¡Crucio!._" Disparo hacia el hombre sin dudar dos segundos enojado porque ese tipo le sacaba de quicio. La magia recorrió su cuerpo y la varita, casi podía escuchar el rugido amenazante del Nundu desde lo profundo de su alma y la venenosa voz del basilisco vibrar por sus venas. Miro al hombre grita en el suelo en un intento desesperado por apaciguar el dolor, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su pálida cara; ese era el poder y el control, una dulce y adictiva energía. Y a Damon le gustaba. "Aprende a retenerte, gusano." Siseo peligroso liberando al hombre y sentándose sobre la butaca del escritorio como si fuera un trono, acariciando a Dezmon; que descansaba en su regazo mirando al hombre con sus orbes azulados y Fenrir estirado sobre el suelo junto a los pies del niño. "Esperare que termine aquí." Vladimir no le contradijo.

Una hora después ,Vladimir observaba a los tres niños irse desde el ventanal de su tienda, su cuervo amigo descansaba sobre una percha que miraba en la misma dirección que su amo antes de que los niños desaparecieran en la calle de Diagon. Vladimir blandió su varita con elegancia y cerró la tienda con un solo murmullo de palabras; dirigió la vista a un reloj sobre la entrada que marcaban las 9: 45 de la noche.

"Debemos apurarnos, Nox." Se dirigió al cuervo mientras transfiguraba su ropa en una tunica negra carbón y una mascara plateada aparecía en su mano libre. Nox aterrizo en el hombro del alemán antes de que este saliera por la puerta trasera. Él sintió un ardor feroz en su brazo izquierdo y supo que lo estaban llamando. "Agárrate." Le susurro a su amigo antes de conjurar un _Aurorium _sobre su cuerpo y salir disparado como un misil de humo negro hacia el cielo.

Dejando atrás la ciudad, los suburbios e incontables caminos llegando hasta las rocosas montañas del norte, ahí oculto por poderosos escudos y guardias antiguas se izaban el imponente castillo oscuro.

Una edificación de aspecto siniestro e imponente, tan antigua como su creador el mismo Salazar Slytherin que había escondido aquel castillo de sus más acérrimos enemigos pero abierto a sus descendientes. Las agujas y torres se alzaban tan alto casi como las montañas que lo rodeaban, un jardín exquisitamente cuidado rodeado de una incontable cantidad de criaturas. Ni Hogwarts se le comparaba ante tal poder.

Vladimir y Nox aterrizaron enfrente de la reja metálica que estaba sellada por una serpiente de piedra, se detuvo a la espera cuando la silbante voz de Nagini desde el otro lado permitió su acceso. El hombre camino en dirección a la entrada del castillo seguido de una triste y furiosa serpiente que no dejaba de mirar el vacío. Con la mención de su nombre, el castillo se abrió ante él dejando el vestíbulo de un rey frente a sus ojos. Vladimir sintiendo la aura mágica de tristeza que rodeaba el interior lo guío hasta la fuente de todo. Pronto se le unieron otros dos personas igualmente vestidos.

Atravesaron la puerta del salón. Ante ellos se extendía una biblioteca de proporciones gigantescas que no solo contenía libros, también objetos mágicos y experimentales, un laboratorio de pociones y un escritorio. Una figura en sombras se encontraba sentada sobre una butaca verde olivo frente a la chimenea.

Una mano femenina se extendió hacia fuera cuando Nagini se acercaba a ella reptando verticalmente hacia los hombros de la mujer.

"Milady." Dijeron los tres recién llegados arrodillados frente a la butaca, besando la mano respetuosamente.

"Austerlitz, Snape, Lupin veo que mi mensaje les llego." Dijo una fría y cruel voz saliendo de la mujer mientras acariciaba la piel de la serpiente enrollada sobre su cuello, el lugar que solo era privilegiado para ella y su amante. No se podía decir mucho de la mujer por la tunica negro azulado que llevaba pero marcaba perfectamente su sensual figura y sus manos como garras aunque delicadas; su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha, solo unos mechones negros sobresalían y los ojos violetas. "Quiero una explicación, Remus." Clavando su mirada sobre el hombre a su izquierda.

"Disculpe Milady, yo no sabía de los planes de su hijo." Poco después recibía el golpe del rayo rojo y el dolor fue al instante, resistirlo era prácticamente imposible.

"¡Eres un inútil! Primero no haces tu misión correctamente de proteger a Damon de esos abusivos Potter y ahora no sabes donde se ha metido. Dime Lupin ¿Dónde dejas tu cerebro cuando debes cumplir con lo que se te ordena?"

"Si… si se donde esta. Acabo de recibir una carta de él." Tartamudeo por el dolor antes de que la mujer le liberara y él pudiera continuar. Sin antes de hacer un ademán con la mano para que los hombres se levantaran. "Se ha ido al orfanato Ophilia en Londres muggle, cuatro cuadras del callejón Diagon."

"¡Mi hijo en un orfanato y de paso muggle!" exclamo exasperada la mujer pero los siseos de Nagini que aunque ella no entendiera, la magia que desprendía la serpiente de su amante la aplacaban. Se levanto con Nagini aun en sus hombros acercándose a la chimenea, meditando seriamente en que hacer. "Severus, ¿Qué sabe Dumbledore de la desaparición de Damon?"

"Muy poco. Perdió el rastro de su hijo, Milady." Dijo el hombre que estaba en el centro de los tres. "Después del ataque a los Potter de nuestro señor y desapareció sintió despreocupación, tampoco lo busca con ahínco según los Potter creen que es un squib." La tensión se palpaba en el aire. La desaparición de Voldemort había sido un golpe duro y era probable que varios mortifagos buscarían escapar de Azkabam.

"Yo en opinión de esos traidores puedo discernir." Dijo Vladimir siendo el centro de todas las miradas.

"Suéltalo de una vez, Vladimir." Demandó la mujer y la serpiente siseo interesada. Nagini deseaba decir su propia experiencia pero nadie le entendería.

"El joven Damon vino a mi tienda con el joven Malfoy y un joven Black. Podría decirse que es hijo de su padre, de squib no tiene nada pude en sentir en carne propia su magia a través de su varita." La mujer sonrió orgullosa de su pequeño vástago y heredero, si tan solo su rescate hubiera sucedido antes pero Tom era terco como siempre y pensó en matar a Nicholas Potter antes que a fijarse si estaba Damon.

"¿Cuál es su varita?"

"Ceniza negra y sangre de lobo, 45 cm. Núcleo de pelaje de Nundu y veneno de Basilisco."

"Milady ¿cuales serán sus planes a seguir hasta que el amo regrese?" pregunto Severus.

"Tomar el control, Severus."Acaricio a Nagini con monotonía. "Severus, cuidaras de Damon ya que es el más cercano al orfanato. Vladimir, Remus, quiero que averigüen si las lealtades aun se mantienen entre los mortifagos." Los hombres se fueron con sus asignaciones."Mi amado Tom, regresa pronto." Volvieron al silencio.

**Aclaraciones: Lily ni James han muerto. Solo Voldemort marco a Nicholas pero no se convirtió en Horrocrux**


	3. Ha llegado el nuevo heredero

**Disclaimers: Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen. Solamente algunos personajes y la historia son de mi imaginación, lo demás pertenece a J.k Rowling.**

**Advertencias: Dark Harry, violencia. No es slash.**

**Plot: Harry, un niño maltratado y esclavizado por sus propios padres vive bajo el tormento de ser el hermano menor del Elegido. Pero el sabe que no es como ellos, el es diferente en todos los sentidos más que su apariencia misma. Solo querido por su tío Remus descubre que el es un niño desconocido y los Potter no son sus padres. Deseoso y atraído por las artes oscuras, se vengara de aquellos que lo arrancaron de sus padres. Empezando por el causante de todo su terror, su hermano.**

**Esta es una realidad alternativa donde Harry no es un Potter y le hicieron creer que si.**

**K.J. Expelliarmus: Que bueno que te gustara, para que sepas Damon y Erebus juegan una importante parte en formar la personalidad de Draco. El nombre de Milady saldrá pronto aunque solo como un seudonimo. Gracias por la idea de Ginny me servira bastante.**

**Loquin: Damon es así porque tubo que madurar a su corta edad, siendo un niño abusado y secuestrado. Puedes seguir mirando en el foro si quieres discutir por los siguientes capitulos y sobre Damon.**

**Vladislav: Gracias por sugerirme a Pansy o Daphne pero decidi una OC que ya saldrá aquí a ver si adivinan cual juju. El que la adivine les enviare una sorpresa.**

**greed212: Gracias.**

**Carlos24: su primer apellido empieza con R más el segundo empieza con L.**

**hikari higurashi haruno: WOW si iba enserio la amenaza tu basilisco me mordio ¬¬. Es Broma jeje gracias.**

**Para los que deseen discutir y estar al tanto de lo que pasa o desean hacer especulaciones aquí les dejo mi forum.**

.net/forum/Preguntas_y_Opiniones/84268/

**El que la adivine la futura pareja de Damon o a su madre les enviare un adelanto de una parte muy importante.**

**Hasta luego.**

3

El hijo volvió al cubil de las serpientes.

Dos morenos de once años caminaban empujando sus carritos por King Cross, seguidos por una pantera negra adulta, un lobo blanco, un lobo gris y un pastor alemán invisibles a los ojos muggles. Damon y Erebus comenzarían en Hogwarts ese año.

Damon se había vuelto un niño apuesto y de naturaleza cruel, ya había perdido la inocencia infantil y mentalmente estaba preparado a que nunca sería rescatado. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la base del cuello y caía frente a su cara cubriendo las cicatrices meramente invisibles después de años de cura. En la jaula llevaba a Morphin ya que Nixa iría volando como Dumbledore les había advertido que solo podían una mascota, aunque el anciano tuvo que admitir a los cuatro **Phantom Thief.**

Erebus no se quedaba muy atrás de Damon, había crecido tanto como su amigo y el cabello lo mantenía a una longitud considerable. Los dos más que amigos se habían hecho un pacto de mutua protección y aprendizaje; aunque Erebus pronto se vio superado por Damon aunque fueran al mismo ritmo, se notaba quien era superior y a Erebus no le importaba más bien se sentía importante al ser de la mayor confianza de Damon. Había conseguido dos **Phantom Thief **después de varias amenazas y dos meses, Izar que era el lobo y Thor que era el perro.

"Vamos temprano, Damon." Menciono Erebus cuando se detuvieron frente a un café de la estación. Ambos se sentaron y pidieron dos jugos de naranja.

"Ya lo se pero no quería darle el maldito gusto al semi gigante ese a que nos trajera." Rodó los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nehebka, una serpiente negra y verde de dos cuatro metros y medio alrededor de su cuello. La hija de Nagini que le había dado; a diferencia de la madre, la piel de la hija era levantada como flechas excepto en la parte inferior. "Ya tengo suficiente con la visita del barbudo."

"_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"_ siseo exasperada la serpiente negando con la cabeza y Damon tradujo a Erebus que solo se pudo reír. Como podían olvidar la visita del vejete hace un mes.

**-Flash back-**

No era más que una tarde del lunes un primero de agosto, los dos magos jóvenes se encontraban bajo la sombra de un manzano alejados de todos los niños. Los años que habían pasado ahí en un principio fue una lucha de sobrevivencia por mantener un nivel social entre los niños. Sino estabas con la pandilla de abusones eras las victimas y los que menos comida recibían o cualquier beneficio del gobierno. Eso más que un orfanato parecía el campo de batalla. Pero pronto cada uno aprendió a contenerse con los dos hermanos raros como les apodaban, ellos nunca necesitaron una pandilla con ellos solos bastaba y simplemente podían castigar a su antojo.

Con ellos se encontraba el menor de los Malfoy, Draco. Otro que se había adherido a su pequeño conjunto. Paso de un niño dependiente y tímido, a ser arrogante e independiente como los otros dos. Aunque desde el principio no le gustaba la actitud cruel y fría, aprendió que el mundo no era una puerta sin llave a la cual podía entrar sin preocupación. Una lección difícil pero correcta, así los dos amigos cumplieron su cometido.

"Aun no recibes la carta de Hogwarts, ese idiota de director."Dijo Draco leyendo su propia lista de útiles.

"Aun me queda Drumstrang." Dijo mirando las dos cartas recibidas. "Ahí si se enseña como se debe." Sonrió de lado con una mera risa acariciando a su serpiente.

"_Pero mi joven amo no hubiera entrado en Slytherin."_ Siseo la serpiente de apenas un año y medio de edad en el oído del niño, mientras se desenroscaba del brazo hasta el cuello._ "¿No es lo que quiere?"_

"_Es lo que quiero, pequeña mía." _Acaricio la piel mientras leía de nuevo la carta de Drumstrang.

**Estimado Sr. Riddle:**

**Me complace anunciarle que tiene una plaza en El colegió Drumstrang de magia y hechicería. Concientes de que no ha alcanzado los once años aun hasta el octubre de este año, hemos decidido darle la oportunidad de entrar este año. **

**Le agradecemos que nos envíe una carta de que acepta su plaza. De ser así le esperamos en el puerto 16 en Hamburgo, el 1 de septiembre. **

**Igor Karkaroff**

**Director de Drumstrang.**

"Erebus, Damon" dijo una cuidadora que se acercaba a ellos con dos hombres. Uno un anciano de edad incalculable y una barba extremadamente larga, vestía un traje color mostaza y una corbata de lunares. El otro hombre parecía el más centrando de los dos aunque su expresión era sin emoción y severa, el cabello negro y grasiento le llegaba hasta los hombros; Era lo más parecido a un murciélago con esa tunica.

"¡Cielos y este hombre se cree maduro!" pensaron los tres niños al mirar al director.

"Estos son el profesor Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, desean hablar con ustedes." La mujer dejo a los cinco a solas, ella ya había tenido su conversación con los dos hombres.

"Hola padrino." Saludo el rubio y Severus solo respondió moviendo la cabeza.

"Joven Malfoy, no sabía que conociera al señorito Potter y al señorito Black." Sonrió el anciano con una extraña expresión dulce que mareo a los dos morenos. "y usted jovencito, ¿Cómo se atrevió a escapar no sabe lo preocupado que están sus padres?"

"¡A la mierda, los Potter!" exclamo Damon furioso. "No me venga con cuento chino anciano, yo no soy un Potter. Soy Damon Salazar Riddle." Siseo con el mentón levantado orgullosamente y Nehebka amenazando al anciano. Severus se mantenía neutro pero disimulando una media sonrisa al ver la cara confusa del director.

"Muchacho tu…" empezó a decir pero fue cortado cuando una pantera negra cayo de pie frente a él; Dezmon había alcanzado su tamaño adulto por completo y se veía tan imponente y peligrosa como su especie lo dictaba, ahora conservaba un collar más grande al que usaba de cachorro. "Vaya un **Phantom Thief** adulto, curioso animal."

"Tengo otro como haga cualquier intento extraño." Rió mientras Fenrir se hacia ver detrás del chico mostrando los dientes al anciano. Izar y Thor también estaban junto a Erebus.

"Esta bien, señor Riddle entiendo su punto. ¿Aunque no preferiría volver con su familia adoptiva? Seguro estaría mejor que aquí."

"No soy ingenuo, anciano esos son mis secuestradores o carceleros como quiera llamarlos. Prefiero pudrirme aquí que con esos." Clavando los ojos en el anciano que aun buscaba una manera de apoderarse del niño de nuevo. "Y además usted no es mi guardián mágico porque no soy un maldito muggle, así que ahórreme las ganas de lanzarle a Dezmon y vaya al grano."

"Tal palo tal astilla." Pensó Severus rodando los ojos.

"Venía a informarle que a sido aceptado en Hogwarts, a demostrado que tiene buena capacidad mágica y creo que volver a ver a su hermano recobrara su lazo familiar aceptando volver." Dijo Albus.

"Si y yo soy descendiente de Gryffindor." Pensó irónico.

"Aquí Severus los acompañara al Callejón Diagon y un viejo amigo mió los llevara a que tomen el tren el primero de septiembre."

"No será necesario, ya compramos todo." Dijo Erebus con aburrimiento.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

"Fue un día del cual odiare." Negó Damon. "y el estupido seguía insistiendo."

"Pero ese Severus, es una persona interesante. Mira que ser un ex- mortifago." Menciono Erebus mientras sorbía un poco el jugo.

"Yo opino diferente, Erebus. Aunque Voldemort ha desaparecido no creo que este muerto sino no seguirían los ataques. Como el de la Familia Longbottom."

"Si, fue una lastima que los Lestrange y Crouch jr. Terminaron en Azkabam, hubieran sido interesantes de conocer." Ambos terminaron su bebida y miraban el anden con desinterés.

"Mira esa, Erebus." Se rió señalando una niña de cabello castaño como el de un nido de pájaros empujando su carrito con la tunica ya encima.

"¡Santa Morgana! No sabía que los arbustos caminaban." Ambos estallaron en carcajadas incluida la serpiente que se deleitaba con el humor de aquellos niños. Aunque la niña los había escuchado y se detuvo mirándolos con disgusto.

"Ustedes no tienen respeto por los demás ¿acaso?." Dijo la niña con los brazos en jarras y una expresión despectiva, como si intentara imponerles disciplina. "¡Ah!" exclamo asustada cuando salio debajo de la mesa Dezmon con la boca abierta pero sin amenazar, más fue su horror cuando el felino restregó su cara contra la rodilla del niño y este solo le rasco la oreja izquierda.

"Si tenemos respeto, solo que nunca vimos un cabello así." Sonrió de lado.

"¿No saben que esta prohibido animales salvajes en Hogwarts?" Expresando su seriedad y una postura superior al saber algo que los demás no.

"Se ve que eres una vulgar e ignorante sangre sucia." Siseo Damon con una sonrisa macabra poniendo los pelos de punta a la chica.

"No sabes diferenciar entre un animal muggle y uno mágico." Dijo Erebus en medio de un bostezo. "No te creas sabelotodo sino lo eres." Pasó la mano por su cabello azabache haciendo un revuelo con él.

"Eso dirán ahora pero ustedes saben tan poco como yo." Levanto el mentón con orgullo, ignorando el ceño fruncido de los dos morenos y los gruñidos de la pantera.

"¿Nos acaba de decir ignorantes?" pensaron simultáneamente como si estuvieran conectados.

"Lamentaras el día que nos dijiste ignorantes." Damon Soltó un gruñido diabólico y apunto de lanzar a Dezmon contra la mocosa, no podía matarla ante tanta gente pero podía llevársela a un baño publico. Su mente maquinaba un plan perfecto y sin errores, viendo las probabilidades de ser capturado y la manera de evitarlas; la cautela y la discreción es lo primero. Pero incluso antes de aplicar la orden a su felino, un desalineado moreno aparecía buscando a la niña.

"Señorita Hermione ¿Por qué te apartaste del grupo" dijo Sirius mirando a los otros dos y sus mascotas, reconociendo a uno de ellos. "Así que aquí apareció el pequeño escapista y a su desconocido amigo." Dijo burlón. "deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos, las serpientes no convienen." Mirando a Erebus.

"Gracias por su lindo consejo, Black." Respondió Erebus resaltando con asco el apellido y cambiando a una posición más cómoda mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Thor. "Pero yo mismo seré una orgullosa serpiente con mi amigo, Damon."

"Ah antes de olvidarlo, para ti querido _tío_." Siseo en Parsel la ultima palabra provocando una expresión de incertidumbre a los dos intrusos. "Soy Riddle, así que no lo gastes." Levantándose de su silla preparado para irse.

"Y yo soy Black. Aunque me disgusta en este instante ser uno." Mirando con disgusto al adulto.

"¿Cómo que Black?"

"¡Eh Padfoot! ¿Qué tanto te entretiene tanto?" decía una exasperada Lily que aparecía seguido de la familia Weasley, su esposo y su hijo.

"No quiero llegar tarde, papá." Exclamaba Nicholas viendo a los dos niños solos con sus mascotas. "¡Yo quiero uno mamá!" se acerco amistoso a Erebus que lo miraba con el peor desprecio que podía expresar. "Soy Nicholas Potter, bueno de seguro me conoces bastante bien soy el elegido." Sonrió arrogante extendiendo la mano, ignorando a Damon y como siempre intentando quitarle todo a su hermanito.

"No quiero ensuciarme las manos con la mugre, Potter." Siseo Erebus. "Para que quiero ser amigo de un idiota y creído, que no sabe ni contar hasta diez."

"¡Esa lengua!" grito furiosa Lily.

"Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, Erebus. La familia de comadrejas y los tres mosqueteros." Sonrió cruel Damon.

"Tu a callar Harrison." Desafió Ron poniéndose frente a Damon pero de inmediato se aparto antes de que Nehebka le agarrar la nariz entre sus venenosos colmillos pero solo logro arañarlo.

"Joven Damon, controle a su serpiente no creo que quiera que se enferme con la mugre." Decía Lucius que se acercaba con Remus y Draco, al final la brecha de los merodeadores se había roto tras la traición de Wormtail y Moony aprovecho para separarse de la luz.

"Lo se, señor Malfoy." Sonrió cortés mientras Draco se unía a él a su izquierda, siempre la derecha sería de Erebus. "Hola tío Moony."

"Hola cachorro." Revolvió el cabello de su ahijado. "Vámonos aquí empieza a apestar." Miro fríamente a sus antiguos amigos que lo miraban con disgusto.

"Aun del lado equivocado, Lupin." Sonrió cínico James mientras acercaba con orgullo a su hijo. "Solo faltaría ir a Azkabam para que te centren."

"Si te refieres a tu casa, Potter. Ya la conozco lo suficiente como para vomitar durante la próxima década. Preferiría dormir en el baño." El trío serpiente se rió. "Mientras no sea con el saco de pulgas, ya que ni Black le pienso decir porque no necesito insultar a Erebus."

"¡Tonterías!" Exclamo Sirius. "Ese mocoso no es ningún Black."

"Entonces revise su cerebro y procese la información, después busque en su árbol genealógico. Si es que aun puede tocarlo." Expreso Erebus siguiendo a Damon y Draco que partían entre risas serpentinas.

Dejando atrás a los leones, los tres amigos rodaban sus carritos por King Cross seguidos por los cinco Phantom; el de Draco era un tigre de bengala llamado Demian que llevaba un collar de platino con un dije de serpiente. Esquivaban los tumultos de muggles que no paraban de verlos por sus túnicas, aunque una mirada en particular los seguía por detrás de los adultos desde que se habían alejado del grupo numeroso.

La pequeña pelirroja de diez años y ojos azules de los Weasley no les quitaba la mirada durante la travesía hacia el anden. Ella no es como su familia, le disgustaba que se desperdiciara su prestigió de familia mágica en cuidar muggles. No les veía lo interesante como su padre le tenia, lo peor de todo la pobreza en la que vivían por la decisión de su progenitor empeoraba su cariño por su familia. Después de atravesar la barrera se separo de su madre y corrió hacia donde estaba el trío serpiente, esos si eran magos. Prestigiados y orgullosos de su sangre que nunca se ensuciarían las manos por unos patéticos muggles, eso quería alcanzar ella salir de su prisión familiar y ser lo que toda bruja de sangre debía ser.

"Les dije a ese par de gárgolas que nos vieran aquí." Escucho a Draco cuando se habían detenido frente a un vagón y buscaba con la vista a Crabbe y a Goyle. Damon solo discutía algo en Parsel con su serpiente.

"¡Eres un Parseltongue!" exclamo la pelirroja revelando que estaba ahí y los tres jóvenes la voltearon a ver con una ceja arqueada de manera cuestionable.

"Pero si es la comadreja menor." Sonrió socarrón Draco.

"No me confundas con esa bola de traidores, yo soy la única centrada en esa familia." Dijo con orgullo pero furiosa. Los tres la miraron con más sorpresa que antes.

"Interesante." Silbó con suavidad Damon recostando su espalda contra la columna. "¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?" sonrió carismático.

"Ginevra Weasley." Respondió sonrojada Ginny pero cautelosa viendo a la pantera y el lobo que la miraban relajados.

"Soy Damon Salazar Riddle." Acariciando a Dezmon que se libero de él y se acerco a Ginny olfateándola antes de empezar a ronronear con aprobación. "El es Dezmon y este Fenrir." Señalando por ultimo al lobo.

"Yo soy Erebus Orión Black, y estos dos son Izar y Thor." Repitió su presentación Erebus.

"Draco Malfoy y este es Demian." Dijo Draco aunque un poco reacio.

"_¡Damon, te olvidaste de mi!"_ regaño Nehebka mordiendo la oreja del niño.

"Aquí me amiga es Nehebka. Suele enfadarse cuando la olvido mencionar." Sobando su oreja herida pero sabía que solo había sido un pellizco.

"Es muy linda." Intento acercarse a la serpiente cautelosa pero esta le clavo la mirada de que tuviera cuidado.

"_No seas maleducada."_ Siseo Damon pero antes de que la serpiente respondiera Remus llegaba.

"Chicos, vamos subiendo el equipaje o no encontraran compartimiento libre." Saludo a la pequeña pelirroja mientras los dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle subían el equipaje. "Hola pequeña."

"Hola señor Lupin. Soy Ginny."

"Encantado. Creo que debes volver con tu madre ya debe estar preocupada."

"Que se espere." Sonrió de lado. "Damon… ¿Podría escribirte?" sonrojada.

"Claro, adiós." Le beso la mano como buen caballero antes de subirse al tren a buscar un compartimiento, dejando a Nehebka en el suelo para que apartara a la gente del camino y sacara a los que estuvieran en el compartimiento que ella creyera confortable. "Adiós, tío Remus." Abrazo al licántropo.

"Adiós cachorro. Cuídate y no te dejes aplastar por nadie." Se rió el hombre revolviendo el cabello del niño. Después el niño se despedía con respeto del señor Malfoy, antes de volver a su tío mientras sonaba el silbato de la locomotora escarlata.

"¿Algún día me llevaras a conocer a esa mujer misteriosa que tanto me hablas?" Damon llevaba esos 4 años recibiendo cartas y regalos de alguien misterioso, que solo su tío y Lucius conocían.

"Algún día, cachorro. Ahora sube." Rodó los ojos el hombre. Viendo al niño subirse con sus amigos y despedirse con la mano mientras el tren iniciaba la marcha. "Nos vemos en navidad." El tren desapareció en la curva y no se volvió a ver.

"Vamos." Dijo Damon mientras dejaban a los gorilas llevar su equipaje mientras caminaban por los pasillos escuchando los gritos y horrores de los otros alumnos, ante la semejante serpiente de cuatro metros que rondaba por el suelo seguida de un felino y un lobo.

Pronto terminaron en un compartimiento en el vagón de los Slytherin, eran los únicos que no gritaban más bien miraban a la serpiente con curiosidad y los otros dos con respeto. Muchos de ellos habían sido advertidos por sus padres sobre la llegada de Damon a Hogwarts, debían tratarlo como se debía sabiendo que era el mismo hijo de su Lord. Los tres se sentaron en un compartimiento agrandado con magia para que cupieran incluyendo los animales, no paso mucho antes de que Erebus echará a los dos gorilas para tener privacidad ignorando por completo lo que pasara afuera que no fuera de su interés. Erebus oía desinteresado el parloteo de Malfoy sobre el Quidditch mientras Damon solo tenia una corta conversación con Nehebka ignorando el alboroto de sus dos compañeros.

Damon siempre mantenía la cabeza fría cuando escuchaba aquella palabrería sobre el deporte mágico, no era algo que le llamara la atención y menos de algo por lo que preocuparse. Menos la presencia del odioso Nicholas en la escuela, tomaría su venganza como había prometido una vez hace tiempo. Abrió su baúl y saco el diario que le habían regalado junto con la caja musical, empezó a usarlo para anotar sus observaciones o conclusiones de algunas cosas. Las primeras partes hablaban solo del relicario pero había más preguntas que respuestas, aquel objeto era todo un misterio y Tom se negaba a ayudarle.

"_¿Volverás a pedir ayuda al relicario?"_ siseo Nehebka mirando el diario donde salía el dibujo de un paquetito misterioso y las palabras ¿Piedra?.

"_No creo, desde que le pregunte si él era mi padre, no me habla más de lo necesario."_

"_Si pero tu rastreaste más sobre los Riddle pero todos son muggles. Y por lo que tu especulas tu eres un sangre pura."_

"_Obviamente."_ Miro a sus amigos, solo Erebus y él habían visto a Hagrid entrarcon los Potter sacando un paquete de una cámara de seguridad máxima, la incertidumbre de que había sido encargo de Dumbledore no lo dejaba tranquilo. La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a una mujer anciana empujando el carrito de dulces.

"¿Algo del carrito, jóvenes?" sonrió. Aunque solo compraron unas pocas ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores y pastel de calabaza, el problema llego cuando vinieron más a hacer sus compras apresuradas y las cosas se pusieron intolerables.

"Estos mocosos fastidiosos." Damon sentándose como plomo sobre el asiento y volviendo a dejar el diario en el baúl para cambiarlo por el de **Basilisco: muerte o equilibrio.** Por lo que había empezado a leer parecía un libro escrito por Salazar Slytherin sobre sus investigaciones de la magia del Parsel y la unión de las serpientes.

_El rito de Anubis__**. V16.**_

_Durante las dinastías egipcias se rendía culto a los escarabajos y los gatos pero otra rama que se ignoraba era las sagradas serpientes. Consideradas como las juzgadoras del Dios Anubis y comedoras de almas. _

_Los siguientes años, Salazar Slytherin dedico su vida a profundizar en la historia de la magia egipcia centrando su interés en los ritos de la muerte._

"_Durante mis viajes por las catacumbas y los templos sagrados, una especie en particular de serpiente llamo mi atención." Dijo Salazar en sus diarios. "Se cree que esta extinta desde los inicios de la humanidad pero aun se han avistado varios durante años. Esta especie en particular esta más conectada al inframundo que cualquier otra y…_

Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por el brusco movimiento de la puerta y la chica de cabello de nido se asomo a verlos.

"¿Han visto un sapo por aquí?" mirando con disgusto a Damon y Erebus ya que los reconocía. "Aquí Neville lo perdió." Señalo un chico regordete y asustadizo que no era más parecido a un neurótico por sus temblores al estar en ese vagón.

"Así que este es Longbottom." Pensó Damon levantando la vista de su libro y mirando a los intrusos. "No hemos visto el estupido sapo." Dijo intentando volver a leer cuando la castaña le quito el libro. "¡Como te atreves!"

"Tu eres un maleducado y malcriado niño, solo hicimos una pregunta cortésmente." Intentando ver el libro por mera curiosidad cuando la serpiente la mordió con fuerza y un grito salio de su boca. "¡No deberías traer serpientes a la escuela!"

"y no deberías meter tus narices en lo que no es tuyo." Defendió Erebus empujando a la niña con rudeza fuera del compartimiento. "Los sangre sucia son escoria, como osas atreverte a tocar un libro sagrado como ese."

"Seguro es una come libros." Se burló Draco.

"Tienes suerte de que Nehebka no gasta su veneno en basura. ¡Ahora largo!" demando Damon atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos. La castaña iba a demandar respeto cuando un prefecto de Slytherin apareció mirando fríamente a los intrusos.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" demando el joven a las tres serpientes.

"Que esta sangre sucia" dijo Draco listo para dar su punto a favor en la situación, una acción usual que dejaban hacer los dos morenos. "Toco un importante y antiguo libro con sus sucias manos, propiedad de mi amigo aquí presente." Sonrió con sorna señalando a Damon.

"Los de primero no pueden estar en este vagón." Dijo el prefecto empujando a los dos intrusos aunque solo lanzaba protestas Hermione pero termino con la puerta cerrada en sus narices. El prefecto regreso frente al trío, Damon estaba listo para luchar contra el mayor si se atrevía a sacarlos. "Vístanse que en cinco minutos llegamos." Y se fue bajo la mirada curiosa de Damon.

"Raro." Pensó cuando miró una lince observándolo desde una esquina pero el felino se metió en uno de los compartimientos rápidamente. Damon solo ignoro la escena y volvió adentro para cambiarse.

"Al fin saldremos de este lió." Dijo Erebus mordisqueando una rana de chocolate y con la otra mano jugaba con su varita para desaparecer los restos de los papeles. Una hermosa varita de marfil y ónix, 30 cm con pelo de Thestral y huesos de Grim como núcleo; perfecta para maldiciones y duelos aunque impredecible. "Ya me aburría." Guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la tunica cuando arribaron a la estación en Hogsmeade.

" Hora de partir." Siseo Damon mientras salían del tren seguido de los animales. Aunque el mismo prefecto les ofreció llevar a los **Phantom **al castillo ya que los botes eran muy pequeños, los tres niños aceptaron ya que no tenían otra opción pero Nehebka no se iría a ningún lado con un extraño.

"¡Primer año por aquí!." Se escucho sobre el griterío de los estudiantes, un Hombre barbudo y tosco con una altura superior a la normal hacia señas a los niños. Damon vio de reojo a Nicholas saludar al semigigante junto a la comadreja.

"No se que es más grande el semigigante o el ego de Nicholas." Dijo Damon a Erebus que se rió y no perdió tiempo en provocarle al mocoso Potter una zancadilla. Nicholas casi se embarro en el lodo de las pasadas lluvias sino hubiera sido por Hagrid pero no logró ver al creador de dicha jugarreta.

"Buena esa." Se rió una voz a sus espaldas y cuando Damon se volteó solo logro ver una platinada cabellera perderse entre la multitud de niños que se dirigían a los botes.

"Cuatro por Bote." Dijo Hagrid cuando llegaron a orillas del lago negro y se subía a su bote. Damon, Erebus y Draco se subieron a uno, con ellos siguió un chico de piel oscura y cabello negro que fue el ultimo de los estudiantes antes de que iniciara la marcha.

"_¡Que bestialidad de hombre!" _siseo Nehebka viendo con disgusto el aspecto de Hagrid, no sabía si compararlo con un alce o un enorme oso pardo después de un mal sueño. Damon solo rió acariciando la piel de su amiga y mirando críticamente a su cuarto acompañante.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" dijo mordaz el chico. "Porque no soy una pintura para admirar."

"Tampoco eres un adonis." Siseo en respuesta Damon clavando sus fríos ojos en el niño.

"Mira quien lo dice, sangre sucia." Damon se enfureció y estaba por lanzarle su maldición preferida sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Draco.

"Calma Damon no es para exagerar." Ahora el rubio recibía la mirada mortal de su amigo. Draco hizo lo posible por no retractarse de defender al chico, ya conocía la tolerancia de Damon y en carne propia el poder del muchacho; total había pasado cuatro años bajo la rudeza y crueldad de los dos morenos, para que aprendiera lo que era ser uno de ellos. No había cicatrices visibles pero psicológicas podrían ser innumerables. "Blaise te presento a Damon Riddle y Erebus Black."

"¿De los que tanto discutías en las reuniones?" pregunto Blaise mirando con cautela a los nombrados. "Nunca los trajiste para conocerlos."

"¿Para qué?" dijo esta vez Erebus. "Para ser el centro de atención, tonterías. Nosotros no necesitamos eso."

"Aun." Murmuro Damon por lo bajo y volvió su atención a la vista del castillo que se aparecía ante los nuevos estudiantes que exclamaron con gran entusiasmo y jubilo. "Exagerados solo es un castillo." Rodó los ojos aunque se deleitaba por la energía mágica que el majestuoso edificio emanaba, aunque la energía blanca lo sofoca casi como si quisiera reprimir su magia oscura. Pero él podía sentir en algún lado de esas paredes había un rastro de magia oscura pura esperando que él la encontrara.

Pronto habían alcanzado la orilla y descendieron de los botes siguiendo a Hagrid por una escalinata hacia su destino. Varios gritos se escucharon por todo el pasaje cuando los cinco **Phantom **regresaron con sus dueños, habían encontrado la manera de regresar a sus dueños. Con una distancia cautelosa siguieron su camino hasta terminar frente a una bruja de edad avanzada y aspecto severo como si fuera un militar.

"Aquí los de primer año, profesora Mcgonagall." Dijo Hagrid.

"Gracias Hagrid." Menciono la bruja, vestía una tunica verde botella y un sombrero puntiagudo negro. Miro a los niños deteniendo sus ojos sobre los cinco animales y después a dos niñas detrás del trío. "Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, soy la profesora Mcgonagall subdirectora y jefe de casa. El banquete dará inicio en unos momentos pero primero se les dictara a que casa pertenecerán. Mientras estén aquí serán asignados a una casa con la cual pasaran el resto de sus años escolares. Las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; se premiaran a los alumnos con puntos y al final de cada año la casa con mayor puntos gana la copa de casas."

"Slytherin no hay que preguntar." Dijo Damon bajito a Erebus que asintió en total acuerdo. Ignorando la exclamación de Neville al interrumpir a la mujer cuando vio a su sapo, desviando la vista a cualquier parte.

"La ceremonia iniciara en momentos, por favor esperen en silencio." La profesora desapareció tras las puertas de roble del gran comedor.

"Yo seguro terminare en Gryffindor, soy el niño que vivió y debo quedar en la mejor casa para que lo sepan." Dijo Nicholas en voz alta inflando su pecho con orgullo y murmullos de su mención aumentaron.

"Nicky como sigas subiendo tu ego explotaras solo." Dijo Damon rascando perezosamente el cuello de la serpiente con un dedo, Blaise y Draco rieron con ganas mientras Erebus solo mantenía su expresión impasible pero con una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ahora el gallito decidió salir después de esconderte en el tren de mi." Levantando el mentón con orgullo quedando frente al moreno. "Tu solo eres un huérfano y patético squib, seguro no terminas en ninguna casa, Harrison." Varios niños empezaron a reírse pero se fue cortada de inmediato cuando la serpiente aprovecho la cercanía y cerró su mortal abrazo sobre el cuello del Potter.

"Primero que nada hermano postizo." Acercando al niño hacia el que luchaba por aire aunque la serpiente no iba a matarlo no aun. "Soy Damon Salazar Riddle, no el estupido nombre que me pusieron. Así que deja de ser la garrapata del mundo mágico y aprende tu lugar." Lo soltó la serpiente mientras los demás lo miraban entre asustados la mayoría y los demás con sorprendida admiración.

"Por aquí por favor." Dijo la profesora antes de que Nicholas pudiera si quiera responder a la amenaza.

Los ojos de Damon viajaron por el encantado techo del comedor con sus innumerables velas encendidas sobre cuatro enormes mesas llenas de estudiantes, también estaba la mesa central de los profesores detrás de un ventanal. Miro a cada uno de los profesores reconociendo a Severus Snape y a James Potter en ella; pero la oleada de magia oscura leve desvío su mirada hacia un nervioso hombre de tunica púrpura con un turbante.

"_Extraño. ¿Lo sentiste Nehebka?."_

"_Si mi pequeño. ¿Quién será?"_ mirando al hombre que se puso a temblar aun más al ver a la serpiente.

"_Ni idea"_ su conversación termino cuando la profesora regreso con un taburete y un viejo sombrero remendado que sus pliegues le hacían parecer tener cara.

_**OH, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

_**Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**_

_**Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

_**Puedes tener bombines negros,**_

_**Sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**_

_**Y puedo superar a todos.**_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

_**Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré**_

_**Dónde debes estar.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

_**Donde habitan los valientes.**_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

_**Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,**_

_**Donde son justos y leales.**_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

_**De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

_**Porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

_**Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin**_

_**Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

_**Para lograr sus fines.**_

_**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

Aplausos rodearon la estancia mientras los nuevos estudiantes seguían guardando distancia de Damon y su peligrosa serpiente.

"Cuando diga su nombre vendrán aquí a ponerse el sombrero." La profesora extendió el pergamino que llevaba consigo. "Abbott, Hannah" una niña de pecas y cara redonda subió al taburete y el sombrero cayo en su cabeza.

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!" gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió y un fantasma de un fraile recibió amistoso a la niña.

"Black, Erebus." Damon sonrió de lado a su amigo seguro de que ambos irían a Slytherin.

"_OH, otro Black interesante… una mente calculadora y exacta… hambrienta de poder y aceptación por un amigo al cual su lealtad supera más allá de su vida… astuto y cruel con una sed por la sangre. Ciertamente esta será tu casa donde sabrás cubrir tus expectativas." _Decía en la mente de Erebus. "¡SLYTHERIN!" el moreno se quito el sombrero con autosuficiencia y camino como si fuera el rey hasta la ultima mesa de la izquierda donde la mesa estallaba en victorees por el primer Slytherin.

"Blanchard, Alice." Una niña rubia de ojos color mercurio y la piel pálida como la misma de Draco, por decirse ambos se parecían y eso incomodo a Draco. El sombrero ni rozo su cabello cuando este exclamó.

"¡SLYTHERIN!" ella y un leopardo de las nieves se encaminaron hacia la mesa con la elegancia tal de una bailarina.

"Bones, Susan"

"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry"

"¡RAVENCLAW!" La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Los siguientes nombres siguieron con una monotonía fastidiosa, solo hasta ahora habían tres Slytherin que incluía a una niña llamada Billicent Bullstrode. También varios Gryffindor entre ellos la tal Granger y Neville.

Damon miro cuando le toco a Draco y lo mismo que paso con Blanchard le paso a Draco sin siquiera rosar el cabello, ya había sido escogido en Slytherin y se sentaba en junto a Erebus aunque dejando el espacio que correspondía a Damon que era en medio. Miro a otros tres ir a Slytherin, entre ellos una pelinegra fastidiosa y creída que se sentó con descaró en medio de los dos; Erebus de un empujón la saco y esta ofendida tomo el lugar frente a Draco.

"Polarix, Aída" Damon reconoció la cabellera plateada de la niña que le sonrió de lado mirándole con unos profundos ojos azul hielo, una Lince manchada la seguía hasta la silla. Minutos después el sombrero daba su elección.

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"Extraño, nunca vi a alguien como ella con esas características." Pensó viendo como la niña se sentaba junto a Alice frente a lo que sería su puesto.

"Potter, Nicholas." Los murmullos se hicieron escuchar mientras el niño caminaba hacia el taburete con aire superior.

"¿Dijo Potter?"

"¿El Nicholas Potter?"

"_¡En nombre de Morgana! Es solo un mocoso." _Siseo fuerte Damon casi exasperado por tanta tontería. Solo alguien además de Nehebka le entendió pero no estaba visible y se preguntaba que si había oído bien.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!" exclamó el sombrero después de al menos cinco minutos en la cabeza de Nicholas, Damon no pudo evitar reír al ver que el sombrero había dudado. Y finalmente había llegado su turno.

"Riddle, Damon." Varios gritos de terror y sorpresa rodearon la estancia mirando al niño encaminarse hacia el taburete, aunque el grito más sobresaliente había sido el del profesor del turbante al escuchar el nombre. Damon se sintió complacido al ver aquella reacción después de todo parecía ser que su apellido tenia reputación ahí, haría ser merecedor de llevar ese apellido para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él.

"_Vaya de nuevo un Riddle vuelve a pisar la tierra de su antecesor."_ Decía la voz del sombrero en la cabeza de Damon. _"Si lo veo claro como el agua, una mente astuta y analítica, cruel y despiadada actitud por imponer su mando. Realmente de tal padre tal hijo."_

"_Ve al grano estupido remedo de tela." _ Disparo mentalmente Damon

"_Uy que actitud. Realmente en eso lo sacaste de tu madre."_

"_¿Conoce a mi madre?"_

"_OH claro una despiadada Slytherin, igual que tu padre. Mejor daré mi veredicto, no puedo decidir otra cosa o el mismo Salazar me mataría…._¡SLYTHERIN!"


	4. El mapa regreso pero a manos equivocadas

**Me disculpo la tardanza pero como me eh estado mudando y entre otras cosas no tuve tiempo de completarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Sigan dando vueltas por el foro que habrán pequeñas explicaciones y/o pistas de algunos personajes**

**Alice Mansen Greene: que bueno que me tengas paciencia XD.**

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus: Si gracias por tu idea. Con respecto a Aida y Alice tienen su parte importante más adelante y Alice un pequeño secretito que tiene que ver con cierto rubio. Lo de la pandilla se vera en este capitulo pero aun no se concreta.**

**Alexander Malfoy Black: quizás si o quizás no lo de la madre de Damon.**

**MarianitaCullen: gracias, que bueno que te guste.**

**Loquin: por mi es un Hufflepuff pero yo creo que es un leon.**

**blackpanther340: su madre no es metamorfomago, es heredado de sangre juju puse una explicación en el foro. Es una pista bastante obvia de su herencia familiar. Lo de sadicos pues tuvieron una infancia difícil.**

**greed212: aquí esta lo prometido.**

**Vladislav: disculpa la tardanza.**

**Vanerc: no es Ginny y si es ella. :D Te mandare un adelanto pronto ;P.**

**DannyCullen13: las imágenes estan en mi perfil, Damon a sus 8 años y a los 10 a 12; Erebus a los 11 a 12 y Nicholas a los 11.**

**hikari higurashi haruno: estoy de acuerdo contigo xD.**

**Minako Uzumaki: gracias.**

**kisa kuchiky: vere que hago con él pero te advierto el no es de mis personajes preferidos.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo con el gusto que desean tener, sigan pendientes de los foros porque a veces dejo pequeñas pistas sobre la historia y espero sus opiniones sobre mis teorías.**

**Gracias y que empiece la historia.**

4

El mapa vuelve pero a manos equivocadas.

No era más que la media noche después del lujoso banquete de bienvenida; Nehebka dormitaba placidamente sobre la cama de su amo mientras el pequeño dormía junto a ella. Durante sus cuatro años de vida había tenido que dormir con Damon en una cama horrible y estática, aquella cama no era más que un delicioso campo de nubes. Saco la lengua con deleite cuando el movimiento inquieto de su pequeño protegido la despertó, clavo su amarillenta mirada en la figura del niño que no paraba de moverse a causa de una pesadilla. Ella rodeó al niño con sus anillos en un intento de confortarlo pero parecía en vano, sin saber que el producto de esas pesadilla venía del relicario.

Damon sintió como si fuera arrastrado de manera espiritual fuera de su cuerpo, no sentía dolor ni placer pero si un frió insensible que le provoco cerrar los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos cuando la sensación desapareció y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ya no se encontraba en su habitación quizá ni siquiera en Hogwarts; sino en una biblioteca estudio de gran proporción y parecida a una mazmorra, habían unos pocos muebles y un escritorio detrás de este.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto Damon al acercarse a uno de los libreros e intento alcanzar uno pero su mano lo atravesó, parecía un espectro y por momentos empezó a creer que había muerto. El miedo le recorría la espalda y la desesperación parecía no ayudarle tampoco, aunque por más calma que intentaba imponerse. Escucho de pronto la puerta abrirse de golpe, una mujer desalineada y furiosa empezaba a revolver toda la estancia.

"Hilda, cálmate." Entraba detrás de ella otro hombre. No aparentaba más de 30 años de edad y muy atractivo físicamente, el cabello negro y corto, vestía una tunica negra. Damon se sobresalto al verle a los ojos, tenia la misma tonalidad que el suyo, un azul oscuro.

"¿¡Que me calme!, ¿¡Que me calme!" exclamo la mujer volteando a verlo. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre rajada y sucia incluyendo su cabello, su cabello era negro y enrulado aunque ahora parecía un arbusto, por ultimo un par de ojos violeta oscuro. "¡Acaban de llevárselo, Tom! ¡Frente a nosotros!." Siguió pateando las cosas sin poder aguantar las lagrimas, el hombre le abrazo pero ella dio un poco de resistencia hasta calmarse y derrumbarse en sus brazos. "Solo tiene dos meses y medio. ¡Voy a matar a ese anciano!"

Damon sintió un sentimiento reconfortante y calido por lo que decía esa mujer, un río de lagrimas rompía el silencio que se había hecho sin entender porque le sucedía. Intentando aun de retener sus emociones sin conseguirlo; despertó casi gritando en su habitación que para su comodidad cada quien tenia la suya en Slytherin.

"_Al fin despiertas, joven Salazar."_ Siseo respetuosa la joven serpiente mientras liberaba el abrazo del niño; ella a pesar de las quejas del chico seguía llamándolo por su segundo nombre le parecía más respetuoso._ "Lleva largo rato gritando y llorando."_ Damon le dedico a su mascota una furiosa mirada por recordarle el hecho.

"_Nehebka yo no llore ni grite."_ Se estiro un poco antes de dirigir su vista hacia el reloj de muñeca que había robado a un niño del orfanato hacia unas semanas atrás, marcaban las seis treinta de la mañana. Sintió de nuevo a su víbora amiga reptar por su pequeño cuerpo hasta su cuello antes de que se levantara para vestirse, esquivo al felino que dormitaba junto a la cama mientras el lobo lo hacia sobre el sofá. _"Solo fue una pesadilla."_

"_A ti las pesadillas no te hacen llorar."_ Disparó la serpiente apretando más cariñosamente el cuello del niño pero sin dañarle y apoyando la cabeza sobre el cabello oscuro._"Dime Damon, ¿Qué pasó? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi."_ Damon resignado contó la historia del sueño mientras abría el paso de agua de la ducha. La serpiente descendió al suelo enrollándose sobre la alfombra. _"Es extraño. Suena más un recuerdo que un sueño."_

"_No lo se. Pero me gustaría saber quien era ella, el hombre creo que era mi padre. Tal vez ella mi madre o quizás no."_ Se desvistió rápido antes de sumergirse bajo el agua caliente, ignorando la voz de la serpiente que iba a cazar alguna rata ilusa que andaba por ahí.

Damon se quedo quieto bajo el chorro observando el relicario que aun guindaba en el cuello, aun Tom se negaba a hablarle por más que lo intentara. No era que se moría por conocer a su padre, si es que ese Tom lo era, pero ese objeto era interesante y no cedería tan fácil a él.

"_Ábrete."_ Dijo con el relicario frente a él mientras salía de la ducha. El relicario cedió a su petición y dejando a la vista el mismo joven de la fotografía con una expresión de enojo. "Ya deja esa expresión ¿quieres?."

"Cuando dejes tu idiotez de que te llamas Riddle. ¡Yo no tengo hijos!" exclamo furioso quedando de espaldas al niño.

"Ya deja esa tontería de una vez. Si tengo tu apellido ¿y? Vive con ello de una vez, parece que discuto con un crió." Tirando el objeto sobre la cama mientras se ponía el uniforme.

"¡Respeta a tus mayores, mocoso! Se ve que no tienes modales."

"Si los tengo y de seguro más que tu, pero no gastare mi educación mostrando a una fotografía más vieja que los dinosaurios."

"¡Ey!" grito la imagen desprendiendo su magia apunto de lanzarla contra el niño pero desistió al ver el uniforme de Damon. "¿Terminaste en Slytherin?"

"No, simplemente es que el rojo y dorado no me quedan." Usando sarcasmo con Tom y rodando los ojos. "Obviamente soy Slytherin, no mancharía la pulcra realeza de Salazar Slytherin si fuera de otra casa." Orgulloso de sus palabras termino de acomodarse el uniforme y cambio su cabello aun negro más oscuro igual al de Tom; un golpe en la puerta le alerto pero espero a que viniera lo siguiente."

"_En mi sangre corre la fuerza de la magia oscura." _ Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta, tenia cierta tosquedad y casi imposible de entender.

"_Entra mi fiel sirviente, atreve tus deseos a tu señor."_ Respondió él antes de que entrara Erebus al cuarto con el perro y el lobo. Damon le había enseñado a Erebus esa frase después de decidir que necesitaban una manera de tener privacidad, había discutido con su amigo sobre que poner pero al final fue Erebus quien se negó a cambiar la contraseña. A veces Erebus era extraño pero ya estaba acostumbrado. "¿Aburrido haya abajo?"

"Poco solo el revuelo de los estudiantes apenas despertando, no se callan." Menciono el otro saludando con un gesto a Tom que no salía de su asombro mal disimulado de que él hablara en Parsel. Tom le dedico una mirada desconfiado antes de ser cerrado por Damon y ser puesto al cuello de este antes de bajar. "¿Aun se niega a que seas un Riddle?" dijo burlón cuando ya estaban en la sala común que tenia un pequeño ajetreo de alumnos de años mayores que salían hacia el gran comedor, mientras que en los dormitorios solo se escuchaba los de primer año recién levantando.

"A él le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro." Damon dejo caer su cuerpo sobre una butaca negra cerca de la apagada chimenea tomando esta como su posesión de ahora en adelante, usando esta como una muestra de su imponencia sobre los demás y un trono. Sus ideales empezaban a crecer, aprender más sobre la magia aunque ya sabía más que cualquiera de ahí según su percepción pero se aseguraría de tener el control sobre sus compañeros y hacer que le respetaran como se debía; después de todo tenia el nombre de Salazar por una buena razón y haría que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos donde sea que estuvieran. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en su boca mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre Nehebka que volvía a su cuello, la pantera se limpiaba justo frente a los pies de su dueño y Fenrir al lado izquierdo de la silla vigilando a los mocosos que bajaban a la sala.

"Maquinando algo interesante." Menciono el otro más que una pregunta hacia de afirmación mirando a sus desordenados compañeros mientras esperaban a Draco. Erebus se sentaba en el suelo al lado derecho de Damon como siempre mientras esperaban a Draco.

"No tanto." Dijo ausente cuando escucharon un griterío de Pansy que bajaba por las escaleras maldiciendo a Alice que se reía de ella en una esquina junto a Aida. "Que inmadura esa niña."

"Se ve que esa tal Parkinson será un dolor de muelas el resto del año. Superficiales hasta la medula." Volvió la vista a su amigo que miraba perspicazmente a la chica Polarix que se mantenía ausente de la escena entre la morena y la rubia. "¿Interesado?" rió burlón.

"¿Quieres perder los dientes acaso?" amenazo Damon lanzando chispas por sus orbes de doble color, no le había gustado el tono y respuesta. La reacción sumisa de Erebus que desvió la mirada hacia el retrato de salida, le fue aceptable por ahora. "Solo me parece extraña su aspecto." Aida y Damon tuvieron encuentros de miradas en ese momento; él se mantenía impasible sin emoción alguna y ella mientras lo miraba sin emociones pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Levantando el mentón orgullosa separo a Alice y se fueron en dirección al gran comedor. "Se la esta buscando."

"Vamos Damon, es la primera semana de clases no te amargues." Dijo Draco que recién aparecía seguido de sus dos gorilas, el chico Zabini, Pansy y una chica castaña de piel pardusca con orbes chocolate llamada Tracy Moon.

"Y la pandilla de inútiles ¿Por qué?" dijo Erebus mirando al grupo con expresión indescifrable, le molestaba aquella propagación de babosas que no hacían más que ocupar espacio.

"¡Ey!" dijeron los aludidos.

"Son mis otros amigos y quería presentarlos." Habló el rubio en un intento de calmar los humores.

"¿¡Otros amigos!" se quejo con voz chillona Pansy. "A este dúo no puedes llamar amigos, nosotros estábamos primero." Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la serpiente se había enrollado hábilmente a su cuerpo e inmovilizándola.

"Por una vez cierra el pico, Parkinson." Dijo venenosamente Damon harto de la aguda voz de la niña, peor que superficial no sabía cual era su lugar en aquella mazmorra algo que el encantador chico se lo haría saber. Miro a los demás rápidamente, solo Erebus y Draco mantenían la cabeza fría ante la situación ya acostumbrados a esas escenas violentas de irá. "Primero a mi no me interesan ninguno, hasta ahora me son una bola de estiércol inservible que no sabría ni siquiera que es."

"Atrevido." Relampaguearon unos ojos color chocolate antes de ser sofocada por la magia de Damon que la obligo a arrodillarse ante él. Apenas pudo recuperar el aire pero estaba estancada en esa posición.

"Aprende tu lugar, Moon." Siseo Erebus ahora de pie en el mismo lado.

"No vine buscando amistades tontas e inservibles pero puede que pueda encontrar potencial en ustedes." Se levanto el moreno de la silla y Nehebka regresaba a su cuello. "Mejor que estén informados, Slytherin estará bajo el poder de alguien muy pronto." Libero a Tracy y junto a Erebus salieron por su desayuno.

A medida que andaban por los pasillos escuchaban las voces estruendosas de los estudiantes aclamando haber visto al niño que vivió y como lo describían, algunos más lo señalaban a él y murmuraban cosas sin sentido entre ellas la ridiculez de algunos ignorantes tachándolo de muggle. Solo unas amenazas de Nehebka bastaban para asustarlos, aunque la mirada fija y fría de los profesores le siguieron hasta las puertas del comedor.

Damon se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin ignorando a Potter, que había decidido intentar hacerle tropezar sin éxito. Fenrir quedo detrás del niño mientras que Dezmon debajo de la mesa, junto al perro y el lobo. Antes de empezar a comer, Damon le dedico una odiosa mirada a los leones que no dejaban de mirar a Potter como si de un trofeo se tratara. Agarro algo de tocino y huevo revuelto que era lo único que se le apetecía en ese momento, solo miraba con desinterés la mesa de profesores pasando por cada uno de los que estaban en ese lugar pero volviendo a quedar fija en el hombre del turbante.

"Ey Flint ¿Quién es el que esta junto al profesor Snape?." Pregunto al muchacho de 5to año que estaba a dos puestos más allá a su derecha.

"Es el profesor Quirrel, enseña defensa contra las artes oscuras." Respondió Marcus en medio de un bostezo. "Dicen que se enfrento a muchos magos oscuros en su juventud."

"Según tengo entendido ese puesto esta maldito." Menciono Aída que se había sentado frente a los dos morenos junto a Alice. "Siempre hay un profesor nuevo cada año."

"¿y como lo sabes?" dijo Erebus sin emociones e ignorando olímpicamente la llegada del grupo de Draco.

"Algo se llama leer, Black." Defendió Alice entre burlas.

"Cuida esa lengua, Blanchard." Desafió Erebus soltando chispas por los ojos pero manteniéndose impasible. Damon los dejo desafiarse para voltear a ver a Aída que también había optado por ignorar el bullicio de la discusión y el parloteo incesante de los de primer año, hundiendo su mente en un libro pequeño de cuero.

"¿Te soy interesante?" sonrió irónica la niña con una sonrisa de medio lado sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

"Ya quisieras Polairix." Respondió Draco que estaba en su lugar habitual junto a Damon.

"No sabía que Riddle no podría hablar, si tiene que usar a otro como su interlocutor." Cerrando el libro después de terminar su tazón de cereal.

"Eres bastante ingenua para meterte conmigo." Gruño Damon.

"Sueña Riddle." Se rió mientras murmuraba algo a Alice al oído. Damon la miro con perspicacia y amenazador, esa niña a parte de ser un misterio era una víbora peligrosa por si sola. Sería una persona interesante de descubrir. Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era observado hasta recibir un codazo en sus costillas.

"Pero que cara…" pero se corto al percatarse del jefe de su casa detrás de él.

"¿algo que quiera decirme señor Riddle?" dijo el hombre cruzado de brazos y expresión seria, aunque mentalmente podía escuchar la furia su ama la Dark Lady que desaprobó aquella actitud.

"No señor."

"Bien, entonces le sugiero moderar su lenguaje ya que esta en una escuela no en lugar publico." Noto como el moreno le clavaba un par de filosos ojos escarlata y el cabello se tornaba rojo sangre pero volvía a la normalidad al escuchar la voz burlona de varios Gryffindor que lo señalaban entre los cuales Nicholas. El hombre le extendió al furioso niño su horario antes de caminar en dirección a la mesa de los leones y dedicarle una reprimenda al trío de oro con el libro de Pociones avanzadas en la cabeza. "Como es de esperarse, un Potter causando líos además faltando el respeto."

"Siempre de amargado, Snivelus." Intervino James haciendo frente al pocionista. "Deja de esconderte entre tus pociones, ya pareces un matorral grasoso." La mesa se rió por la ocurrencia del profesor.

"Así que Potter aun necesita la sombra de su papi para protegerlo."una mueca se dibujo en su cara que muchos podrían considerarla una sonrisa macabra, la mesa de las serpientes estallo en risas viendo como Nicholas se tornaba rojo brillante y los miraba ofendido. "menos 15 puntos de Gryffindor." Y con esas palabras se fue del comedor.

"Ya nos alegro la mañana el profesor Snape." Dijo Zabini bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza antes de mirar su horario.

"Nos toca Historia de la Magia con los Ravenclaw." Murmuro Erebus pero noto a Damon distraído viendo a dos pelirrojos Gryffindor que hablaban muy pegados y en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa?"

"_Nehebka averigua de que hablan, puede ser interesante saber algo."_ Siseo sin importarle a la serpiente a su cuello, ignorando los gritos de sorpresa y ahogos cuando le escucharon hablar en Parsel a excepción de los que ya la sabían. La serpiente se deslizo fuera de su lugar para perseguir a los gemelos, sin olvidar disfrutar darle un susto a cualquier alumno. Con esas palabras el primer año se levanto en camino a su primera clase.

Las clases fueron amenas desde el punto de vista de Damon por no decir sin sentido. La de historia tubo su interés al principio sobre los inicios de Merlín y Morgana La Fey pero al ver que el estupido fantasma se centro más en Merlín, Damon ignoro lo que decía el profesor.

Lo bueno que había conseguido en esa clase fue conocer a Theodore Nott, un chico solitario con una inteligencia inusual y una actitud impasible; los dos habían congeniado fácilmente discutiendo sobre los diferentes puntos de la historia y sobre varios hechizos complicados. Damon había encontrado quizás otro interesante aliado pero al menos no tendría que trabajar en moldearlo como lo hizo con Draco.

El grupo de Draco era algo que no soportaban los dos morenos, además de ser demasiados la mayoría eran idiotas desde afuera. Pansy no era más que una fan empedernida por Draco además de una superficial y creída. De Blaise tenían sus reservas, parecía tener potencial por sus conocimientos políticos y su espíritu de riesgo pero solo le parecía importar hacer bromas o insultos. Tracy parecía tener algo de cerebro y tenia una memoria fotográfica impresionante, algo de ventaja para conseguir información pero pasaba demasiado tiempo con Pansy. De los gorilas no había nada que decir.

La primera semana paso sin problemas más que unos encuentros odiosos con los Gryffindor, realmente el director estaba para un manicomio intentando unir a dos casas enemigas durante siglos y que ni a dientes se hablarían o convivirían como viejos amigos. Las clases variaban más que unas palabras idiotas y movimientos de varita graciosos; cuidar criaturas mágicas, estudiar las estrellas, leer los movimientos esenciales para un hechizo correcto y entre otros era lo que principalmente implicaba ser lo que eran.

La mañana del viernes, los Slytherin dejaban los terrenos de la escuela después de una hora de estar estudiando los caracoles de fuego, un animal medio interesante según el profesor Hagrid que tenia el fastidio de tener que tratar con los Slytherin junto con los Gryffindor; ni que a las serpientes le gustara tampoco tratar con un mastodonte y un grupo de gatitos odiosos. Para disgusto de Hagrid que les había dejado al grupo de Slytherin al caracol más temperamental y peligroso, este se había domado apenas Aida se había acercado con un control de emociones y solo haber acariciado su cabeza como si de un gatito se tratara.

"Nos toca Transformaciones con los Gryffindor y después Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras dos horas con los Hufflepuff." Dijo Draco al lado izquierdo de Damon, Theo también estaba con ellos aunque detrás y después el grupo de serpientes rezagados de los cuatro.

"Si pero de ultimo Gryffindor de nuevo con doble de pociones." Murmuro Damon en medio bostezo mientras caminaban hacia la ala oeste hacia transformaciones.

"Vamos Damon anímate, sabes que Severus favorece a los Slytherin," dijo Blaise golpeando suavemente el hombro del niño y recibió como respuesta un gruñido. Damon estaba de mal humor había tenido un mal momento en cuidado de criaturas por culpa del estupido Nicholas y había terminado con media tunica quemada, realmente ese no era su día.

"Los veré haya." Se despidió antes de dirigirse hacia las mazmorras a cambiarse._ "Este día no puede ser peor, maldito Nicky."_ Maldecía sin importar las reacciones de sus compañeros al ver que cambiaba el color de su cabello a un rojo sangriento.

"_Vamos Dam cálmate, ya te vengaras." _ Susurro la serpiente al oído del niño.

"_Vengarme se quedara corto con lo que le pienso hacer."_ Sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien y caído al suelo si no hubiera sido por Fenrir que lo salvo. _"Maldito idiota mira por…."_ Se corto al ver al profesor Quirrel que lo miraba con curiosidad, al parecer con él había chocado. "Lo siento profesor, tengo un mal día." Se disculpo a la fuerza pero cordial, odiaba dar disculpas a los demás.

"No..no se preocupe joven Ri..Riddle." tartamudeo el profesor mientras una ola mágica que Damon había sentido el primer día de clases le volvió a cubrir, dio un brinco tomado por sorpresa siempre le pasaba. "¿Qué le ha pasado a su tunica?"

"Potter eso es lo que pasa." Respondió sacudiendo su tunica y evitando que el profesor viera el relicario en su cuello, este no parecía quedarse quieto y podía oír la voz de Tom gritarle que lo abriera._ "Ya cállate que no te voy a abrir."_

"No sabia que hablaba Parsel, señorito Riddle." La voz que uso tan dulce le dio un escalofrió a Damon pero se compuso y lo desafío con la mirada.

"Claro que hablo Parsel, soy un Slytherin después de todo. ¿Tiene un problema con ello? Porque si lo tiene lamentara haber puesto un pie aquí." Sus ojos se volvieron escarlata y lo miro de manera peligrosa. Aunque el profesor tembló levemente al tono de voz del niño igual que la de su amo incluyendo los mismos ojos, mantuvo su postura.

"Nin…ninguno joven Riddle. Solo tenga cuidado hablar Parsel no es bien visto."

"Pues me importa poco lo que piense el resto." Volvió su marcha hacia la sala común sin molestarse a despedirse. Pero la sensación de una presencia espectral y poderosa choco contra su cuerpo haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente.

"_Como mi hijo es, imponente y poderoso. Mi hijo de mi propia sangre."_ La sensación volvió a desparecer, al igual que la voz serpentina dejando a un niño entre atónito y conforme aunque no sabía lo que acababa de sentir.

"Basilisco." Dijo al retrato de Salazar Slytherin que estaba frente a la entrada de la sala común. El retrato que en ese momento solo estaba una serpiente se abrió para darle paso. Subió a su recamara que por suerte no compartía con nadie, cada uno en Slytherin tenia la suya. Se cambio, dejando la tunica a Kreacher para que la reparara y salio corriendo hacia el salón de transformaciones.

La charla con el profesor le había retrasado y tendría suerte de entrar si el profesor Potter no estuviera ahí aun, cosa difícil ya que James siempre le buscaba una escusa para quitarle puntos a la casa y él era su blanco favorito. A veces deseaba ya ser un maestro en su metamorfosis y sentarse en la silla de Potter como un puercoespín para darle una lección muy aguda, pero aun no había logrado gran avance solo podía modificar pequeñas partes de su aspecto o su voz. De suerte había logrado llegar al aula y solo veía una gata sentada sobre el escritorio pero ningún rastro de un ciervo, solo estaban los de Slytherin en el lado izquierdo y unos poco Gryffindor del otro lado conversando libremente de cualquier idiotez. Fue directo a su asiento entre Erebus y Draco, soltando todo su peso sobre ella y sacando lo que necesitaba. No era la primera clase que tenían con James que también ayudaba en DCAO, rogaba por Morgana que le cayera la maldición asesina y no llegara pero era demasiado pedir sino era por sus propias manos.

Salieron de DCAO tres horas después con la cabeza tan llena que les dolía sin olvidar los deberes que tenían por hacer.

"Creo que no aguantare más." Se quejo Blaise mientras almorzaban. Damon y Erebus se habían acostumbrado un poco a la presencia de la pandilla pero seguían siendo demasiados para su gusto, ya que habían vivido toda su vida los dos cuidándose del uno al otro.

"Por algo son clases, Blaise." Dijo despectivo Erebus hastiado de la actitud despreocupada de los alumnos de primer año, nada tomaban enserio como si el mundo fuera de rositas y no una guerra. "Hazte un favor Blaise, madura."

"Si como si tu fueras lo suficiente, tu y Riddle no son más que un par de críos que se creen dueños de todo." Una mano se cerro sobre el cuello del niño y antes de que se diera cuenta tenia una pantera enfurecida contra el suelo, sin olvidar un par de ojos escarlata clavándose en su cabeza seguida de furiosas agujas mentales golpeándole en el subconsciente.

"De mi no te burlas ni de Erebus, aquí tu no tienes cerebro ni una vida para madurar, mocoso. Así que cierra la boca." Sin más que decir, Damon se levanto con la elegancia de un gato y salió del comedor que por fortuna nadie se había percatado del suceso a excepción de Severus.

"Aprende tu lugar." Dijo Erebus antes de seguir a Damon, pronto lo alcanzo que se había quedado mirando a los gemelos Weasley en una esquina al otro lado de la escalera riéndose con algún objeto entre sus manos. "¿Qué les ves de interesante?"

"Lo que tienen ahí escondido." Señalo ellos aunque no se veía nada.

"¿Qué será?"

"No lo se. Pero quiero averiguarlo." Sin darse cuenta su voz se había vuelto tétrica y serpentina asustando a varios que pasaban por ahí.

"Según lo que tengo entendido, son los bromistas más alabados después de los Merodeadores."

"Potter debe estar orinándose encima." Se ríe sádicamente. "Con que bromistas. Podrían hacer un trabajito para mi." Sonrió de lado mostrando unos colmillos largos y puntiagudos, era un habito que había agarrado para asustar a los inocentes que se atrevieran a juzgarlo.

"¿Lo crees? Mejor hacerlo por nuestras propias manos, demasiados idiotas hay aquí."volvió a mirar hacia los gemelos que venían caminando hacia ellos y Damon los intercepto antes de que se perdieran en los pasillos.

"Parece…"

"Que una serpiente perdió…"

"Su camino." Fred escondía un pergamino rápidamente en sus bolsillos y George miraba con expresión divertida a los dos jóvenes. Podían tener una oportunidad de poner en su lugar a esos dos.

"Perdidos no estamos." Dijo Damon mirando sus uñas con aire ausente para después acariciar a Nehebka con suavidad. "Los estuve observando y parecía que tuvieran algo que capto mi interés."

"Creo que…."

"alucinas Riddle."

"Dudo que algo…"

"pueda interesarte." Ahora los dos se habían puestos serios y en guardia, listos para agarrar la varita.

"Si que lo hay." Intervino Erebus esta vez conociendo lo que planeaba hacer su amigo.

"Tal vez tenga algo que les interese" Sonrió Damon con cierta maldad dibujada en ella. "Son bromistas, quizás les interese probar con lo que tengo."

"¿Qué nos propones?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Damon sacaba de su bolsillo interno de la tunica un frasco de vidrió irrompible; adentro una rana pequeña no más grande que un pulgar, color azul oscuro y manchas negras en la espalda.

"Esta pequeñita criatura es conocida como rana dardo venenoso, uno de los animales más venenosos del mundo Muggle y contiene su veneno en la piel." Los chispazos de brillo que despedían los ojos de los gemelos le provocaron una risa macabra al saber que su trato estaba hecho.

"¿De que nos serviría?" pregunto Fred intentando simular su interés.

"Pueden hacer pruebas con el veneno, se lo extraeremos dos veces por mes y se los daremos." Dijo Erebus golpeando sus uñas contra la base del frasco.

Los pelirrojos meditaron aquella oferta demasiado tentadora, aceptaron algo escépticos y prometieron entregar su parte después en un intento de escapar de su parte pero una furiosa pantera seguidos de unos clavantes ojos carmesí les hicieron desistir.

Erebus simplemente recogió el pergamino de los bolsillos de Fred antes de dirigirse hacia las mazmorras detrás de Damon, directo a su clase de pociones evitando a los alumnos que salían del gran comedor. En su camino al aula no dijeron nada más que intercambiar miradas y una sonrisa siniestra dibujadas en sus labios.

Se sentaron en la primera fila de la clase con interés por saber lo que iban a enseñarles; Damon se sentaba en medio de Draco y Erebus mientras el resto de la pandilla se quedaba atrás comenzando el cuchicheo habitual hasta que la entrada de los leones rompía el calido silencio de la mazmorra.

Damon miraba el desagradable centro de atención, Nicky que atraía fans como mosca a la miel mientras alardeaba de su maravillosas lecciones especiales que tenia con algunos profesores. Si que las necesitaba pero no por ser el niño de oro co la zanahoria andante y el arbusto que habla, sino porque era tan analfabeto como un muggle y necesitaba tutoría. Entonces fue cuando una idea brillo en su cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado, tendría su venganza ese mismo día pero necesitaría ayuda.

"¿Qué andas maquinando, Damon?" pregunto Draco con interés olvidando su conversación con Blaise.

"Una deuda por saldar." Se levanto de su asiento acercándose a Theo que estaba cuatro mesas más arriba y a la izquierda. "Nott." Mirando al chico que había estado distraído mirando el techo.

"Riddle." Respondió él.

"Tengo una idea que quiero poner en practica y vengarme de los leones de una vez. Quieres darme una mano, dos cerebros como los nuestros seriamos imparables." Sonrió sabía que Nott también era molestado por los Gryffindor durante las clases y también el blancote burlas.

"Podría intentarlo. Una lección que dar no estaría mal."

"Entonces en la sala común después de clases." Con esas palabras regreso a su puesto y explico a sus dos compañeros lo que había pasado. Poco después un furioso estruendo de la puerta advirtió la llegada del pocionista, provocando un sobresalto a unos pocos mientras caminaba con firmeza a la parte de al frente de la clase. Snape leyó la lista de alumnos sin detenerse ni una vez a excepción en el de Erebus una vez pero sin comentar nada hasta llegar al de Potter.

"A si Potter… nuestra queridísima celebridad." Siseo con desprecio cada silaba como si fuera veneno antes de terminar de pasar lista, mientras los Slytherin se reían abiertamente incluido Damon. "ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones." Decía con una voz profunda de ultratumba provocando el silencio mortal que reinaba en ese momento en el salón. "Aquí no habrá estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos dudaran siquiera que esto es magia." Se cruzo de brazos mientras su mirada bailaba por cada uno de los estudiantes. "No dudo que muchos de ustedes aprecien la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, los vapores relucientes que salen de una poción bien hecha, el delicado poder del liquido que se desliza por las venas humanas, hechizando la mente y engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte; si son algo más que alcornoques con los que me suele tocar enseñar."

Damon dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios al escuchar las palabras del maestro, aquel hombre empezaba a caerle bien y se encargaría de demostrarle que nadie lo superaría. Miro a la Granger que estaba en el borde su mesa, patética que quería creerse superior ante los demás. Miro a Erebus que también pareció complacido por el discurso.

"¡Potter!" exclamó Severus dirigiendo su vista a la zona Gryffindor de la clase y provocando a Potter un susto, ya que había estado distraído mirando una revista de Quidditch. "¿Qué obtengo si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión Ajenjo?"

"Eh…" se esforzaba Nicholas sin resultado e intento adivinar. Hermione mantenía la mano lo más alto posible. "¿Enjuague para su cabello?" Los Slytherin se rieron mientras los Gryffindor se morían de vergüenza.

"No niño irrespetuoso." Severus lo miraba como mierda bajo sus zapatos. "Es evidente que la fama no es todo." Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba como víbora enfurecida hacia Nicholas que trataba de mantener el coraje pero solo temblaba como gelatina. "Dime Potter, ¿Dónde debo ir si te pido que me traigas un bezoar?"

"¿Al mercado?" volvieron las risas de serpientes esta vez más fuertes y los leones ya se estaban ocultando debajo de la mesa. Severus mantuvo las ganas de sonreír por la ingenuidad del mocoso.

"Se ve que eres tan vació y bromista como tu padre. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia?"

"Que las dos viven en su casa." Más risas y Granger era la única Gryffindor que se mantenía levantada con la mano arriba.

"¡Siéntate!" grito Snape a Hermione que obedeció de golpe. "¡Riddle! responda a las preguntas." Damon se levanto de su asiento seguro de si mismo.

"Asfódelo y Ajenjo producen una poción de sueño tan fuerte que se le conoce como Filtro de los Muertos en Vida."dijo el muchacho con la seriedad de una vibora al acecho"El bezoar es una piedra que se encuentra en el estomago de una cabra y te cura de la mayoría de los venenos. Acónito y Luparia, son la misma planta."

"15 puntos para Slytherin. ¿y qué esperan para empezar a copiar esto?" gruño a la clase antes de mover su varita hacia la pizarra y conjurar las instrucciones para la poción de esa clase. Severus estaba satisfecho de la pequeña serpiente y aun podía sentir las ondas de magia eufórica que la Dark Lady le enviaba por Legeremancia.

El resto de la clase fue una fiesta para los Slytherin al ver como sufrían los Gryffindor, Severus no se cansaba de quitarle puntos a diestra y siniestra. Severus tenía cierto interés por la poción de Damon, Draco y Erebus que había decidido que les gustaba. Sin que Snape se diera cuenta, Damon le dio a Fenrir un frasco del veneno de la rana dardo venenoso y este se escurrió hacia el lado Gryffindor. Mientras Severus se dedicaba a elogiar la poción de Damon; una explosión alerto a media clase y nadie se daba cuenta que el lobo blanco regresaba con un frasco vacío a excepción de Snape.

El caldero de Nicholas estaba a medio derretir mientras una sustancia verde moco y viscosa llegaba hasta los zapatos o manos de los alumnos, quemando y derritiendo estas provocando que los alumnos gritaran subiéndose a las mesas. Los más afectados estaban peor; Nicholas tenia la mitad de la cabeza sin cabello, Ron la cara quemada y una oreja crecida tres veces su tamaño, Hermione un ojo morado y Neville la piel violeta con lunares amarillos.

"Niño idiota." Dirigiéndose a Potter. "Pusiste las espinas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego ¿verdad?" miro de reojo a Damon que recibía victoreas de sus amigos por su trabajo y el solo hizo una mueca que podría interpretarse como sonrisa. "¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y vayan ustedes a la enfermería!" exclamó y los cuatro salieron como alma que lleva al diablo de la mazmorra. "Embotellen sus pociones y déjenlas sobre mi escritorio que las calificare." Observo la clase antes de sentarse en el escritorio mientras dejaban sus muestras y se iban lo más rápido posible. "Señor Black, Señor Riddle quédense que tengo algo que discutir con ustedes." Después de que todos salieran. "Dígame joven Riddle que fue lo que le hecho a la poción de Potter." Damon iba a reclamar desafiando con la mirada. "no trate de ocultarlo porque vi a su lobo regresando a usted con una botella."

"Veneno extraído de una rana dardo venenoso." Respondió él sin emociones.

"Muy interesante." Se volvió a Erebus y le extendió una carta sellada por el escudo Black. "Su madre se lo envía, ahora espere al joven Riddle afuera." Erebus salió. "Esto es para usted." Le entrego una carta en un sobre negro y un sello de color sangre con una L encadenada.

"Pero de…" antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando ya se encontraba afuera y con una lluvia de preguntas por hacer.


	5. Comienzos Oscuros

**Para mis fieles lectores: Primero perdonen la tardanza tengo que tambien darle tiempo a mi novela. Si algun dia sere escritora y por eso a veces tardo pero les traigo una sorpresa aparte del capitulo.**

**Habra una precuela, por si les interesa de los padres de Damon. La sinopsis esta en mi perfil por si desean leerla. Espero saber si desean saber esa historia o no.**

**Princesa Vampirica: si es su mami =D.**

**Vladislav: lo prometido. **

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus: a Ginny ya le tengo planes ;)**

**greed212: gracias.**

**Satorichiva: no puedo responder todas las preguntas XD seria revelar el misterio. Al menos aquí te aclararan algunas.**

**Sayukira: pues bienvenida =D**

**Silhermar: claro que lo continuo solo me tarde algo jeje.**

**VeroSev: lo prometido es deuda.**

Ya era de madrugada y Damon se mantenía en la sala común en su sillón favorito junto a la chimenea, Fenrir y Dezmon descansaban en la alfombra, Nehebka a su cuello y Morphin descansando a su regazo. Ya había pasado la dos primeras semanas de clases y en solo unas horas tenían su primera clase de vuelo, algo que no le atraía mucho sinceramente pero estaba resignado a tomarlas. Meditaba lentamente sus planes que desarrollaba con Theo, Draco y Erebus durante toda esa semana; volvió la vista hacía el mapa del merodeador que estaba sobre una mesita junto a una pequeña pila de cartas. Theo y Damon se entendían bastante bien a pesar de conocerse poco; la madre del chico había sido asesinada por un auror y su padre había huido a Rumania por ordenes del Señor Tenebroso cuando solo él era un bebe, vivía con sus abuelos.

Una de su tío, otra de Ginny y la carta misteriosa. Había estado evitando abrir la misteriosa carta por cautela más que por miedo. Aun recordaba las menciones de su tío sobre la misteriosa mujer que le había cogido cierto afecto y siempre preguntaba por él, pero él no conocía nada de ella. Tomó la de su tío y la empezó a leer, aunque estaba algo mojada que le hacia cuestionarse a donde se había metido el lobo.

_¡Hola Damon!_

_¿Qué tal tus clases? Por lo que me contaste en tu ultima carta solo te aburres por toda la teoría pero ya veras que cambiaras de opinión. Me dijo un pajarito que causaste una explosión en pociones y afecto a Potter, como me hubiera gustado ver eso digno propio de un Slytherin._

_Actualmente me encuentro en el Tíbet de misión, si ya se que no me crees que sigo como auror a ti no se te escapa nada cachorro. Bueno me han mandado a buscar algo importante con los duendes que eso no puedo mencionar. Espero que no tarde mucho, espero estar para navidad de este siglo al menos._

_Bueno pequeño tengo que irme, el estupido de Malfoy no deja de gritarme que deje el sentimentalismo y termine la carta. Pronto tendrás una sorpresa antes de lo que te imaginas, sigue deslumbrando tus poderes y no defraudes tu herencia._

_Te quiere._

_Tu tío._

Damon se río imaginando la escena de Lucius atosigando a su tío hasta el cansancio, realmente aun no había logrado entender como era que siempre terminaban trabajando juntos. Dejo la carta a un lado para después responderla y se volvió hacia la de Ginny.

_Hola Damon._

_Gracias por lo que me has descrito de Hogwarts, la verdad no aguanto más quiero que sea septiembre. Si vieras lo latoso que se ha puesto mi padre con un libro muggle que encontró, no para de hablar de este y mi madre que quiere enseñarme a cocinar a lo muggle. ¡Auxilio! Ya no los aguanto. Preferiría ser secuestrada por un mortifago que vivir aquí un día más._

_No puedo esperar ser Slytherin y compartir con ustedes. Espero que mi hermano no te siga acosando como me has contado, tal vez puedas encontrar algún hechizo para convertirlo en un gusano o caracol para aplastarlo. ¿Crees que me puedas llevar a Malfoy's Manor este diciembre? Quisiera pasar las fiestas con gente real de mi sangre, claro debes preguntarle a Draco._

_Con referente a los libros que me has pedido y la información no lo he logrado conseguir, mis padres me tienen el ojo encima. Aunque si encontré algo que te podría llamar la atención, esta en la caja que te envíe._

_Saludos a todos y dale mis cariños a Nehebka._

_Golpea a mi hermano de mi parte._

_Ginny._

Sonrió de lado con una leve risa, si extrañaba a la pequeña niña parecía ser bastante inteligente y astuta para su edad. Cogió la caja que parecía de chocolates y la abrió revelando su contenido; "Animagos, tras el animal interior." Leyó la cobertura del pequeño libro escarlata. Se rascó el mentón pensativo sobre la utilidad de ser un animago, una oferta tentadora y ventajosa que no debería excluir después de todo.

Miró hacia su ultima carta con ojos cautelosos antes de cogerla en sus manos. Bordeo los limites del sobre con sus uñas como si buscara alguna trampa oculta, no tenia remitente alguno solo el sello que lo encerraba. Sus ojos examinaron el sello con detenimiento tratando de recordar las familias mágicas que tuvieran algún apellido con esa letra; sin conseguirlo rasgo el sello de un tirón. Danzó los ojos por la pulcra y fina escritura en tinta roja antes de acomodarse bien para empezar la lectura.

_Damon._

_Tu no me conoces pero yo si, desde que naciste porque yo te traje al mundo. Dudo que me creas si eres tal como tu tío Remus dice; si conozco a tu tío aun más de lo que tu sabes ya que trabaja para mí y tu padre._

_No puedo decir más porque tu correo esta siendo interceptado, de suerte Severus logró a que llegara a tus manos. Estate atento que nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees._

_Tu madre._

Damon miro congelado la carta sin saber que pensar o creer, estaba asustado e inquieto no esperaba recibir aquello. No podía tener esperanzas de algo como eso, después de todos esos años quizá solo sería una broma. Solo guardo la carta en su tunica y subió a su alcoba a dejar el resto, seria un día incomodo pero aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra antes del desayuno así que aprovecho para salir por el retrato seguido del lobo y la pantera.

Con sigilo dejo las mazmorras para seguir hacia las escaleras que se movían y sin olvidar el mapa en mano se interno en las sombras de la madrugada. Recorrió con desinteresada expresión las escaleras antes de detenerse sin darse cuenta en el piso prohibido; miro hacia la entrada del tercer piso antes de abrir el mapa.

Su vista danzo por los pisos dibujados en el pergamino revisando que todo estuviera libre, Filch se encontraba en el quinto piso y su gata por las mazmorras pero un nombre le llamo la atención. El nombre del profesor Quirrel tenia otro encima si podría decirse, decía Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Extraño él mismo sabía que nadie del exterior podría entrar y menos un muggle, si es que ese hombre lo era.

"_¿Qué ocurre Dam?"_ siseo Nehebka saliendo debajo de la tunica y erizando sus hermosas escamas emplumadas que empezaban a salirle de un hermoso color esmeralda y plateado.

"_Mira esto."_ Señalando a Quirrel._ "Como te conté, este mapa nunca miente"_

"_¿Crees qué sea tu padre y qué hace con el tartamudo?"_ miro detenidamente los nombres que se encontraban en el pasillo mismo. "_¿Qué harás?"_

"_Pues ir a meter la nariz donde no me llaman."_ Se ríe de manera sádica cerrando el mapa antes de introducirse en el pasillo prohibido.

Camino sin escrúpulos por la oscuridad casi llevándose un paro cardiaco por una tétrica estatua de un humanoide con grandes manos como araña que estaba en el pasillo. Maldijo en Parsel a la figura que tenia en frente, solo después imaginando la cara de pánico de su hermanito postizo dibujo una sonrisa macabra que definía bien sus intenciones. Jugueteo con su varita imaginando en que transformarla o darle vida.

Pero un sonido de voces le alerto a seguir su camino, su curiosidad era más grande por ahora. Pronto se encendieron las llamas de una antorcha no muy lejos iluminando la escena frente a él.

"Hazlo de una maldita vez, Quirrel." Dijo una espectral figura de un hombre serpentino. Tenia la cabeza calva y solo un par de agujeros a modo de nariz, si es que podía decirse que era humano, clavando un par de ojos escarlata en un frágil casi muerto Quirrel. La tunica negra que le cubría parecer la versión de pesadilla al doble de Snape. Además parecía absorber la vida del hombre como un vampiro, algo que le traía fascinado al espectador.

"Mi señor.." tartamudeo el pobre arrodillado ante el espectro.

"_Interesante."_ Siseo en voz alta percatándose de su error cuando el espectro sin siquiera mirarlo movió la espectral mano y una fuerza sujeto al niño que lo empujo quedando frente a él.

"_interesante." _ Repitió el espectro del Señor Tenebroso viendo en casi once años de ausencia, a su pequeña criatura oscura con orgullo disimulado. _"Interesante encuentro a alguien que me observa, sin ser invitado."_

"_¿Qué le ocurrió?"_ preguntando sin cortesía mirando a su profesor con curiosidad pero la pregunta iba al espectro.

"Larga historia, niño." El tono de voz del otro provoco que Damon lo mirara con extrema sorpresa y fascinación. Reconocía esa voz del mismo relicario aunque no se esperaba un espectro dueño de aquella voz.

"No me llamo niño." Amenazándolo con los ojos aunque el parecía una lagartija diminuta en comparación a él. Sintió el frío contacto de la mano de aquel hombre en su mejilla dejando un pequeño rastro espectral y provocándole un terrible pero adictivo.

"Lo se bastante bien, mi muchacho." Pasa la mano por el alborotado cabello de su heredero en un cierto modo de cariño medio extraño con la mirada de confusión del niño sobre él.

"¿Me conoce?"se atrevió a preguntar con algo de temor a que sus premoniciones sobre aquel espectro fueran falsas.

"Si que te conozco bien." Agachándose a la altura de este. "eres mi hijo después de todo." Una sonrisa fría se dibujo en sus labios.

Erebus esperaba en la entrada a los terrenos con impaciencia con Thor e Izar; Damon no aparecía y ya estaba apunto de mandar a alguien por el. Cuando lo vio bajando las escaleras algo sudado con la pantera y el lobo siguiendo al chico a sus pies.

"Casi no llegas, va a empezar la clase." Poniendo los puños en la cintura.

"Si como me importara." Tomando aire y usando un hechizo para secarse el sudor. Después de acomodarse la ropa correctamente comenzaron su caminata hacia los terrenos. "¿Y Draco?".

"Se adelanto para molestar a Potter." Se acomodo un mechón que le estorbaba la vista mientras se dirigían hacia el grupo de Slytherin. "¿Dónde estuviste toda la maldita mañana, ni siquiera fuiste a desayunar?"

"Tuve un encuentro interesante." Sonrío sádicamente justo cuando el profesor Quirrel que solo pego un brinco de susto cuando percibió los ojos del niño.

"¿Con quién?" mirando a su amigo con una ceja arqueada antes de quedar junto al rubio.

"¿Qué cosa con quién?" pregunto Draco ignorando la palabrería de Pansy que se enfureció al ser ignorada, poco después se unía a Theo con mero interés.

"Mira que te perdiste toda la mañana." Menciono Theo mientras seguían caminando hacia las hileras de escobas.

"Les diré luego, necesito discutir algo con ustedes después." Bajo la voz tras ver a una mujer de edad mayor aparecer entre los dos grupos de estudiantes.

"Buenos días, soy la profesora Hooch encargada de su primera clase de vuelo y arbitro de los juegos de Quidditch." Hablo la mujer con sequedad y seriedad en su voz, mirando las filas paralelas que mostraba la rivalidad entre las astutas serpientes y los imprudentes leones. "Acérquense a las escobas y extendiendo la mano sobre ella repitan con voz fuerte.¡Arriba!"

"¡Arriba!" dijeron un coro de voces simultaneamente pero solo unas pocas escobas obedecieron. La de Damon subió con tal fuerza que parecía tener un imán; miro a su alrededor para ver quién más lo había logrado, para su disgusto Nicholas lo había logrado a la primera pero Weasley y la sangre sucia solo consiguieron un golpe en la cara.

"Se lo merecen." Sonrió de lado mirando a Draco y Erebus a su lado. Tenia un plan que aplicaría en esa misma clase, le causaría la venganza de su padre contra su postizo hermano. Aseguro su varita a la cintura asegurándose de tener acceso rápido a ella.

"¿Qué haras con la varita?" pregunto Erebus manteniendo la escoba en su mano y mirando de reojo a su compañero.

"Una deuda que debe pagarla Potter." Erebus solo tardo unos segundos en entender pero rapidamente puso la varita a su alcance, con una mirada indiscutible se dio a entender a Theo que lo imito al igual que Draco. Rapidamente Damon saco la varita a escondidas en su manga derecha, tras fijarse que nadie le veia apunto hacia el niño regordete que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Longbottom. Debía concentrarse después de todo el mínimo error podría levantar las sospechas hacia la profesora. "_Imperio_"

Un rayo de plata imperceptible para la mayoría como había deseado golpeo al niño sin que este se percatara y poniendo una expresión de fría ausencia, como un zombie pero nadie se había dado cuenta. Lo siguiente fue devolver a su fiel arma a su lugar predispuesto a su cintura. Solo debía esperar el espectáculo a proseguir con una fría y sádica sonrisa, si salía como lo planeo su padre estaría orgulloso al menos eso creía.

"Ahora" volvió a decir madame Hooch. "Monten las escobas y se elevaran solo tres metros del suelo con una patada al piso, para después volver a tierra." Tomo su silbato mientras simultaneamente Damon mandaba la orden a Neville de que causara un caos con su escoba asegurándose que fuera a terminar en la enfermería. "¿Listos? A la…" se corto cuando una cantidad innumerable de leones veía como su miembro más débil se elevaba en el aire chillando de miedo. "¡Señor Longbottom! Baje de una vez." Exclamo la profesora estupefacta intentando que el chico obedeciera pero solo sería en vano.

Cuando el niño cayó de lleno al suelo, Damon deshizo el hechizo mientras el remolino de chicos se unía a ver que ocurría con Neville. La única que se quedo con él fue la extraña chica de cabello plateado.

"Un hechizo interesante, Damon." Siseo con lentitud la chica. "Aunque fue arriesgado admito que me pareció divertido."

"Bueno lo que uno puede aprender en las calles." Sonríe sardónico.

"Divertida manera de expresarte de ti." Se rió mirando como el chico levantaba la ceja de manera irónica. "No se a quien vas en contra pero me gustaría dar participación."

"¿Por qué ahora ese interés?" reduciendo sus ojos a meras rendijas donde brillaban con un sangriento color rojo.

"Tienes una curiosa aura en tu sangre, no eres un mago normal."

"No soy ni seré nunca un mago ordinario." Con veneno disparando en cada una de las palabras y amenazándola con la expresión en su cuerpo. Aunque ella ni se inmuto solo una sonrisa de lado se le dibujo en los labios.

"No me refiero a eso, Damon. Tu sangre es diferente incluso tu núcleo mágico, quizás tenga algo que ver con tus padres u otra cosa."

"Sigues siendo muy extraña e interesante la verdad." Cortaron la charla cuando escucharon un escándalo que se oía en el grupo a lo lejos. Ambos se acercaron pero no demasiado.

"Si hubiera usado esto seguro recordaría no haberse levantado hoy." Dijo entre risas Draco sosteniendo un curioso objeto esférico trasparente, por lo que Damon pudo deducir era una recordadora.

"Regrésamela, Malfoy. " demando Nicholas aun con la frágil escoba en una mano.

"¿O sino que?" el rubio se subió a la escoba elevándose a una altura considerable del suelo. "Si la quieres ven por ella Potty, si te atreves." Damon viendo su oportunidad se levanto en vuelo también, aunque era su primera vez en una.

"Ahora no tienes a tus amigos para protegerte, Malfoy." Rió Nicholas ahora que tenia al rubio frente a él. Cuando recibió un golpe corporal por el lado izquierdo haciendo que casi se cayera de la escoba, vio el que le había empujado había sido Damon.

"Aquí el único que veo solo eres tu Nicky Poo." Se burló el moreno viendo como el rostro de Potter se tornaba púrpura de enojo y vergüenza, odiaba cuando le decían así solo su madre lo llamaba de esa manera.

"¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!" se lanzo rápido hacia las dos serpientes intentando tumbarlas pero estos lo esquivaron como a una mosca.

"Pues alcánzala." Lanzando la esfera con mucha fuerza hacia el aire y Nicholas salio en picada tras ella. Poco después junto a él aparecía Damon ambos al ras a en picado al piso.

"¡Quítate Riddle!" exclamo el castaño a mitad del trayecto pero cambio su aspecto a un mortal pálido, cuando se vio apuntado por la varita negra de Damon y los ojos sangrientos que ya conocía.

"Mi padre te manda saludos, Potter." Sonrió sádico. "Esto es por lo que le hiciste. _¡Crucio!"_ el rayo rojo impacto directo en su cara al tiempo que soltaba un grito de horror y caía al suelo desde siete metros.

Cuando Damon descendió tras atrapar la recordadora, se acerco a su pobre victima que gritaba a todo pulmón siendo rodeados por los cuatro Slytherin más cercanos a él apuntando a los leones que estaban entre aturdidos y llenos de pánico. Dos más se habían unido a la revuelta, Aída sosteniendo una hermosa varita marfil de cristal y Alice con la suya de caoba. Los demás Slytherin dudaban en lo que veían y otros pocos con asombro o fascinación hacia el chico agonizando de dolor.

"Divertido ¿no?" siseo Damon moviendo su varita juguetona en sus manos.

"¡Te meterán a la prisión!" exclamo una niña castaña de aspecto coqueto y absurdo con un moño rosa al cabello. Se llamaba Brown o algo por el estilo. Erebus murmuro un hechizo antes que unas cuerdas negras se lanzarán contra ella.

"Cierra el pico, escoria." Siseo el moreno seguidor fiel de Damon.

"No iré a ninguna parte" libero a Potter con un susurro. "Porque no recordaran nada. _Obliviate._"

Quince minutos después las serpientes de primero discutían el suceso con respeto y admiración en su sala común, algunos ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse a la chimenea donde se ubicaba Damon en su sillón favorito; acompañado de sus cuatro seguidores y las dos chicas ahora integradas por el mismo moreno.

Los seis formaban un perfecto circulo alrededor de la butaca con cierto silencio sepulcral mirando con cautela la estancia. Draco fue el primero en romper el hielo.

"Dam habías dicho que querías hablar con nosotros." Sentado como siempre al lado izquierdo de este en un sofá junto a Alice. Los seis dirigieron la vista a su líder actual que acariciaba ausente la piel de Nehebka.

"Si." Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra para una posición mas cómoda. "Esta mañana tuve un encuentro peculiar. Con mi padre." La reacción general entre ellos fue casi la misma, algunos pálidos y asustados o curiosos y confundidos.

"Pero como llego, digo ¿Cómo entro?" pregunto Alice.

"Ya estaba aquí." Con una paciencia indescriptible explico lo que el mismo espectro de su padre le había explicado.

"Un espectro que se mantiene vivo através de otro ser vivo." Dijo Aída con una curiosidad mal disimulada.

"Oí hablar de eso." Intervino Theo esta vez. "No esta vivo pero tampoco muerto. Solo no tiene un cuerpo que pueda almacenarlo, un cuerpo inhabitado."

"Pero conseguir uno es imposible." Menciono Alice. "Más hacerlo, no lo es."

"Me dijo que él buscaba algo en particular, algo que se oculta en el castillo." Volvió a hablar esta vez sonriendo al ver que había escogido bien con quien relacionarse. "Esta en el tercer piso. Algo que estuvo en Gringots a principios del año escolar"

"Pues no creo que los profesores lo dejen salir con facilidad." Dijo Draco. "Quizás Snape."

"No, padre no quiere que se revele aun su existencia aunque no me explico el porque."saco la hoja de su diario donde había dibujado el paquete que había visto sacar el mitad gigante de la bóveda, lo dejo sobre la mesa que estaba entre ellos. "Hay que averiguar que es esto y como pasar las trampas."

"¿Qué planean chicos?" dijo una voz detrás de ellos y cuando voltearon se encontraron frente a Blaise que miraba con seriedad el papel antes de que Erebus se asegurara de ocultarlo.

"Nada que te importe, Zabini." Siseo Damon volviendo a sentarse cómodamente y los demás imitándolo.

"Te crees demasiado, Riddle. No eres ningún rey aquí." Una mano pálida se sujeto a su cuello y pronto se encontraba arrodillado a la fuerza frente a Damon.

"Tu trátalo con más respeto escoria." Decía Erebus que lo ahorcaba con su mano impidiendo que lograra levantarse. "Discúlpate."

"Si no seré rey, Blaise." Cambio su aspecto a uno más tétrico con unos sobresalientes colmillos. "Pero soy amo y señor de Slytherin, ignorante. Es mi territorio y fácilmente te lo puedo dejar claro con o sin varita." Sus orbes rojos centellaron ante un vil inferior. "¿Algo que decir?" todos los que ahí estaban en la sala común miraban la escena con miedo infundado y unos pocos con respeto.

"Lo siento mi señor." Fue lo que el pobre chico pudo decir cayendo en reverencia al suelo, sintiendo el ahogo de poder que le provocaba aquel niño. "Perdone mi insolencia, fue mi error." Besando el plegue de la tunica del que tenia al frente.

"Suficiente ya levántate." Sonrió con crueldad mientras extendía la mano para que el nuevo recluta se sentara, claro que él no tenia el derecho de tomar un puesto en los sillones no aun. Su sonrisa fue más amplia al ver que ya tenia una peligrosa fama entre los de primer año.

Las festividades de Halloween llegaron a Hogwarts en poco tiempo, llegando también el cumpleaños numero once de Damon. Mientras la escuela celebraba la tradicional fiesta Americana de Halloween, Slytherin iniciaba la festividad real de los Celtas. El Samhain, considerada como el "Año Nuevo Celta", que comenzaba con la estación oscura. Es tanto una fiesta de transición (el paso de un año a otro) como de apertura al otro mundo, además de las leyendas de que se habrían las puertas de lo sobrenatural al mundo real.

Damon jugueteaba con una pluma en la biblioteca pero sin ninguna diversión mientras buscaba en la sección de historia alguna pista de lo que el tercer piso escondía, pero sin pista alguna es como andar a ciegas. Solo sabia que valía bastante y que era algún tipo de objeto mágico, su padre tampoco se dignaba a decirle algo. No sabia si por ponerlo a prueba o porque él tampoco lo sabia.

"Damon." Dijo una voz acercándose a él, solo con una mirada de reojo descubrió a Aída.

"No te interesa organizar lo del Samhain por lo visto." Guardando el libro inútil que había estado viendo en el estante de nuevo.

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti." Rió la chica cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

"Un cumpleaños me vale poco." Haciendo un gesto vago con la mano mientras se dirigían a la salida de la biblioteca. "En mi vida se ha hecho gran escándalo por él, solo mi tío Moony, Erebus y los Malfoy saben de él."

"Tu padre y tu madre también."

"Dudo que se acuerde si quiera, con el estado espectral que tiene." Haciendo una imitación de la estatua del tercer piso que casi lo mataba del susto, provocando en la niña una risa felina a su parecer. "Mi madre aun no la encuentro, así que la descarto."

"Ser pesimista no trae nada bueno." Le saca la lengua burlona y riéndose.

"Espera a ver quien será la pesimista cuando te corte esa lengua." Haciendo amago de agarrar la varita a modo de broma.

"Claro si puedes alcanzarme." Salio corriendo entre risas. Mientras una Damon burlón de lo infantil de su amiga la persiguió sin intención alguna de alcanzarla enserio.

A medio trayecto de el aula de encantamientos se detuvieron a tomar aire pero también por una particular escena que tenían frente a ellos. Potter y la comadreja espiaban hacia la escalinata del tercer piso hablando entre ellos sobre Snape, por lo que pudieron entender más de observadores no les duró porque Filch venia en su dirección y dejaron el lugar.

Fueron de los primeros en llegar a la ultima clase del viernes y tomaron dos asientos en la tercera fila junto al ventanal.

"¿De qué acusarían esos gusanos al profesor?" rompió el silencio la niña mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su lince que se mantenía en su regazo.

"No lo se pero me molesta simplemente verles."dejando sus piernas sobre la mesa y Nehebka sobre estas que escuchaba la conversación entre los dos. "Ya ¿Cuándo piensas dejar el misterio de quien eres?"

"Si que insistes, Riddle." Dando un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz de él. "Simplemente no te conformaras con mi nombre." El moreno clavo su mirada escarlata mostrando que hablaba enserio.

"Puedo saberlo por las buenas o por las malas." Dando palmadas a la cabeza de su pantera que no perdía oportunidad de mostrarle los dientes al otro felino, con lo que el felino moteado se mostraba indiferente.

"Eres incorregible." Siseo en tono divertido y frío. "Solo te diré dos palabras." Damon la miro esperando a que siguiera. "Feliz cumpleaños." Se ríe dejando un paquetito frente a él y saltando la mesa con la agilidad de un gato en dirección a Alice que entraba seguida de Draco y Erebus.

"Niñas." Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con atención el regalo envuelto en un brillante papel verde con estrellas plateadas y un listón plateado de varios rizos; empezó a abrirlo sin prisa. Dentro se encontraba un curioso reloj de arena bañado en plata que guindaba de una cadena de muñeca; el reloj se encontraba dentro de una esfera decorada con grabados de serpientes aunque la arena no se moviera pero tras ponérselo la arena empezó a moverse como si no hubiera ley física que la obligara sino a moverse en formas indefinidas.

"_Curioso objeto, amo."_ Siseo la serpiente probando con la lengua dicha esfera.

"Ya hemos terminado." Dijo Draco al sentarse y Erebus del otro lado. "Había olvidado lo tedioso que era esto del Samhain."

"Vamos Draco, alégrate valdrá la pena para esta noche." Dijo Blaise sentado frente a ellos con Theo. Draco solo respondió con un bufido, había sido el único del trío agarrado por el prefecto para que ayudara.

"Antes de que lo olvide." Dijo Erebus dejando su regalo frente a Damon, este lo abrió encontrando una hermosa daga con mango de ónix y una serpiente grabada, también el nombre de su nuevo dueño en plata. Draco también dejo el suyo, un set nuevo de pociones experimentales.

Los siguientes del grupo también le dieron en ese momento. Blaise, una serie de libros de la magia oriental; Theo unas túnicas de combate originarias de china; Alice un set de mantenimiento de varita y un libro de las combinaciones que usan los expertos en ellas. Los gorilas de Draco unos dulces, Pansy a regañadientes unos guantes de dragón, Tracy un juego de ajedrez mágico y las Greengass unos libros de maldiciones.

Tras terminar la clase de encantamientos, los Slytherin bajaron a su sala común para las primeras horas del Samhain. Pero Damon fue arrastrado a una aula vacía por el pocionista.

"Oiga al menos llame y no de ese modo." Se quejo el niño pero al ver quien estaba con el profesor cambio su expresión. "¡Moony!" corrió a abrazar a su tío.

"hola cachorro." Dijo el castaño alborotando el cabello del niño. "Feliz cumpleaños." Entregando un paquete al niño, este de inmediato lo abrió encontrando una tunica de gala verde oscuro con el interior de plata y un espacio cómodo en el cuello para Nehebka.

"¡Gracias!" exclamo emocionado aunque extrañado ya que su tío no le regalaba ropa.

"A tu pregunta mental." Riendo al leer rapidamente la expresión de su ahijado. "Hay una razón para que te diera esto. Te llevare esta noche a ver a alguien."

"¿A quien?"

"Esa es la sorpresa." Se ríe. "Te esta esperando con ansias es lo único que te diré. Ahora después de la cena Snape te traerá aquí para irnos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si." Después solo salió curioso de saber a quien iría a ver. Le vino a la mente la carta que había recibido hacia más de un mes, la carta de su madre. "¿Será a ella quien iré a ver?" movió la cabeza negando de frustración, odiaba esperar.

Inicio su marcha en dirección a las mazmorras aun con la tunica de gala puesta sin que le importara las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos. Un llanto en el baño de las chicas, le llamo la atención miro la puerta con ansias pero no entro y siguió su paso. No era su problema, lo que le ocurriera a otros no es su prioridad aunque quizás seria una Slytherin pero su conciencia le reprendió recordando la festividad de Samhain. Sin más acelero el paso para llegar a la fiesta acortando paso por pasadizos ocultos que se encontraban detrás de armaduras o cuadros.

Salio en el pasillo del tercer piso, antes siquiera de dirigirse a su camino original de nuevo, noto en el aire la onda de poder que emanaba su padre. Giro sobre sus pies y corrió hacia el origen de la onda.

"Maestro… no… cre..cree que se arriesga." Escucho el tartamudeo original de Quirrel.

"¡Calla! Has lo que digo de una vez." La voz inconfundible del espectro resonó en la pequeña estancia para cuando Damon hacia su aparición.

"No entiendo porque sigues atado a él, padre." Mirando de reojo al hombre tembloroso que intercalaba la mirada entre el hijo de su maestro y su amo.

"Porque a diferencia de otros este es fácil de manipular, Damon." Siseo con impaciencia y desprecio, reprochando a su hijo con la mirada aunque este se mantenía impasible. "¿Tu no deberías estar con tus compañeros?"

"No, porque no me vean no se morirán. Además hay que cuidarte la espalda." Sonrió de lado con burla.

"Mocoso insolente." Gruño Voldemort no le gustaba que su heredero faltara el respeto a los mayores pero en esta forma lo mínimo que le podría causar seria agotamiento espiritual pero eso no lo haría, seguía siendo su hijo después de todo. Aunque ya le castigaría a su tiempo. "Por cierto." Obligando a Quirrel a moverse le dio su regalo. "Feliz cumpleaños." Le costo decirlo que pareció más escupir aquello.

"Gracias" dijo tomado por sorpresa ya que no esperaba aquello. Abrió el paquete encontrando un set nuevo tunica de duelo y combate. Estaba maravillado con eso, completamente hermoso como si fuera nuevo con un conjunto ligero con placas de acero para el movimiento rápido y protección física. Que le encantaba no era suficiente para expresarse solo le quedo mirar a su padre con miles de emociones haciendo que su cabello cambiara a un miles de colores alegres pasando de azul eléctrico a amarillo chillón.

"Ya cálmate no tienes que decir nada."bufó divertido al ver la reacción del niño. "Ve a tu sala común, de una vez. Tengo que terminar con esto."

Damon se dirigió a la salida alegre pero quedando ahí lo suficiente para oír que planeaba su padre. Tras escuchar que pensaba entrar en la puerta de madera del fondo, donde Damon dedujo estaba dicho objeto que su padre buscaba, necesitaba traer un trol de montaña para distraer a los profesores.

Pensó un par de minutos antes de darse a vuelta y quedar cara a cara con la tétrica estatua humanoide. Con una sonrisa sádica en su cara, blandió su fiel varita a la estatua y apuntando hacia esta listo para dar su mano de ayuda.

El gran comedor estaba decorado con motivos de la noche de brujas, incluyendo la comida y las velas ahora lámparas de calabaza. Aun peor algunos alumnos y profesores estaban disfrazados ridículamente, payasos, jugadores de Quidditch, brujos y entre otros reinaban en alegría en las tres mesas de alumnos. Slytherin parecía el único cuerdo en esa ridiculez.

Damon seguía en su tunica de gala entre su grupo que hablaban algo más civilizados que el resto del comedor que gritaban.

"Por Morgana, Samhain no ha recibido más ridiculez que esta." Despreció Blaise viendo a Potter con un ridículo disfraz de león.

"Si mi padre viera esto." Señalando un cartel que el director había puesto para celebrar también la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Damon sentía su sangre hervir cuando lo había visto sin razón alguna; Tom no le revelo que el era Voldemort por su seguridad, el director le tenia demasiado el ojo encima.

"Ya no se quejen las cosas se pondrán interesantes." Menciono el joven Damon mientras bebía jugo de calabaza. Las miradas del grupo se clavo en él.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Alice pero solo el muchacho le dio una sonrisa divertida.

"Esperen y verán." En el momento en que el pronunciaba eso, un horrorizado Quirrel entro en el gran comedor.

"¡Trol!" deteniéndose a mitad de la sala. "una Quimera y un Trol, en las mazmorras. Pensé que querían saber." Justo después caía desmallado y el pánico surgió en la sala causando un caos hacia la salida. Los únicos que no se alarmaban eran las seis serpientes que miraban a su líder, entre confundidos y asombrados.

"¡Silencio!" exclamo el director. "Prefectos guíen a los alumnos a las sala común, profesores síganme." Damon dirigió la mirada a Quirrel que desaparecía en la multitud sin antes ver al espectro de su padre mirándolo orgulloso.

"Feliz Samhain, padre." Levanto la copa como un saludo antes de terminar lo que quedaba. A medio paso de la puerta Snape le retuvo.

"Vamos, Damon." Damon se despidió de sus amigos antes de seguir al pocionista. "No voy a preguntar pero algo me dice que fuiste parte de esto."

"No esta nada lejos de la verdad profesor." Sonrió ampliamente antes de entrar a el aula vacía donde su padrino le esperaba.

"¿Qué pasa allá afuera?" pregunto el lobo.

"Nada que no se pueda manejar, anda largo de una vez sabes que ella odia esperar." Exclamo el pocionista antes de salir para ir a ayudar según él.

"Vamos cachorro." Empujo al niño a la chimenea con una bolsa con polvos color sangre. "Después te explico." Antes de que el niño preguntara que eran. "Agarra un poco y adéntrate a la chimenea." El niño obedeció y sus animales se pusieron junto a él. "Ahora fuerte y claro." Le da un papelito que después de leerlo se quemo solo. Con una profunda respiración.

"¡Slytherin Manor´s!" exclamo lanzando el polvo a la chimenea. Segundos después las llamas rojas cubrieron su cuerpo.

Damon Riddle dejo Hogwarts esa noche.


	6. El lado oscuro de Lily

**VeroSev: aquí esta lo prometido.**

**Satorichiva: no están casados solo son amantes XD.**

**BellatrixieLestange: si lo continuo. ¬¬**

**Johan Kira Expelliarmus: espero que te guste este. =D**

**Warminadore: No será su pareja pero si una amiga muy cercana. Si es Lestrange =D.**

**Escipion: lo prometido es deuda.**

**DannyCullen13: aquí esta.**

**Loquin: gracias n.n. Espero que no te pierdas este :P**

6

El lado oscuro de Lily.

Damon calló de bruces al suelo, odiaba los polvos Flu y estos no serían la excepción; se sacudió el polvo mirando a su alrededor.

Había aterrizado en un comedor poco iluminado por unos insectos luminosos guindados a un candelabro, debajo de el una mesa rectangular de seis sillas color negro y un arreglo de rosas azules encima. Las paredes negras de piedra aun más antiguas que sus dueños, llevaba preciosas pinturas de hechiceros y otros animales mágicos como decoración; sin olvidar los enormes ventanales quedaban al patio delantero y los riscos que rodeaban el castillo.

Damon miraba maravillado todo, preguntando quien seria el dueño actual de dicha herencia de Slytherin. Miro con curiosidad la pintura que estaba encima de la chimenea pero la llegada de su padrino lo saco de su curiosidad.

"Es hermoso este lugar." Mirándolo.

"Si, impresionante. Aunque esto solo es el comedor familiar." Se ríe mientras se sacudía el polvo. " vamos nos esta esperando." Ambos salieron del comedor hacia la oscuridad permanente del pasillo, tanto que era imposible saber por donde ibas.

"Tío, ¿Qué es esto?" forzando su vista para intentar ubicarse pero sin resultado.

"Es un hechizo creado por Salazar cuando vivía aquí, así protegía a su familia del resto del mundo." Sujetando el hombro del niño mientras caminaban por el pasillo para que no se perdiera en el trayecto. "Solo los que tienen su sangre entran sin tener que pasar por el largo proceso de neutralización."

"¿En que consiste?"

"Un hechizo doloroso que se dedica a paralizar tu núcleo mágico, a la vez que registra toda tu energía."

"¿y cuando te lo quitan?" tratando de no parecer nervioso pero sin resultado alguno.

"Bueno, eso depende del cabeza de familia de esta generación." lo miro, el ya estaba acostumbrado al hechizo y ser licántropo le permitían ver algo más nítido pero no en totalidad. "No te preocupes por eso." Se rió alborotando la mata de cabello negro de su ahijado. "Hemos llegado." Se detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas de plata con serpientes gravadas formando la cerradura en ella.

"¿Cómo pasaremos?" quito la vista de la puerta y miro a donde debía estar su tío pero ya no estaba. "¿Moony?"

"Yo no puedo entrar, cachorro." Escucho detrás de él antes de sentir un golpe gentil en su hombro del hombre. "Ella quiere hablar contigo a solas, son ordenes de su parte y creo que tu también lo quieres."

"De acuerdo." De nuevo quedo solo con la pantera y el lobo a ambos lados. "Ahora o nunca." Respiró profundo y Nehebka asomaba la cabeza de entre el espacio de su tunica.

"_No temas."_ Siseo la serpiente tratando de calmarle.

"_¡No soy miedoso!"_ exclamo él antes de volver su atención a la puerta. _"Ábrete."_ Ante las palabras, las serpientes se deslizaron donde ambas puertas se dividían cobrando vida hasta que la puerta quedo liberada.

Las puertas dejaron a la vista una hermosa estancia circular cubierta de puro cristal en vez de sólidas paredes de piedra. Todo se conformaba casi en totalidad en una rara especie bosque llamada **El Bosque Negro**; una fortaleza vegetal peligrosa e incontrolable conformada por látigos de espinas cubriendo los cristales y rosas azules que compartían pequeñas zonas de las plantas como si fueran el toque delicado a aquel jardín iluminado por las estrellas. Otras plantas igual de bellas y peligrosas brillaban con gotas de zafiro encima, también insectos hechos únicamente de pura luz se encargaban de los cuidados pequeños.

En el centro una mesa de vidrio azul hecha en forma de espirales, tres sillas del mismo material la completaban; encima de la mesa había una pequeña tetera y dos tazas, junto a esta una bandeja de plata con pequeños dulces.

"_Joven Damon."_ Dijo una voz silbante desde una de las sillas, poco después la figura larga y negra de Nagini aparecía deslizándose de la silla.

"_¿Nagini?"_ dijo mirando a la serpiente con sorpresa. _"¿Vives aquí?"_

"_Si, este es mi hogar."_ Alzo la cabeza hasta su altura mirando a su cría que descansaba al cuello del niño; que le miraba con curioso reconocimiento, aunque nunca se hubieran visto, la magia de ambas criaturas les hacia reconocerse biológicamente._ "Primera vez que nos vemos, hija mía."_

"_Se llama Nehebka."_ Bajando a la serpiente al suelo frente a la otra.

"_Un excelente nombre como el de su padre."_ Siseo complacida la serpiente mayor._ "Parece que serás la especie de tu padre."_ Las dos serpientes y el niño con los dos Phantom se dirigieron a la mesa de vidrio.

"_¿Qué especie es el padre de Nehebka?" _intervino el niño esta vez, sentado en una de las sillas mientras que las serpientes se reptaban hacia una de las ramas justo encima de su cabeza.

"_Una especie ancestral y antigua, también se le veneraba en algunas culturas de America. Un basilisco emplumado."_ Contesto la serpiente mayor.

Damon registro sus recuerdos buscando la relación de esas palabras, ya que le parecían familiares. Claro, lo había leído en el libro que su padrino le había regalado.

Los Quetzalcoalt o Basilisco emplumado, se originaban en el México prehispánico conocidas en algunas culturas como dioses del inframundo; se destacaban principalmente por tener unas enormes alas que salían de sus escamas tan largas como el mismo cuerpo; su piel son escamosas pero solo servia como capa protectora porque por debajo contenían un plumaje de forma de cuñas o cuchillos que cambiaban como la piel de las serpientes normales. Solían ser difíciles de identificar por su similitud con otras serpientes y eran muy escasas. La única forma de crianza, omitiendo la manera natural de los animales; consistía en conseguir un huevo de dragón de los pantanos, originario solo de América, de 35 días de puesta y ser empollado por un Karakatori; otra especie de América parecida a un lagarto enorme indomable y caracterizado por sus largas hibernaciones que duraban hasta doce años.

Damon después de meditar volvió la vista a las serpientes pero estaban inmersas en una conversación privada y decidió no molestarles. Se levanto y camino por la estancia admirando la planta que cubría todo el improvisado invernadero. Miro con interés una rosa de pétalos negros, parecía ser el origen de todo aquel bosque; la rosa estaba imitando perfectamente entendibles la voz de Damon cuando había hablado en Parsel pero no era capaz de formar una conversación.

"¿Te interesa el** Bosque negro**?" dijo una voz suave pero de tono sobrenatural y peligrosa. Damon sintió por un momento reconocer la voz y se voltio a ver al recién llegado.

Una mujer joven de 26 años le miraba solo cinco pasos detrás de él con Nagini ahora en su cuello. Vestía una tunica completamente negra con capucha hacia atrás, aunque fuera de un solo color estaba bastante detallada en los bordes y los pechos. Ella tenia una belleza sobrenatural casi como salida de un viejo libro de cuentos; el cabello negro en ondas le caía sobre los hombros, una sonrisa en los labios rojos y finos se figuraba en su rostro, los ojos violeta oscuro chispeaban con potencia como si resistiera un impulso que no quería hacer.

Damon sentía el corazón acelerado casi como si fuera a estallar. Lo mismo sintió cuando su padre le había dicho quien era, pero ella era diferente; la voz y sus ojos eran todo lo que había necesitado para que sus recuerdos más antiguos y olvidados brotaran de nuevo.

"¿Madre?" pronuncio casi inaudible antes de correr hacia ella sin esperar respuesta, a lo que ella respondió abrazando a su hijo perdido. Liliath Lestrange había conseguido su mayor deseo hasta ese momento, recuperar a su hijo que se lo habían arrancado dos meses después de que naciera. Damon solo la abrazaba con más fuerza y por primera vez en años volvía a llorar. "Mamá…" lloriqueo.

"Mi pequeño Damon." Susurro Liliath aun sin soltarle, pero se obligo a hacerlo para que se sentaran en la mesa y celebrar la pequeña fiesta que había preparado. Aunque tubo que forcejear un poco con el niño antes de convencerlo para comer. La mujer se sentó y sirvió dos tazas con chocolate caliente.

"Mamá…" dijo algo tímido pero tenia tantas preguntas tormentosas en su cabeza que no sabia donde empezar. Liliath lo miraba con calma. "¿Qué ocurrió conmigo?" mirando hacia ella de nuevo.

"Tu padre… no es muy bien visto por el lado de la luz." Trato de explicar con calma. "Fuimos atacados cuando tenias dos meses por la Orden del Fénix"

"Me suena ese nombre." Rascando su cabeza con aire de duda.

"Probablemente, ya que los Potter pertenecen a ella." Bebió un poco de té antes de volver a hablar. "Durante la lucha, Colagusano, el sirviente de Tom, lo traiciono entregándote a Dumbledore. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta fue muy tarde." Se limpio las lagrimas que luchaban por salir pero ella no lo permitió. "El maldito anciano te llevo con la orden y dedico a borrar tus recuerdos, tristemente no contaba que tu sangre se la pondría difícil."

"¿Mi sangre?"

"Dime algo hijo. ¿Me parezco a alguien en particular?" Damon no entendió la pregunta a la primera pero pronto se puso a examinar a su madre de nuevo, tratando de ver la respuesta.

No espero mucho cuando su madre empezó a cambiar su aspecto; su cabello se torno pelirrojo y su piel un poco mas oscura que la palidez natural, por ultimo los ojos de un verde esmeralda. Terminando así de retratar su aspecto con el que había nacido, pero cambio permanentemente cuando estaba en primer año.

Liliath Lestrange, es una **Dopplegänger** de Lily Potter.

La mujer miraba con paciencia al pequeño, que ahora había entrado en pánico y terror casi dudando a que esto fuera una trampa. Movió su varita que había ocultado en su vestido, levitando a su hijo hasta su regazo y solo abrazarlo en un intento de calmarlo.

"Damon, calma." Decía mientras le pasaba una mano cariñosa por la espalda y rompía de nuevo la ilusión de su cuerpo, volviendo a su forma real como una Lestrange. El niño seguía igual pero ahora gritaba y se revolvía con un ataque de pánico en sus brazos; su paciencia tenia un limite y ya empezaba exasperarle. Un **Cruciatus** no verbal fue disparado de su varita logrando que el niño cayera al suelo gritando. "Ahora te vas a calmar, mi paciencia no es tan larga Damon Riddle." Regañó. "Puedo tratarte igual que a los idiotas seguidores de tu padre, tenemos más de que hablar así que escucharas y no quiero más chillidos. ¿Me dí a entender?" liberando el hechizo. No le gustaba tener que maltratarle la primera noche que se veían en 10 años.

"Si, madre." Respondió avergonzado el niño por su lloriqueo, aunque aun temblaba por el dolor pero no iba a llorar. Tras tranquilizar a Dezmon y Fenrir, volvió a sentarse dando un mordisco a uno de los dulces de chocolate y menta. No hizo más preguntas para dejar que Liliath continuara.

"Primero, no soy la bruja maldita de Lily Potter. Soy su **Dopplegänger.**"

"¿Su qué?" pero se encogió por la mirada de reproche de la mujer por la interrupción. Liliath respiro profundo, recordando que no estaba ante un Death Eater de Tom.

"Un **Dopplegänger** es una entidad maligna de una persona en particular. Rara vez nacen estos casos pero aun así ocurre. En mi caso, yo soy el lado oscuro de Lily." Tomó un poco de té y miró hacia los ventanales hacia la luna antes de volver a su hijo. "Pasé tres años en Hogwarts, cuando tu abuela me llevo ante tu padre."

"¿Tengo abuela?" eso nunca se lo espero, si se sumían más sorpresas creía que se desmayaría.

"Si pero se encuentra en Azkabam, después de todo eres un Lestrange, Damon." Vio como el niño se ponía más pálido de lo habitual casi enfermizo. Supuso que había sido suficiente por esa noche. "Por hoy fue suficiente."

"Pero…" dijo casi en un susurro pero se mareo casi tambaleándose y a punto de caer, pero la mujer logro agarrarle y le cargo en brazos.

"Seguiremos mañana, te quedaras el fin de semana aquí." Tras eso se adentro en la oscuridad del pasillo con un Damon ahora inconciente.

Tras varios minutos en la oscuridad eterna, entro en un cuarto del fondo del tercer piso; anteriormente pertenecida a Tom y a ella, y antes a sus predecesores hasta llegar a Salazar Slytherin.

Deshizo la cama con la varita y sentó a Damon al borde, para luego con la varita desapareció la ropa por una bata de dormir; recostó al pequeño y poniendo las sabanas encima de él. Antes de poder irse, sus ojos se fijaron en el relicario que Damon llevaba, lo reconocería en cualquier parte e hizo amago de quitárselo pero cambio de idea. Solo salió dejando a Nagini a cargo de él, con los otros animales.

Dejo atrás la antigua habitación de Tom y buscar al licántropo que lo había traído. Como había supuesto, lo encontró en una de las habitaciones destinadas a solo pocos Death Eater con privilegios especiales.

"Milady." Se arrodillo el hombre frente a su ama apenas le había oído los pasos.

"Levántate, Remus." Demandó la mujer.

"Mi señora, si me permite preguntar. ¿Dónde esta el joven maestro?"

"Ahora esta tomando un descanso en el cuarto del Lord, se quedara este fin de semana" el licántropo asintió sin ningún atisbo de reclamo.

"Usare entonces el hechizo para mantener lejos de sospecha al director."

"Eso espero." Miro hacia el ventanal antes de volver al hombre. "Es hora, quiero que vayas por Rómulo."

"¿No esperaremos por el amo?" tembló después de la mirada de enojo de su señora.

"Tu mismo lo has comprobado, Remus. Sentimos sus poderes pero esta débil y no sabemos su ubicación aun." Haciendo una mueca para ocultar su tristeza y dolor. "Damon necesita empezar a prepararse, sabes de antemano que la sangre de los ** Dopplegänger **es peligrosa y cuanto antes los controle mejor."

"Como desee."

"Puedes irte, Lupin. Estas escusado de la reunión de mañana." Tras decir lo ultimo dejo la habitación.

Damon despertó cerca del Mediodía con un dolor de cabeza, por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior casi sintió las ganas de llorar por miedo de que al abrir los ojos fuera solo un sueño. Más fue mayor su jubilo al verse en la magnifica habitación que estaba.

La cama en que descansaba triplicaba su tamañote forma oval con ornamentos en las maderas que la sostenían flotando desde el techo, las sabanas que le cubrían brillaban en un bello esmeralda escarchada y bordes de plata.

Las paredes estaban negras con figuras de serpientes grabadas en el techo, una chimenea cerca de la puerta de baño y dos enormes retratos que son los únicos adornos en la pared; casi todo consistía en un enorme librero que cubría casi toda la habitación, a excepción de un ventanal que daba a un balcón. Uno de los cuadros retrataba a Salazar Slytherin mientras el otro a su padre pero más joven y con su madre que parecía tener 15 años en ese momento.

Intento levantarse pero el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

"_Joven maestro, mejor no haga esfuerzos."_ Dijo Nagini saliendo del balcón, donde había estado tomando el sol, y subirse a la cama. _"La pantera y el lobo fueron a estirar músculos al jardín."_

"_¿Mi madre?"_

"_Esta en una junta con sus seguidores. Me dejo a tu cargo."_ Acaricio la nariz del pequeño con la lengua._ "Mejor quédate en cama."_

"_Quiero ir con madre."_ Se levanto tambaleante podía sentir la piel ardiendo aunque le es incomodo siguió caminando.

"_Lo siento, pequeño. Pero tu sangre ya esta reaccionando y necesitas cuidarte, tu madre me mata sino lo haces."_ La serpiente obligo al niño a ir al baño aun a pesar de sus negativas.

Minutos después ya se encontraba en bañera de burbujas, aun sin comprender que le pasaba a su cuerpo pero no tenia otro remedio. Medito lo que había pasado anoche y seguía aun las lluvias de preguntas en su cerebro. Suspiro medio sumergido en la superficie, Nehebka le miraba desde el borde de la bañera.

"_¿Se siente mejor?"_ pronuncio la serpiente joven.

"_Un poco_, _aun me duele la cabeza."_ Busco con la mano en su cuello el relicario, pero no estaba y empezó a asustarse. _"¿¡Dónde esta!"._ Buscando con desespero bajo el agua o fuera de la bañera.

"Damon ¿Por qué gritas?" pregunto un recién llegado Remus desde la puerta, poco después Dezmon aparecía con el relicario en su boca.

"¡Gracias Dezmon!" tomando el relicario para ponérselo de nuevo. Volvió la vista a su tío que lo miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Buenos días, Moony."

"Hola cachorro." Sentándose al borde de a bañera mientras el niño se empezaba a lavar la cabeza. "¿Qué tal tu noche con Milady?"

"Trabajas para ella ¿no?"

"Si y para tu padre." Le salpico a la cara provocando que él se riera. "Ven, ya sal o te pondrás como una pasa."

"Muy gracioso." Salió envuelto en una toalla que le cubría casi todo.

Salieron a la habitación pero había otro visitante en ella.

Un hombre joven de 32 años descansa estirado en la alfombra frente la chimenea; piel pardusca y cabello castaño-rubio desordenado, un par de ojos dorados que los miraba ausente a ambos; tenia una apariencia bastante desalineada más salvaje que lo habitual, pero lo que más sobresalía es que es idéntico a Remus.

"Ya era tiempo." Bostezo el hombre mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados.

"Damon, el es mi hermano gemelo, Rómulo Arten Lupin."

"Así que tu eres el joven maestro Damon." Pronuncio Rómulo sentándose sobre el suelo mientras el niño se vestía con algo más cómodo pero no muy muggle.

"¿Por qué nunca te menciono Moony?" al darse cuenta que su tío se había ido.

"No solemos vernos mucho." Revolviendo el cabello del moreno. "Yo tengo otro trabajo."

"¿Con quien?" mirando el tatuaje de carabela con serpiente en el brazo de Rómulo.

"Con mi manada, soy un Alpha entre los licántropos." Se levanto y empezaban a caminar por el pasillo. Los ojos de Damon se iluminaron de curiosidad y codicia. "Veo que te interesa."

"Si. Es que siempre me han interesado las criaturas oscuras. Tengo una Quetzalcoalt." Señalando a Nehebka en su cuello con orgullo, que miraba al licántropo con cautela.

"Es un buen espécimen, aunque aun esta muy joven." Menciono antes de voltear la vista al vestíbulo y ambos se detenían; ahora solo se veían 4 personas con túnicas negras y mascaras de platino salían de una de las salas al fondo.

"¿Quiénes son?" pregunto Damon por lo bajo a su nuevo tío pero este no pudo responder cuando una voz conocida se les acerco.

"Vaya ya era hora de aparecer, Lupin." Dijo la voz del rubio mayor sin quitarse la mascara.

"¿Señor Malfoy?" se sorprendió el joven príncipe.

"¡OH, maestro Damon!" saludo con una reverencia Lucius, quitándose la mascara. "Pensé que seguiría durmiendo."

"¿Por qué viste así?" tomando la mascara para examinarla con curiosidad.

"Joven Damon mejor deje de jugar con eso si no quiere que su madre se enoje." Dijo ahora Severus pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el niño, Liliath salió de la estancia de reuniones.

"Creí decir que podían irse." Pronuncio la mujer algo enojada de seguir viendo a sus seguidores ahí.

"Lo siento, Milady." Dijeron los cuatro para luego despedirse, solo quedando Rómulo y los dos Riddle.

"Buenos días, Madre." Saludo Damon abrazando a la mujer.

"Buenos días, Damon." Besó al niño en la frente. "¿Te sientes mejor?" revolviendo el cabello de su hijo; el niño solo asintió.

"Milady." Se arrodillo Rómulo frente a su ama, sin importarle estar a media escalera y besando la mano de esta.

"Lupin." Después de hacerle señas ambos siguieron a la mujer por el pasillo en tinieblas; hasta llegar a un estudio que Damon reconoció en sus sueños cuando tuvo la visión de sus padres. Liliath se sentó detrás del escritorio, en la silla de Tom; Damon en la derecha con los dos **Phantom **a ambos lados, y Rómulo se quedo parado hasta que Liliath le permitió sentarse. "Espero que Remus te explicara porque te llame."

"Si, Milady. Espero cumplir con los deseos de mi señor y de usted." Respondió el hombre sin percatarse que Nagini iba hacia la silla del joven príncipe.

"_Nagini ¿De qué habla mi madre?"_ pregunto el niño a la serpiente mayor, ahora ubicada en uno de los brazos del sillón.

"_Tu entrenamiento."_ Respondió la serpiente calmadamente.

"_¿Mi entrenamiento?"_

"Damon, la conversación es aquí." Regaño Lady Liliath mirando a los dos furiosa. Nagini dejo la silla con mirada asesina a la mujer y reptó hasta la silla de ella.

"Lo siento."

"A lo que iba. Rómulo se encargara de tu entrenamiento especial."

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"Veras joven maestro." Interrumpió ahora Rómulo. "Loa **Dopplegänger **son un tipo de criatura oscura también, cuando pasan su sangre a la siguiente generación esta se vuelve inestable."

"Puede ser fatal si no se sabe manipular correctamente la magia." Completo Liliath. "Al no estar tu padre tengo que recurrir a Rómulo para que vayamos avanzando."

"¿Pero que puede hacer el?" no estaba seguro si revelar que conocía a su padre.

"Te enseñare a controlar tu lado metamórfico y salvaje."

"Moony, ¿No puede?" el hombre le miro furioso y herido por el comentario.

"¡No seas grosero, Salazar!" regaño su madre con tanta fuerza que los ventanales vibraron. Damon encogido en el asiento por la fuerza de la voz de su madre, murmuro un lo siento a su tío. "Remus no tiene tanta capacidad en ese rango como Rómulo y estará ocupado con otras obligaciones."

"Snape, se encargará en la parte mágica por ahora."

"¿Qué iba a hacer mi padre?" decidió abrir el tema para ver si descubría más de su padre.

"Nada que no se pueda sustituir temporalmente." Respondió la mujer, sabía que había acordado con Tom que en caso y de ser necesario no revelarían a Damon que su padre era Lord Voldemort. "Ahora sal y ve a desayunar." Exigió pero antes de que Damon lograra replicar, ya se encontraba fuera de la estancia con sus animales y la puerta cerrada detrás de él.

"De nuevo me sacan." Levanto una ceja con disgusto antes de marchar al comedor por el que llego la noche anterior.

Damon después de comer se dedico a recorrer el castillo pero no conocía bien el pasillo de las tinieblas y termino perdiéndose. Sin más opción se metió en alguna de las puertas.

Había entrado en lo que parecía un centro de entrenamiento/mazmorra, casi todo se centraba en una arena de piedra donde era imposible trepar por estas para escapar; habían algunas celdas en sombras que no se veía sus habitantes y huesos esparcidos por todo el suelo.

"¿Qué lugar será este?" dijo mientras se asomaba por el borde de la arena pero el suelo donde estaba falló y cayo dentro de este. "Maldita torpeza." Se quejo cuando levanto un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo. "Mierda."

Frente a él tenía un descomunal tigre blanco en posición de ataque hacia él, varias cicatrices adornaban su piel dando pistas de las múltiples victorias del animal.

Damon busco de inmediato su varita pero esta había quedado arriba atorada en la pared sin que la pudiera alcanzar, para colmo el agujero por donde había caído ahora estaba cubierto por una cubierta de reja eléctrica y los **Phantom** no podrían ayudarle.

"Esto me pasa por ser curioso." Casi grito esquivando apenas el ataque del felino y empezando a buscar una salida mientras corría en círculos. "¡Al menos vivir con los Potter sirvió de algo!" recordando las veces en que se volvía el saco de arena de James y Sirius. La pantera y el lobo habían corrido a buscar ayuda pero de aquí a que la encontraran podría estar muerto, aun con la ayuda de Nehebka. "¡A ti no te dan de comer acaso!" pero esa vez no pudo esquivarlo por completo una garra le había alcanzado el hombro.

Aguanto la sangre con la otra mano pero había notado que había veneno en las garras del felino. Cayo sentado al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo palpitar dolorosamente, aumentando por la sangre que salía de la herida.

"¿Ahora esto?" pensó jadeando mirando como la bestia se acercaba a él para darle el golpe de gracia. Su vista se empezó a poner más nublada a cada palpitación y perdía la sensación en sus extremidades. "¿Es mi fin?" apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando apaciguar el dolor. "No, no me rendiré." Ausente de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, una aura negro/sangre empezó a cubrirle, haciendo que el tigre se retractara por un momento paralizado por lo que ocurría. "¡No voy a morir!" pronunció cada palabra con lentitud pero fuerza y furia, abriendo los ojos de nuevo mostrando los ojos completamente felinos pero color sangre y soltando un rugido innatural de su boca.

Apoyo sus manos sobre la tierra en cuatro. Su ropa se deslizo del cuerpo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, dejando el cuerpo desnudo; las piernas dejaron de estar de rodillas al suelo quedando solo en las puntas de los pies y algo más cortas como los brazos; los dedos se hicieron más pequeñas con almohadillas debajo y las uñas, ahora negras se formaron como ganchos siendo guardadas en sus patas nuevas. La cara se afilo más formando algo similar a un felino, incluyendo las orejas ahora en forma redondeada sobresaliendo de su cabeza. La piel se torno oscura con manchas uniformes casi invisibles con un tono parduzco; la columna se alargo hasta formar una larga cola; el cabello negro empezó a alargarse y también la piel misma sacaba un pelaje negro como las sombras cubriendo cada minima parte de su cuerpo. Por ultimo la dentadura se transformo a una más afilada con los colmillos sobresaliendo.

Ya no quedaba rastró de un niño, sino en su lugar se sustituía por una pantera negra joven; comparado con el tigre al que se enfrentaba, aun era pequeña. Los ojos sangrientos se clavaron en el estático tigre asustado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

El nuevo felino no espero mucho antes de flexionar las patas y saltar sobre su atacante, completamente perdido en los instintos salvajes no recordaba ni siquiera que era antes. Logro engancharse a la espalda del felino mayor mientras le mordía la garganta; el tigre tardó en reaccionar pero empezó a luchar contra la pantera.

Se notaba mucho la ventaja del tigre por experiencia y tamaño, pero aun así la pantera no le daba tregua ni descanso. Los dos animales tenían la intención de matarse; dientes y garras rasgaban la piel como si fuera papel, ninguno pensaba correr por escapar sino que la furia misma bloqueaba sus pensamientos de peligro.

La pantera se encontró minutos después mal herida contra la pared; tenia un ojo mal herido completamente bañado en sangre, la garganta abierta superficialmente y varios arañazos en la espalda. Aun a pesar de sus heridas estaba dispuesta a seguir peleando pero la perdida de sangre apenas le dejaba moverse.

Un furioso grito y una explosión fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Rómulo volvió a la normalidad de su forma licántropo, un lobo color arena, frente al cuerpo muerto del tigre blanco. Miro hacia el cuerpo desnudo y moribundo de su sobrino; solo lo cargo en brazos y salio de un salto.

"¡Damon!" grito Liliath al ver al niño, habían sido avisados por Fenrir y Dezmon. "Rápido." Sin más que decir salieron de ahí con un crack y aparecieron en el cuarto de Tom. "Déjalo aquí y ve por Severus. ¡Me importa lo que este haciendo, que venga!" exclamo y el hombre obedeció.

Rómulo dejo a la mujer alterada atendiendo al niño por ahora, se metió a la chimenea cogiendo un poco de los polvos azulados.

"Despacho de Snape, Hogwarts." Lanzó los polvos al fuego y rápidamente fue trasportado.

Aterrizo de bruces aunque parado en el despacho del líder de los Slytherin. Para su mala suerte no estaba ahí.

"Cuando se necesita desaparece." Negó con la cabeza antes de salir.

Salio al pasillo que para su poca suerte tenia alumnos. Con sigilo se separo de la puerta y comenzó a caminar entre las sombras, agradeciendo sus instintos para encontrar a Snape. Con el olfato alerta empezó a buscar el rastro del profesor, ignorando por completo los recuerdos de sus días de alumno.

Aun no se había dado cuenta pero dos serpientes se habían percatado de su presencia desde que saliera del Despacho.

"¿Y ese rarito?" dijo Draco a Erebus. Llevaban preocupados todo el fin de semana por Damon, el supuesto homúnculo que había creado Remus para sustituirle no servía con ellos.

"Ni idea pero me es sospechoso." Respondió el moreno mirando al hombre que seguían con desconfianza. "vamos por él." Saco la varita de marfil y Draco lo imito. "Tal vez le podemos sacar el paradero de Damon." Se acercaron lentamente hacia él pero antes de que pronunciaran palabra; Rómulo los empujo dentro de una aula vacía. Los dos niños le miraban con la boca abierta al ver a quien se parecía.

"No les han dicho, no disparar si no conocen al objetivo" gruño el hombre.

"¿Profesor Lupin?" dijo Draco casi sin darse a entender.

"No soy profesor. Soy el hermano gemelo de Remus." Pero los niños seguían viéndole con sospecha y no dejaban de apuntarle con las varitas. "Miren no tengo Tiempo. ¿Dónde esta Snape?"

"¿Para qué lo quiere?" desafió Erebus.

"No les incumbe." Pero los ojos del hombre notaron el escudo de la tunica y recordó que Remus le había hablado de los amigos de Damon. "Es una emergencia, Damon necesita atención medica."

"¿¡Qué!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¡El profesor esta en la junta de profesores!" exclamó Draco. "No saldrá de ahí tan fácil."

"Pues Damon no puede esperar." Se exaspero Rómulo.

"Tengo una idea." Intervino Erebus. "vaya a la sala común de Slytherin. ¿Sabe cual es?"

"¡Claro niños idiotas, también fui Slytherin!"

"Esta bien no se enoje." Intento calmar Draco. "Nos encargaremos de traer al profesor."

Ambos corrieron por el pasillo atravesando algunos pasillos secretos con ayuda del mapa. Debían encontrar a los Slytherin de primero. Para su suerte estaban todos en los jardines principales. Unas pocas palabras hicieron eco suficiente para que todos se alarmaran y ayudaran.

Fred y George Weasley discutían nuevas ideas para bromas cuando un escándalo en el retrato les llamo la atención. Su hermanito menor y la garrapata fastidiosa de Nicholas discutían con un par de serpientes aunque se notaba que faltaba su tercer integrante más importante.

"Ya les dijimos, los leones no quieren nada con los intentos de víbora." Dijo Ron.

"¡No queremos nada contigo, comadreja!" exclamó Erebus. "solo con tus hermanos."

"Pierden el tiempo, víboras." Dijo Potter ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Granger desde una mesa.

"¡No te metas, Nicky!" lanzó Draco a punto de maldecirle.

"Ya, ya dejen la pelea." Intervinieron los gemelos pero fueron jalados por los dos Slytherin fuera de la sala común y cerraban el retrato con mucha fuerza en las narices de ambos leones.

"Eh, ¿Qué les ocurre?" dijo Fred.

"No hay tiempo para hablar." Dijo Erebus entrando en el aula vacía donde estaban los demás de primero. "Será extraño pero necesitamos sus bromas." Los dos leones se rieron y todas las serpientes les apuntaron con las varitas, ya que habían quedado desarmados los dos hermanos.

"Hablamos enserio, Damon necesita ayuda." Dijo Draco aun con seriedad.

"¿El que hizo la broma de la quimera?" pregunto Fred; aunque Draco sorprendido de que supieran de la quimera de piedra, asintió como respuesta. "¿Qué le ocurre?"

"Solo que necesita al profesor Snape con urgencia."

"Digan que necesitan." Aceptaron los gemelos y las serpientes se reunieron a regañadientes, empezando a planear su ataque.

Snape y Remus se encontraban en plena reunión con los profesores, escuchando el parloteo incesante de Dumbledore de quien sabe que, ya que le habían perdido el interés desde hacía rato. Solo se dedicaban a jugar **"El Horcado"** en un pergamino usado, siendo el turno del lobo adivinar. Tom en la cabeza de Quirrel, se empezaba a desesperar por la misma estupidez del viejo. Pero tenia un mal presentimiento de su hijo, había visto el homúnculo y sabía que el lobo lo había creado; pero solo ahora empezaba a desesperarse por esa sensación que tenia de su hijo en peligro.

"Por una maldita vez, que se calle." Pensó el señor oscuro con ganas de maldecir al viejo.

"Estupido lobo. No lleva U Nigromante." Pensó el profesor de pociones agregando la cola al dibujo del lobo ahorcándose. "Solo los dientes y pierdes. A ver cuando acaba el discurso del viejo sobre ¿Caramelos de limón dijo?"

"Me aburro." Pensaba el licántropo haciendo rayones con la pluma mientras pensaba en la palabra que tenia que adivinar. "¿Qué palabra pensó el murciélago?"

"Hagan otra cosa." Pensó Tom. "Tengo a estos ineptos como seguidores."

Pero la palabrería del Director fue cortada por una explosión repentina en el pasillo. Todos los profesores reaccionaron y se asomaron a lo que hubiera sido el pasillo de la torre de Astronomía.

Ahora cubierta por poderosas llamas de fuego azul provocando el pánico en los estudiantes. El fuego conservaba cinco formas definidas; una serpiente alada, un dragón de tres cabezas, una manticora, un basilisco y un tigre. Las figuras se separaron haciendo que los profesores les siguieran intentando apagarlas.

Solo Lupin y Snape se habían quedado estáticos por unos segundos a tal espectáculo. Cuando fueron jalados por Draco y Erebus a uno de los pasillos secretos.

"¿¡Qué diablos hacen!" exclamo Snape cuando se saco de encima a los dos.

"¡Hay problemas!" grito Draco y empezaron los dos niños a hablar al mismo tiempo sin que le entendieran.

"¡Uno a la vez!" grito Remus.

"¡Damon necesita al profesor Snape!. ¡Su hermano vino a buscarlo!" gritaron.

"¿¡Qué Damon que!" exclamaron los dos adultos.

**Indice**

**Dopplegänger: gemelo malvado. (técnicamente.)**

**Bosque negro: originario del juego de Yugioh 5D's, pertenece a la duelista Akiza dueña del dragón de la rosa negra.**


	7. Nacen los Dark Hound

**VeroSev: Es una de las especie de la india (inventada) pertenece a Tom.**

**Escipion: gracias =) disfruta este.**

**Loquin: ella es así de fría porque es una Lestrange pero quiere a su hijo.**

**Princesa Vampirica: Los gemelos tambien me caen bien y no estoy segura de que se vayan al lado oscuro por ahora son neutrales.**

**Shinigami Kazuo Riddle: bienvenido.**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt: jeje creo que tienes razón pero estaban desesperados y damon es su amigo.**

**richard333: listo**

_**Perdonen la tardanza pero aquí esta lo prometido espero que les guste. Visiten mi foro para escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias, también esta la Historia de Rómulo Lupin.**_

.net/forum/Preguntas_y_Opiniones/84268/

7

Nacen los _Dark Hound._

Ese domingo por la noche, Damon regreso a Hogwarts, aunque muy lejos de estar bien.

Severus había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para salvarle la vida pero no fue de todo rosas; Liliath se había encargado de castigarle de la "mejor" manera posible para que no olvidara no volver a entrar ahí. Pero el regaño solo había sido el comienzo, incluía a sus tíos en ese proceso. Paso por varios dolorosos procesos para quitarle el veneno del tigre y otros para salvar su ojo pero fue inútil, otro regaño físico de su madre le había ganado eso. Para finalizar le habían suprimido el núcleo mágico para que su sangre le curara y calmara.

Con un suspiro después de todos los recuerdos que le habían venido a la mente, Damon fue llevado a su sala común por Moony, después de jurarle que se iría a la cama vio al lobo desaparecer por la pared de entrada. Subió los escalones a su cuarto y cerró, solo para después tirarse boca arriba en la cama.

"_Joven Salazar."_ Siseo contenta la serpiente al ver a su amo vivo; Severus los había traído a los tres y bajo el cuidado de Draco mientras Damon se curaba. Damon solo acaricio a su amiga con una de las manos vendadas y con la otra al lobo, solo la pantera se dedicaba a lamer el vendaje que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. _"Nos tenía preocupados."_

"_Lo se."_ Suspiro apartando a Dezmon de su ojo. _**"Ya Dezmon que me dañaras el vendaje."**_ Sin percatarse había hablado en otro idioma, ni siquiera en Parsel. La pantera se detuvo de igual modo.

"_Maestro."_ Siseo la serpiente sorprendida._ "No sabía que hablara__** Barukuai**_."

"_Al parecer si. Desde mi enfrentamiento con el tigre."_ Ni se molesto en cambiarse solo dormir quería; un rápido murmullo de voz y las luces se apagaron. Calló dormido poco después con los animales junto a él cuidando de su sueño.

Pensó que podría dormir todo el lunes y que Snape lo excusara, si se lo pedía a su madre pero el tiempo iba en su contra. Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron despertarse. Sin ni siquiera haberse levantado entró el pocionista.

"Hora de despertar, señor Riddle." Dijo el hombre. Si, lo había olvidado aquí seguían siendo profesor y alumno, y su madre le dejo en claro que a pesar de sus heridas debía seguir con sus horarios.

"Ya me desperté." Gruño el niño mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. "No tiene que ponerse de despertador personal."

"Cuide su lengua, le recuerdo que no estamos en la mansión." Mirando con disgusto que el chico siguiera con la misma ropa ligera que había usado ayer. "Aquí tiene." Dejando el vial que debía tomar cada mañana para evitar las hemorragias y una serie de vendas nuevas. "Venga a mi despacho, antes de almorzar por su otra poción." Con eso se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

"_**¡Vaya a freír espárragos, murciélago!"**_ le grito enojado aunque sabía que nada le servía para aliviar su frustración. Cogió el vial y se lo tomo de un golpe para evitar el mal sabor. "No puede ser más fastidioso." Ni después de terminar la frase, fue tirado al suelo por una Tracy Moon aun en pijama; seguidos del otro grupo de serpientes. "¡Moon quítate!"

"¡Ay que humor!" obedeció la niña. "Perdón es que…"

"Ya deja eso." Dijo Erebus ayudando a levantarse a Damon. Sin olvidar percatarse de cuantos vendajes llevaba su amigo. El ojo izquierdo parecía ser el que peor estado tenia, también las manos y el cuello.

"¡Pero hombre, te ataco un hipogrifo o ¿qué?" pregunto de más Blaise, entrando. Antes de que se diera cuenta el cuarto ya se había llenado del grupo de serpientes.

"Cierra el pico Zabini." Golpeo Aida a Blaise en la cara con un cojín antes de ayudar a Damon con los vendajes. Las manos habían quedado con cicatrices profundas pero casi invisibles, no tanto como el cuello; una cicatriz en forma de X iba de un lado a otro y de la punta izquierda del labio a la clavícula izquierda otra línea.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" pregunto Alice sentada en el suelo junto a Draco.

"¿y dónde estabas?" pregunto Draco y todos se centraron en la respuesta del moreno, aun atendido por Aida.

"Me enfrente a un tigre de bengala, eso paso." Lentamente el joven príncipe de la oscuridad se encontró a si mismo contando a su grupo de seguidores lo ocurrido; aunque aun lo ignoraba pero su grupo que consideraba seguidores había aumentado, no solo en sus amigos sino en todo primer año y dos leones.

Aida ignoró la historia cuando retiró el vendaje del ojo, el color de la cara se perdió pero se abstuvo de gritar. La cicatriz también en forma de X le atravesaba el ojo, ya no quedaba rastro de la pupila sino la mancha de color azul oscuro del iris en medio de la herida; no había visión alguna en aquella fatal y permanente herida. Volvió a vendarle el ojo, antes de que todo el grupo bajará a desayunar después de cambiarse.

Damon y su grupo subió en dirección al comedor, sin poder evitar que le señalaran y murmuraban burlones hacia él. Aunque eso no es lo peor, algunos profesores no dejaban de mirarle tampoco y los dos rubios discutían sin cesar. Agradeció cuando se pudo sentar en la mesa para el desayuno.

"¡Vaya al fin nuestro serpentino amigo ha vuelto!" dijeron los dos gemelos pelirrojos detrás de él.

"Hola Fred, George." Saludo el chico tuerto mirándolos con el único ojo que le quedaba.

"Oye ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto Fred al ver el triste aspecto del moreno.

"¿Tan mal parado quedaste peleando con Garrapata Potter?" dijo burlón George provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el niño.

"Ya quisiera Nicky dejarme así."negó con la cabeza aun riendo, buena hora que necesitaba risas. "No, me pelee con un tigre."

"Vaya si tu quedaste así compadezco al tigre." Ahora fue el turno de las serpiente reírse pero las cosas buenas no siempre duraban.

"Oye Harrison ¿Quién te dio la lección de modales para pagarle?" dijo la voz de Nicholas desde la mesa de los leones, que a continuación estallaron en risas. Exceptuando los hermanos Weasley. Desde la mesa de profesores, los únicos que habían (James, Severus, Dumbledore y Quirrel), miraban la escena de discusión entre las dos casas rivales.

Dumbledore con sonrisa divertida, Quirrel ausente pero no siendo así Tom que estaba furioso y preocupado aunque no lo quiera admitir; James riendo con tal fuerza que alumnos mayores lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; Severus inmutable aunque podía sentir con mucha fuerza la magia furiosa de su señor a través de Quirrel, preguntándose que significaba aquello, tampoco olvido darle un codazo a James para que se callara.

"Si te mostrará quien hizo esto, te orinas encima." Respondió Damon y las serpientes rieron con mucha fuerza retumbando en el Gran comedor. Nicholas termino con la cara enrojecida casi sin que se pudiera de que, si de vergüenza o de enojo

"Tranquilo nos encargaremos de él." Se despidieron los gemelos bajo las miradas reprochables de las otras casas, cuestionando las acciones de los leones.

El resto del desayuno siguió en caos y gritos entre las dos casas, llegando incluso de comida a lanzar hechizos, ni cuales el director quiso detener solo reía como un viejo infantil. Las otras casas solo servían de campo de batalla o para empeorar las cosas.

Damon ya empezaba a cuestionarse de la salud mental que llegaría a tener este colegio, algo que concordaba con Erebus, más con Draco muy poco se notaba a leguas que aun era un niño. Tras robar un sándwich de una de las bandejas, muy muggle a su parecer, salió del campo de batalla antes el comedor, seguido de Erebus y Aida, únicos que le vieron actuar y que al menos contenían madurez mental suficiente para apartarse de tal guerra infantil.

"¿Vaya y ese vejete se llama director?" comentó Erebus al tiempo que los tres usaban las varitas para quitarse los pedazos de comida o hechizos de el espectáculo. Tras mordisquear un trozo de manzana acaramelada, siguió a Damon que se dirigió a los bordes del bosque prohibido hasta un enorme árbol negro de aspecto siniestro y sentarse sobre una de las raíces que sobresalían."_Spardamus Kuran_." Pronuncio con fascinación al árbol y reconociendo su especie, no muy lejos había un sauce boxeador por lo que pudo deducir.

"El árbol de la muerte." Completo Aida imitando a Erebus pero comiendo lo que parecía un trozo de carne medio cocida en un sándwich. "Extraño es que lo tengan en este clima, estos árboles son de tierras inhóspitas y cruelmente mortales." Volteo a ver a sus acompañantes que la miraban con curiosidad peligrosa y una ceja levantada. "¿Qué?"

"No se a que juegas." Siseo furioso Damon, que provoco en sus dos amigos un sobresalto, aquello había parecido más un rugido de pantera que un siseo y por un momento les pareció ver una pantera negra con los ojos rojos en donde estaba Damon. El moreno sacudió la cabeza para disipar el arranque salvaje. "Maldita sangre que aun no controlo."

"Veo que no la puedes controlar aun." De pronto Damon sintió una extraña conexión mental entre él, Erebus y Aida, de donde provenía la voz. Damon la miro perspicaz tenia una sospecha, aunque leve al igual que Erebus; pero siquiera pudo pensar cuando un rayo de magia negra golpeo a los tres con una furia incontenible y dolorosa.

"_A la casa de los gritos, ahora Salazar."_ Fue la voz de su padre, que ni cuenta se dio de la conexión y que los otros dos le habían entendido a pesar de hablar en Parsel. Los tres no sabían si tener miedo o huir, nunca habían sentido tanta furia.

"¿Qué fue eso?" exclamo Erebus al de un colapso nervioso, cual difícilmente podía ocultar a los demás.

"Mi padre" respondió Damon frotándose la cabeza con la palma de sus manos, en un intento infructuoso de aliviar su mente de la furiosa onda de oscuridad que le calaba hasta por la espina dorsal. "creo que preferiré más los Cruciatus de mi madre." Pensó mientras se levantaba y aceleraba el paso hacia los peligrosos terrenos de el Sauce Boxeador, con Dezmon y Fenrir siguiendo sus pasos, luego de unos segundos los dos niños y los tres animales le siguieron con cierto pánico.

Uno de los brazos casi le alcanzó pero Damon logro esquivarlo a duras penas, sus instintos de pantera aun estaban latentes, y su otra parte se rehusaba a dejarse matar por un horrible árbol con mal humor. No sabía como entrar de nuevo, a ese estado de salvajismo que le salvo de morir a manos del dichoso tigre, menos sabría como salir de ella. Solo debía alcanzar el agujero debajo del árbol, el pasaje de la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade, el problema es llegar a ella sin morir en el intento.

No paso mucho cuando una fuerte vaina marrón, golpeando como un látigo a sus estómagos, los elevara por los aires con sacudones violentos y alternos movimientos.

"¡Que excelente idea, Riddle. Dejarnos matar por un árbol desquiciado!" grito Aida con sarcasmo mientras se sujetaba al tronco de uno de los brazos, que ni se detenían aun con su presencia.

"¿A dónde mierda querías ir?" maldijo Erebus pasando al roce por la cabeza de Damon, sujeto por otra vaina.

"¡Ahí!" grito furioso por el dolor pero ignorando los insultos de sus amigos, con un dedo señalando la apertura casi borrada del pasadizo. "¡y ya cállense!" exclamo mientras hacia crecer sus dientes, largos y filosos de una pantera, y las uñas haciendo lo mismo pero tornando un color negro cuervo, con el momento justo que sobrevolaba el agujero; los clavo simultaneamente en la corteza, un poco de lucha pero logró su objetivo atravesando hacia la parte blanda y desprotegida.

El árbol se sacudió de terror y susto por el ataque, soltando al muchacho justo encima del agujero, aun así no pudo evitar el brusco aterrizaje en la pedrosa escalera; siendo aplastado después por los otros dos, ya los cinco **Phantom** esperaban dentro.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto Erebus.

"Un pasadizo a la casa de los gritos." Gruño Damon, tenia una piedra clavada en una de las costillas fisuradas por el tigre. "¡Ahora quitaos de encima!" los otros dos se levantaron por inercia.

"¿La casa mas embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña?" cuestiono Aida recordando el furioso ataque mental del padre de Damon, sabia que eso de que estaba embrujada era pura idiotez. "Así la llaman los otros."

"Claro que no esta embrujada, tonta" siseo Erebus con despecho.

"Lo se Black, no soy una estupida Hufflepuff." Respondió de la misma manera.

"Ya, basta." Intervino Damon mientras se adentraban inseguros al pasadizo que parecía interminable. "Se dice que esta embrujada pero eso es a causa de mi tío Remus, es licántropo y sus días escolares durante la luna llena se las pasaba aquí."

"¿no estaba tomando la poción _Matalobos_?"

"En ese tiempo la poción seguía experimental." Respondió la niña a Erebus. "Aun así esa poción es peligrosa para los licántropos, no los controla sino los debilita y tarde o temprano esa persona morirá."

Damon solo se limito a gruñir mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para regresar su apariencia a la normalidad, su otra mitad se negaba a ocultarse de nuevo, ni siquiera su habilidad de metamorfosis podía con su lado salvaje. Su madre se lo había explicado por lo menos tres veces, al menos sin tortura, que eso era natural en su especie, algo que siempre tienen desde que nacen; la forma en que toma suele variar dependiendo de su personalidad, uno de los pocos dones de su herencia sanguínea, para colmo vendrían más y tenia que ocultarlas de alguna manera, hasta diciembre que se iría a la mansión. Tras un rato de atravesar el pasillo y subir las envejecidas escaleras, llegaron a la trampilla.

La casa de los gritos, no es más que un edificio añejado con el tiempo y las rutinarias visitas de animalejos u otras criaturas, constaba de cuatro pisos casi pareciendo que en cualquier momento se caería.

Tras dudar unos momentos, los tres subieron al ultimo piso, dos de ellos inseguros de que les esperaba ahí, ellos simplemente se habían metido sin ser invitados a aquella furiosa reunión.

"¡Ya entren los tres!" una voz serpentina del otro lado les hizo saltar de sorpresa, habían estado luchando mentalmente si abrir o no. Tras abrirse la puerta con un chirrido tétrico, el espectáculo no se puso muy agradable para Damon; su padre ya no tenia la espectral forma que ya conocía, sino un bebe, si se puede definir de ese modo, completamente deforme casi pareciendo un trozo de cuerpo humano sin forma alguna.

"¿Padre? Pero ¿qué te ocurrió?" cuestiono aun disfrazando sus emociones de pánico, a través de la mascara facial.

"Larga historia, niño." Dijo el hombre con despreciable tono y sus ojos furiosos. "Aquí las preguntas las hago yo." Demando entre siseos justo después la puerta se cerraba tras los tres niños. "Quiero que me des una explicación de por qué tienes ese estado."

"Me peleé con un bendito tigre de bengala." Gruño con molestia, aun luchando por transformar de regreso sus manos y dientes, pero con más frustración se lo impedían. "¡Maldita pantera terca!"

"Damon, concéntrate, la frustración no te ayudara en nada." Dijo Tom desde la desastrosa cama en que le había dejado Quirrel, mientras buscaba sangre de unicornio; a él le era tan fácil concentrarse para ese tipo de cosas, aunque no tuviera la sangre de su hijo, si sabía lo que le pasaba. No pasaron más que unos minutos que se desistió al consejo del hombre pero al final no tuvo otro remedio, el muchacho logró alcanzar su apariencia normal. "Tan terco como tu madre."

"No la insultes." Desafió el moreno cambiando sus ojo a escarlata.

"¿Cómo terminaste peleando con un tigre de bengala?" ignorando la amenaza de su hijo. A regañadientes, Damon repitió de nuevo la larga historia, ahora sentado sobre el suelo con los otros dos, que miraban la escena haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no reírse por cómo discutían y a la vez con desconcierto; sabían que Damon les dijo que su padre era un espectro adherido a otra persona pero eso, no tenia nombre. "Conociste a tu madre entonces, al menos los brutos que tengo como seguidores piensan un poco."

"¿Seguidores?" cuestionó pero de nuevo su padre ignoro el comentario. Su padre miro cuestionadamente a sus dos acompañantes. "Son mis amigos, Erebus Black y Aida Polairix."

"Ya me parecía que reconocía algo en ti, Black." Clavando la vista en el muchacho. "Igual a tu padre." Ignoró la expresión desconcertada del chico y miro a la otra. "Así que Polairix ¿cierto?"

"Si." Dijo la niña pero sin expresar su curiosidad pero no así lo pudieron hacer los dos morenos que empezaban a tener algo de interés en lo que el espectro pudiera saber.

"Llévame con tu madre, Damon" dijo de pronto el espectro tomando desprevenido al niño que lo miró extrañado. "El maldito de Quirrel no me sirve de nada." Pero ahora los tres le miraban con la misma expresión pero no estaban muy lejos de estar de acuerdo. "¡Ya obedezcan!"

"Qué genio." Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo antes de levantarse del suelo. Tras un par de minutos discutiendo, cosa que empeoraba el humor de Tom, cubrieron al espectro con la capa invisible y Aida lo mantuvo debajo de su capa durante el regreso a la escuela.

Apenas fue fácil atravesar las puertas principales, pero se convirtió en una proeza caminar por los pasillos concurridos de algunos alumnos que buscaban disfrutar el ultimo día libre. Tuvieron que usar a los **Phantom **para quitarlos del camino con violencia, a medida que atravesaban los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, que parecían estar más lejos de lo habitual, Draco, Alice y Theo se les unían con cierta curiosidad por saber que ocultaban pero sin hacer preguntas. Llegaron a la puerta de la clase de pociones pero estaba cerrada.

"Mierda, solo con él me puedo comunicar con el castillo" maldijo Damon que escuchaba a su padre regañarlo en Parsel por su vocabulario.

"Tendremos que ir por él." Comentó Alice con la mano en los bolsillos, en actitud despreocupada al lado de Draco, quien tenia una actitud similar. "Seguro sigue en el comedor."

"¡No pienso volver al rebaño de gente!" exclamó el moreno volviendo a ver la puerta, tenia una idea pero no sabia si funcionaria y debía decidirse pronto sino quería seguir escuchando a su padre regañarlo._ "¡Ábrete en nombre del heredero de Slytherin!"_ se sintió ridículo por un momento, ignorando el sobresalto que les había dado a sus amigos, pero fue su mayor desconcierto cuando la puerta se abrió obediente.

"¡Por Morgana!, ¿qué hiciste?" pregunto Theo sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

"Solo le pedí que se abriera." Se encogió de hombros y entraron al aula vacía "Ahora ¿dónde estarán esos polvos?" pensó mientras miraba pensativo alrededor.

"¿Qué exactamente buscamos?" pregunto Draco.

"Eso mismo me interesaría saber." Dijo la voz de Snape detrás de ellos causando que se sobresaltarán. Cuando voltearon, se encontraron con el pocionista y Lucius en la puerta mirándolos severamente.

"A usted" dijo Damon a Severus "Necesito ir al castillo." Tres de sus amigos fueron los únicos en no entender a dónde quería ir.

"Le recuerdo, señor Riddle. Qué su madre le obligo a venir y no se pondrá especialmente feliz si regresa" respondió su maestro con frialdad.

"Tengo que ir" demandó olvidando que no tenia autoridad en el colegio. Antes de que Lucius le fuera a regañar, su padre intervino quien ya empezaba a impacientarse.

"¡Ni se te ocurra contrariar a mi hijo, Malfoy!" grito Tom aun oculto en la capa invisible que Aida le paso a Damon, causando en todos los presentes un sobresalto y en algunos casi un grito. Damon lo descubrió después de que él se lo pidiera. "¡Ahora obedece su orden!" no dejo que los adultos o los otros preguntaran algo.

Damon se acerco a la chimenea y agarro los polvos antes de gritar su destino, dejando a los presentes en un silencio sepulcral. El viaje no fue tan placentero cómo el anterior porque no solo llevaba a sus animales sino también a su padre, al menos al llegar no se dio de bruces contra el suelo; saco su varita y transfiguró su tunica escolar a una verde esmeralda, así precavía que los seguidores de su madre no le atacaran.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo en sombras, cambiando sus ojos a la de la pantera para ver mejor y guiándose por el rastro de magia de su madre para encontrarla; sin embargo notó que no estaba sola para su alivio, en cierto modo, así no recibiría reprimenda teniendo ella una reunión pero no debía tentar mucho su suerte. Encontró la puerta oculta que abría a la sala de reunión desde la parte oeste, se subió la caperuza de la tunica y empujo la puerta con suavidad; si, su madre estaba con un pequeño grupo de seguidores, a quienes solo pudo reconocer a sus tíos por las mascaras platino, los hermanos Lupin pero no a los demás; camino con decisión hacia el trono dónde estaba su madre con Nagini en los hombres, que lo miraban seriamente.

"Espero que tengas una buena escusa para interrumpir, Damon" dijo Lady Hilda con la mayor seriedad pero volteo al grupo que tenia ahí, notando que solo los gemelos Lupin se habían arrodillado cuando lo vieron entrar. "¡Muestren respeto al príncipe oscuro!" tras esas palabras el resto del grupo obedeció, Damon sonrió con superioridad debajo de la caperuza pero sonrojado levemente por el titulo con el que les presentó su madre.

"Necesitamos hablar, madre." Dijo el niño con la mayor seriedad y respeto.

"Elegiste un mal momento para venir." Pero Damon quito la capa invisible de Tom, dejando que su madre fuera la única que lo viera.

"Creo que soy suficiente motivo, Lily." Dijo Tom en voz muy baja, viendo la expresión de pánico y sorpresa de su amante.

"_¡Tom!"_ grito Nagini al verle; Lily se levanto de golpe.

"¡Todos lárguense de mi vista o recibirán la peor lluvia de maldiciones, hasta el punto que desearan no haber nacido nunca!" nadie deseo contradecirla y salieron aprisa de la estancia. "Tom ¿qué te pasó?" agarrándolo de los brazos de su hijo y saliendo al pasillo en sombras a toda prisa.

Damon dudo un poco en seguirles o regresar pero al final opto por lo primero, volvió a cambiar sus vista a la de pantera antes de entrar al pasillo, por suerte no tardo nada en alcanzarles; ahora que lo pensaba tenía mucho interés de porque su padre había terminado de esa manera.

"Ese maldito Potter tenía una protección especial, perdí mi cuerpo por su culpa." Gritaba furioso Tom aun en los brazos de Liliath mientras entraban al cuarto de los dos adultos.

"'¡Si pero olvidaste la misión principal! Era rescatar a Damon, no ir por el maldito Potter." Regaño ella dejando al ser deforme en la cama y señalando al niño; Damon no se podía creer lo que decían, su padre había ido a buscarlo con los Potter y por eso había terminado así. "¿sabes al menos dónde esta viviendo ahora? En un orfanato muggle."

"¿¡Y qué hace ahí!"

"¡Tu qué no te fijaste que se había ido!" Damon escuchaba la discusión con una sonrisa pero ya estaba que no se aguantaba la risa y estalló en carcajadas; los dos adultos le miraron con expresión seria y el seño fruncido. "Tu deberías volver a Hogwarts." Poniendo los brazos en jarra.

"No, que esperé Lily, tengo que hablar con él." Damon se calló para no perder interés en lo que hablarían. Lily se tranquilizo y revolvió el cabello de su hijo. "Por ahora hay que encontrar la manera de devolverme mi cuerpo."

"Hay varios rituales pero sabes muy bien que te acortan la vida, Tom" aun calmada y sentada junto al espectro.

"Por eso necesitamos buscar los Horrocrux"

"_No será nada fácil, Tom. La mayoría están en manos de aurores."_ Intervino Nagini enrollándose alrededor de él. _"Dumbledore se encargó de encontrarlos pero aun no tiene idea de lo que son, según dijo nuestro espía."_

"_Disculpen pero ¿qué es un Horrocrux?"_ intervino Damon ahora, con Nehebka también interesada que estaba enrollada al cuello del niño. Lily no le importó quedar fuera de la conversación, estaba acostumbrada a eso cuando Tom hablaba con Nagini.

"_Un Horrocrux es un objeto de magia oscura que contiene un trozo de alma." _Contesto su padre sin cambiar la lengua.

"_¿Un trozo de alma?"_ algo horrorizado por la idea de tal cosa.

"_Es una manera de hacerse inmortal, Damon." _Habló Nagini._ "Necesitas partir tu alma y después por un proceso la unes a un objeto o animal, pero no siempre serán compatibles y corres el riesgo."_

"_¿Cómo partes el alma?"_ aunque aun estaba en pánico al imaginar que su padre tuviera el alma partida por todos lados, que para empeorar la mayoría estaba en manos del viejo.

"_Cada vez que matas a alguien, tu alma se quiebra."_ Terminó Tom y volvió la vista a Lily. "Envía a Snape para que averigüé dónde los esconde el viejo, aun percibo la magia de los otros cinco y Nagini esta aquí, así que no les han hecho nada."

"_Amo Salazar, el relicario."_ Siseo Nehebka por lo bajo en el oído de su dueño.

"_¿Crees que sea uno?"_ hablando en el mismo tono que ella pero no dudaba que Nagini o su padre ya se percataran de su conversación, y no se equivocaba.

"_¿De que hablan ustedes dos?" _pregunto Tom.

"Creo que yo tengo uno de los Horrocrux." Volvió a la lengua normal y buscó en su cuello el relicario, se quito la cadena y lo mostró mejor; Tom reacciono entre enojado y aliviado.

"¿Has llevado puesto eso todo el tiempo?" pregunto el padre con los ojos escarlata que ni al niño le provoco miedo para que retrocediera, éste sólo asintió. "¡Sabes el peligro que corría ese objeto en el colegio!" furioso.

"Lo mantuve fuera de la vista de todos." Retrocedió un poco sintiéndose sofocado por el aura que el hombre emanaba.

"¡Eso es ser irresponsable, no eres más que un niño irresponsable e inmaduro!" Damon se sintió dolido ante esas palabras, pero no iba a llorar y no ante él.

"Tom cálmate." Intentando que se callará porque se estaba pasando de la mano.

"¡Lárgate de mi vista ni siquiera debería llamarte hijo, mocoso!" Ahí Damon no aguanto más los insultos y tiró el relicario al suelo, antes de salir de la habitación corriendo.

Apretaba con fuerza los puños mientras corría, no iba a volver ahí si ese engendro no lo quería, él había trabajado duro para ser lo que era y esa cosa lo despreciaba. Cuando se detuvo, notó que estaba en la sala de reunión dónde había encontrado a su madre; se sentó en el trono apoyando los codos en las rodillas y hundiendo la cara en la mano, sin poder resistir más empezó a llorar. De rabia, de odio, de dolor, de abandono, de soledad; todo junto y sin más ganas de luchar por ser fuerte, era solo un niño después de todo por más que no quisiera admitirlo, se exigía demasiado y sólo para que sus padres tuvieran orgullo de él; sin embargo aun así lo odiaban y le despreciaban, se preguntaba ahora si debió escapar de los Potter en vez de dejar que lo mataran. Sus amigos animales intentaban por todos los medios reconfortarlo, ahora transformado de nuevo en la joven pantera que solo gemía y sollozaba.

Dezmon fue el primero en percibir la magia de la mujer que se acercaba por el pasillo, decidió entonces, con la ayuda de Fenrir cerrar la puerta y con su propia magia imposibilitaron la entrada para que no fuera abierta de ninguna manera. La pantera hizo lo mismo con todas las entradas y ventanas, no iba a dejar que su amo sufriera más y tanto la serpiente cómo el lobo tenían la misma idea; aseguraron también las ventilaciones para que la serpiente mayor tampoco entrará. La puerta secreta vibró cuando fue golpeada por un hechizo pero no cedió.

"Damon abre la puerta" dijo Lily con calma desde la el otro lado de la puerta pero Damon aun como pantera se rehusó a responder. Dezmon respondió por él, rugiendo con tal fuerza que se escucho en todo el castillo, pero notó que la mujer no iba a ceder; así entonces Fenrir y Dezmon saltaron atravesando la puerta como si fueran espectros, dando honor al nombre de su especie, cayeron frente a la mujer gruñendo furiosos y mostrando los dientes. "Déjenme pasar." Ordenó, pero los animales avanzaron más hacia ella. Decidió entonces enfrentarlos, se transformó en una leona de montaña, tan grande como un tigre, preparada para atacar cuando los dos hombres lobo aparecieron: Remus de gris oscuro y Rómulo de color arena.

"**Déjanos hablar con él"** dijo Rómulo en _**Barukuai**_.

"**No creó que te vayan a dejar pasar de todos modos"** completo Remus, ella regañadientes se fue dejando que ellos lo resolvieran.** "Damon déjanos pasar"**

"**¡No quiero, largo!"** grito desde el interior de la sala.

"**Déjanos pasar, cachorro."** Habló Rómulo.** "Tienes que calmarte o no podrás volver a Hogwarts."**

"**Pues que se pudra con su maldito viejo."**

"**Te estas comportando como un crió"**

"**Noticia de última hora: ¡soy un niño!"**

"**Espera Rómulo"** dijo su hermano viendo que tenia intenciones de tirar la puerta abajo con o sin el permiso de su sobrino.** "Tal vez sea mejor usar otra táctica."**

"**¿Cómo cual?"**

"**A alguien de su edad."**

"**Ninguno de sus amigos tiene permitido entrar en el castillo, sabelotodo."**

"**No bruto, tu hijo."** Rómulo entendió y corrió a la primera chimenea que encontró volviendo a ser humano.

"¡Sala común de Slytherin, Hogwarts!" gritando antes de desaparecer en llamas verdes.

Dalton entró en la sala con los dos animales: un niño de cabello castaño rubio y ojos azules, de la misma altura que Damon y vestía la tunica con el escudo de Slytherin; era Dalton Lupin, hijo mayor de Rómulo. Se acerco a Damon que había vuelto a ser humano y le miraba con desconfianza, aunque lo reconoció porque lo había visto en sus clases varias veces.

"Soy Dalton Lupin, somos primos." Ahora sentado en el suelo frente a él.

"Damon Riddle, en Hogwarts no te llamas así" cambiando su ojo normal a escarlata para dejarle claro que no estaba del todo con la guardia baja.

"Ahí soy James Dion, mi padre arreglo las cosas para que solo saliera mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mi madre."

"Ah" dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué paso para que te encerraras aquí?"

"Mis padres me odian." Acariciando la cabeza de Dezmon; Dalton se sentó junto a él con la espalda contra la pared.

"Creo que exageras, sólo se habrán enojado pero no te odian, eres su hijo." Se rasco la cabellera con pereza. "Quizás sólo se asustaron por tu seguridad, ya me ha pasado."

"Creo que tienes razón," suspiró el otro "Creo que los decepcione en cierto modo"

"Más bien yo creo que te exiges demasiado, eres un niño no un adulto" Damon inconcientemente se toco el parche de su ojo. "Papá me contó lo que te paso ahí y que perdiste la vista en ese ojo."

"Pero eso no será un impedimento." Cerró el puño con fuerza y decisión, volvería a recuperar el orgullo de sus padres. "Nadie ni nada lo será."

"¿Qué harás?"

"Ayudar a mi padre aunque el no lo vaya a saber." Se levanto del suelo, caminando hacia el trono y se sentó en él cómo si fuera el dueño de éste. "Ayudarlo a recuperar su cuerpo."

"¿Cómo?" dijo el castaño acercándose al trono y sintiendo la poderosa aura que su primo emanaba, empezaba a sofocarle pero a la vez le era placentero. Damon volvió a levantarse hacia una de las mesas que estaban a los lados de la sala, cogiendo entre sus manos una de las mascaras platino que adornaban la estancia; pasó los dedos por ella con admiración y formando una idea en su mente.

"¿Sabes quienes son el grupo al que mi padre y madre controlan?"

"¿Los Mortífagos?, obvio que si. Tu padre es conocido por todas las criaturas oscuras."

"Mi padre es Lord Voldemort." Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios provocando un escalofrío al joven licántropo.

"¿Damon?" poniéndose junto a él.

"Es tiempo de hacer las cosas a mi modo, Dalton." Dejando la mascara en su lugar y lo mira. "¿estas conmigo?" el muchacho se lo pensó un par de segundos, tomando bien su decisión y lo que tendría que someter a voluntad de su primo.

"De aquí hasta el final." Ambos sonrieron complacidos. Damon le hizo una seña a Dezmon que de inmediato liberó las puertas de su magia.

Los hermanos Lupin entraron, después de ver que la puerta se había liberado y aliviados al ver que los dos niños se habían llevado bien, pero la sonrisa algo macabra de Damon les hacía preguntarse que estaban planeando. Llevaron a los niños a la biblioteca de Tom para que volvieran a Hogwarts, aunque Damon no se iría sin antes buscar algo en los libreros por algo que le fuera útil; no tardó mucho en encontrar uno que se titulaba _Marcas Oscuras_.

Aparecieron por la red Flu, en la sala común de Slytherin que para la suerte de ambos estaba desolada, claro hoy se celebraba el primer partido de Quidditch Slytherin vs. Gryffindor y seguro todos estaban en el comedor almorzando.

"Mejor deberíamos ir a comer." Dijo Dalton sonriendo de lado.

"Claro que si Jamy" dijo burlón a su primo, mientras caminaban a su habitación a dejar el libro que se había traído, pero apenas abrió la puerta se encontraron con toda la pandilla Slytherin en su cuarto.

"¡Damon!" gritaron en altavoz al mismo tiempo.

"Vaya que les gusta gritar." Se quejo Dalton.

"¿Qué hace Dion contigo?" dijo Aida obviamente celosa.

"Es mi primo y su nombre real es Dalton Lupin, pero aquí le diremos James." Dijo Damon y empezó a contestar las preguntas de sus amigos de lo ocurrido, ya que Aida y Erebus habían explicado que había pasado en la casa de los gritos. Ahora habían bajado a la sala común y se sentaron alrededor de la butaca favorita de Damon.

"A ver si entendí" dijo Blaise sentado en un sillón. "Tu padre es un espectro sin cuerpo que originalmente es el Señor Tenebroso y tu madre es Lady Hilda conocida como Liliath Lestrange, una Dopplegänger hija de los Lestrange y la Dark Lady actual."

"Si" dijeron los dos primos.

"Vaya y yo que creía que este año sería aburrido" dijo Theo.

"_Damon creo que es el mejor momento para probar su lealtad, tienen que saber que es lo que haras."_ Susurró Nehebka con cautela al oído de su amo, desde su posición en el cuello.

"_Tienes razón."_ Respondió en el mismo tono, mientras los demás se levantaban para ir al comedor. "Antes quiero hablar con ustedes." Usando el mismo tono de voz que usaba su madre con los Mortífagos logrando atraer su atención, acaricio con un dedo la parte baja del cuello de su serpiente que siseo complacida. "Esta escuela necesita unas nuevas reglas, un nuevo líder empezando por aquí. Mi padre no puede volver aquí, así que yo me encargare ahora de aquí." Todos siguieron guardando silencio. "No pienso hacerlo solo, quiero su respuesta o me encargare del que se niegue borrarle la memoria."

"A mi no me lo tienes que preguntar, Damon" dijo Erebus sentándose en su posición habitual, sobre el apoya brazos del lado derecho.

"Yo ya te di mi respuesta, pero repito mi lealtad." Dijo Dalton arrodillado frente a Damon antes de pararse junto a Erebus. Aida fue la siguiente en imitarlo besando la mano de Damon.

"Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, tu propia aura lo muestra, tu poder conmigo puedes contar, mi señor." Damon sonrió satisfecho, había tenido la reacción que deseaba en todos.

El siguiente fue Draco al cual no tenia desconfianza alguna y sabía que su lealtad siempre estuvo con él. Cada uno de los que concebía como sus amigos se unieron a él: Alice, Tracy, Theo y Blaise. A la única que los dicto de chiflados fue a Pansy, pero Erebus le borró la memoria de todo lo ocurrido en la mañana y en esa reunión.

Satisfecho por completo, Damon y sus fieles seguidores salieron a terminar su día de descanso, con un poco de animo al equipo de los Slytherin y sus planes en marcha; los _Dark Hound _se darían a conocer muy pronto y dar terror su pasatiempo, todo iba a ir perfecto.

"Padre, te demostrare de lo que soy capaz. Soy el príncipe oscuro después de todo" pensó con una sonrisa siniestra mientras acariciaba a Nehebka.


	8. Una mision que cumplir

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt: espero qu siga así.**

**Loquin: no pensé en el ojo mágico xD gracias, pensaba en otra cosa que le permitiera ver cosas owo**

**VeroSev: el si lo quier ( a su manera) simplemente se tuvo miedo del peligro que el corría.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a exepción de la historia, Nihal y otros personajes. El resto es de la gran escritora J.K Rowling.**

8

Una misión para cumplir

Las serpientes dejaron el gran comedor después de un delicioso almuerzo, encaminándose con el resto del colegio al campo de Quidditch a presenciar el primer partido del año, las cuales jugaban, las dos grandes casas rivales: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Los _Dark Hound_, haciendo honor del nuevo nombre impuesto por su líder, se mantenían unidos cómo jauría de lobos entre colores verdes y plateados; siendo su líder el más apartado del grupo junto a la chica de cabellera plateada, mientras los demás discutían sobre los posibles resultados del partido.

El moreno iba sumergido en una conversación privada con su peligrosa amiga sobre el cuello, mientras se dedicaba a complacerla rascando con las uñas la parte posterior del cuello, captando un poco la nueva capa de escamas emplumadas que la serpiente empezaba a desarrollar. Aida sólo se dedicaba a ir junto a él en silencio, mirando con curiosidad la conversación entre su amo y la serpiente.

"¿De qué hablan?" intervino al final pero sin sonar grosera. Damon la vio con paciencia.

"Que necesitamos nombres clave." Respondió tranquilamente mientras Nehebka volvía a recostarse sobre sus hombros para dormir un rato. "Cómo el que tiene mi padre, suena horrendo Lord Damon." Se ríe al igual que ella.

"¿Se te ocurre alguno?"

"No"

"¿Te parece Lord Raiden? En mi cultura, Rai significa oscura/sombra, y Iden es pantera." Dijo algo pensativa al recordar un poco lo que le habían enseñado de pequeña.

"Me gusta, Raiden, un buen nombre, y ¿qué cultura es esa?"

"Las_ Sombras del Hielo_, esa es mi especie y mi mundo." Sonrió la niña misteriosamente y una chispa azul eléctrica brillaba en sus orbes de hielo. "Polairix es el nombre real de mi clan."

"¿y Aida?" completamente centrado en descubrir más de aquella especie, aunque estaba seguro de que el nombre lo había oído en algún lado.

"Mi nombre humano, mi nombre real es Riese."

"¿Qué significa?" pero ella se ríe.

"Eso es un secreto, milord. Deberás averiguarlo tu." Salió corriendo a donde Alice para subir a las gradas.

"_Esa chica si gusta dejarte en sombras, Salazar."_ Siseo Nehebka al oído del niño.

"_Pero al menos tenemos un punto de inicio y quizás nos de una pista del objeto oculto en el colegio." _Respondió el niño y empezó a encaminarse a la entrada del campo cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro para retenerlo; apenas se volteo se encontró con Severus.

"El señor Riddle ira con ustedes en un momento." Dijo el hombre al resto de la jauría que obedeció sin reclamo. Miro de nuevo al niño cuando estuvieron solos. "Tengo un mensaje de su madre, maestro Damon." Cambiando los roles, ahora él servía y el niño su señor.

"Dila, Severus" tomando el rol.

"Su padre, vendrá a verle esta noche en la sala común y que vendrá al castillo, para comenzar sus entrenamientos de Dopplegänger en las navidades."

"No dejaré a Erebus sólo." Amenazó

"Su madre lo invito al castillo, que vengan los demás lo discutirá con su padre." El chico asintió y estuvo dispuesto a subir con sus amigos; pero Snape volvió a retenerlo. "Otro asunto me concierne, señor Riddle. Sígame."

Se adentraron en los vestidores de Slytherin, donde estaba Flint parado y esperando frente a la entrada. Damon se quedo petrificado después de que los dos mayores le explicaran la situación, tendría que ser un buscador en ese partido porque el anterior estaba incapacitado, y empezaba a preguntarse que tan accidental había sido dicha incapacitación; mandó a Fenrir y Dezmon con Snape pero se quedó a Nehebka en el cuello. Se empezó a preguntar, mientras se cambiaba, que escoba iba a usar, ya que no tenia ninguna; pero cuando salió su pregunta fue respondida, Flint le entregaba una Nimbus 2000 que su padre le había enviado con Snape.

"Vamos deja de admirar el regalo que papi le a dado," se burló Flint pero Damon no lo dejaría pasar. Blandió su varita, después de sacarla de su portador de varitas en la cintura, y ante todo el equipo.

"_¡Crucio!"_ maldijo al capitán que fue tomado desprevenido. Volvía a sentir esa poderosa energía del núcleo de su varita, que vibraba con placer con cada hechizo que usaba. Soltó el hechizo a los pocos segundos y volteo a ver al grupo. "Soy muy diestro y estaré encantado de maldecirles, si vuelven a insultarme o a mi familia. Así que ¿algún comentario que quieran agregar?" pero todos guardaron silencio. Antes de salir al campo, se quito el vendaje del ojo aunque no viera nada lo sentiría más cómodo así.

"Bienvenidos una vez más a otro partido, aquí su comentarista preferido, Lee Jordan." Retumbo una voz de una de las gradas más altas donde estaba el comentarista Gryffindor. Los Slytherin dieron un rodeo en forma triangular, y Damon haciendo burla de los leones que lo miraban indignados por su nueva escoba. "presentamos el nuevo remplazo de los Slytherin por su buscador lesionado, Damon Riddle."

"¡Damon, Damon!" avivaban las serpientes incluidos a su grupo de seguidores sorprendidos, mientras el lucía su nueva escoba antes de volver a la formación. Las pelotas fueron soltadas, Damon capto la snitch volar burlona frente a él antes de desaparecer.

"Ahora quiero un juego limpio." Dijo la señora Hooch antes de sonar el silbato dando el inicio al juego.

Damon decidió tomar el juego a la ligera, además tenia dos ojos más que podrían escudriñar el juego, por algo había impedido a Severus que se llevara a Nehebka y a ella le gustaban las alturas. Se encontraban en lo alto viendo el juego avanzar, no habían pasado diez minutos y ya llevaban la delantera, claro que las serpientes nunca jugaban limpio. Siempre existía el modo sucio de hacer las cosas.

"_Si que se pone aburrido este partido."_ Siseo Nehebka en aburrimiento sin perder la oportunidad de lucir sus nuevas escamas con pequeñas plumas sobresaliendo, había alcanzado los cuatro metros en solo dos meses, aunque su cuerpo se había duplicado en tamaño seguía teniendo su lugar favorito al cuello de su amo.

"_Pero te gusta volar." _Siseo sin perder de vista el campo.

"_Me encantaría tener al fin mis alas, pero aun me falta."_ Una Bludger les paso demasiado cerca, casi arrancando la cabeza a la serpiente._ "¡Malditos humanos, cómo se atreven!" _amenazo mostrando los colmillos a los bateadores de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley que se reían de ellos.

"_Vamos a divertirnos un poco, Nehebka."_ Sonrió cruel pero a la vez enojado porque casi decapitaban a su amiga.

Inclino la escoba al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo para acelerar, atravesar el campo lleno de jugadores y pelotas fue casi una hazaña. Aun así estuvo varias veces ayudando a sus compañeros, asustando a los cazadores con su serpiente, quien por su furia parecía aun más peligrosa. Una Bludger salió disparada hacia ellos, con intenciones acecinas; pero ya los dos estaban preparados y pusieron su acto en acción. La serpiente saco por completo sus plumas, formando una poderosa coraza de acero alrededor de su larga figura; cuando la Bludger estuvo lo bastante cerca, la serpiente uso su propia cola como bate golpeando la pelota, con tal fuerza que esta salio como una bala directo al bateador de los leones, quien fue tomado desprevenido y cayo al suelo desmayado.

"_Excelente"_ siseo Damon a su mascota que volvía a retraer sus plumas sin que nadie los hubiera visto. Los Slytherin victorearon por la caída de dos de los leones, el guardián y ahora un bateador. George, el único que quedaba de los bateadores, miraba a Damon con cierta sorpresa y enojo. _"Para que aprendas"_ murmuró pero sin olvidar darse el gusto de asustarlo, transfigurando sus dientes a pantera y dedicando al pelirrojo una sonrisa siniestra. Al menos podía controlar algunas partes de la pantera; pero no todas, ninguna quería ponerse de acuerdo y sólo se liberaban en caso de necesidad.

"_Ha mejorado, maestro." _Menciono complacida. Por unos escasos segundos sintieron la escoba vibrar con descontrol. Damon gruño y dejo que la pantera se encargara para evitar que se transformara en medio del campo.

La vista felina le permitió ver el mundo oculto que todos ignoraban. Solo habían colores demasiado irreales que cubrían a la gente casi como si no hubiera palabra alguna que los nombrara; pero algo que pudo reconocer en colores fueron las auras de magia de cada individuo, la de Nehebka que era de un brillante plata y la suya propia que tenia una mezcla de un sangriento rojo y negro sombra. Cada una con una violenta y viva forma definida: la suya una pantera que flotaba en el aire enfurecida por el hechizo que les habían lanzado. Volvió a sentir su escoba vibrar pero ahora fue más largo el tiempo que casi había sido tirado de la escoba sino fuera por la pantera de aura; sin embargo, capto lo que quería ver, una línea roja que iba de su escoba a las gradas altas, dónde un león de melena rojiza rondaba encima de la cabeza de James, quien lo intentaba hechizar sin mucho éxito; a causa de Snape, quien contraatacaba con su propio hechizo sin parpadear y sobre su cabeza: un gran murciélago vampiro verde oscuro que amenazaba con los colmillos al león.

"_**Encárgate de ese maldito gato."**_ Habló viendo a su aura pantera, sin darse cuenta que su voz se había escuchado doble, mezclada con la de su propia parte bestia. Sin otra palabra, se lanzó en picada hacía el rastro dorado de la snitch.__

La pantera negra/sangre rugió antes de correr entre las otras auras mágicas que volaban por el campo junto a los propios cuerpos a los que estaban atados y, que se apartaban ante su poder. Lo mismo hicieron los que se encontraban sobre las personas de las gradas, ocultándose dentro de sus dueños exceptuando al león imprudente que recibió el ataque directo sin que este se diera cuenta. El león rodó varios pasos hacia atrás causando el mismo daño a su mago, que perdió la concentración y grito por dolor; la causa era que la pantera tenia la sangre Dopplëganger y la hacía tan peligrosa como una verdadera. El león pensaba contraatacar pero se vio superado en número cuando el murciélago se unió a la pelea y se acobardo.

Justo entonces, Damon se elevó con la snitch en su mano derecha y mostrándola ante todo el estadio. Los Slytherin gritaron victoriosos y haciendo burlas a los leones.

"¡Slytherin gana, 350 a 10!" Dijo Lee a través del micrófono, "Víboras suertudas."

"¡Jordan!" regañó Macgonagal ya que lo último si lo había dicho por el micrófono sin darse cuenta.

"Buen trabajo, Riddle." Felicitó Flint antes de bajar a los vestidores, aunque Damon espero un poco a que la pantera aura volviera a su lugar.

"Al fin terminó," entró en los vestidores a cambiarse, no sin antes de darse un baño de agua fría con rapidez, para cuando salió todo el equipo seguía en las duchas. Encogió su escoba con su varita y la metió en el bolsillo. "Mejor prevenir que lamentar." Pensó sonriendo a la serpiente antes de salir. Ni puso un pie afuera y ya sus seguidores le tenían encima.

"¿No dijiste que iba a ser buscador?" demandó el rubio mientras caminaban hacia el castillo. "¿Y de dónde sacaste la Nimbus 2000?" las preguntas así siguieron sin dejarlo ni un segundo pensar, hasta que estalló.

"_¡Ya cállense de una vez!" _Habló en Parsel sabiendo que lograría hacerlos callar, aunque les dijera cualquier cosa. "Primero: tu Malfoy, no eres quien para cuestionar lo que hago o te tengo que recordar quien soy." Moviendo la varita frente al rubio. "y segundo: no sabía que sería buscador, me lo dijeron apenas entre a los vestidores y la escoba me la dio mi padre." Respiró hondo. "¿Contentos?"

Entraron en el castillo, después de calmar las cosas. El grupo volvió a la normalidad, comentando lo sucedido en el partido y burlándose de lo ocurrido a uno de los gemelos; así pues llegaron a la sala común, que a pesar de ser domingo, se pusieron a adelantar sus tareas de la semana.

Damon, como siempre sobre su silla favorita, adelantando un ensayo sobre las guerras de los duendes para Historia de Magia, con Nehebka sobre los hombros maldiciendo la falta de necesidad de aprender dichas guerras y los dos **Phantom **descansando a ambos lados. Erebus terminaba un ensayo para Astronomía, no muy lejos de él sobre la mesa del centro; junto a Blaise y Tracy que se dedicaban a lo mismo. Theo y Aida discutían sobre Transformaciones en el sillón opuesto a él. Y Draco junto a Alice trabajaban en un pergamino de cuatro hojas sobre el cuidado de las babosas para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"_¡Esto es ridículo!, ¿a quien le interesaría una guerra sobre los duendes?"_ maldijo Nehebka después de casi dos horas, cuando al fin su amo termino el ensayo.

"_Explícaselo al fantasma."_ Respondió recogiendo sus cosas para dejarlas en su cuarto. Abrió su cuarto y fue directo al baúl a dejarlas. _"Pronto voy a necesitar otro, este es demasiado pequeño" _se quejo.

"_Corrección, aquí nada es del tamaño justo."_ Deslizando su cuerpo fuera del cuello hacia la cama. _"Al final, te quedaras con el nombre Raiden, ¿no?"_

"_Si, me gusta."_

"_Eso o te gusta ella."_ Siseó divertida pero Damon conjuró agua fría hacia ella. _"Vale, ya entendí."_ Sacudió su escamas después de que él rompiera el hechizo.

"_Tengo que decirle a los demás que busquen uno también."_ Sacando uno de los libros que se había llevado de la casa de los Potter. Pero cambió de idea cuando reconoció la capa de invisibilidad, podía usarla en ese momento antes de la cena para ir al tercer piso._ "Vamos Ne."_ Extendió la mano y la serpiente se subió a su cuello. Aseguro su varita antes de ponerse la capa encima y salir de su habitación, no se preocupo por la pantera y el lobo, ya que ellos podían volverse invisibles solos.

Salió de la sala común sin problemas, dejando una nota que los vería a la cena. Lento pero seguro atravesó los pasillos sin ningún encuentro con los profesores ni Filch, a excepción de la gata a quien tuvo que desorientar con un hechizo para que no lo delatará. No tardó mucho en llegar al tercer piso y abrió la puerta prohibida. Casi se congeló a medio camino cuando vio al Cerbero que custodiaba detrás, se preguntó por un instante que si no estaba loco en ir sólo; pero se abstuvo de irse al ver la trampilla debajo de la pata del animal durmiente.

"Curioso," pensó mirando bien la trampilla, caminando hacía esta con el mayor sigilo que pudiera. Para su mala suerte, una de las cabezas la bestia reposaba en la pata sobre la trampilla y no usaría la varita por riesgo a despertarlo. "¡Qué viaje inútil!" maldijo en voz baja, pero unas pisadas que se acercaban por las escaleras lo alertó.

"_Mierda, la maldita gata fue con el chisme."_ Comentó furiosa la serpiente al ver que ambos estaban sin salida. La puerta apenas y llego abrirse pero fue cerrada de nuevo, escuchando voces del otro lado.

"Vamos Hermione, no hay tiempo para ir en esa búsqueda." Recoció la voz inconfundible de Nicholas. "Gryffindor perdió contra los intentos de víbora y tu sólo piensas en lo que hay detrás de ese perro."

"Pues si lo estoy, no entienden que en cualquier momento Snape bajaría allá." Ahora habló Hermione. "en vez de estar de vagos, deberíamos seguir investigando sobre ese tal Nicholas Flamel."

"Tonterías, eres una Gryffindor y en vez de malhumorarte sólo piensas en estudiar." Ahora fue Ron. "Venga, que Hagrid nos espera." las voces desaparecieron. Oportunidad que tomó Damon para salir.

"Así que Nicholas Flamel," dijo Damon quitándose la capa de encima y bajaba a la biblioteca, no tenía ánimos de regresar a su sala común; pero no falto ver que algo le llamó la atención, el guardabosques salía de la misma con un libro entre sus manos y por lo que pudo adivinar por la portada era sobre dragones.

"Eh, Harrison no sabía que ahora tu oficio sería ser guardabosques." Se burló Nicholas bajando hacía la biblioteca con Ron.

"Al menos yo sería algo en la vida, no una zanahoria con patas y un hijo de mami" sonrió mezquino.

"Eres muy gallito, a pesar de no tener tu ejercito de ineptos." Insultó Ron.

"No me insultes metiéndome en tu familia, comadreja." Nehebka aprovecho en lanzar varias amenazas, ya que había visto el peligro cuando el pelirrojo se acerco con intención de golpear a su amo.

"Te reto a un Duelo, Harrison." Desafió Nicholas dispuesto a recuperar el orgullo de los leones. "Esta noche."

"Muy bien, a las 11 en el cuarto piso. Llevare a mi compañero."

"Yo secundo a Nicholas." Dijo Ron. Damon pasó entre ellos tirándolos al suelo intencionalmente, ya no quería ir a la biblioteca entonces regresó a la sala común. Ya tenía claro quien lo acompañaría.

Después de la cena, Damon ordenó al restó de los _Dark Hound_ a volver a la sala común mientras él y Erebus caminaban al despacho de Snape. No iban a dejar a los leones tan limpios como ellos iban a creer.

"Entonces te nombraste, Lord Raiden."

"Si, después de todo necesitamos nombres clave. Demasiado peligro corren los _Dark Hound_ con nuestros nombres reales." Golpeó la puerta de las habitaciones privadas del pocionista.

"Pensaré en alguno." Dijo cuando Snape abrió la puerta.

"Puedo saber que hacen en mi puerta, señor Riddle, señor Black." Dijo con frialdad el profesor, mirando a sus alumnos con una expresión inmutable.

"Tenemos algo que quizás le interese saber." El profesor los dejo pasar y escucho atentamente lo que los dos querían decir. Damon le explico todo lo que pasaría en el cuarto piso esa noche.

"Le recuerdo, joven maestro, que tiene una cita con su padre esta noche." Clavando sus ojos negros en los chicos.

"No me lo tienes que repetir, Severus." Siseo enojado. "Sólo quiero que los gatitos cobardes reciban un último regalo."

"Por supuesto después de humillarlos en un duelo," se ríe Erebus.

"Bien, veré que no lleguen inmunes a su sala común" sonrió de lado, después de todo el era un Slytherin sobre todas las cosas, incluida la de ser profesor. "Ahora váyanse."

Los morenos se alejaron de las mazmorras hacia el cuarto piso para esperar a sus victimas. Se sentaron en una esquina oculta para que no los atraparan, mientras esperaban tranquilos jugando póker de duendes, un juego que habían descubierto en unos de sus viajes al callejón Knocturn y parecía mucho al de los muggle con la diferencia de los dibujos.

"¿Me dirás que te molesta?" dijo Erebus al notar el humor del otro.

"No puedo recordar donde oí el nombre _Sombras de Hielo."_

"No son una raza muy común, por lo que se."

"Dudo que salga en _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos._" Se rasco la cabeza tirando las cartas al suelo, ganando la partida. Estaba bastante frustradopor ser incapaz de recordar algo tan importante como eso. Trato de analizar el aspecto de Aida o mejor dicho de Riese, tal vez encontraría una pista en ellas pero nada le venia a la mente. "Ahora que recuerdo, tuve una extraña experiencia en el partido."

"¿Extraña experiencia?

"Si, fue casi irreal como si entrara a otro mundo." Empezó a explicar la visión del mundo de las auras y los animales. La verdad no se había percatado, pero esa entrada a la realidad mágica le gustaba y atraía. Se preguntaba si volvería a verla, al menos tendría una pregunta más que hacer a su padre esa noche.

"Nunca oí tal cosa, pero es fascinante." Concluyo su amigo.

"_Tenemos compañía, Damon."_ Siseo Nehebka que subía las escaleras hacia ellos desde el pasillo, repto hasta el cuello de su amo y ahí se quedo. _"Nuestras victimas llegaron,"_ siseo en un tono que podía fácilmente parecer una risa.

"Ya es hora," sonrió sacando su varita de ceniza negra con destreza. Bajaron los escalones hacia el pasillo, quedando frente a frente a los leones. "Los gatitos se decidieron presentar," se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Con dos minutos de retraso," completo el otro mirando sus uñas distraído.

"Ni que fuéramos relojes" dijo despectivo Nicholas, saco la varita en posición y fue imitado por Ron.

"¿Listos para perder?, rió Weasley.

"Si lo dices por ti, comadreja." Sonrió sádico Damon mientras blandía la varita con elegancia. Antes de que los leones pudieran si quiera pensar, movió su varita pronunciando apenas en un murmullo. "_Sectum" _un rayo serpentino color esmeralda salió de la punta y corto el tobillo de la comadreja, causando que este se cayera por el corte de los músculos.

"¡Ay, maldita serpiente. _Rictusempra_!" grito pero un débil rayo azul salio de la varita, seguido de uno similar de la varita de Nicholas. Erebus y Damon los esquivaron con precisión, pegando espalda con espalda.

"_Mimblewimble" _pronunció Erebusy un rayo azul pálido impacto a los dos. Ninguno pudo hablar o expresarse, impidiendo que pudieran pronunciar un conjuro.

"_Multicorfo,"_ dijo Damon medio riendo, al instante que los leones recibían el hechizo. Nicholas fue pintado, como una alfombra, de rojo con motas azules; y Ron parecía una cebra azul con rayas rojas. Las dos serpientes entraron en carcajadas al ver las caras horrorizadas de los chicos. "No son más que unos mocosos principiantes."

"Patéticos, se dicen a si mismos los valientes leones." Bufó. "A mi me parece que son ratas cobardes." Esquivo un golpe que el mismo Nicholas quiso propinarle, ya que no podía decir algún conjuro.

"¿A lo muggle ahora?" rió Damon esquivando también._ "Inmobilus."_ Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, logrando que ambos Gryffindor se quedaran inmóviles pero sería por unos minutos. "¿Qué tal si los asustamos?," sonrió macabramente asustando a los leones casi al punto de que se orinaban encima.

"¿Alguna idea?" compartiendo la misma sonrisa con su amigo.

"Si, solo déjamelo a mi." Conjuro una neblina negra alrededor de ellos, para crear más misterio._ "Mortis Noctus Animagus,"_ dijo en Parsel y la aplico a Erebus. Es un hechizo oscuro que él había leído en uno de los libros que había agarrado de la mansión; tenia un efecto curioso que había querido probar: causaba en la victima una transformación a lo que sería su forma animaga, pero causaba que la persona asumiera una enorme cantidad de magia oscura y se volvía altamente peligrosa.

La niebla se disipo, dejando a la vista a una furiosa pantera negra junto a un espectral perro/lobo negro. El perro tiene el tamaño idéntico a la pantera, su pelaje enmarañado y grueso con ojos gris azulado, las orejas medio levantadas y una cola curvada hacia arriba. Justo en ese momento los leones perdieron el efecto del hechizo que los paralizaba.

"¡Mierda eso es una pantera y un lobo!" exclamo horrorizado Ron tras recuperar el habla, observando como las bestias los miraban como si fueran un pedazo de comida.

"Solo son ilusiones provocadas por las serpientes." Tratando de mostrar valor y buscando su varita pero no la tenia. "Pensándolo bien, no quiero averiguarlo. ¡Corre!"

Ambos estudiantes corrieron por el pasillo gritando. El felino y el canino salieron en cacería hacia ellos, aprovechando pasillos y atajos para interceptarlos de vez en cuando. El lobo disfrutaba mucho su nueva apariencia y perseguir a esos cobardes le entretenía. Por un momento habían perdido a los niños en el quinto piso. Alcanzaron las escaleras cambiantes, mirando distraídamente hacia el fondo buscando algún rastro de los leones. No fue muy difícil verlos corriendo con dificultad, por la herida en el tobillo de Ron, unas cuatro escaleras más abajo. La pantera subió las patas delanteras al barandal y soltó un rugido lo suficientemente potente para que resonara en todo pasaje de escaleras; el lobo le acompaño con aullido profundo y afilado con la misma potencia. Los dos chicos cayeron rodando por las escaleras, a causa del susto y terminaron por chocar contra el profesor de pociones, quien había esperado capturarlos en algún punto.

"Mira que tenemos aquí," habló con frialdad el profesor, "un par de infractores fuera de la cama." La pantera y el lobo miraban la escena divertidos.

"¡Profesor, unas bestias nos están siguiendo, las conjuraron Riddle y Black!," grito Nicholas señalando detrás de ellos. Severus arqueo una ceja y miro sin mucho esfuerzo hacia donde Potter señalaba, aunque el ya había visto a Damon antes de que los niños chocaran con él.

"No haga ridículas excusas, Potter." Volvió la vista a los leones. "10 puntos menos por cada uno, aun no se quedan sin castigo." Con eso el Snape se llevo a los dos antes de que estos reclamaran alguna cosa más.

Erebus y Damon satisfechos por su jugarreta, regresaron al cubil de las serpientes entre risas. Ahí esperaban los **Phantom** y Nehebka, que habían regresado ahí durante la jugada. Damon regresó a su forma humana algo más rápido que la vez anterior y quito el hechizo a Erebus.

"Vaya, no conocía ese hechizo. ¿Qué es exactamente?" pregunto el moreno a su líder, que se había sentado en su butaca favorita.

"Permite a uno transformarse en la forma animaga que le corresponde, claro que con claras diferencias pero no es permanente." Respondió estirando su cuerpo. "Yo me transformó con facilidad en pantera, pensé que sería divertido que fueran dos animales para atormentarlos." Ríe.

"¿Cómo se llama?, lo dijiste en Parsel sino me equivoco."

"_Mortis Noctus Animagus_"

"Nunca la he oído."

"Es muy antigua por lo que leí, es de uno de los libros de mi padre." Se escucho el crujir del carbón en la chimenea, apareciendo por unos instantes una cara.

"Mejor me voy a dormir," se estiró y empezó a subir la escalinata a su habitación, dejando a Damon para la reunión con su padre.

Damon con un suspiro, cogió los polvos azules, que Snape le había dado par ir al castillo, de una bolsita que tenia al cinturón. Tras dejar al lobo y la pantera en su habitación, se adentro en la chimenea tirando los polvos a las llamas pronunciando su destino. Por primera vez logro caer casi de pie, se levanto del suelo de su habitación y salio siguiendo el rastro de magia. Tras un par de minutos de atravesar el mar de sombras, abrió las puertas del estudio de su padre.

La reconoció de inmediato, claro después de tener su primera visión sobre sus padres ahí. La nueva biblioteca renovada cubría casi todo el estudio, cerca de un altar estaba el escritorio con una butaca- trono de piedra negra; había unos pocos libros y pergaminos sobre la misma, también una edición del profeta. En la pared opuesta se encontraba una puerta que daba a una sala de conferencias, frente a esta una mesa baja con un par de sillones para conferencias más privadas. Tomó asiento sobre la butaca frente al escritorio por curiosidad, se sorprendió al notar que la silla le quedaba grande aunque cómoda. Ya se imaginaba a si mismo algún día en un lugar como ese.

"Fantasear mucho no te hace bien, Damon." Una versión más vieja y espectral del príncipe salió de las sombras. Tom seguía sin un cuerpo físico, pero gracias a la magia de su mujer podía tener ese cuerpo espejo por ahora. Damon dejo la silla y se acerco a la mesa.

"¿Quién dijo que fantaseaba?" dijo antes de sentarse sin gracia sobre la butaca y su padre se sentaba al frente.

"Mocoso" rodó los ojos, tomo unos segundos en recobrar su paciencia y tranquilidad, lo menos que quería era otra reacción del niño. "No fue mi intención decir eso ayer," atrajo la atención de su hijo, que se había distraído al acariciar la serpiente. "Fue reacción directa por el peligro que corrías." Damon no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, Lord Voldemort disculpándose y más todavía que lo hacia sinceramente.

"También yo lo siento, actué como un niño." Se disculpó tambien.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" sin dejar de hablar con cierto cariño hacia el niño.

"En el estudio de James Potter, me parece que no tenia ninguna idea de que era. También encontré lo que me regalaron cuando nací." Se sonrojo ligeramente. "Gracias a eso me entere de mi nombre real; no del ridículo que me pusieron ellos." Hizo una mueca de asco.

"Ya tendrás tu venganza," chasco los dedos y al instante apareció en la mes: una bandeja con una copa de Whiskey de fuego; y para Damon un vaso de jugo de calabaza. "Supongo que ya descubriste quien soy exactamente." El muchacho bebió un poco antes de responder.

"Sospechaba, fue mi primo quien me lo confirmo." Sonrió burlón, "Tampoco mi padrino y Lucius son muy imaginativos en ocultar sus acciones." Encogió los hombros; "pero ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?"

"Por tu seguridad, cualquier desliz mental tendrías al viejo barbudo detrás de tu cuello." Damon lo miro ofendido, nadie se burlaba de su ingenio.

"_Cuida el lenguaje, joven maestro;" _irrumpió Nehebka antes de que el niño respondiera.

"No es una ofensa hijo, el viejo es bastante especializado en varias áreas de la magia. Las cuales apenas las escuchaste mencionar." Miro con interés a la serpiente del niño con interés, ya tendría tiempo para examinar bien la hija de Nagini. "Nos encargaremos de eso en navidades, necesitas recuperar todos esos años perdidos de entrenamiento."

"Madre dijo que entrenaría en la magia **Dopplegänger."**

"La necesitaras, ser una criatura como esa es muy peligroso y mortal; pero ser hijo de uno es peor aún sino se controla."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, todavía batallo con mi parte bestia." Salió de su garganta algo parecido a un gruñido de pantera.

"Es mejor que te acostumbres a ella, no domarla sino convertirse en uno solo." Damon asintió, pensando que eso daría mayor resultado; fue entonces que le vino el recuerdo del partido.

"Padre, tuve una extraña experiencia en el partido de Quidditch." Se detuvo un momento a meditar como decírselo. "Que cabe decir que le ganamos a los leones." Vio a su padre sonreír de lado con orgullo.

"Bien hecho." Inclinó la cabeza levemente, mientras acariciaba perezosamente a Nagini, quien recién había entrado al estudio y descansaba en su regazo. "Continua." Damon comenzó a describir lo ocurrido cuando James le atacó y después la visión de ese extraño mundo.

"_Eso es el mundo de las auras, príncipe."_ Siseó Nagini impresionada. _"No muchas criaturas a tan corta edad la presencian."_

"Esa pantera que viste es tu magia, su aspecto habla mucho de su dueño" completo su padre. "No se sabe mucho de esa dimensión, solo unos pocos magos y brujas pueden verlas; pero aun así las desconocen."

"Seria útil aprender más y saber si dan una ventaja."

"Probablemente." El mayor estuvo pensativo un par de minutos. "Ahora, hay algo importante que discutir." El niño lo miro atentamente y en silencio para no perder nada. "No podré volver a Hogwarts otra vez, Quirrel es un inútil y débil. Te pondré una misión muy importante hijo, confió en que la cumplas como se debe y no me defraudes."

"Si padre." Sonrió orgulloso de que pudiera demostrar ser digno, de ser hijo de la Dark Lady y el Dark Lord.

"Lo que se esconde en el tercer piso, es la piedra filosofal."

"¿La que creo Nicholas Flamel?, ¿qué hace ahí?"

"Flamel es buen amigo del vejete y le dio la piedra para que la custodiara."

"¿Quieres que la traiga?" arqueó una ceja, por muchos de los libros que había agarrado de su padre, sabía que había más de una forma de ser inmortal y esa piedra era una pero contenía un enorme riesgo. Si la piedra se destruía, los que bebieron el elixir tambien. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

"No Damon, lo que quiero es lo que esconde detrás. La piedra es una llave que te llevara a _Masuand de Naw_, una tierra sagrada y lejana que no ha sido tocada en siglos por el hombre."

"¿Qué hay ahí?"

"_Poder, maestro."_ Siseo Nehebka no conocía el lugar pero los recuerdos de sus antepasados afloraban en su mente._ "Un tesoro inimaginable más allá de la imaginación."_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ preguntó.

"_Esta en mi sangre, recuerdos de mis antepasados me lo revelan, pero sin muchos detalles. Lo puedo sentir en la piel, es extraño."_

"_Es normal,"_ intervino Nagini. _"Ahí vive tu padre o al menos eso supongo, la última vez que hable con él me dijo que iba para allá."_

"_¿Sabe que existo?"_

"_No, cuando fui a poner el huevo, él ya no estaba."_

"Eso será un problema, Damon" dijo Tom sacando de la conversación serpentina al niño. "No conoces el terreno y un Basilisco emplumado adulto es igual o incluso más mortal que un Basilisco normal." Damon asintió, tendría que estudiar bien sobre la especie de su serpiente y como acceder al tercer piso, no sería fácil pero eso no le impediría cumplir con eso. "Una cosa, la próxima vez que quieras llevarte libros de aquí, pídelos no los robes." Claramente enojado.

"Lo siento."

"Según me ha contado Severus, tienes tu propio grupo de seguidores." El niño afirmó sin dudarlo. "Asegúrate de sus verdaderas lealtades, Damon. En diciembre los traeremos aquí, necesitaran entrenarse tambien pero diferente al tuyo."

"Si, me asegurare bien de todo." Pero el no lo necesitaba, sus seguidores principales nunca dudarían siquiera a cuestionarle. Aunque le faltaba una persona, que sabía bien que podía unirse a él, pero tenia que contactarse con ella.

"¿Polairix es tu seguidora?" pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Es una de mis más fieles."

"Perfecto, ella es una buena adquisición y poderosa"

"¿Sabes lo que es un _Sombra de hielo?_"

"Son la raza del norte más poderosa que hay, son criaturas oscuras con gran conocimiento de las artes oscuras naturales. Crecen en una tierra helada donde aprenden a defenderse desde que son crías." Convoco con su varita un libro en lo alto del librero, de piel dura color cristal con un dragón tallado en ella. "Esto puede ayudarte a saber más de ellos." Damon cogió el libro examinando la tapa.

"Sabia que me sonaba de algo, una criatura oscura ¿Eh?"

"Son realmente interesantes, se conocen mejor como _Shapeshifters_. Son Raras las veces que muestran su forma real, si quieres una verdadera criatura leal. Gánate la confianza total de la chica. Podrá ser fiel a ti por completo, pero solo si muestran su forma real se atán a ti eternamente." Le hizo un movimiento con la mano dando por finalizada la reunión.

"Entendido." Asintió y se levanto para regresar al colegio.

"¿Cómo se llama tu grupo?"

"_Dark Hound"_

"Buenas noches, Damon." Asintiendo en aprobación.

"Buenas noches, padre." Se adentro en la chimenea y regreso al colegio.


	9. Lucha de Dragones

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, más que de J.K Rowling. Yo sólo soy dueña de unos pocos personajes y la historia.**

**Loquin: Aida/Harry quizas =) (suspenso) , que bueno que te guste como va dirigida la trama.**

**VeroSev: bueno es su padre, aunque no quiera admitir abiertamente que lo quiera.**

**dark dragon Hades: bienvenido y espero no defraudarte con este.**

**china lop32: bienvenida tambien y gracias, espero que te guste este.**

_**Actualmente cree otra historia de un Dark Harry, se llama A Dark Wolf: the ring of Death. Por si les interesa, lo cual estaria agradecida.**_

_**Ahora el capitulo.**_

9

Lucha de Dragones

Damon ya había guardado las cosas en su baúl, habían llegado las vacaciones de invierno y no podía dejar de estar entusiasmado, sería su primera navidad con su familia real. Irian a King Cross donde su madre con Remus los recogerían, esperaba que Ginny manejara bien su escapada y estuviera ahí a tiempo. Solo Aida, Ginny, Dalton y Erebus irían directo al castillo; los demás irían luego alrededor de la semana.

En ese momento, él se relajaba en su cuarto terminando de leer el libro de las_ Sombra de Hielo_. Desde que lo había empezado no lo soltó, encontraba realmente útil y fácil de acceder a la información necesaria. Sintió la presencia mágica de Aida antes que incluso tocara la puerta, agito su varita con un hechizo silencioso y abrió la puerta.

"Raiden es hora de partir." Él asintió antes de meter el libro en el baúl y bajó a la sala común con Aida. "Te parece interesante mi raza ¿eh?"

"Quizás," dijo enigmático el muchacho. Los Dark Hound dejaron las mazmorras y se dirigieron hacia la estación de Hogsmeade.

"¡Aun no me creo que no pueda irme directo!," se quejo Draco cruzando los brazos frente a él. "Aida y Erebus se irán contigo."

"Enojarse no ayuda, Draco." Rodó los ojos Theo antes de subir todos al tren, agrandando con magia el compartimiento para todos. "Yo tampoco iré directo y no me quejo." Empezaron a discutir por tonterías mientras el tren comenzaba la marcha. Cada uno se sentó en los asientos compartiendo con varios; siendo la excepción Damon, que con la ayuda de un prefecto, convoco una butaca para él.

El muchacho ignoró gran parte del trayecto a sus amigos, quienes no le molestaron cuando se puso a leer. Estaba leyendo **Basilisco: muerte o equilibrio**, buscando alguna idea sobre lo que estaba por enfrentar. Aún no había mencionado nada de la misión a sus seguidores; pero no esperaría mucho tiempo, pensaba decirlo cuando se reunieran todos en el castillo Slytherin. Claro que primero debía convencer a Ginny, podía ser una buena adquisición, tenia la ambición y orgullo que valía la pena. Rompió la concentración, cuando Nehebka le menciono que Aida había desaparecido. Levanto la vista del libro y ciertamente no estaba por ningún lado del compartimiento, ni sus amigos habían siquiera notado la ausencia; pero todavía percibía la magia de la joven aquí. Un movimiento en las rejillas del equipaje capto su atención, pero solo logro ver una cola larga blanca cruzando detrás de los baúles. Una sonrisa de lado dibujo en su cara, sabía bien quien era; no cabía duda que es ella, siendo una _Shapeshifters_ y que hubiera desaparecido. Aunque estaba interesado en saber en que se había transformado.

"_¿Divirtiéndote?"_ siseo, estaba enterado que los _Shapeshifters_ comprendían todos los idiomas de las criaturas mágica, eso incluía el Parsel. Tampoco quería llamar la atención de sus amigos.

"_En parte,"_ respondió Aida desde la parte superior de la butaca. Tenia la forma de un zorro/gato de color blanco, con un mechón de pelo en la frente que subía en espiral fuera del cuerpo. Tenia el tamaño de un gato siamés, pero la apariencia y orejas de un zorro Fenec. Su cola doblaba su longitud enrollaba la butaca, aunque en su forma adulta tenia más de una. Tiene en el lomo una degradación del negro al blanco, también una marca a modo diamante sobre la frente, otras que cubrían la punta de la cola y las patas. _"Si pudiera escoger, volvería a clases."_ Salto y cayo sobre el abdomen del muchacho.

"_Un Kyune, interesante."_ Menciono acariciando el pelaje del animal y ella no pudo evitar ronronear con satisfacción, restregando la cara contra su mano. _"Un animal muy extraño de ver y poderoso de tener, lastima que se han extinguido en muchos países."_

"_Exceptuando los países asiáticos, quienes los veneran mucho." _Se recostó sobre el pecho con la cola enrollando su cuerpo.

"_¿Por qué te transformaste en una?"_

"_Son más difíciles de rastrear y más cómodos para viajar."_ Damon capto el collar que tenia su amiga, reconociendo la esfera de arenas que él había recibido en su cumpleaños. Cogió la esfera mirándola un par de segundos y logrando captar que las arenas se movían con más fuerza que la suya.

"_Nunca me explicaste que es lo que me regalaste,"_ dijo con calma y dejando la esfera.

"_Pensé que eras más audaz y lo buscarías tu,"_ sonrió a medias pero se le borró, cuando un par de ojos escarlata se clavaron en ella furiosos. Damon se odiaba a si mismo ahora en haber olvidado eso, un terrible error para su gusto y se encargaría de no volver a cometerlo. Apenas se dio cuenta que su furia empezó a afectar al _Kyune,_ porque ella tembló sofocada por su magia. Respiró hondo antes de volver a acariciar al zorro como si fuera una mascota más, causando siseos furiosos y envidiosos de la serpiente_. "Es una Tempus Sphere, la uso para ir y venir de Drumstrang."_

"_¿Cómo un giratiempo?"_

"_Al contrario, un giratiempo te lleva al pasado el cual ya viviste. Un Tempus Sphere crea otra realidad en la que puedes vivir al mismo tiempo que lo haces con tu otro yo. Las sombras de hielo los usamos para mejorar nuestros conocimientos, estudiando en dos escuelas a la vez."_

"_¿y por qué me lo diste?"_

"_Actualmente yo estudio en Drumstrang y Hogwarts es mi segunda realidad,"_ estiró su cuerpo levantándose, justo cuando ya el tren empezaba a detenerse en la estación. Con un salto desapareció detrás de la butaca y regreso a su forma humana. "Solo puedo decir que conocí a alguien." Se ríe encogiendo los hombros y acomodando su vestido. "No se puede decir muchas cosas que conciernen al _Tempus Sphere_." Rodeó la butaca y con su varita encogió sus pertenencias.

"De acuerdo," asintió y se levantó de la silla. No tardaron en recoger todo lo que llevaban y bajar a la estación. Apenas habían familias recibiendo a sus hijos, no muy lejos de unas sillas de espera estaba su madre con Remus y otros familias oscuras. Sonrió satisfecho al ver a Ginny junto a Liliath, conversando tímidamente. El grupo se acerco a ellos. "Hola madre."

"Hola Damon," sonrió enigmática, llevaba una tunica ligera color esmeralda con pepas de plata a los bordes.

"Príncipe," saludó Lucius inclinando la cabeza, otros pocos que sabían quien es hicieron lo mismo.

"Hola cachorros," saludó Remus a Damon y Dalton. Los dos sonrieron como respuesta. Los demás empezaron a murmurar y reir por todo lo que pasaba, pero callaron, cuando Damon les clavo una feroz mirada. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la mirada curiosa que tenia Lucius sobre Alice.

"Malfoy toma una foto duran más," bromeó Remus pero fue cortado por una mirada fría de Liliath. Una mujer rubia que viste una tunica gris caminaba hacia ellos, sus ojos castaños se posaron en su hija que estaba en dicho grupo.

"¡Alice!" llamo a la niña con una voz aguda como de un pájaro. La niña volteó y sonrió a su madre. Lucius pareció palidecer más de lo habitual al verla y Narcisa estaba cerca de convertirse en una serpiente furiosa, hipoticamente hablando. "Lady Morgana," hizo una reverencia, entre las familias puras es un completo error faltarle el respeto a la Dark Lady.

"Andrómeda," movió la cabeza como afirmación Liliath. La rubia dedico una mirada dura a los Malfoy. "Nunca la habías visto, ¿verdad?" cuestionó a Lucius y el rubio negó.

"¿Ver a quién?" dijo esta vez, Draco.

"Alice es tu media hermana," dijo venenosamente Narcisa. Lucius había tenido una amante hacía once años poco después de que naciera Draco.

"¿¡Qué!" gritaron los dos rubios menores, abriendo los ojos en todo su esplendor y la sangre desaparecía de su cara. "¡No bromeen!"

"Es la verdad," completo Andrómeda. Alice y Draco hicieron una mueca de asco, podían ser amigos; pero medios hermanos jamás.

"¡Yo no seré hermana de este renacuajo!"

"¿A quien le dices ranacuajo, mocosa?"

"A ti Malfoy"

"¡Teñida!"

"¡Engreído!"

"¡Pulga!"

"¡Enano!"

"¡A callar ustedes dos!" grito Damon ya fastidiado y con un rugido de felino, que entre los adultos provoco un salto sorpresivo y de miedo. "Los dos son _Dark Hound_, no dos mocosos incultos que pelean por cualquier cosa." Su voz pasó de amenaza a un dulce acido que parecía darle peor sensación. Los rubios jóvenes no podrían negar una orden por más que quisieran, los adultos también parecían estar bajo la misma impresión de mejor callar. "No quiero escucharlos discutir de lo mismo, así que dense la mano." Los niños dudaron y fue suficiente para que Damon tornara sus ojos a un carmesí. "¡Háganlo!" no volvieron a dudar y obedecieron. Miró a los tres adultos, "¿Qué esperan, una invitación? También ustedes."

Liliath sonrió ante las ordenes de su hijo, no había duda del parecido que tenia con su padre y la misma influencia que ejercía sobre cualquier inferior. Después de que los tres adultos obedecieran, hizo señas a su hijo para que se fueran. Damon se despidió del resto antes de irse hacía ella con Erebus, Dalton y Aida. Ginny les saludó con timidez mientras salían de la estación. Remus y Liliath ayudaron a los cinco para Aparecer en conjunto.

Damon terminó de desempacar en su nueva habitación. Un cuarto grande pintado de negro y plata, una puerta que daba al baño, otra al armario y una al balcón. Un escritorio de cedro pegado a la ventana, más al medio del cuarto estaba la cama King con las cobijas esmeralda. Había un librero provisto de una buena colección de libros que habían dejado sus padres y algunos de él; unas butacas frente a una chimenea; unos cojines rojos para Fenrir y Dezmon, una percha para Nixa y una piedra caliente para Nehebka.

El niño se sentó en la cama con un suspiro, al fin tenía una verdadera casa y apenas podía aguantar su entusiasmo. No se preocupo por sus amigos, ellos tenían sus cuartos justo al lado del suyo y seguro aun no terminaban de desempacar, después de la impresión que tuvieron del castillo. Sin más decidió visitar a Ginny, tenía mucho que explicarle y preguntar. Se levantó, Fenrir y Dezmon lo siguieron sin dudarlo; Nehebka había ido a ver a Nagini y ambas salieron a cazar. Apenas salió, camino dos puertas a la derecha y tocó la tercera.

"Adelante," dijo la pelirroja desde el otro lado y sonrió cuando lo vio. "Hola Damon."

"Hola Gin," se sentó en una de las butacas altas. "¿Qué tal te parece todo?"

"Excelente, nunca vi un lugar tan magnifico." Se sonrojo y se dejo caer uno de los sofás. "Gracias por invitarme."

"No es nada, somos amigos." Sonrió a medias.

"Me sorprendió cómo le hablaste a los adultos, más aun que te obedecieran."

"Bueno si voy a ser un Lord tengo que imponer," empezó a explicarle todo su plan y de los _Dark Hound_, teniendo cuidado de sus reacciones. Poco después Erebus, Dalton y Aida se unieron, estando en guardia de lo que hiciera la niña. "Voy a dominar todo, Gin. Nadie volverá a burlarse de mi."

"Los _Dark Hound_ somos sus fieles," agregó Aida sentada en uno de los brazos de la butaca de Damon. "¿Podrás cargar con esa carga?"

"Ser fiel a mi. Tienes potencial Ginebra, eres despiadada y astuta, un buen entrenamiento y crianza te llevará a la gloria." Señaló frente a sus pies, dónde sus seguidores se habían inclinado en la sala común. Ginny, que había estado segura desde que conoció a Damon, se arrodillo ante él y juró su lealtad ante él besando la mano derecha de su señor ahora. "Bienvenida Ginny.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando y con algunos juegos mágicos. Descubrieron que Ginny había fingido su muerte para escapar de su familia, ahora podían cambiar su nombre y origen para que la adoptara una familia real. Se pusieron a explora el castillo pero no entraron a ciertas zonas. Por ese día los cinco disfrutarían un día cómo verdaderos niños.

Se quedaron mirando el atardecer, después de hacer carreras por el jardín. Erebus recordó el susto que les habían dado a los leones hacía poco menos de un mes.

"Oye Damon, ¿Crees que puedas conjurar el _Mortis Noctus Animagus _para pasar un rato como animales?" pregunto Erebus.

"Obvio que si," siseo fríamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Ginny. Erebus explicó lo del duelo de medianoche con los leones. "Vaya, quisiera ver en que me transformaría."

"Tal vez deberíamos pensar en hacernos Animagos, sería útil." Dijo Dalton.

"Esta bien," suspiró Damon y sacó la varita, apuntó a Erebus. "_Mortis Noctus Animagus_"

Erebus volvió a transformarse en el lobo, emocionado de volver a serlo. Dalton, aunque es Licántropo, tenia una forma también: un Azor común. Ginny se transformó en una Puma, no se quejó ser un gato más bien le gustaba su forma. No usó el hechizo en Aida, porque ella podía transformarse en cualquier cosa que le gustaba; se transformo en una lince. Damon hizo lo mismo pero tardo un poco en dejar que la pantera tomara el lugar.

Dalton salió volando para probar su nueva forma y volar por primera vez, adoraba esa libertad. Ginny se subió a uno de los árboles, disfrutando la nueva experiencia de ser un felino salvaje; Erebus la persiguió con la vista antes de que los cuatro se internaran en el bosque. El azor volaba por las copas algo nervioso pero pronto le cogió confianza. El sol ya estaba al final en las montañas, cuando se detuvieron a verlo a orillas de una laguna; Erebus descansaba en la orilla con Ginny; Dalton sobre una roca; Damon en una rama de un gran roble y junto a él, Aida como una jaguara blanca en otra rama.

"**Un buen final para un día, ¿no?**" dijo Aida con un ronroneó suave, estirando sus músculos.

"**Bastante, más por lo que me toca mañana."** Dijo Damon con un gruñido y un bostezo. Ella dejo su rama y saltó a la de él, dónde estaba estirado sobre el tronco. Se acerco y le mordió una oreja a modo de juego.** "¡Oye!"** intento quitársela pero parecía que la pantera es más fuerte en ese momento, su otra parte le gustaba y no pudo evitar un ronroneo gutural. **"Deja eso, te estas pasando."**

"**Pero te gusta,"** rió y tiró de la oreja, logró que él se levantara rugiendo; pero ignoró eso. Empezó a lamer su pelaje. **"Luchas mucho contra tu lado salvaje, sólo te harás daño." **Él sólo rodó los ojos y bajaron del árbol.

Regresó a los demás a su forma humana y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Reían conversando de su nueva experiencia, aunque guardaron silencio al entrar porque Liliath los esperaba ahí con una aura bastante imponente.

"Veo que la pasaron bien hoy," dijo y los chicos asintieron "Es hora de cenar, así que vayan a prepararse." Los demás se fueron pero ella retuvo a Damon. "Veo que te llevas excelente con tus amigos."

"Si, madre." Sonrió. "¿Sabes algo de padre?" lo había buscado apenas llegó; pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Salió a investigar de cómo recobrar su cuerpo," dijo ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo en sombras. Pasó los dedos por la cabellera de su hijo, que expresó preocupación y temor. "Tranquilo cariño, todo ira bien."

"Es fácil decirlo, pero no hay hechos." Gruño. La mujer suspiro, decidió darle la primera lección y él comenzara sus estudios. Extendió el brazo derecho y presiono un tatuaje de luna que tenia en la muñeca, la luna brillo con una luz escarlata antes de hacer caer en los brazos de Damon un pesado libro. Tenia una pasta gruesa de piel parecida a la tela de un Dementor, unas garras huesudas y tétricas hacían de sello para evitar ser leído por cualquiera; un Grim hacia de sello en la mitad y encima brillaba el titulo en plata. "_Necromicon Masterus: Noctus Sorcerer Apprentice," _leyó y miro a su madre de nuevo.

"Los **Dopplegänger **somos nigromantes por naturaleza, Damon. Quiero que empieces a estudiarlo y practicar, tanto tu padre como yo te ayudaremos; pero la mayor parte depende de ti." Damon meditó un poco y le vino una buena idea.

"En Durmstrang enseña Necromancia, ¿cierto?" sonrió malicioso.

"No te cambiaras a Durmstrang, Salazar." Ella y Tom usaban el segundo nombre de su hijo cuando hablaban enserio, a veces cuando lo regañaban. Damon sólo levantó su muñeca izquierda, dónde la _Tempus Sphere _brillaba por si sola. Basto para que la mujer entendiera el plan del chico. "Hablaremos de esto con tu padre."

"Si, madre." Pasaron al estudio privado de Tom. Aunque Damon sonrió un poco al saludar al espectro, no podía dejar a un lado su miedo de perderlo.

Los tres pasaron un rato conversando sobre las clases que tomaría Damon, también que usarían la esfera para que él asistiera a Durmstrang; pero no sería hasta el domingo que regresaría cuatro meses atrás y empezaría un año escolar distinto. No sería fácil, tendría que seguir sus estudios aquí y en Hogwarts. Pero por lo menos serían unas semanas, hasta que una realidad estuviera a la par de la otra. Serían unas vacaciones muy pesadas y largas.

Al final Damon dejó a sus padres disfrutar de un tiempo solos y él fue a cenar con sus amigos, les explicó que también tendrían ellos clases con varios tutores que su padre había contratado. Tom quería hacer una academia de Artes Oscuras ahí en el castillo, los _Dark Hound _serían los primeros en hacer la prueba. No serían exactamente ligeras, más aun para Damon con el inicio de su doble realidad.

A las seis de la mañana, Damon ya se había despertado y vestido, tenia que ir a correr antes de desayunar. Miro el papel de las clases que tendría cada día y en que momento usaría la _Tempus Sphere_, tenía que primero entrenar su cuerpo y a la pantera. Así que su primer tutor sería Rómulo. Aún no amanecía cuando bajo a los terrenos del lado oeste, una zona rocosa y empinada que servía como campo de entrenamiento para un felino; quizás después traería a los _Dark Hound_ para hacer lo mismo. Empezó a hacer estiramientos, al menos de algo le sirvió la escuela muggle, cuando un siseo inconfundible llego a sus oídos.

"_Buenos días príncipe"_ siseo Nagini saliendo de los arbustos con Nehebka detrás._ "Veo que vienes con animo para tus clases."_

"_Buenos días Nagini, Nehebka._" Dijo él agachándose a la altura de las serpientes para acariciarlas. _"Estoy un poco nervioso, tengo muchas cosas que aprender, más si agregamos que empezaré un año escolar en Durmstrang y la misión de mi padre."_ Es obvio para Nagini lo sobrecargado que estaba el niño; pero aun así no se dignaba a rehusar las ordenes de sus progenitores.

"_Damon no te sobrecargues, se que quieres hacerte poderoso; pero aun eres un niño." _La serpiente mayor enrosco sus anillos en el muchacho para reconfortarlo.

"_No quiero defraudarlos, voy a probar esta semana; pero estoy seguro que podré."_ Contesto algo más relajado y la serpiente le soltó.

"_No olvides que aun eres una cría, príncipe."_ Se empezó a alejar en dirección al castillo. _"Los veré en las clases de Parsel jóvenes, cuídense." _Desapareció. Damon dedico una inspección a su amiga. La serpiente había vuelto a crecer, aunque no llega al largo de su madre, las escamas brillaban con intensidad y las plumas vibraban al viento; pero lo que sobresalía son unas extremidades en los costados, estaban recogidas contra el cuerpo y guardadas en una zona especial del cuerpo.

"_Ya te salieron las alas, Nehebka." _ Se levantó del suelo para empezar la rutina de trotar antes de que su tío llegara, empezó con dificultad porque no había un camino especifico entre las rocas.

"_Ocurrió cuando mude mi piel ayer,"_ siseo en respuesta y avanzando justo detrás de su maestro a la misma velocidad, gracias a su madre había empezado a mejorar su físico y su velocidad; pero aun debía practicar antes de pasar a las alas. _"Madre dijo que no las usará aun, primero debía reforzar mis habilidades en el suelo."_ Damon asintió en acuerdo mientras seguía corriendo por las rocas, no llevaba ni veinte minutos y ya estaba bañada en grueso sudor por el esfuerzo.

"_Mierda de trabajo, aun no entiendo mucho para que todo esto." _Se detuvo haciendo el intento de recuperar el aliento, tenia una muy mala condición y detestaba admitirlo.

"Cachorro, ¿ya cansado?" se escucho a Rómulo a los pies de la montaña. Le hizo señas a su sobrino para que bajara, fueron unos cinco minutos de espera hasta que alcanzo el suelo con la serpiente. "Vaya, estas hecho un desastre," se burló y el niño le gruño en respuesta.

"No es gracioso," siseo amenazante.

"Nada de siseos, hoy empiezas clases así que espero respeto." Habló con fría y maliciosa voz. Damon de mala gana se callo. "Ahora veo que te falta condición, ¿has instigado sobre la fisonomía de una pantera?"

"No." Sin entender a dónde iba con eso.

"Con razón estas tan frágil." Damon lo miro furioso y estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero se contuvo. "Te reprimes demasiado, Damon. Un mago necesita estar en armonía tanto cuerpo como en mente, tu mente y cuerpo lo que hacen es pelear entre si." Utilizo un_ Aguamenti _para lavar al muchacho y desapareció la ropa.

"¡Ey!" tapándose con las manos.

"Transfórmate."

"¿Qué?" un poco perdido.

"Qué te transformes, ahora que has hecho ejercicio debe estar despierta y se te hará más fácil." Rodó los ojos. El moreno después de unos momentos de pensarlo, obedeció. En unos segundos ya se había convertido en la pantera, fue fácil y entre ambos sintieron un confort mutuo. "¿Mejor?" el felino solo ronroneo en contestación. "Cómo tu cuerpo ya se preparo para cambiar, no hubo resistencia ni pelea. Ten en cuenta que la pantera es parte de ti, no un intruso." Recogió la ropa del chico. "Ahora empieza a acostumbrarte a ser una pantera, vivir como una. Por eso quiero que empieces a estudiar sobre esta; pero ahora sólo dedícate a tus movimientos y habilidades." Señaló la montaña, indicando que para eso estaban ahí.

El felino dejo que su maestro se fuera, antes de comenzar a probar. Primero fue en saltos pequeños y a velocidad moderada, subiendo o bajando por las rocas. A medida que iba agarrando confianza, subía el nivel de sus saltos. Claro que logrando recibir golpes o raspones, pero olvido todo incluso que ser un humano. Cómo pudo rechazar todas esas experiencias y podía sentir la unión entre los dos. Se sentó en una de las rocas a medio camino de la cima, dónde alcanzaba a ver todo el valle que ocupaba el castillo. El sol ya estaba un poco alto y su estomago le recordó que aun no había comido. Regresó a las faldas de la montaña con la serpiente sobre su lomo, su tío no estaba por ningún lado; pero si su ropa, así que se cambio y regreso al castillo. Revisó su reloj de bolsillo, sorprendido de que apenas son las siete y media, había sentido que fueron más de tres horas. Sus compañeros de seguro ya estarían despertando y listos para bajar.

Corrió desde el vestíbulo a su habitación, altamente sorprendido cuando notó que sus movimientos son similares a los de un felino, incluso llegando a saltar varios escalones con facilidad. Dejo a Nehebka sobre la piedra caliente y se metió al baño. No pasaba de ser muy ostentoso pero tampoco humilde. Giró la llave de agua caliente y espero a que se llenara la bañera, se quito el traje de ejercicios y se sumergió en el agua placenteramente. Nehebka se unió a él poco después, sumergiendo su cuerpo por unos segundos antes de volver a salir y enrollarse en el borde del ventanal, que formaba la serpiente de Slytherin.

"_Muy productiva la mañana,"_ siseo una vez acomodada.

"_No lo niego,"_ afirmo él. _"Voy a extrañarte cuando vaya a Durmstrang."_ Suspiró. Ella se enfureció y lo miró.

"_¿No piensas llevarme?"_

"_Me encantaría, pero no puedo tener la misma serpiente con mi otro yo." _ Intento calmarla sin éxito. _"No me iré sólo, pienso comprar otra serpiente."_ Pero sólo causo en ella más furia.

"_¡No llevaras a nadie!"_

"_Vamos Nehebka, nadie tomará tu lugar."_ Se acercó a ella y le acarició las escamas de la parte posterior del cuello. _"¿No quisieras un novio o compañero cuándo estés aquí?"_ la serpiente le mordió la mano pero sin herirlo y se deslizó al cuello.

"_No me gusta la idea, maestro. Tu me cuidaste desde que nací, no pienso cederte a nadie." _El muchacho agradeció el cariño de la serpiente y salió de la tina después de asearse bien.

"_Yo también te quiero, Nehebka. No voy a reemplazarte, no es que me gusta la idea de que nos separemos. Pero padre tiene razón, si se enteran de mi relación con mi otro yo, tendremos problemas aun más graves."_ Empezó a vestirse con unos pantalones largos negros y una camisa blanca, también una tunica verde esmeralda y unas botas.

"_Entiendo,"_ se resigno la serpiente. _"Al menos deja que vaya contigo a escogerla, quiero asegurarme de que sea el correcto."_ Él rió en acuerdo y dejaron el cuarto.

El desayuno fue corto y un poco ruidoso entre los cinco, los padres de Damon iban a tener una reunión con el circulo interno y por eso no estaban ahí. Liliath le había avisado que sus amigos llegarían en unos momentos a recibir clases. No pasó mucho, antes que empezaran los Crack de Aparición y algunos gritos de sorpresa al espectáculo del castillo. Draco fue el primero y se sentó en la mesa a la izquierda de Damon, no podía retener su asombro de los detalles del comedor; le siguió Theo, Blaise, Tracy y Alice. Cómo es de esperar, Draco y Alice no se hablaban; pero no mostraban su disgusto por la orden de Damon.

"Oye Damon, ¿sabes algo de lo que nos van a enseñar?" decidió romper el hielo Blaise. Damon les dio a cada uno los horarios que debían tener. Algunos pasaron de emocionados al horror, todas las clases ocupaban todas las vacaciones.

"¿Pero están locos?, no tenemos descanso alguno." Se quejo Tracy mirando a Damon como si fuera el culpable. "Es suficiente con las tareas de Hogwarts y ahora esto." Iba a seguir quejándose cuando Damon soltó un rugido real de pantera, causando en todos un sobresalto.

"Si no quieres estar aquí, pues vete Moon." Dijo el príncipe sentado como si su silla fuera un trono. "Pero eso si con un castigo muy apropiado y la memoria borrada, aquél que se va no se dirá nunca más un _Dark Hound_." Señalo la puerta con la varita en mano, no aceptaría niños mimados en su grupo. Tracy sintió la opresión de magia que emana Damon y no volvió a decir palabra, tenía en claro que había cometido un error. "¿Alguien más?," pero nadie respondió. Examinó su horario para asegurarse de que su clase es con ellos.

Dejaron el comedor hacía los calabozos para pociones. El salón es muy rudimentario y húmedo, reconoció el lugar donde había peleado con el tigre y casi muerto. Snape estaba esperándolos, sería su profesor en esa clase. Pronto descubrieron que no iba a ser tan fácil, primero estuvieron copiando en pergaminos la teoría de las pociones experimentales y la creación de nuevas; luego pasaron a preparar la poción Veritaserum, agregando que él esperaba que la hicieran diferente. Por suerte, no tendrían que terminarla ese día y así investigar más de lo que iban a hacer.

Le siguió esgrima, Tom quería que aprendieran algo más que utilizar la varita. Luran Marckovicht es su profesor, un hechicero de una isla perdida en el ártico especializado en lucha con armas. El hombre tenía la piel oscura y un cabello color ceniza.

"Aquí vienen a manejar el arte y destreza de las armas," habló con un acento grueso parecido a un ingles rudimentario. "Un hechicero debe saber manejarse sin magia y tener un buen estado físico. Cómo la varita, el arma escoge a su amo y sólo a él le obedece. Les enseñare a fabricar su propia arma y algunas otras menores igual de útiles."

La siguiente hora la pasaron con la teoría de fabricación y las propiedades de cada metal, todo tenia que ser preciso y correcto, una equivocación causaría algo peor que la muerte. La siguiente clase fue artes oscuras que enseñaba Lucius Malfoy; le siguió rituales de sangre con Snape y maestría en criaturas mágicas con Liliath. Resultando ser que Aida tenía un don para la materia, cuando controlo una Acromantula adulta con facilidad.

Después de almuerzo, aun con el cansancio de las primeras clases, caminaron a Metamorfosis en el lado sur del castillo. Remus y Rómulo instruían dicha clase. Los niños se sentaron cada uno en una mesa en grupos de tres, aunque cansados estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

"Bienvenidos a Metamorfosis," dijo Remus con seriedad. "Aquí no vendrán a aprender a transformar objetos ni animales, sino a ustedes mismos."

"Muy pocos saben que la transformación humana es más que todo voluntad del individuo." Completo Rómulo caminando frente a sus alumnos y hablando pausadamente. "Ser animagos no es el nivel más alto de la metamorfosis, sino volverse un _Shapeshifters_."

"Algunas razas nacen con ese don," miró ligeramente a Aida. "Pero aun así hay transformaciones más complicadas que otras. Cada mago y bruja tiene dos formas de animago, el animal mental y el físico." Remus se transformó en ese momento en un lobo gris de estatura mediana, mientras que Rómulo en un lobo blanco. Poco después volvieron a cambiar, Remus en un Dragón de Komodo y Rómulo en una pitón.

"¿Cómo saber cuál es cuál?" preguntó Alice cuándo los dos regresaron a humanos.

"Sólo el mago o bruja que lo hace, sabrá. Los demás lo encontraran difícil." Contestó Remus. "Tengo entendido que Damon ha aplicado un hechizo que revela su forma inicial en algunos." Damon asintió. "Nosotros la aplicaremos en ustedes, que revelará ambas." Hizo señas a Draco, quien bajo inseguro. "_Animagus Masterus."_ Pronuncio y un rayo plateado golpeó a Draco.

Minutos después, un armiño blanco con la punta de la cola negra ocupó su lugar; el animal se revisó un poco decepcionado al principio pero se resigno; volvió a cambiar, ahora en un poderoso tigre de bengala. Siguió Tracy, quien se transformo en una yegua árabe primero y después en un mono de pelo dorado. Theo: un ocelote bastante grande para la especie y después en una serpiente cascabel del oeste. Blaise: primero en un perro salvaje africano y le siguió un Doberman negro. Dalton: un lobo color arena y en un Azor común. Erebus: un lobo gris y un pastor alemán. Alice: una Leopardo de las nieves y una Lechuza cornuda. No se la aplicaron a Aida, porque revelaría su forma real. Ginny: una Puma y una boa constrictor.

Apuntaron a Damon, que estaba un poco escéptico de que tuviera una forma ya que tenia su forma pantera; pero le explicaron que esa es su naturaleza, no tenia que ver con sus otras formas. Bajo a la parte frontal de la clase y esperó, cuando el hechizo lo golpeó, se transformo en un lobo blanco cómo Fenrir aunque de mayor tamaño. Satisfecho, pensó que eso sería todo porque su otro phantom es una pantera.

Pronto sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas por dentro, como su piel se estiraba perdiendo el pelaje y cambiando a escamas. Sus brazos se alargaron y adelgazaron formando unas alas membranosas; su cuello se alargo y cubrió de cuernos puntiagudos junto con la cola; la cara pasó de hocico a un pico, dónde podía sentir un espacio extra por el cual expulsaría fuego. Cuándo todo termino, noto que el salón le quedaba pequeño y sus compañeros habían quedado en un rincón con miedo; se miró bien y entendió el por que, su otra forma es un Dragón Colacuerno Húngaro. Apenas y podía mantener su mentalidad humana, aquél lugar le oprimía las alas y eso causaba más furia en si mismo. Giró hacia la pared detrás de él, sintió un río de llamas cubrir su garganta y abrió la boca para expulsar las dos columnas de fuego. La pared apenas duró y con su mismo cuerpo terminó abriendo la salida, se quedó unos segundos en el agujero soltando un rugido de victoria. iba a probar su nueva forma, no le importaba lo que le dijeran. Extendió las alas en toda su plenitud, alcanzando más de 7 metros cada una, y se dejo llevar por el aire. Volar una escoba era una cosa, pero aquello no tenía nombre. La libertad que aquello le daba y la energía imponente que él representaba, sentirse el rey es decir poco. Se detuvo en la punta del castillo con precisión, admiro todo el valle cómo si fueran sus dominios y dejo que sus llamas bañaran el cielo una vez más. Vio una águila acercarse a él, pero algo le decía que no es cierto. Su olfato nuevo distinguió en el ave a un dragón, fue cuando su instinto de dragón lo nublo y olvido quien es.

Vio al ave con su único ojo, espero lo suficiente antes de lanzar una columna de fuego hacia el pájaro. El águila apenas lo pudo evitar y miro al dragón con lo que parecía una expresión de sorpresa, la criatura no se lo pensó dos veces y calló en picada, intentando huir de la bestia que empezó a perseguirla. Aida había intentado que regresará, pero no había tomado en cuenta aquello y ahora huir de un furioso Colacuerno; por más que lo intentará no podría escapar de él, sólo había volado unos metros y ya lo tenia encima. No tuvo otra opción y se volvió humana segundos antes de que cerrará las fauces sobre su cola, cayó en dirección al suelo con mucha rapidez; pero no podía tener errores o entrar en pánico, cerró lo ojos y se concentró.

La piel se le tornó negra y escamosa, los brazos y piernas se alargaron un poco terminando en garras; una cola se formó con una flecha de plata incrustada al final; el cuerpo se hizo un poco más grande y delgado, parecido a un felino extraño; la cara se afilo formando un hocico, una hilera de cuernos sustituyeron su cabello y su cuello se alargó como una serpiente; y por ultimo unas membranosas alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda, más grandes que su propio cuerpo. Logró elevarse a pocos metros de darse con el suelo, aceleró lo más que podía su cuerpo aunque el otro dragón le seguía muy de cerca.

El aire se convirtió en zona de batalla para ambos dragones, una huía para cansarlo mientras que el otro le daba cacería. Ella podía ser pequeña y rápida, pero él le ganaba en alcance de llamarada. Harta de huir, la hembra dio un giró de 180 grados y con el hocico abierto disparó un rayo negro que fue a parar a la cara del otro. El macho rugió furioso por unos segundos, antes de recibir una mordida en plena cara y rasguños al mismo tiempo, uso la cola intentando golpear a su atacante y logrando apenas enterrarle las espinas. Ella le soltó por el dolor, tiempo suficiente para que él reaccionara y le abriera una herida en el vientre con las patas. Cuando ella se apartó, dos columnas gemelas de fuego salieron de su boca, al mismo tiempo que los rayos negros salían de la de ella. Una luz cegadora baño el valle cuando ambos ataques chocaron y una explosión hizo temblar toda la tierra bajo ellos.

Todo se aclaro, pero ahora los dos empezaron a caer inconcientes y de nuevo en forma humana. Un capoteo profundo resonó cuando chocaron contra el agua y los hermanos Lupin se lanzaron a rescatarlos, sino se ahogarían. Damon abrió los ojos primero, tosiendo las cenizas que contenía en la boca.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" tosiendo aun más y mirando a Remus que lo cargaba en brazos.

"Te transformaste en un dragón," contestó.

"¿Eso se puede?"

"Muy pocos lo logran, implica demasiada energía para controlar el instinto de un dragón" suspiro mientras entraban al castillo para curarle las quemaduras y heridas a ambos. "Lo que acabas de hacer lo confirma."

"¿Qué hice?"

"Tuviste una lucha por territorio con otro dragón."

"Pero aquí no hay ninguno…" pero se dio cuenta su error y un flash de imagen de un águila acercándose a él antes de perder la razón.

"Si, te peleaste con Aida." Señaló a Aida en el suelo de la sala, dónde empezaban a curar las heridas del estomago. "La verdad, es que pelearon con mucha destreza." El hombre no lo entendía, pero Damon si. Aida había revelado su forma real.


	10. La serpiente del abismo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es único y exclusivo de J.K Rowling. Solo la historia y unos pocos personajes son de mi invención.**

**china lop32: si es un dragón aunque no es su única forma.**

**Loquin: si ha pasado tiempo pero he vuelto. Hay que recordar que son niños, hay que ser normales alguna vez.**

**Saaphiiree: gracias ^^**

**Satorichiva: sus padres lo quieren pero son estrictos xD. No pudieron hacer mucho por su ojo, pero le queda cool :P.**

**No lo maltratan, tratan de enseñarle una lección de vida. Paso toda su vida criándose solo, con una familia que intoxicaba su sangre y mágia. (lo que queria Dumbledore), además sería un asesinato perfecto, sin el asesino.**

**Bueno de tal padre tal hijo xD, quiere mostrarle a Tom que es digno de ser su hijo. Si, al mostrar su verdadera forma, se crea un vinculo o contrato eterno con él.**

10

_La serpiente del abismo_

Damon estaba en su cuarto, dos días después de curarse, también del castigo que su madre le lanzo con el Cruciatus y otro que su padre le dedico también; ya no sabía cual es el peor, si el de su madre o el de su padre. Tampoco encontraba utilidad en regañarlo con ese hechizo, ¡no es su culpa que se peleara con un dragón!. Ha estado completamente sumido en sus estudios que ya había dejado atrás el incidente, no había vuelto a ver a Aida porque sus clases privadas habían cubierto gran parte esos dos días. Su padre le había empezado a enseñar magia en Parsel, una rama de la magia más compleja y extensa; pero que para los hablantes debía ser cómo una segunda naturaleza. Política, etiqueta, magia sin varita y no verbal esos son los principales temas; también incluiría duelos y la magia mental, Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

Levantó la vista cuando el ruido del reloj rompió el silencio, diez campanadas, dejó su investigación para improvisar el Veritaserum y salió del cuarto. Revisó que su varita estuviera en su lugar y siguió por el pasillo sombrío, tratando de calmar sus nervios porque sería su primera clase de duelo y tenía un duelo de prueba. No sabía con quien lo tendría, aunque si enfrente de sus padres lo cual no mejoraba sus nervios.

"_No te asustes, maestro."_ Siseo Nehebka asomando su cara fuera del cuello de la tunica.

"_¡No tengo miedo!_ " respondió enojado. _"¿Sabes con quien me enfrentare?"_

"_No, pero Nagini parecía muy emocionada."_

"_Me suena que voy a enfrentar a mi padre,"_ su tono cambio de nervios a miedo. Una cosa es que le dieran clase; pero enfrentarse a su padre en duelo, aunque aun siguiera de fantasma, lo horrorizaba. Se detuvo en las puertas que daba al salón principal, dónde su madre tenía las reuniones con sus seguidores. _"Me espera el infierno."_

"_No seas ridículo," _le pellizco la oreja con los dientes. Damon empujo las puertas y entró. Adentro solo estaba su madre con el relicario en una mano y su padre sobre un trono de plata con Nagini a los pies. Se paró en la mitad de la estancia y mirando a su madre.

"Te enfrentaras a mi," dijo Tom cuando su hijo entró. "Pero con el alma del relicario."

"¿Cómo lo harán?" preguntó con la mayor calma que podía.

"Al igual que lo hago con tu padre, administrare magia al relicario para que tome forma." Contestó ella y empezó a hacerlo. Tom floto hacía él.

"_No te pongas nervioso sólo es para probar tus habilidades," _dijo en Parsel.

"_¿Quién dijo que estoy nervioso?"_

"_Se te nota,"_ él niño estuvo a punto de reclamar; pero no lo hizo, ya tendría para descargarse en el duelo. _"Tambien pelearás, Nehebka. Contra Nagini." _La serpiente lo mirosorprendida, se deslizo hacia el suelo y se quedo enrollada a los pies de Damon.

"_¿Y eso, señor?"_ no podía decirle maestro, porque solo servía a un solo hablante.

"_Mostrar tus habilidades y como trabajan juntos."_ Él los dejo para regresar al trono, casi estaba listo el contrincante de Damon.

Ya estaban listos para iniciar; una versión de dieciséis años de Tom lo miraba, es muy parecido a él, a excepción de la altura claro esta. Nagini se puso a su lado, preparada para pelear. Ambos caminaron hacia la mitad de la estancia, levantaron las varitas y se inclinaron como lo dictaba las reglas de etiqueta. No paso ni un par de segundos de que se dieran la espalda, cuando Nehebka lo alerto de un hechizo en camino y tuvo que agacharse para evitarlo; Damon se recrimino por ser tan iluso, peleaba con su padre y él no iba a jugar limpio. Dos podían hacer lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta con agilidad, recordando su entrenamiento como pantera, a tiempo que evitaba un ataque de Nagini que estuvo a centímetros de darle en la cara. Nehebka se lanzó contra ella para empezar su propia pelea y darle a su maestro alguien menos con quien lidiar. Aunque eso no evito que el niño recibiera una maldición cortante en un hombro, se había distraído y olvidado que su contrincante usaba magia no verbal.

"Bastante idiota," dijo el Tom más joven que lo miraba. "¿Y te dices mi hijo?" riéndose. Damon enfurecido le lanzó una maldición sin pensar lo que conjuro.

Aun así, él la esquivo con facilidad al igual que el resto de hechizos que le lanzaba el niño cada vez que le insultaba. Damon empezó a llevarse por sus emociones, tantos años de enmascarar sus sentimientos, empezó a explotar en su vida solo tuvo una situación similar con Nicholas; ninguno de los dos termino bien, peor fue para Nicholas que paso dos semanas inconciente. Pero a quien se enfrentaba es cien veces más experimentado que él y se estaba burlando frente a sus padres, eso estaba activando su arranque de emociones. No llevaban ni una hora, pero Damon y Nehebka ya estaban exhaustos, más los otros dos estaban inmunes. Ahora si podía notar, que a pesar de todo, no alcanzaba si quiera al nivel de su padre, ni llegaba a tocar sus talones; si con dieciséis años era un hábil duelista, ¿cómo sería de adulto y con cuerpo entero?.

Trato de recuperar el aliento, con unas pequeñas heridas y magulladuras por los crucio que había recibido; vio como el joven le sonrió arrogante y sintió su sangre hervir, no basto mucho para que se rindiera a la furia interna de la pantera mezclada con la del dragón. Se transformó en el felino y ataco por detrás a su oponente, apenas sus garras pudieron clavarse en su espalda antes de que este desapareciera. En su lugar una enorme anaconda apareció, mostró los colmillos al felino al tiempo que esquivaba una de las garras. El felino se vio en problemas, cuando el reptil atrapó su cuerpo entre sus anillos, impidiendo su movimiento y respiración; aunque una mordida de su parte basto para que aflojara, pero aun así la víbora le dio una tambien en las patas traseras, llegando a dislocarla.

"¡Suficiente!" grito Tom y Liliath deshizo la creación del joven, volviendo a ser el relicario. Damon recupero su forma humana, sudando e incapaz de moverse espero el regaño de sus padres, el dolor de la pierna dislocada se ponía cada vez; pero se contuvo de mostrarlo. "Ya te diste cuenta de tu limite y tus debilidades, ¿cierto?"

"Si, padre."

"Deja de darte aires de poder, muchacho. Apenas eres un niño que no supo controlar una situación y perdió ante sus emociones. En una guerra no se cometen eso errores ¡Nunca!" se sentía la furia del espectro en su voz mas que en la expresión. Damon no sabia si el hombre sentía decepción por él, haber actuado de un modo tan infantil.

"Tienes mucho que aprender aun hijo," dijo la mujer acercándose a él y le revolvió el cabello. "No hagas cosas que vayan más allá de tus habilidades, pero sigue esforzándote por superarlas." El niño asintió. "No sentimos decepción cariño, hicimos esto para ver los puntos que necesitamos trabajar."

"Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi hijo y orgullo," Tom se acerco a ellos. "Me demostraste muchas cosas, que otros no fueron capaz, solo disfruta de tu infancia y amigos; mientras trabajas para reforzar tu poder."

"Entiendo," sonrió autentico el muchacho.

"Muy bien," Lily apunto la pierna de Damon y conjuro una férula hasta que Severus se la viera. "te llevare a tu cuarto, tuviste bastante por hoy."

Se acercaba el día de navidad, las clases siguieron su curso normal; aunque no evito las quejas de los otros. Terminaron con ellas el veintiuno para tener un descanso antes de empezar el siguiente semestre; no habían avanzado mucho, tenían muchas cosas que analizar y estudiar para lograrlas, tenían mucha tarea e investigación antes de que terminaran las vacaciones.

En ese momento estaban en la biblioteca, tomando notas sobre su forma animaga, tenían que saber por completo la anatomía del animal para lograrla. Theo y Ginny trabajaban buscando su forma serpiente y la felina, en una mesa junto a la ventana; Tracy tenia dos libros en otra mesa sola, porque es la única que tenía dos formas que no estaban a la par con los demás; Draco, Alice y Dalton en otra, aunque se dividían para buscar con el otro; y Blaise en la alfombra buscando sobre los perros.

Damon esta al fondo buscando sobre los dragones, aun buscaba identificar cual es su parte emocional y la otra física, aunque tenia sospechas de cuales. Había encontrado uno principalmente, que tenia un pequeño resumen de la raza e imágenes del esqueleto, probablemente si profundizaba más en el libro o pedía consulta a su madre encontraría más.

_El Colacuerno húngaro_

_Es un dragón nativo de Hungría y se considera que es la raza más peligrosa entre los dragones. Tiene escalas de negro, una cola con púas, y los cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza. Tiene ojos amarillos con pupilas verticales. Su rugido es como un maullido, gritos chirriantes, y su llama puede llegar a unos quince metros. Las llamas de la respiración del Colacuerno pueden llegar a temperaturas extremamente altas, ya que dejó una piedra al rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos. El Colacuerno se alimenta de ganado vacuno, ovino y caprino. Sus huevos son de color cemento con cáscaras muy duras. Los Colacuernos también son conocidos por ser una de las razas más viciososas de dragón. El colacuerno demuestra ser extremadamente rápido durante el vuelo ya que es capaz de mantenerse al día con una escoba de carreras, es capaz de llegar a casi 130 m/s desde 0 a 10 segundos de escoba._

"Veo que haciendo la tarea." Damon levanto la vista para encontrarse frente a Aida, desde el incidente se evitaban fuera de clases.

"¿Ahora me hablas?" ironizo.

"Tuve mis razones, Riddle." Clavó una mirada severa en el muchacho, pero no duro mucho por la condición en la que estaba. "Supongo que entiendes lo que significa que vieras mi forma real."

"Si tu lealtad," cerró el libro para después leerlo, quería hablar con ella. Le hizo señas y salieron de ahí sin ser notados. Avanzaron por el pasillo sombrío. "No esperaba verte como dragón." Rió intentando apaciguar la tensión entre los dos.

"Podría decir que soy lo contrario a ti," sonrió. "Soy una dragona poco común y menos agresiva que un Colacuerno." Llegaron al invernadero con el bosque negro y se sentaron cerca la mesa.

"Dipp," un elfo domestico apareció frente a ellos, es bastante joven pero trabajador. "tráenos unos sándwich y chocolate caliente."

"Si, amo Damon." La criatura hizo unas cuantas reverencias antes de desaparecer. Regreso a los pocos minutos con lo pedido y se fue.

"¿Qué tipo de dragón eres entonces?" lleno la taza con el chocolate de la tetera y le sirvió tambien a ella, bebió un poco antes de mirarla.

"Se conoce como los Ragnarok," saco su varita, una hecha de ceniza negra tambien pero el mango de color hielo, la agito en el aire sin pronunciar palabra y un libro grande calló en la mesa. _El bestiario de los Dragones_ es el titulo, paso las páginas hasta encontrar el dragón que buscaba:

_El Dragón Ragnarok_

_Un dragón nativo de los países Nórdicos, actualmente se desconoce si hay algún ejemplar existente. Los machos tienen escamas de un gris oscuro, una cola armada con una armadura de acero, a veces un casco del mismo material cubren sus cráneos, y una serie de aguijones similares al Colacuerno cubren la espalda tanto como el cuello; sus ojos son gris pálido y la pupila en forma de diamante. _

_Las hembras varían en tonalidades de escamas, principalmente entre negro/violeta y rojo sangre, su cola se forma pareciendo un látigo con una punta de flecha plateada al final, tienen una capa de cuernos detrás de la cabeza, y suelen ser de menor tamaño aunque más aerodinámicas; sus ojos son dorados y la pupila en forma de serpiente._

_Su rugido es muy agudo, casi como agujas que penetran los tímpanos, su rango de ataque apenas alcanzan los doce metros pero varia en elementos, desde rayos a hielo tan efectivos como un hechizo. Son venerados por su potente inteligencia y comprensión de los lenguajes, no son muy agresivos sino es por un motivo. Se alimentan de una variedad de animales, entre los cuales prefieren: las focas leopardo y las ballenas. Sus huevos son de color cristal casi pareciendo frágiles, pero al contrario su cáscara es tan fuerte como el diamante. Las crías usan su ataque para derretir la cáscara y abrirse paso._

_La última vez que se registro uno, fue en 1608 en una reserva, aunque es triste ya que esta especie odia el cautiverio y se ocultaba en las montañas. Se les cazaba por su hermosa piel muy apreciada para hacer vestimentas y los mataban por ser traedores de malas noticias, siempre su aparición ante la gente, traía desgracias o desastres. _

Damon sintió horror y furia por lo que leyó, que hubiesen extinguido una especie tan misteriosa. Nunca había oído de ella y tenia mucha curiosidad por aprender. Sus pensamientos vagaron en su mente, recordando lo ocurrido entre ellos y lo que dijo su padre de ella. Había tenido razón, pero ahora como debía aplicar bien ese conocimiento.

"¿Estas bien?" movió las manos frente a él para captar su atención.

"Si solo pensaba, ¿eres la única?"

"Si, mis padres tienen otra forma." Suspira "que me vieran ser una Ragnarok les sorprendió, dicen que es un buen presagio y el retorno del reinado de los dragones."

"¿Reinado de los dragones?"

"Es solo una leyenda," saco una pequeña flauta de cristal y la poso en sus labios, empezando a tocar. Unas palabras musicales empezaron a salir de ella.

_Entre las montañas creció la leyenda_

_Donde todo es desconocido,_

_A nadie entrar dejan_

_Y pocos privilegio han tenido._

_El reino de los dragones esta,_

_Bajo un manto protegido_

_Y solo la magia gobierna._

_Sus secretos a nadie dijo,_

_Cuales poder la mente superan_

_Y en la sangre hoy brindo,_

_Su mera existencia._

_Abandonaron a su destino,_

_A los seres que su vivienda_

_Destruyeron por ambición._

_Se dice que de regreso los veremos,_

_Otros que los olvidemos._

_Quien sabe si dicen la verdad,_

_De ti depende,_

_Si creer en viejos cuentos_

_O perder la lección_

_Entre olvidados tiempos._

"Listo"

"Es bastante interesante," algo pensativo aunque interesado, podía ser de utilidad saber si es cierta. Una expresión oscura y triste se mostró en su rostro, al recordar lo ocurrido en el duelo.

"¿Damon que ocurre?" se sentó en el brazo de la butaca que él ocupaba.

"Recordé el incidente del duelo," se lo empieza a contar sin cortar su expresión.

"Raiden, ellos tienen razón debes no esforzarte mucho."

"Quiero estar a la par con ellos, mostrar que soy digno." Suspira.

"No te aflijas, ¿de acuerdo?" le paso la mano por el cabello como un gesto afectivo. "¿Por qué no tomas un tiempo? Usa la _Tempus Sphere_ para que pruebes algo nuevo." Le dio el libro para que siguiera investigando más de ellos. Se levantó para irse. "Debes usar otro nombre eso si, te veré a la vuelta." Salió.

Damon se quedo mirando el libro ausente, sus padres le habían permitido ir a la otra realidad cuando quisiera. Quizá debía tomar el consejo de Aida, se preguntaba que encontraría del otro lado. Se concentró en que fachada debía utilizar, pensó en usar a los Malfoy para que fueran sus tutores allá, eso estaba cubierto; solo faltaba un nombre, pero que usar. Loki sonaba bien y quizás usar el apellido de su madre.

"Los veré pronto," dijo a la mansión, extrañaría a Nehebka y a todos pero no hay marcha atrás. Tomo la pequeña esfera de cristal y la giro con fuerza, las arenas empezaron a moverse en reversa y unos aros dorados lo rodearon, empezaron a girar muy rápido causando que su visión se emborronara. Calló inconciente después de eso.

Despertó en una cama desconocida, tenia la apariencia de un cuarto para un muchacho, lleno de libros y un escritorio, pocos juguetes y un ropero. Sintió algo de confusión, inseguro a que hubiera funcionado. Un golpe leve en la puerta causo un salto de sorpresa, fue abierta y la figura de Lucius Malfoy fue iluminada por el sol de la mañana.

"Veo que ya despertó, joven Loki." Dijo con autoridad y prendió la luz. Este lucius era igual al de la otra realidad, aunque Loki se sintió algo raro a escuchar ese nombre. "No me mires de ese modo muchacho," quiso maldecirlo pero noto que no tenía varita. "¿Olvidaste que tu madre viene a buscarte para comprar tus cosas?."

"Lo siento," se levantó he hizo una señal de que estaría listo. Aunque la pregunta de quien sería la mujer, tal vez era de esos momentos que Aida le menciono, cuando se cruzaban ambas realidades y los que no participan en el viaje empezarían a tener recuerdos. Lucius lo dejo solo.

Se fue al baño para examinar su imagen: seguía siendo exactamente igual, quizás un poco más alto y el cabello negro con unas mechas plateadas, pareciendo aguijones repartidos por toda su cabeza, tenia la misma ceguera y cicatrices; solo estaba un poco más musculoso y su piel tenia el color de un bronceado. Entró a la ducha para bañarse rápido, no podía evitar emocionarse por todos los cambios que le vendrían en esta realidad y su vida en Durmstrang.

Busco algo para ponerse, se asombró de la cantidad de ropa que tenia en el armario; bueno que esperar si vivía con los Malfoy. Agarro una tunica negra encapuchada con bordes plateados y un broche en forma de serpiente color esmeralda; una camisa manga larga blanca, dejo dos botones abiertos, y unos pantalones de gala negros. Miro su aspecto en el espejo, quedando satisfecho con su presentación y arreglando un poco su cabello, sin mucho éxito. Siempre su cabello fue incontrolable y la verdad no le molesta que parezca un erizo. Salió al pasillo: una estancia larga y lujosa bañada en una pureza blanca cegadora, unos cuartos más allá se veían al fondo izquierdo y unas escaleras a la derecha. Un reloj antiguo le aviso que apenas son las seis de la mañana.

No se molesto en buscar a Draco, ahí en ese mundo no seria amigo de él. Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor a disfrutar su desayuno, encontrando a su madre, igual que en la otra realidad, vistiendo un vestido largo blanco y negro.

"Funciono después de todo," sonrió. Sabía quien es aquí y seguía siendo su hijo. "¿Qué nombre escogiste?" dando un bocado a sus tostadas francesas.

"Loki Lestrange," sirvió cereal en un tazón de porcelana y vertió leche en él. Tomó la cuchara y la sumergió en el plato antes de llevársela a la boca. Liliath asintió y continuaron con su comida.

"Buena elección."

Siguieron en silencio. Para él aquello es extraño, no solía pasar mucho tiempo con su madre por el trabajo. Tenia una oportunidad de conocer mejor a ella y mutuamente. Al terminar, Damon subió al cuarto por un momento a lavarse y bajo a la puerta principal. Después de dejar los terrenos de la mansión, Aparecieron hacia tierras lejanas. La sensación de pasar por un tubo estrecho e incomodo, fue dos veces: una en Francia y la otra en Alemania, antes de alcanzar su destino: Moscú.

Una neblina espesa cubría la ciudad, escondiendo la luz solar celosamente entre sus capas. El aliento se cristaliza apenas sale de las bocas de las personas, cubriendo sus cuerpos con ropa invernal para evitar las fuertes ventiscas. Damon cruzó los brazos para resistirlos, maldijo a si mismo por no traer algo más abrigado y cerró su tunica, cubriendo la cabeza con la caperuza. Intento concentrar la apariencia de la pantera, usando la magia meta morfa para producir calor. No le fue necesario, Lily golpeo ligeramente con la varita su cabeza y sintió el calor surgir de la tela.

"La próxima vez ven prevenido." Guardó la varita en un bolsillo del abrigo que trajo. Empezó la marcha por la calle, no es la única vestida elegante aunque abrigadas todavía. Nadie cerca vestía corriente o a lo muggle.

"Si, ¿adónde iremos a comprar las cosas?" Siguió muy cerca de ella, mirando con detenimiento el lugar. Esta seguro de que es Moscú, pero no como la mencionaban en la historia. Es mágico, dedujo cuando vio unos duendes haciendo transacciones con alguien en plena calle.

No recibió respuesta, solo se dedico a seguirla. Entraron a un edificio enorme y antiguo, la arquitectura entraba en la época Gótica bañada en gris oscuro y negro, junto a la puerta de cristal esta un letrero en oro con una inscripción rusa, que no pudo descifrar por no saber el idioma. Tendría que tomar clases. Cuando pusieron un pie dentro, las antorchas prendieron para mostrar la calle comercial Rusa. Una impresionante ciudad circular llena de tiendas y criaturas, la gente va de un lado a otro con varios niños de todas las edades. A diferencia del callejón Diagon, aquel sitio es silencio y formal.

Loki logró convencer a su madre en ir a la tienda de animales, extrañaba a Nehebka y quizás podía encontrar un compañero. Entraron en la tercera tienda de la izquierda, bañada en bronce y unos pocos animales a la vista. Reviso su lista por si necesitaba un permiso para llevar un animal poco común, pero no es necesario y tenia permiso de dos criaturas. Se separa de Lily con dirección a los envases de vidrio.

Hay muy pocas serpientes, la mayoría de jardín o de mascota. Bufa de frustración pero sigue mirando. Cuando iba a rendirse, alcanza a ver una de las jaulas entre sombras. Se acerca para ver lo que hay dentro. Hay rastro de un huevo destrozado, similar a uno de gallina, y sobre una rama descansa el reptil. Una serpiente verde oscuro, casi negra con una escama escarlata encima de la frente, esta enrollada en la madera con postura floja; no había abierto los ojos, aunque sentía la presencia de él.

"_¿Aburrido, escamas brillantes?"_ La serpiente sorprendida giro hacia él, con los ojos rojos cubiertos por una membrana transparente. Mide al menos 4 metros y medio aunque de la misma contextura que Nehebka, probablemente tendría uno o dos años más que ella.

"_No esperaba que un hablante por fin me hallara."_ Habló en tono masculino. Asomo su cabeza por el agujero que Loki le había abierto. _"Aunque seas solo un niño."_

"_Niño pero poderoso, vengo a proponerte algo."_ Araño las escamas detrás de la cabeza sin dañarlo. _"Ven conmigo."_

"_No necesita pedirlo, no pienso pasar un minuto más en esa jaula."_ Sisea contento pero con odio al dueño de la tienda. _"¿Cómo debo llamarle maestro?"_

"_Me llamo Damon Riddle, pero en esta realidad soy Loki Lestrange."_ Ofrece su brazo para que se subiera. Sintió el peso distinto cuando trepo, pero la magia apenas variaba entre especies. Sentía el poder y la antigua fuerza que reina en él La serpiente se enrolla en sus hombros tres veces, antes de completar el proceso y relajarse.

"_De acuerdo, Maestro."_

"_Eres un Basilisco ¿cierto?"_ Deducirlo no le fue difícil, los rastros de huevo y la magia que emana es parecida a Nehebka, aunque más antigua que la de ella. Él asintió. _"Después de todo, seguro Nehebka te acepta."_

"_¿Nehebka?"_

"_Mi serpiente es dos años menor que tu: una Basilisca Emplumada. La deje en mi hogar, en la otra realidad."_

"_Interesante"_ saco la lengua mientras caminan a ver otras especies de la tienda. Loki quería un ave, pero no una lechuza ya tenia a Nixa. La serpiente parece interesada por Nehebka, que se mantuvo en silencio por un rato.

"_Estas distraído, Hades."_

"_¿Hades?"_

"_Sí, es el dios del inframundo de los griegos. Te queda bien."_

"_Nunca tuve nombre pero me este me gusta."_

Siguió observando la tienda, mientras que Hades se mantiene en guardia desde sus hombros. Las aves son más variadas, aunque la especie predominante son lechuzas. Quizás un ave rapaz le vendría mejor, los halcones y cuervos tienen más utilidades que una lechuza. Una en particular llama su atención: un Halcón peregrino lo mira desde su percha en las alturas, el plumaje es negro con las plumas largas de las alas plateadas, las garras de acero y los ojos azules.

El pájaro descendió a su brazo cuando lo extendió. Tanto Hades como él se miran fieramente pero nada más. Lo llevo al mostrador donde su madre esperaba. El dueño parece aliviado de deshacerse de los dos animales, había creado a Hades como un experimento pero termino olvidándolo y Taka, el halcón, no aceptaba a nadie como su dueño. Dejaron la tienda después de enviar a Aesir en su jaula a la casa Malfoy.

Las compras siguieron de tienda en tienda, las cosas variaban con lo que pedían en Drumstrang. Una variedad de túnicas de gala, de etiqueta, de duelo y de entrenamiento; instrumentos de pociones e ingredientes; manuales de entrenamiento y armas, libros. Nada de deporte aún, no es muy relevante en el instituto.

Loki entra en la librería solo, su madre ha tenido un asunto que atender. Los estantes cubren cada parte de las paredes, libros, manuscritos y extraños envases con distintos líquidos espesos. El dueño, un centauro gris llamado Gozar, lo deja ver los textos, sin restringirle ninguna sección. Solo se interesa por los negocios y los clientes. El muchacho siguió examinando los estantes, ya saco los libros reglamentarios- le permiten llevar otros de su elección-, sigue con los que captan su atención. Uno de cubierta escarlata le llama la atención pero esta muy alto. Quiso bajarlo cuando una señora se le adelanta y se lo da un chico junto a ella.

Es rubio oscuro, ojos azules, piel pálida y viste muy del siglo pasado.: un traje color oro con una boina en el cabello. Le extiende el libro a Loki.

"Lo buscabas ¿no?," habla con un acento alemán pero perfecto ingles.

"Si," lo agarra mirando al chico sospechosamente. "¿Te he visto en alguna parte?". Se parece a alguien pero no ubica a quién.

"Lo dudo, aunque tambien me eres familiar." Encoje los hombros. "Nunca he visitado Inglaterra y tienes un acento Ingles, además de tu aspecto." Mira a Hades que le lanza amenazas con la lengua, apretando protector el cuello de su amo, sin llegar a dañarlo.

"Bueno mejor que nada las presentaciones," dijo educado calmando a Hades, acariciando su cabeza.

"Ares Grindelwald," extiende la mano que Loki aprieta con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya sabía de donde lo ubica. Es pariente del mago oscuro Gelert Grindelwald.

"Loki Lestrange," se presenta tambien. El otro le sonríe de la misma manera, ya se reconocían. "y él es Hades." Señala a su serpiente, quien no deja de amenazar al chico. _"Suficiente Hades, es un posible aliado, no una amenaza."_

"Curioso, no sabía que los Lestrange supieran Parsel. Eres el segundo que me encuentro que lo habla." Arquea una ceja con curiosidad y rascando su mentón.

"¿Segundo?"

"Si, una amiga en la tienda de mascotas hablaba con unas serpientes. Te la presento en el barco si quieres."

"¿Cómo se llama?" sospecha quien es.

"Raven Corvus."

Ya es primero de septiembre, Loki con su madre están en el puerto mágico de Moscova. Esta sentado sobre su baúl y jugando con su varita- marfil negro y acero de dragón, 45 cm, núcleo fuego de dragón colacuerno y sangre de grim- espera la hora para subir al barco. El buque, una impresionante nave negra pirata llamada _La serpiente del abismo_, no abre hasta treinta minutos antes de partir. Hades se esconde bajo su tunica, que esta hechizada emanando calor, para evitar el frío de la mañana. Taka duerme en su jaula sobre el baúl.

"Estas entusiasmado, Loki." Ironiza su madre, que se para erguida en pleno puerto, junto a un Death Eater que los acompaña. Cuando Loki se enteró quien es, casi le da un infarto. Es otro Dopplegänger como ellos, Caín Black, el gemelo maligno de Sirius Black y medio hermano de Régulus Black. No saben de su existencia porque estudio en Drumstrang y da clases en ella.

"Soy Slytherin madre, hay que dar ejemplo." Sonríe de lado.

"Con esa pose, príncipe." Dice Caín mirando como esta sentado. Tan flojo e impersonal. "No da mucho ejemplo."

Loki no contesta, justo aparece Ares y una niña morena llamada Belle Black, hija de Caín, con sus respectivas madres. Caín besa a su esposa y abraza a su hija. Liliath saludó con cortesía a las mujeres, los niños le dieron sus respetos. No saben quien es aún, pero podían sentir su poder.

"Un gusto por fin conocerlo, joven Loki." Sonríe la madre de Ares, Casiopea,

"El gusto es mío madame," hace una reverencia y besa la mano a la mujer. Los adultos conversan separados de ellos, dándoles espacio.

"Ya deseaba que llegara este día." Acomoda su cabello Belle. Se sienta en su propio baúl, siendo imitada por Ares, mira la plataforma buscando a alguien.

"Lo mismo yo." Dicen Ares y Loki. Ares esta menos formal que cuando se conocieron, es un chico serio y maduro pero gusta de las bromas, diversiones y el poder. Es de esperar siendo nieto de Gelert. No conoce a su abuelo pero sabe que se parece mucho. Estaba con Loki por mero interés, pero las últimas semanas mientras estudiaban ruso, cambio de opinión y se convirtieron en amigos. Algo más para Loki, espera algún día revelar quien es de verdad.

"¿A quién buscas?" el moreno acaricio a Hades, que se asomó por fin al llegar los sirvientes de su amo. Como les llama él.

"A Raven pero no ha llegado." Justo en ese instante el silbato del buque resuena, abre sus velas rojas con el águila negra pintada, y los puentes mágicos salen de cubierta a tierra. Es la hora de abordar.

"Ya es hora." Se levanta Loki para despedir a su madre. Ambos se abrazan, habían podido conocerse un poco más ese verano y comprendía muchas de las razones de los duros castigos. No dejaría de quererla por nada.

"Cuídate bien, Loki." Deshacen el abrazo y ella le acomoda el cabello. "Recuerda lo que te dijimos tu padre y yo, no superes tus capacidades hasta morir. No te queremos perder de nuevo."

"Si, madre." Sonríe. Se despide de su nuevo tío y las mujeres.

Arrastran el carrito con su equipaje hacía el puente, unos pocos alumnos mayores empiezan a subir por ella. Loki sube primero, después Belle y por último Ares. Tienen que hacer un esfuerzo por la inclinación del puente, un tripulante termina de ayudarlos. Un hombre siniestro de piel negra y ropa oscura, lleva un cuervo en el hombro, les da la bienvenida. Les indica dejar sus pertenencias en cubierta excepto los animales. Belle tiene un armiño mágico blanco con la punta de la cola negra llamado Harvey. Ares tiene una cría de grifo color miel llamada Bellatrix. Los tres sacan a los animales y los cargan, Taka se trepa al hombro de su dueño. El hombre les indica donde encontrar los camarotes de primer año y parten.

La cubierta es más grande que lo que se ve de lejos, completamente bañada en madera negra y grabados de oro. Tres mástiles con grandes velas color sangre, cañones mágicos para defender el barco. Variadas criaturas que forman la tripulación empiezan a guardar los equipajes en la bodega, a la manera antigua de los marineros. Un timón en forma de Kraken esta dentro de la cabina del capitán, con la cual manejan la nave. Los alumnos de primer año parecen hipnotizados a medida que suben a el barco, tan parecido a las historias muggle pero aterrorizante como la magia oscura.

Un hombre alto y delgado, vestía un traje de capitán escarlata y un sable árabe. Tiene una barba gruesa y picuda, bigote corto y el cabello negro oculto en el sombrero de ala ancha. Un águila negra, tan grande como un cóndor andino, esta posado en su hombro.

"Avancen muchachos," habla con un potente acento húngaro y fuerte voz. "Retrasaran el abordaje."

"¡Si señor!" gritaron todos los de primero antes de avanzar. Loki se rezaga un poco para escuchar el nombre del hombre.

"Maestro Karkarov," llamó Caín antes de caminar hacía él.

Loki fue jalado por Belle para que avance. Los camarotes de primero están hasta la tercera planta, tienen que descender cuatro escaleras antes de alcanzarlas. El pasillo esta silencioso, aunque entran y salen alumnos de los camarotes con sus mascotas. Se nota la diferencia entre Hogwarts y Durmstrang, hay un orden con tan solo sentir la presión mágica de la estructura. Belle lo lleva hasta el cuarto camarote de la izquierda, donde ya estaban cuatro nombres en la puerta: Loki Lestrange, Ares Grindelwald, Belle Black y Raven Corvus.

Adentro es un cuarto amplió con cuatro camas, un baño y un armario. Las paredes son negras, con una sola ventana que da al fondo del mar. Pasaran por lo menos dos días viajando antes de alcanzar la fortaleza. Una variedad de libros están en varios estantes a los pies de las camas, para que empezaran a estudiar y no tuvieran escusa al empezar las clases.

Loki agradeció que su tío se lo dijera cuando le daba ruso, había estado estudiando desde que había regresado a la mansión. Había tenido unos encuentros con Draco pero se trataban indiferentes. Se trepa a la cama alta de la derecha, sin antes dejar los zapatos en el armario. Ares se recuesta en la cama debajo de la suya y Belle en la inferior del otro lado. Mira al techo apenas se recuesta bien, pensando todo lo que le espera, las diferencias entre las escuelas. Hades aprovecha para enrollarse cómodo junto a él, en la esquina sobre la almohada donde una roa caliente apareció para él, rápidamente cae dormido. El frío hace dormir a los reptiles. Taka duerme de nuevo en una percha conjurada por el mismo barco, Harvey en un cesto debajo de la cama de Belle y Bellatrix debajo de las mantas de Ares.

Veinte minutos después la puerta se abrió. Una cabellera blanca entró por ella. Sonríe a todos, tiene los ojos azules color hielo y la piel muy pálida. Loki sabe quien es, Aida en ese mundo o mejor dicho Raven.

"Si que tardaste hoy, Raven." Ares se levanto a verla, saludándola.

"Lo siento, tuve un percance." Ríe tímida y mira a los demás, pero más a Loki. Trae un Kyune en sus hombros, acostado a lo largo con la cola enrollada en el cuello.

"Chicos, ella es Raven Corvus." Presentó Ares. Se conocen desde que son niños y él conoce su secreto, prometió guardarlo. "Raven, ellos son Loki Lestrange y Belle Black."

Después de las presentaciones, volvieron a las camas. Tendrían mucho tiempo para conversar, ahora solo les basto relajarse. El barco resuena su campana y un silbido de un fuego artificial advirtió que es hora de partir. Los estudiantes subieron a la cubierta para despedir a sus familiares, mientras el navío empieza a adentrarse en las aguas. Loki dedica su atención a mirar el manejo del barco, ya se despidió de su madre y ella se había ido ya. Sube hacía la punta para ver como atraviesan el río en dirección al mar. Las velas alzadas reciben el viento, el casco rompe las olas y los estudiantes rugen emocionados en cubierta. Las edades varían, aunque pasen los años en camino a la fortaleza, la emoción de partir no se extingue.

"Lo intentaste después de todo," Raven se le acerca mientras sigue en la punta.

"¿y tu nombre real es Raven?, no te queda" Ríe, la mira apoyado sobre el barandal. El viento lo despeina levemente como a ella.

"No, eso no es mi nombre." Sacude la cabeza y se acomoda el cabello. "Lo sabrás más adelante, quizás." Sonríe enigmática. Él la agarra del mentón, se pierde en sus ojos tan hipnotizantes. La primera vez que siente aquello, no sabe que explicación darle. Pasa el dedo por el borde de la cara, luego el cabello. Los dos se quedan así por un rato.

"¡Estudiantes por favor regresen a sus camarotes, empezará el viaje submarino!" una voz amplificada. "Las reglas de las campanadas están en sus cabinas, atentos a ellas porque advierten de los distintos itinerarios." Se apaga.

"Importuno," pensó Loki. Junto con Raven volvieron a la tercera planta, pero no entraron a la cabina sino que la acorralo en una esquina. Las sombras ocultan su escena. Apenas ella llega a su barbilla. "¿Qué me haces?" dice cerrando su escape con los brazos.

"Nada, son efectos o instintos." Sonríe y suelta un ronroneo. "Como tu no solo esta mi parte dragón, gatito."

"¿Cuál es entonces?" la reta soltando un gruñido de felino. Deja salir a flote su pantera, lo necesita por alguna razón. Su gruñido aumenta, dientes filosos arañan su cuello y las uñas resbalan por su espalda.

La empuja con el cuerpo contra la pared, sacando un gruñido a ella, la sujeta por la cintura y sus colmillos atraviesan el cuello. El liquido plata, no carmesí, cae en su boca. Hunde las manos en su tunica, ya no es un niño sino la pantera con otra criatura. Ella deja que el siga suelta gruñidos provocativos.

Una luz alumbra la esquina y los detiene.

"Ey, ¿qué hacen?" exclamó un prefecto. Pero se puso pálido cuando lo que vio no fue dos jóvenes como esperaba, sino una feroz pantera negra furiosa y un loba blanca como la nieve a su lado. El felino rugió amenazador y lanza zarpas hacia el estudiante.

Salió corriendo. Los dos animales vuelven a ser humanos, confusos pero tranquilos. Ella se acomodo la tunica y el cabello. Él tambien antes de regresar a la cabina con ella. Los dos están solos adentro pero van a su propias camas.

Loki se mantiene tranquilo, mirando la curvatura del cuerpo de ella mientras duerme un poco. ¿Qué me ocurrió?, no se que fue pero me gusto. Una loba, quien lo diría, tiene cierto carácter que le corresponde. Seca sus labios, aun bañados en la sangre plateada, si que es deliciosa aunque extraña. Vuelve a mirarla, ¿qué más tendría ahora?. Tenia que entender todo de nuevo. Baja de la cama y sube a la de ella, la abraza por la espalda solo para sentir de nuevo esa energía, ese olor que le dio ese frenesí. Ella se deja, pegándose más a su espalda y una sonrisa en los labios. El golpe de las olas contra el casco, hizo que se quede dormido tambien.

Despertaron cuando resuena la campana de cubierta. Es hora del almuerzo, todos deben ir al comedor principal. Loki es el primero en levantarse y se da cuenta que es un espectáculo para sus amigos, que los miran con una sonrisa de lado y riendo.

"Oye si tanto te interesa Raven, lo hubieras dicho." Ríen los dos señalándolos. Loki les lanza una almohada a ambos en la cara.

"Solo somos amigos." Pero los otros dos, ni siquiera Hades, le cree.

"Si y por eso los encontramos en la cama acurrucados." Rueda los ojos Belle, con una voz melosa y de malicia. Un torrente de agua caliente le cae encima, Raven uso su varita- ceniza negra, 40 cm- para empaparla. "¡Oye!"

"Lo que hagamos no les importa," baja de un salto y mira hacia la sabanas otra vez. "Vamos Kyu, es hora de comer." Kyune deja la cama y aterriza en los hombros de la niña. El zorro es negro con los ojos rojos, su cola es casi del largo que su ama. Loki desciende tambien y recupera a Hades.

"_¿Qué diablos hacía con esa híbrida maestro?"_ Hades se enrosca en el cuello, lanzando amenazas al zorro, que simplemente lo ignora.

"_Es una amiga, Hades. Una seguidora."_ Calma a la víbora un poco. Aunque siente que la palabra amiga o seguidora queda mal, pero ignora el hecho.

Los cuatro salen de la cabina, tambien iban Bellatrix y Harvey en los hombros de sus dueños. El corredor de la planta esta lleno de estudiantes, animados y hablando, caminando hacia el comedor. El salón ocupa toda la planta inferior del barco, es necesario para que entren los siete años. Un prefecto los guía hasta ahí.

El comedor es bastante grande, pequeño en comparación al de Hogwarts. Una mesa gigantesca cuadrada con el centro hueco abarca todo, lleno de platillos exquisitos que impregnan el aire y estudiantes de todos las edades mezclados para conocerse a fondo. Una mesa rectangular ocupa la parte de atrás en una plataforma, es para la tripulación junto con el capitán y unos pocos profesores.

Loki, seguido de sus compañeros, se sentaron en la esquina oeste. Otros tres de primero se unen a ellos, quedan entre varios de otros años. Loki nota que los mayores tienen unas crestas en la túnica, distintas entre si y más allá de cuatro diferentes, quizás como en Hogwarts tambien hay casas o algo parecido.

"Primero, ¿cierto?" el muchacho, que había estado observando Loki, extendió su mano. Es moreno con el cabello corto al ras, ojos negros y facciones duras; viste una tunica escarlata con una capa negra de fondo afelpado.

"Si." La estrecha, es de su edad..

"Me llamo Víktor Krum." Se presenta.

"Loki Lestrange" sirvió un poco de guiso y papas cocidas en su plato. Siguieron un poco las presentaciones con los de primero. Los otros dos son: una niña pelirroja llamada Athena Rosier y un niño moreno: Sirio Ivanov.

"¿Qué tal te va pareciendo Durmstrang?" vuelve a decir Víktor.

"Bastante bien, tiene una buena disciplina. Nunca he visto tanto silencio en los pasillos durante un viaje." Mete un trozo de carne en su boca y bebe un poco de jugo de moras. "¿ y a ti?"

"Ya lo conocía, mi padre da clases." Come tambien.

Después la conversación varió un poco. Loki se intereso por saber profundamente más de la escuela. No sabía mucho y tenían prohibido correr la voz de los secretos de la escuela, ni siquiera su padre le mencionó algo. Loki resignado, debe esperar. Toma un largo trago de su copa y mira unos segundos a Raven, quien le sonríe con timidez. Espera con ansias su año escolar.


	11. Bienvenidos a Durmstrang

**Primero que nada pido disculpas por mi tardanza en publicar, tomen en cuenta que estoy escribiendo mi novela propia y tengo que echarle ganas para poder publicarla.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo:**

**Alfy-Malfoy: gracias, que bueno que te guste y espero que este también.**

**Loquin: pues es su padre :P tiene que hacerlo aunque no se le da.**

**Aiiram: Bienvenida a esta familia, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

**DnK: no pienso abandonarla, simplemente tengo mi propio proyecto de literatura y tengo que prestar atención a él también.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

11

Bienvenidos a Durmstrang

El barco continua su curso silencioso por dos días. Pocas cosas se pueden hacer ahí, excepto explorar o estudiar. Para cuando da el toque de queda, los pasillos están desiertos y las cabinas oscuras, algunas voces de alumnos aún se escuchan jugando o discutiendo de temas triviales. Los pasillos son vigilados por la tripulación, asegurando que nadie incumpliera las reglas. Se rumora entre los alumnos los peligros de que te atrapen fuera de tu cabina: unos dicen que te encadenan al palo mayor por los tobillos todo el viaje, otros que te hacían pelar papas y zanahorias a la manera muggle o limpiar todo el barco con un cepillo de dientes; sea cual sea el castigo, nadie se atreve a salir por sólo una persona: Igor Karkarov. Ya les había tocado ver en acción la disciplina que el director impone.

La cabina de Loki es de las pocas activas. Juegan póker de duendes a la luz de las varitas, apuestan ropa en vez de galeones, una manera divertida de mantener la concentración en las cartas. No llevan mucho tiempo de juego, los chicos iban con el pecho desnudo y las chicas con la camisa medio abierta.

"Esto si que esta interesante," ríe Ares recogiendo otra carta y acomodándola en su mano.

"Puede decirse que sí," interviene Belle tambien entre risas.

Loki esta medio ausente, aunque pendiente de los movimientos de sus oponentes. Ese viaje mas que un descanso, le sirvió para observar a los otros alumnos. Descubrió que no hay tanta variedad como cree, algunos son interesantes, guardando secretos entre ellos. Ahí el bullicio infantil es casi inexistente, los alumnos se guían por jerarquías dispuestas por los alumnos mismos. Los años que los dividen desaparecen cuando las personas muestran poder o estatus, aquellos que son superiores se dividen en grupos, por los cuales los de primero no participan. Eso podía explicar las crestas o generar más preguntas.

"¡Ey Loki, es tu turno!" Grita Ares moviendo los brazos frente a él.

"Lo sé," Loki juega; pero continua en sus pensamientos y análisis. Necesita estar alerta en aquel lugar, manejarse rápido, tomar ventaja, tener control. Sobre todo control.

El barco tiembla de repente, borrando todo su juego, y comienza ascender a la superficie. Una campana ronca y pesada comienza a sonar, tres pequeñas y dos largas tonadas. Ares miro la placa que hay en la puerta, donde explica el significado de cada repique, en este caso, anuncia la pronta llegada al castillo.

"Parece que es tiempo de recoger," dice el rubio cerrando su mano de cartas. Los otros tres lo imitan y guardan el juego.

Loki guarda los pocos objetos, que había sacado del baúl en el transcurso del viaje, en una bolsa de tela roja. Consisten en unos libros, un cuaderno, una pluma y un tintero. Saco del armario su uniforme: una traje de piel de cuello alto escarlata con bordes negros, una tunica negra de interior de pelo de oso, botas afelpadas y guantes de piel de acerada. Se mete en el baño con las cosas en la mano, es un cubículo tan grande como la cabina, dispuesta de: una ducha, un lavabo y un inodoro. La decoración es simple, color gris piedra y áspera al tacto.

Loki se cambia con calma, todavía estaban ascendiendo a la superficie, no había prisa. Se mira el torso por un rato en el espejo, las cicatrices de entrenamientos son visibles; pero no es molestia, las considera experiencia o trofeos. Suspira revolcando su cabello con la mano, usa la otra para abrir el grifo y se moja el pelo; antes de sacudirlo como si fuera un perro. Empieza a vestirse de una vez, tal vez tendría tiempo para mirar el castillo antes de anclar en el puerto. Sale del baño, sólo esta Ares arreglando sus cosas.

"¿Y las chicas?" Dice Loki colocando los guantes.

"Fueron a vestirse en el baño del pasillo, casi llegamos las veremos en cubierta supongo." Dice Ares mientras recoge sus cosas, asegurando que nada se quede. Bellatrix lo miraba desde la cama.

Loki sube a su cama donde descansa Hades, se sienta en la colcha y acaricia a la serpiente hasta despertarlo.

"_Ven Hades, hemos llegado."_

"_Ya era hora,"_ siseo amargado Hades. Se desenrosca de su posición y sube por el brazo hasta su cuello y se enrolla en torno a él. _"Me estaba cansando del barco y su incesante bamboleo con las mareas."_

"_Lo sé,"_ Loki desciende de la cama, _"pero ya ha terminado y empieza un nuevo juego." _Sonríe con una curva siniestra en los labios. Sólo la serpiente capta la expresión y saca la lengua varias veces, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que su amo.

El estruendo de un rayo llena todo el barco, cuando la nave parte en dos la superficie del agua. Las velas se izan apenas la nave se estabiliza, comenzando su marcha a tierra firme. Cada planta se llena de alumnos, saliendo al pasillo con parte de su equipaje y mascotas. Algunas voces se escuchan, hablando entre ellos sobre el año que los espera.

Loki sale con Ares al tumulto de alumnos de primero. La mayoría parecen nerviosos y sacan conjeturas de cómo iban a ser separados, si tendrían alguna prueba o examen que contestar. Él y Ares son los únicos que se inmutan, avanzan hasta las escaleras que suben a las próxima planta.

"Que infantiles," se queja Ares, mirando con una mueca de asco a sus compañeros.

"Eso separa a los fuertes de los débiles, Ares;"dice Loki, observando calculadamente a todos. Cierto, todos se comportan como niños inmaduros y asustadizos.

Sirio se acerco a ellos, con un semblante impasible y serio.

"¿Les importa si los acompaño? Mis compañeros de cuarto no están de acuerdo en algunas cosas."

"Subamos," contesta Loki.

Poco después se les unen Raven y Belle.

Alcanzan la cubierta cuando el barco empieza a detenerse. El navío descansa en las aguas de un lago negro, rodeado por una cordillera de montañas rocosa con las puntas escondidas en la niebla. Los bosques reinan en todo el valle, de un follaje oscuro y espectral, casi impenetrable e imposible de calcular hasta donde se extiende. En la orilla se extiende el puerto de piedras, donde inicia un sendero hacia lo profundo de la fortaleza vegetal.

Los alumnos comienzan a bajar, la tripulación desapareció antes de que ellos llegaran a cubierta. Loki tuvo que esperar a que los mayores descendieran primero, antes que ellos lo hicieran. En el puerto sólo quedan los nuevos alumnos, hasta que escuchan algo acercarse, como cascos golpeando las rocas.

Un caballo de aspecto siniestro, con los ojos rojos y el pelo negro, se detiene frente a ellos. Su jinete esta cubierto por una tunica desgarrada y larga del mismo color que el animal, no se ve su rostro ni sus extremidades.

"Síganme," la voz del jinete es helada y firme, casi fantasmal que puede decirse que sus palabras: son dagas de hielo que se solidifican en el aire. Saca una mano huesuda y blanca de entre su ropa, señala con ella unos caballos del mismo aspecto que el suyo, algunos tiraban de carruajes; pero otros andan sueltos. "Suban los que se atreven o," señala el barco con la otra mano, "regresen como cobardes." Gira a su montura y se encamina hacia el sendero. Detiene la marcha al limite del bosque sin mirar atrás a la espera.

Nadie se digno a avanzar primero por unos minutos. Raven salio decidida, caminando hacia los caballos libres, Kyu la sigue a sus pies pasivamente. Traga saliva al quedar frente al animal, que la mira como un cazador a una presa, resopla y golpea un casco contra la roca; la bestia se levanta en sus patas traseras, agitando las delanteras con amenaza y furia. Raven no le quita la mirada de encima, calculando sus movimientos. Los ojos le cambian, alargando la pupila como una serpiente tornando a una tonalidad de zafiro. Basto eso para que el animal desistiera su amenaza, desciende sus patas al suelo, doblando una de ellas e inclinando la cabeza ante ella. La chica cogió las riendas y se subió a la silla de un salto por la derecha.

Damon le había seguido cuando la vio salir del grupo, pero un poco rezagado observo primero. Hizo lo mismo que ella, acercándose al caballo más lejos del grupo, sólo tuvo que usar su alma de pantera para hacer desistir al animal. Una vez montado en éste se acerco a ella, como si fuera una cosa cotidiana en él.

Le siguieron los demás, uno a uno subieron a los caballos y carruajes; sin que nadie se dignara a volver al barco. Víktor, Ares, Belle, Sirio y Athena son los otros que toman los caballos libres. El jinete saca un reloj de cadena, forjado en una calavera humana y los números en romano, mira el objeto unos segundos antes de guardarlo. Agita las riendas de su montura, el caballo se lanza al galope hacía el bosque y el personaje no mira atrás. Loki hace lo mismo y parte tras él.

Los jinetes libres encabezan la marcha, seguidos de los carruajes. El sendero es difícil, rodeado de los espectrales árboles que forjan una cúpula de ramas sobre el camino. Unas lámparas de aceite guindan de los brazos de madera, iluminan el pasaje por muy poco. Los caballos andan a buen paso a pesar de la profundidad de la nieve, aunque los carruajes se retrasan un poco. El bosque tiene un aire de muerte con su silencio, amenazando a los despistados y a los ingenuos.

El jinete detiene su marcha y los alumnos frente a él. Delante se alza una pared de espinas enredadas, raíces negras y vainas gruesas. El hombre se adelanta, apoya la mano en la pared. Dice lo siguiente:

_Morcorus Monerova_

_Sangre de mi sangre doy,_

_aunque no quede poca,_

_entrego a tus pies mi señor._

_Deja pasar a esta hora_

_Los que esperan con decisión tu instrucción._

_Entrenamiento de espectros_

_5ta planta inferior, sobre la gárgola de arena._

Los brazos vegetales vibran y lentamente se desenroscan, borrando la estructura de la puerta, era otra parte del bosque; no existía puerta alguna.Abre ante ellos un gigantesco claro, formado por un jardín de esculturas de piedra con formas inimaginables. El camino atraviesa todo como una víbora gigante, hasta las puertas de un castillo siniestro. La edificación de color ceniza brilla a la luz de la luna entre la nieve, alzada entre piedras y con agujas que parecen hacer cosquillas a las estrellas.

"Andando," dice el guía y vuelve a galopar.

Apenas pasan los carruajes, desaparecen en la frontera y los caballos se vuelven de un color pardo. Son caballos comunes que se alejan despavoridos de los terrenos. Los alumnos caídos se levantan de la nieve, quejándose del trato y desconcertados por el hecho; sólo los alumnos que montan el caballo, siguen con el animal. Loki sonríe burlón ante la escena, eso les pasa por ir a buscar el camino fácil. Continúan el avance hasta la puerta: una estructura de bronce con un grabado de un águila negra de dos cabezas custodiando ambos lados de la puerta y sus alas a lo largo de esta. El hombre hace una seña a para que los alumnos dejaran los caballos, ellos obedecen y los animales desaparecen por el jardín.

"Bienvenidos a Durmstrang," dice el guía girando al animal hacia ellos, " la institución para los futuros hechiceros. Aquí no aceptamos a los débiles, fracasados, estúpidos o cualquier idiota que pueda haber. Esta escuela guarda un gran prestigio y poder, se espera que ustedes hagan lo mismo, ¿entendido?" Los niños asiente algo intimidados. "Para entrar aquí no solo basta una carta de aceptación, estarán a prueba constantemente para asegurar su plaza aquí. Si fuera por mi ya hubiera expulsado a la mitad." Ríe con una carcajada hueca y extraña, mirando a los chicos que retroceden un poco; sólo Loki no se inmuta.

Desciende del caballo y da una palmada al animal para que se vaya. El hombre parece flotar en el suelo, porque solo se ve su tunica ondear.

"Síganme," avanza hasta la puerta y esta se abre a su presencia.

La puerta se abre hacia el interior, mostrando una estancia tétrica iluminada por una araña de latón con murciélagos de plata brillando. Hay una escalera que se divide en dos delante del escudo de la escuela hacia otras estancias. Frente a los escalones esta Caín.

"Ya era hora Monerova," dice el hombre con una ceja arqueada.

"No empieces Black," contesta mordaz Morcorus. Flota hasta su lado, "ya les di lo principal."

"Perfecto, ahora;" captando la atención de todos. "Esta escuela no se rige por grados o por casas como cualquier escuela, ésta se gobierna por la gente con poder. Aquí todos deben someterse un grupo formado por alumnos antiguos o crear el suyo, por lo que vi, muchos de ustedes terminaran de subordinados." Sonríe de lado, pareciendo más de miedo que de calidez. "Los grupos pelean por ganar puntos, el que obtenga más puntos al final tendrán una prueba peligrosa, que deberán pasar y les otorgara privilegios especiales el próximo año escolar, más probable que la dificultad de sus clases aumenten."

Loki sonríe macabramente, ya le estaba gustando esa escuela.

"En este momento vendrá la selección, esta los clasificara en cierta categoría y serán expuestos a los demás para ver los futuros miembros o enemigos de los grupos. Dependiendo del color de la cresta que se les impondrá, serán seleccionados."

"Hay cinco tipos de cresta: La Blanca simboliza los menos experimentados, falta de deseos y ambición, serán los seleccionados por los grupos y no tendrán opción de cambio," dice Morcorus; "la amarilla es un nivel un poco más alto, tienen la opción de escoger entre dos o más grupos, pero seguirán a las ordenes de los mayores; la gris permite a los nuevos tener un buen puesto entre los grupos y aspirar a líder aunque las probabilidades son pobres; la cresta roja te convierte en un prospecto con alto poder, lo cual lo hace codiciado para los equipos y un prospecto más para líder; y por último la cresta negra: ésta cresta es la de mayor rango te nombra como un líder nato, tiene permiso para formar su propio grupo y derrumbar con ella a los otros."

"Serán marcados dependiendo de sus acciones y poder," continua Caín. Se acerca hasta una gárgola de una arpía en el barandal de la escalera y tira de una de las garras; la criatura suelta un agudo chillido y se levanta sobre sus patas como si fuera a atacar al hombre.

La escalera vibra y lentamente la mitad de las escaleras se abren hacia los lados, con el ruido de un complicado juego de maquinas detrás, apareciendo ante ellos un arco de puerta con el interior envuelto en una oscuridad total.

"Uno a la vez va a pasar," dice Caín pero sin llamar a nadie.

Nadie parece dispuesto a avanzar, ni siquiera los que habían montado los caballos.

"Cobardes," dice Loki empujando a sus amigos y la bola de niños que se había formado en torno a ellos. Camina hasta el arco, parando frente a este, trata de identificar alguna silueta u olor que le dijera lo que vendría.

"Dame a Hades, príncipe;" dice Caín acercándose.

La serpiente le amenazo con los dientes y la membrana de sus ojos a punto de retirarla.

"Habrá muchas pruebas que tienes que pasar para seleccionar la cresta que te corresponde. Hades se perderá si va contigo, porque la magia de la cámara buscara destruirlo, prometo que volverá sano a usted cuando termine."

Loki lo miro un segundo.

"_Ve Hades, nos encontraremos en la cena."_

"_Si maestro,"_ sisea la serpiente y se desliza fuera de Loki, trepa al cuerpo de Caín y se enrolla a sus hombros del adulto. _"Vaya con cuidado, mi amo, lo espero a la vuelta."_

El muchacho asiente y se adentra en la cámara, siente que lo aspiran por un tubo muy estrecho y húmedo que debe cerrar los ojos. Al detenerse golpeando su cuerpo contra la piedra, vuelve a abrir los ojos, secando el agua que tiene acumulada en los parpados. Sólo capta la misma oscuridad indefinida, reconociendo que es el mismo hechizo que tiene la mansión de su padre. Ya sabe lo primero que hacer, se quita toda la ropa y se transforma en la pantera. Los entrenamientos habían hecho frutos, puede convertirse sin dificultad ni perdiendo el control. Estira su cuerpo, sacude su pelaje, abre las garras y suelta un largo rugido. Una vez listo, asegurando que puede ver un poco, agarra su ropa con las fauces y avanza.

Solo es un pasaje de mazmorra, muy largo he interminable, aunque empieza a encontrarse con bifurcaciones y cambios de ruta. Alcanzo el centro donde había cinco rutas distintas, dos tienen una brillante luz blanca, mientras que los otros tres un color negro profundo. Había negros degradados, pero difíciles de reconocer. Loki se quedo quieto en la mitad, que camino debía elegir ahora recordando las palabras de su tío. 'Tus acciones te llevaran a la cresta correcta'. No puede escuchar nada que le de alguna pista, sólo tiene que pensar bien. Las luces puede que guíen a una salida, pero probablemente a la equivocada y perdería el sentido de la prueba. Decidió tomar la del final a la derecha, que es la más oscura de las cinco. Apenas entra una pared cerró tras él, quedando sin más opción que ir delante. Camino sin otra opción por el pasillo, alcanza una estancia donde hay un pedestal con una arpía: una leona con busto y cara de mujer.

La criatura abre los ojos y mira al jaguar.

"Un dopplegänger hace años que no veo uno," la voz de la criatura es aguda y filosa, "vienes ha hacer tu prueba de selección, tendrás que responder varias pruebas en tu camino. ¿Listo para el primero?"

"Sí," dice enérgico el jaguar.

"Aquí va:

_¿Que criatura camina en cuatro patas en la mañana, dos en la tarde y tres por la noche?_

Loki deja su ropa en el suelo y se sienta, concentrado. Estaba seguro que había escuchado eso en alguna parte, es tan simple; pero no le venía nada. Se levanta y comienza a caminar en círculos, no había animales de tres patas, ¿entonces a que se refería?

"Se te acaba el tiempo," dice con una sonrisa maliciosa la criatura.

"¡Lo se, cállate!" Grita mirando a la arpía, es cuando surge la idea al ver su cara. Tres piernas, no, dos piernas y un bastón. "¡Lo tengo! Es el ser humano, en el principio de su vida gatea, a la mitad de su vida camina recto en dos piernas y al final de su vida necesita ayuda de algo en que apoyarse, quiero decir un bastón y sus dos piernas."

"Correcto," la criatura desaparece y deja libre el camino.

El agarra sus cosas y comienza a marchar otra vez, ya en el pasaje nuevo la pared vuelve a cerrarse tras él. Aparece un reto nuevo, una habitación de cuadrados flotantes que bloquean su paso y se mueven constantemente.

" ¿Ahora qué? Esto es bastante trucado, no puedo pasar de largo y trepar esas cosas será difícil." Hizo un primer intento, concentro su poder en su núcleo mágico y empezó a esparcirlo por cada célula de su cuerpo. Tratando de concentrarse, ya que es la primera vez que lo iba a hacer. Abrió la boca y dijo "_¡Bombarda!"_ una esfera de chispas sale de su boca he impacta contra uno de los cubos, apenas le hace una abolladura y el cubo se lanza contra él en un ataque directo. Logra evitarlo a duras penas, usando el mismo hechizo para repelerlo. Funciona. "Estuvo cerca."

Se vuelve humano.

"Lo haré volando entonces," saca la varita de entre sus ropas y se apunta con ella, "_Mortis Noctus Animagus."_ El rayo de plata lo golpea, no podía transformarse en animago aún tiene que usar ese hechizo.

Su cuerpo no tarda en transformarse en el dragón colacuerno, apenas controlando su estado, comenzando a lanzar llamas por la boca. Sujeto con una de las patas la ropa, se eleva en el aire y se lanza en picada hacia los cubos. Los objetos al sentir su presencia tan cerca se lanzan contra él. Se defiende esquivando o con columnas de fuego que abren agujeros lo suficiente para pasar él. Los objetos se le van cerrando como una jaula de piedra. Al verse atrapado, suelta un rugido fuerte expulsando una fila de fuego al techo y esta va tomando forma de una replica a otro dragón colacuerno. Ambos se unen formando una bala de llamas y se lanza contra la pared de cubos, derritiendo el plástico como si fuera papel, hasta llegar al otro lado. Para su mala suerte el hechizo de animago se termino y aún esta en llamas, cuando cae al suelo rodando hasta el siguiente pasaje.

"Bruto, debí practicar más este ataque," ríe tratando de levantarse; pero las quemaduras apenas le permiten vestirse. "En cuanto me vea mi madre o Nehebka me ahorcan." Camina por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, pero de inmediato siente el tirón hacia delante, que tuvo al entrar ahí.

Aparece en medio de un gran comedor donde estaba todo el alumnado y los profesores, junto con una serie de mesas redondas llenas de varios estudiantes. Un poco desorientado, fija su vista en el pecho, tenía una cresta- escudo sin dibujo con un borde artístico color negro. Queda algo desconcertado y confuso, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Localizo a sus amigos en el salón. ¿Cuánto había tardado en aquella cámara? Entro primero y salio de último.

"Demos la bienvenida a un cresta negra," dijo Karkaroff levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo una mano hacia él, "el primero en setenta años." Los aplausos y gritos de ovación llenan la estancia, felicitando al nuevo alumno. Aparece una nueva mesa redonda en medio de todo. "Toma tu lugar en tu mesa."

Loki obedece, sentándose en la mesa sólo, apareciendo la comida de inmediato, se siente algo extraño estando ahí. Siguió con la vista las otras mesas, las únicas que no tenían adornos eran las de los nuevos alumnos. El resto tenia una escultura de lava solidificada del animal, que el supone debe ser el nombre del grupo. Había grifos, águilas, serpientes, otros menos imaginativos tenían los nombres de los equipos de quidditch. Los nuevos de crestas menores fueron buscando un lugar donde sentarse con los grupos.

"Nombres más ridículos," murmuro Loki mientras piensa un buen símbolo. Cerró los ojos e imagino la idea, un dragón colacuerno sobre un risco con las alas extendidas y lanzando llamas al aire, siendo rodeado de otros dragones alrededor de él. El colacuerno tiene un jinete sombrío en la espalda, con una túnica y figura similar a un Dementor. El nombre aparece de inmediato: Black Riders. Al abrir los ojos vio una estatua de lava en su mesa con la imagen de un colacuerno y su jinete sobre un risco, el nombre del grupo aparece mágicamente sobre la estatua.

Los demás alumnos parecen fascinados con el nuevo grupo, lentamente sus amigos ocupan todas las sillas, incluido Víktor, Sirio y Athena. Para regocijo de Loki todos tienen cresta roja, aparece de inmediato el símbolo del grupo en el escudo después de que les diera la bienvenida.

"Será un año interesante," piensa el líder con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de comenzar a cenar, ignorando sus quemaduras y a Hades trepando por su pierna para tomar su posición en los hombros de su amo.


	12. Primer día

**Satorichiva: Bueno es una escuela de artes oscuras, es una rama muy peligrosa de la magia.**

**liziprincsama: Pues aquí está, espero que siga gustandote.**

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig.**

**Espero que lean mi nuevo Fanfic Children of the Darkness: The Eye of the Hydra. Aquí empieza desde Tom y su primer amor, después viene la historia narrada por sus hijos. Espero que la puedan disfrutar y me comenten.**

**Tambien subiré The Son of the grim muy pronto. Porfa leanlo cuando este arriba ^^.**

**Gracias.**

12

Primer día

Loki despierta en su nueva habitación. Es un gran espacio rectangular en lo más alto del castillo, una cama King ocupa la mitad del cuarto junto a un escritorio, el ventanal con la cortina cubriendo su vista detrás de la cama, tenia una pequeña biblioteca con sus libros y textos, las paredes están pintadas de verde esmeralda sin ninguna decoración, aparte del escudo de los Black Riders grabado en negro y plata sobre la puerta. Taka descansa sobre una percha junto al escritorio, esconde la cara bajo el ala, mientras Hades duerme sobre la alfombra de la chimenea que se mantiene encendida, aunque apenas hace calor. El muchacho se levanta, tira las cobijas a un lado y salta al suelo con energía, después de un largo suspiro revisa su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las cinco de la mañana, todavía tiene tiempo.

"_Abrete,"_ Sisea al baúl y con un silencio mecanismo se abre, repite distintas palabras para cada compartimiento. Se arma con la varita, con un simple movimiento abre el armario, " hora de trabajar."

Suspira mientras levita cada una des sus prendas al closet, seguida de las armas y protecciones que pone en las gavetas. Los libros y cuadernos en los estantes, los ingredientes de pociones junto con el caldero sobre una mesa de cristal, algunas cosas para el cuidado de las mascotas en el ultimo cajón, los utensilios de escritura en el escritorio y la mochila guindada en la percha. Loki respira aliviado una vez terminada, deja el uniforme de diario sobre la cama, antes de dirigirse al baño. La habitación es bastante amplia con una ducha, una bañera de mármol negro, un lavamanos con espejo que ocupa media pared. Una cristalería ilumina la superficie de la bañera, tiene dibujada el águila de dos cabezas de la escuela. El muchacho se deshace de la ropa y enciende la ducha, mientras busca los artículos de baño debajo del lavabo.

Hades se adentra en el baño, siseando agradecido al vapor del agua caliente.

"_Buenos días maestro."_

"_Hola Hades,"_ Loki deja los botes de shampoo y el jabón en el suelo de la regadera, _"¿la chimenea no calienta suficiente?"_ sonríe de lado.

"_Sí, estamos en lo alto de las cumbres de quien sabe donde."_ Hades se enrosca en la alfombra frente a la puerta de la ducha, cierra los ojos relajándose.

El muchacho se interna bajo el agua, deja un espacio en la puerta por si la serpiente quiere entrar.

"_Me preguntaba, maestro, ¿qué le paso en el ojo?"_ La víbora se mete al charco formado por la ducha, repta hasta quedar entre los pies del muchacho.

"_Un tigre me lo inutilizo, estuve peleándome con uno por un error, por eso las cicatrices también."_ Enjuaga el cabello, silencioso limpia la espuma de su mano y se toca el ojo, casi insensible, no ha vuelto a ver el mundo de las auras. _"Casi morí según mi madre, me dio un buen castigo."_

"_Perdone que preguntará."_ Se disculpa. Loki lo levanta y deja que se enrolle a su cuello.

"_No te preocupes por eso, son cosas que pasan y es mejor contarlas."_

Continua la limpieza antes de salir envuelto en una toalla por la cintura, se dirige a la cama a cambiarse. Taka lo observa curiosamente, alborota las plumas para resistir el frío que entra por la ventana. Loki abre las cortinas.

Se pone un arnés de entrenamiento en el pecho, alcanza hasta las piernas, brazos y cuello que lo sujetan con anillos flexibles. Se supone que son para entrenamientos, aunque aun no sabe cuando le toca, mejor prevenir. Pone encima la camisa, las botas, guantes y después la túnica, agita la varita sobre las ropas conjura un hechizo calentador para Hades, antes de subir a la serpiente otra vez a sus hombros que se esconde en los pliegues de la capa. Saca del cajón un poco de carne seca para Taka, quien lo devora con placer, sirve agua en el cuenco.

"Seguro prefieres ir a cazar," el muchacho extiende el brazo y el ave sube a este, se acerca a la ventana, "anda te veo cuando vuelva." Taka le chilla antes de pellizcarle la mano con cariño y sale volando por la abertura hacia el frió bosque. Lo ve alejarse por un rato, recuerda su vida en la otra dimensión, esta nostálgico extraña a sus otras macotas y sus amigos. "Serán unos largos meses." Suspira.

"_Maestro ¿no va a explorar la escuela?"_ Hades lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"_Cierto, gracias por recordarme Hades."_

Deja el cuarto y desciende a la sala común. Una sala circular de color negro y plata, tiene ocho escaleras más que van hacia los cuartos de sus amigos, una serie de muebles cubre el centro de la habitación frente a una chimenea, hay un gran caldero no muy lejos para practicar pociones, algunos libreros con series distintas de libros más avanzados que el primer año, en la esquina opuesta hay un gran dragón de cristal con su jinete que se alza hasta salir por la vidriera del techo. Loki examino todo con detalle, recordando todo, había llegado ahí anoche con mucho sueño que no le dio tiempo a ver nada. Su interés se centro más en la estatua, no esta seguro para que sirve pero ya lo descubrirán. Sale al pasillo de la escuela, detrás se cierra la pared de piedra donde esta grabado el símbolo del grupo.

"_No olvides la clave que pusiste anoche."_

"_¿Cuál? Estaba más dormido que despierto, Hades."_

"_Vipera Russellii__1__,"_ contesta la serpiente con exasperación.

El moreno asiente. Las escaleras, que descienden de donde esta su sala común, están bañadas en una débil luz de antorcha, tiene dos direcciones ascender hacia el final de la torre o bajar. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos, en su único ojo brilla la pupila felina, puede ver ahora mejor. Decide ir hacia abajo.

La escuela es un inmenso castillo, lleno de laberintos y pasajes secretos, hay retratos impactantes que recorren las paredes, también varios grabados de los otros grupos. Los salones varían en tamaños y diseños, van desde simples como cualquier otra escuela a unos llenos de obstáculos y esqueletos. Tiene un breve encuentro con Usher, el conserje mudo con una expresión desdeñosa, siempre lleva un mono dorado sobre su hombro y un bastón hecho de un fémur humano, no es muy amigable y tampoco encantador, mira al muchacho críticamente pero sigue su camino. Varios murciélagos recorren los pasillos sobre el cielo raso, produciendo una curiosa vibración que rebota en las paredes y encanto tranquilizante. Llega a la entrada por las escaleras dobles, mira la puerta donde descansa el escudo de la escuela sobre la puerta, a la derecha hay unas puertas de cristal y a la izquierda otras escaleras que descienden.

Escucha un chillido grueso, antes de que la gigantesca águila negra se pose en el barandal y lo mire con una seriedad poco común en un animal.

"Ey tu eres la mascota del director ¿cierto?"

El ave no le responde, deja que el niño le acaricie el plumaje con cautela.

"Seguro sabes mucho del castillo ¿me muestras los sitios interesantes?"

El águila vuelve a chillar y alza el vuelo, mirando hacia atrás para que lo persiga. El chico sigue al animal con entusiasmo.

Lo guía por otra serie de pasillos. Esta zona esta cubierta por paredes de cristal, que dan a un patio interior lleno de gran variedad de plantas e insectos, encuentra la entrada al comedor por una puerta de piedra, también un salón de fiestas para eventos especiales y un dormitorio decorado con poco esmero para los visitantes. Salieron por el ala oeste, donde va a parar la entrada a la pradera que rodea el castillo, tambien ubica unos invernaderos y un campo de una especie de juego. El moreno se detiene en esta zona para ver todo con mejor detalle.

Es un estadio de varios kilómetros de largo, las gradas se alzan en distintas direcciones sobre el suelo o flotando en el aire, el campo esta lleno de obstáculos y varillas para los participantes, de algún modo parece un coliseo.

"Vaya sitio," dice entrando al campo. El águila lo mira desde las gradas. "Esperaba ver un campo de Quidditch no esto." Esta muy interesado en que se usa ese lugar.

El ave lo sigue guiando por el rastro de la planicie, ubico el campo de Quidditch detrás del comedor, también un grupo variado de caballos y animales que paseaban fuera del bosque, sin miedo al muchacho. Bajo hasta el muelle por el camino del bosque y se quedo sentado al borde del puente mirando el agua, observando el sol salir por las montañas. El águila se había ido hace rato. El lago se pinta de naranjas y amarillos a medida que sube el astro.

"¿Disfrutando la vista señor Lestrange?" Dice Karkarov detrás de él. Loki voltea a verlo, el hombre viste un suéter rojo de cuello de tortuga, un pantalón grueso y botas negras, una tunica sobre su hombro izquierdo y el águila en su lado derecho.

"Señor," se levanta y hace una reverencia obligada, "sólo admiraba el amanecer."

"Es bastante madrugador, ni los mayores se despiertan a esta hora."

"No quería molestar, solo exploraba la escuela y ver la biblioteca, pero no la he encontrado aún."

"Esta junto a la entrada, es la puerta de cristal."

Loki gruñe amargado, se lo había pasado de largo.

"Acompáñeme, ya casi es la hora del desayuno y de sus clases."

"Sí señor."

Regresan por el camino hacia el castillo en silencio, admirando el silencio sepulcral del bosque, no hay ni el mínimo canto de pájaro o movimiento.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Señala el águila.

"Atila." Contesta el hombre.

Llegan a la puerta y se despiden. La entrada empieza a llenarse con alumnos de todas las edades. Loki se encamina por el pasillo de cristal hacia el comedor, para su disgusto los chicos hablan con voces muy altas, algunos buscando a otros o pidiendo indicaciones. El moreno entra en el comedor, iluminado por un cielo de acero que refleja el universo, se sienta en su mesa, más especifica en una butaca modificada de color negro, nadie ha llegado de su grupo todavía.

"Será una larga mañana," suspira acariciando a Hades.

No tardan en llegan los demás, Ares sentado a su izquierda y Raven a su derecha. Belle les siguió en poco, después Sirio, Athena y Víktor. La comida aparece frente a ellos cuando completan las sillas. El comedor se va llenando con lentitud y una bulla ensordecedora. Los veinte profesores ya ocupan sus lugares en la mesa alta.

"Ey Loki," habla Sirio después de tragar un trozo de huevos revueltos, "¿dónde estabas?"

"Fui a explorar, me aburría."

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?" Dice Víktor y todos miran al líder.

"Sólo varios pasajes secretos, curiosas aulas y donde están los demás grupos. Buscaba la biblioteca pero la pase por alto."

"Como siempre en los libros, Loki." Ríe Ares. "¿Qué creen que nos darán hoy?"

"La verdad," dice Raven, "espero que nos toquen interesantes, quisiera ver las de entrenamiento."

El grupo asintió en acuerdo, continúan comiendo conversando de las materias y deportes, aunque lo último no participo mucho el moreno. Víktor esta interesado en el Quidditch, dice practicarlo desde los seis años y se le da bien de buscador. Las preguntas fueron dirigidas hacia el deporte, quien ganaría el mundial ese año o cual es el favorito.

"¡Oye Lestrange!" Grita alguien detrás de Loki. El moreno con la varita gira la silla hacia el dueño de la voz, un chico castaño de catorce años de cresta roja con el símbolo de una hidra.

"¿Qué?"

"No te subas los humos sólo porque eres cresta negra, tu grupo sólo se conforma de primer año, no sobrevivirás ni dos semanas." El chico se ríe y sus amigos que lo acompañan también. Loki arquea una ceja, ¿tan rápido lo retaban?

"Yo que tu me bajo del pedestal, quedaras en ridículo, tu…"

"Lenin Petrov," contesta el muchacho inflando el pecho. Loki bufa, reconoce el nombre de una de las líneas de los Death Eaters.

"Vaya nombre más ridículo," deja escapar un silbido parecido al cascabel de una serpiente, "no te metas en la boca de la pantera Petrov, no me haces ni cosquillas." Víktor, Sirio y Athena parecen un poco descolocados ante la voz seca del moreno, más que los otros chicos no se inmutan.

"Te crees con suerte Loki," dice Lenin a carcajadas. Retrocede cuando Hades se lanza contra él mordiendo la nariz sin inyectarle veneno. "¡Ay me enveneno!"

"No digas idioteces Petrov, Hades no gastara su veneno con alguien tan patético." El moreno acaricia a la serpiente orgulloso, _"bien hecho."_ Sisea muy bajito. "¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?"

"¿Qué apuesta?"

"Una de conocimiento, quien pueda vencer al otro equipo en las clases de entrenamiento, servirá al otro por un mes." Dice Raven sonriendo maliciosa.

"¡Ni hablar!"

"¿Miedo Petrov?" Habla Ares, "en vez de ser las Hydras, llámense gallinas." Imita a una gallina, la mesa estalla en carcajadas.

"¡Hecho Grindelwald! El que pierda obedecerá al otro equipo."

"Que falta de respeto," niega Víktor tomando la iniciativa, "el reto es con Loki, no con Ares."

Lenin gruñe y estrecha la mano de Loki. Un hilo dorado ata sus manos unos segundos y desaparece en un estallido, ilumina el techo con la figura de un Black Rider y una Hydra enfrentándose.

"¡Ha iniciado el juego de la guerra con los Hydras y los Black Riders!" Dice Karkarov levantándose de su silla.

El salón estallo energía y victorees por el inicio de las rivalidades, comenzaban las luchas de puntos y liderazgo. Lenin abandona el grupo, sin percatarse de la furiosa mirada de Loki. Nadie los despreciaba. El moreno siente la mano de Raven caer sobre su cabello y lo acaricia juguetona. No la aparta.

El resto de la comida es enérgica. Los retos estallan en el techo entre otros grupos, incluso los profesores parecen unirse a la euforia. A la mitad de el desayuno, el cielo raso se llena de continuos aleteos y cantos de pájaro. Cientos de aves descienden a cada alumno, son un tipo de golondrina completamente negras, con el tamaño de un cuervo. Cada una lleva cartas o paquetes que llevan a cada niño. Una se posa sobre la copa de Loki, tiene una carta de su madre. Él se la quita, deja que la golondrina se lleve un trozo de tocino y alza el vuelo. Observa la mesa, sus compañeros reciben cartas tambien.

"_¿Quién le escribió maestro?"_ Sisea Hades mirando la carta.

"_Mi madre."_

Rasga el sobre y mira atentamente la carta, admirando la pulcritud de la escritura. Empieza a leer:

_Querido Loki_

_Me complace saber que obtuviste la cresta más alta, tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos. Espero que nos cuentes quienes son tus amigos ahí. Recuerda no exceder tus limites, sigues siendo un niño no un hechicero adulto._

_Escribe cuando puedas y cuéntame que tal las clases._

_Te quiere, tu madre._

Loki lee dos veces la carta, antes de guardarla en su túnica. Mira a sus compañeros, enfrascados cada uno en sus propias cartas o contestándolas. Vuelve a su desayuno, conjura un ratón para Hades que lo devora complacido. Se pregunta otra vez, que clases le van a tocar, cuando alguien le toca el hombro. Al voltear se encuentra a su tío Caín extendiendo su horario.

"Gracias" lo coge.

Caín reparte a todos el mismo horario.

Loki observa el horario con detenimiento. Todas sus clases van con alumnos de dos o tres grupos, empezaban a las 6:30 y terminan a las 9, a excepción de los viernes que tienen Lectura de los astros. Él saca un reloj de cadena de su bolsillo, apenas tienen quince minutos para llegar a la primera clase. Tienen Creación de Hechizos las primeras dos horas.

"Será mejor que nos apuremos," dice Víktor mientras termina su desayuno.

"Vamos" dice Loki.

Salen del comedor hacia el pasillo.

Sus clases son más pesadas de lo que pensó. Creación de Hechizos parece ser la que más pesa. Pasaron la primera hora escuchando al profesor, un hombre gris y amargado, la importancia de las runas, después tomaron notas sobre las mismas y de aritmancia. Eso sólo fue el principio, Loki agradece que le den esas dos clases tambien o iba a explotar. Le siguió pociones con un profesor similar a Snape, que empezaran a crear sus propias brebajes.

Loki siempre que puede participa y anota todo. Sus amigos están igual que él, agotados mentalmente; pero ya se acostumbrarían. Antes del almuerzo, salen al patio. Su siguiente clase es entrenamiento de espectros. Sino mal recuerda el moreno, la imparte el profesor Morcorus. Se detienen en el campo de entrenamiento, el otro grupo con quien comparten la clase son los Hydras.

El moreno lee un grueso tomo bajo un árbol, sus amigos están a su alrededor conversando de estupideces.

"Ya, Loki, deja ese libro. ¿Apenas es el primer día y estas estudiando?" Se queja Athena, deja de cepillar su cabello rojo.

Loki ni la mira. Lenin, que pasa cerca, le arrebata el libro.

"Es contigo," dice mirando el título del libro, "_Criaturas olvidadas_ ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

Loki se lo quita gruñendo.

"De la biblioteca, ignorante."

"Buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir," ríe mirando las ilustraciones. Esta en la sección de serpientes.

"No, sólo como sacar de encima a los insectos." Sisea simulando el cascabel de una serpiente. Lenin retrocede cuando Hades decide aparecer, no sabía que Loki tiene una víbora y no está feliz de verlo. "Mis modales," agarra a Hades y se lo acerca con una sonrisa maliciosa, "él es Hades, un basilisco."

Lenin ahogo un grito al reconocer la cubierta de los ojos de la víbora. Hades se lanzo en ataque y chasco los colmillos a centímetros de la nariz del muchacho. Este cae al suelo sudando, corre a gatas hacia su grupo. La serpiente siseo complacida.

"_Buen trabajo, Hades."_ Sonríe y un gemido de asombro se escucho en su grupo. Él los mira. "¿Qué?" Ares y Raven son los únicos que no se inmutan.

"¡Hablas Parsel!" Exclama Víktor.

"Sí."

"¡Sólo los que descienden de Slytherin lo hablan!"

"Obvio, desciendo de Salazar Slytherin." El moreno rueda los ojos, no podía decir mucho más o pondría en peligro todo. "Tengo que saber si son de fiar primero," piensa.

Sirio iba a comentar algo, pero se calla cuando siente frío detrás de él. Al voltearse se encuentra con Morcorus Monerova escuchándolos.

"Muy interesante su don, joven Lestrange, quizas lo pueda usar en la prueba de hoy." Mueve una mano para que los otros se acerquen. "Ahora empecemos la clase. Como explique ayer, aquí no habrá lamebotas ni cobardes. El entrenamiento de espectros sólo es para unos pocos con suficiente cerebro." Flota alrededor de los dos grupos, quienes se mantienen en silencio. "Les enseñare el arte de las sombras, el juego de la oscuridad, el calor de las tinieblas. Aprenderán a desaparecer sin magia, unirse a su entorno para cumplir misiones. Se convertirán en Shadows, los maestro del otro mundo. Pero para eso tienen que sobrevivir, les haré una prueba de supervivencia, para eso estamos en este estadio."

Loki mira hacia el campo. No sabe que esperar, pero esta emocionado y ansia que empiecen.

1 Víbora de Russell una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo.


	13. Camino a Masuand de Naw

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig. **

**Espero que responda el Poll que puse en mi perfil.**

**Loquin: gracias espero que siga pareciendote interesante.**

**camikl: perdona la tardanza.**

**SeleneShiroyuki: Me alegro que te guste mi idea ^^, no soy mexicana pero vivo ahí. Espero presentar bien a Quetzalcoalt.**

**George A: La verdad no se cuantos llevara, pero desde este empezara a alcanzar el final y empezare la secuela.**

**PansyPotterParki: aquí esta.**

**Frida12346: Gracias y que lo disfrutes.**

13

Camino a Masuand de Naw

Loki mira por la ventana del vestidor, puede ver el campo de entrenamiento desde ahí y a Morcorus impaciente a que salgan, los mando a cambiarse por un traje de combate. Consistía en una sola pieza de tela negra, no sabría decir de que, la piel se adhiere al cuerpo; pero manteniendo la movilidad; encima del torso va una segunda capa de ropa, convertida en pliegues que cubren el arnés, el cuello de tortuga tiene un segundo pliegue para cubrir la boca, y una capucha cuelga en la espalda. Suspira sin entender mucho que es todo eso, observa al resto de su grupo quienes luchan con el mismo traje, todo aquello era una intriga. Da una caminata por el vestidor mientras espera.

Es una habitación amplia con varios casilleros de acero contra la pared, la estructura esta pintada de un azul pálido, algunos ganchos las adornan con cierto patrón; pero sin nada encima. Hace que el moreno se cuestione para que sirven, continua. Más adelante encuentra el pasillo a las duchas, un cuarto de mármol con doce cubículos donde están las regaderas y varias toallas cuelgan en las puertas. Una muesca al ras del suelo capta su atención, frente a la ultima ducha. Él avanza y se arrodilla frente al cubículo, observando la pared opuesta delinea con el dedo la impresión: primero un triangulo perfecto, después una línea recta y por último un círculo, ambos en el interior de la primera. ¿Qué es aquello y quién se tomaría la molestia para hacerlo?

"Las Reliquias de la muerte" dice Ares detrás de él.

"¿Las reliquias de la muerte?"

"Supongo que conoces la historia de los tres hermanos," el moreno asiente, "mi abuelo se obsesionó con la historia, rastreo por varias generaciones tratando de encontrar el origen del cuento."

"¿No es un poco infantil esa idea?"

"No se. Pero hizo esa marca su símbolo, desde que era estudiante, marco ciertos lugares en la escuela con su firma personal."

"¿No le has preguntado si encontró lo que quería?"

"No, nunca lo conocí. Fue encerrado en Numengard antes de que naciera, lo encarceló Albus Dumbledore."

Loki vio por el rabilo del ojo como el rubio apretó los puños, no tiene duda del odio que el muchacho tiene hacia el anciano. Quizás deba empezar a hablar con él, ver su utilidad. Se levanta del suelo, un último vistazo al símbolo y da una palmada en el hombro al rubio.

"Regresemos, profesor Monerova nos aguarda".

Ares asiente y ambos salen del baño. Los demás aguardan en fila frente a la puerta, listos para salir.

Loki coge a Hades del regazo de Raven y la serpiente sube a sus hombros, casi mezclándose con la ropa. Suspira subiendo la caperuza antes de empujar la puerta para salir al campo. Mira con desdén a los Hydras que ya esperaban con Monerova.

"Perfecto, los Black Riders al final decidieron unirse a nosotros," sisea el hombre, "Ahora préstenme atención, hora de mostrar lo que saben, este será su campo de batalla. No hay restricciones de hechizos, armas o cualquier otro método." Señala unas esferas de cristal flotando sobre el campo. "Eso registrara todo lo que hagan, sólo acabara cuando el uno de los equipos caiga, o en todo caso el líder que sea derrotado. ¿Alguna pregunta?" nadie responde. "No me hago responsable si mueren, les recuerdo, aquí vienen a sobrevivir."

Saca un reloj de su bolsillo y un silbato.

"Preparados," tanto Hydras como Black Riders se tapan el rostro y la boca, "listos," sujetan las varitas como si aferraran la vida.

Un silbato resuena en el campo antes de que el profesor se desvanezca. Una hilera de hechizos se cruzan en el aire. Loki es el único en desaparecer de ahí.

Sale de las sombras a varios kilómetros, dentro de uno parte del laberinto, no esta seguro como lo hizo; sólo lo deseo. Tiempo de juego, piensa al dejar de escuchar la batalla a lo lejos, regresa la varita al portador y se abre paso entre los setos de césped. Lentamente transfigura su vista en la mirada felina, concentra su energía en los ojos queriendo generar el mundo de las auras; pero solo consigue ver a medias, a través del olor percibe las intensiones en el aura. Sigue avanzando, olfateando hasta detenerse en una esquina, una aura roja brilla del otro lado: simboliza alerta, precaución, nerviosismo. No es de su grupo, tampoco del profesor. Retrocede un poco, transforma poco a poco su cuerpo en la pantera, su ropa se convierte con él, desapareciendo en el pelaje. Agacha su cuerpo contra el piso cuando escucha alguien acercarse.

El muchacho lo único que llega a ver es la garra arrebatarle la varita.

"_¡Incarcerus!"_ una luz plateada sale de su mano, alarga la forma convirtiéndose en cuerdas eléctricas.

"_¡Farbelo!" _gruñe la pantera ganando un impulso extra en el aire, sus garras se hacen más largas y los colmillos salen de la boca, convirtiendo al felino en un diente de sable, cae detrás de su contrincante y engancha las uñas en la espalda.

El chico grita mientras los ganchos le abren surcos en la piel, envenenando la sangre. Se retuerce en el suelo gritando a todo pulmón, sus nervios agonizan ante el asalto de la sustancia extraña. Encoje su cuerpo en posición fetal sobre la tierra, había sufrido la maldición _Cruciatus _varias veces; pero sólo iba directamente a todo el individuo. Esto no, el veneno recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo como lava ardiente, consumiendo su energía.

La pantera observa a su victima con fascinación, quizas no necesita del todo la magia para someter, quien pensaría que la mente humana puede ser tan creativa. Deja al muchacho gimoteando y continua su avance por el campo. Siente euforia y entusiasmo por este extraño juego. El ruido de otros hechizos conjurados llenan sus oídos, no puede reconocer las voces que los conjuran. Tal vez tiene una oportunidad para ver actuar a sus compañeros, analizar sus técnicas y decidir si son útiles o simplemente desecharlos. Dobla en una esquina, siguiendo el olor inconfundible de Ares; pero se vuelve humano, no es necesario revelar su forma pantera aún. A quién atacó probablemente pensara que fue un engaño del laberinto, una prueba, antes de que la idea de un niño convertido en una viciosa pantera fluyera a su mente. Asegura bien su encubrimiento y se recarga contra uno de los setos, dispuesto a observar la batalla.

Ares se esta enfrentando a un chico de quinto año, quizás cerca de los dieciséis, su contrincante tiene varias magulladuras y medio brazo, probablemente lo recuperaría. El rubio esquiva una serie de hechizos continuos mientras corre hacia el mayor, avanza con hábiles movimientos y rapidez evitando todo; blande su varita como si fuera una espada, la clava en la garganta cuando quedo detrás de él.

"_¡Engrave!" _murmura pero aún así la percibe el moreno.

La punta se ilumina de violeta por un momento, desapareciendo en el cuerpo. La piel se torna roja, empezando a echar humo, comienza a mostrar graves estados de quemadura. Loki calcula que debe de estar en 3er grado porque la piel se agrieta, causando que sangre por todas partes. Mira a su compañero, una sonrisa satisfactoria dibuja su rostro, una de las que tanto había visto en su padre. Puede percibir el aura rojo sangre que recorre el cuerpo del muchacho, fuerte y vibrante.

"¿Impresionado?" dice Ares cuando el moreno abandona su escondite.

"¿Debería?" sonríe de lado pero sin pizca de sarcasmo, "interesante tu técnica".

"Si quieres te enseño."

Loki gruñe indignado pero no lo enfrenta, le quitaría esa arrogancia en su momento.

"No soy principiante, Ares."

¿Quería demostración de su poder? Se la daría, por lo visto su posición no es suficiente. Se da la vuelta y se dirige por otro pasillo, seguido de cerca de Ares. Tiene la impresión de que nada más lo pone a prueba, después de todo él es nieto de un Lord Oscuro, sentía de algún modo que los dos deben competir. Pero se aseguraría de verse superior.

Los dos recorren los pasajes uno junto al otro, blandiendo las varitas como si fueran armas. Pronto se detienen cuando el piso bajo sus pies tiembla con un fuerte rugido, ambos se miran, Morcorus nunca les dijo que sólo estaban ellos para enfrentarse. Lo que sea que viene hacia ellos, de algo están seguros, no era humano. Ven por el rabilo del ojo aparecer una pata grande de león en una esquina.

Poco a poco va saliendo un felino muy grande, su melena dorada, al igual que el cuerpo, cae alrededor de un grotesco rostro humano deformado por unos colmillos. Mira a los niños sacudiendo una larga cola de escorpión negra y amenazante, de alguna manera parece que la manticora intenta decidirse a quien comerse primero.

"Genial, una manticora, lo que faltaba" murmura Ares.

"¿Ahora te acobardas?" ríe Loki mientras deja caer su varita en la túnica.

Ares lo mira un poco desconcertado pero mantuvo su rostro impasible. ¿Qué diablos pensaba su supuesto líder? Estará loco. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando con cierto asombro, ve al moreno transformarse en una pantera. Debe admitir que nunca había visto una tan grande como él, aunque considerando la edad del mago debería aparentar una cría de jaguar negro, no una criatura como esa. ¿Será que en realidad no es una pantera?

La manticora ve al nuevo felino como una simple rata, nada amenazante. Loki pudo evitar la peligrosa cola deslizándose bajo al otro, agradece las clases que diario tiene en la mansión y las suyas propias.

Hades aprovecho su movimiento para quedar debajo de la bestia, siseando muy bajo mostrando su disgusto por el olor del animal, puede acabar con la criatura con sólo verla; pero ¿Qué había de divertido en eso? A pesar de su corta vida, las memorias de sus antepasados flotan en su mente, enseñándole que hacer. Ignorando los percances que su amo sufre, se desliza lento y silencioso hacia una de las patas de la manticora, sino muerde en el lugar correcto sería fatal. Sólo basta que la extremidad se acerque demasiado para su espacio personal y libera su ataque contra la dura piel, sin ser un mero obstáculo para sus colmillos que rompen la membrana inyectando unas pocas gotas de su veneno. Es elevado y sacudido por el desespero de la manticora, intentando tirarlo. Usa su cuerpo para enrollarse en la pata, con limitado rango de visión percibe el pelaje de la pantera, cogiendo la cola entre sus fauces; pero lo que atrae su mayor atención es un pájaro.

Algo más pequeño que un cuervo, de plumaje anaranjado con la cabeza, alas y cola negras. Vuela en círculos sobre los animales, calculando sus movimientos con sus ojos azules, se lanza en picado entrando en la boca abierta de la manticora, usando las patas para detener su marcha, cogiendo el agujero de la garganta entre las garras. Sacude su plumaje, dejando caer varias plumas hacia el sistema digestivo; duda seriamente que la bestia dure mucho más, su regalo y la mordida de la serpiente hacen una mezcla de muerte. La cavidad tiembla, a poco de cerrarse por el desplome del animal sobre el suelo. Sale del mismo modo que entró, elevando su cuerpo majestuoso en el aire.

Hades y Loki se mantienen sentados sobre el césped, junto a la moribunda criatura, observando al curioso pájaro posado sobre la cola de la manticora. La pantera no es tonta, con sólo descubrir la ausencia de Ares ahí, no tarda en deducir que aquella ave es el rubio. Cierra los ojos, concentrado, y regresa a su forma humana, estirando un poco los músculos.

"¿Un Pítohuí, Ares? Curiosa forma la tuya" dice el moreno. Apenas recordaba un poco del pájaro, la única ave venenosa existente en el mundo muggle, su dieta variaba de escarabajos a ranas dardo,

El Pítohuí lo mira con la cabeza inclinada de un lado, pronto regresa sin problema a Ares, auque algunos rastros de plumas quedan en la túnica antes de que se las quite con la mano.

"No tanto como tu pantera, ¿tan joven y ya dominas la Animagia?" Sonríe de lado, él tampoco puede decir ser un experto, tenia problemas aún con su otra forma.

Loki empieza a frustrarse por la cínica sonrisa que el muchacho últimamente le da, uno de esos días cruzaría la línea y pobre de su alma si lo tiene en frente. Coge a Hades, quien trepa a sus hombros, ignorando la pregunta de Ares y recoge algunas cosas de la manticora, nunca hace mal tener algunos ingredientes con los que probar: dientes, el aguijón, garras e incluso algo de pelo de la melena y el pelaje. Tras guardarlos en el bolsillo, regresa a su recorrido por el laberinto, tratando de pensar que sería el mejor plan de acción. Todo su grupo estaba separado, exceptuando por Ares que no parece querer ayudar mucho sólo retarlo. A veces deseaba tener el tatuaje como el que usaba su padre para comunicarse. Sin darse cuenta han llegado al centro del laberinto, encima de sus cabezas se alzan las dos esferas metálicas, que para su placer, una de ellas esta medio llena por arena negra: simbolizando su casa. ¿Debería conjurar serpientes y mandarlos a buscar? La única que probablemente lo entendiera sería Raven.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escucho el paso de alguien acercarse, no es Ares porque está detrás de él.

"_Maestro es el niño que lo reto,"_ Sisea Hades después de percibirlo.

"A ver si sirves de algo, Ares," el moreno blande su varita y cubre su rostro.

Lenin logra salir al centro, respira agitado después de correr tanto, siempre olvida la cantidad de animales y peligros que tiene ese lugar. Observa el lugar, parece solitario excepto por él, quizás pueda descansar un poco ahora. Seca el sudor de su frente, el dichoso grupo de novatos lo ha sorprendido, no parecían de primer año y sabe perfectamente que sólo el queda en pie.

Brinca alerta cuando escucha una rama partirse, mirando a todos lados. Por pocos segundos olvido que es un mago, olvido que tenía cuatro años más de experiencia, olvido mirar el suelo; fue suficiente para que lo atacarán. Los brazos y piernas se pegaron dolorosamente al cuerpo, incapaz de moverse, cae al suelo golpeando la cabeza contra una roca. Sólo pudo soltar un quejido pero lo apago cuando ve lo que repta por su cuerpo, enrollándose en él. Una maldita serpiente de ocho metros o más empieza a abrazarlo con sus anillos mortales, las escamas negras brillan al sol del atardecer y pudo ver los ojos amarillos cubiertos por una membrana semi transparente cuando la criatura lo observa. Palidece, no esta seguro que es, pero por un momento le recuerda la serpiente que Loki lleva siempre. Comienza a removerse desesperado, hiperventilado; pero todo es inútil. Los músculos de la criatura aprietan su torso con cada bocanada de aire. Inutilizado para gritar, siente como se trituran sus huesos con facilidad, como la sangre ciega su visión. No sabe como es el infierno, pero en ese instante lo deseaba más que a nada; prefería escuchar los gritos de las victimas a las risas que escucha en el fondo. Cuando creyó que sería engullido por el reptil, cae desmayado.

El reptil libera al joven, no deseaba comérselo. Abandona a la victima, ignorando el silbido que resuena en el estadio, recupera su tamaño original cuando el hechizo abandona su cuerpo. No le importaban los gritos de jubilo del resto del grupo, de las felicitaciones del profesor. Sólo importo todo cuando su amo lo levanto del suelo.

"_Buen trabajo, Hades."_

-o-

Ya es la mitad de noviembre, quien puede decir que el tiempo pasa volando con las clases, piensa Loki distraído. Se encuentra en la biblioteca solo, sus amigos habían ido a ver el partido de Quidditch entre las Arpías y las Quimeras; él tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ver un grupo de chicos en escoba. Mirando los libros de la sección de animales mágicos su mente vuela hacia el tiempo que lleva ahí.

Ha sido difícil adaptarse, pero pronto pudo alcanzar ser el primero en todo. Las clases las encuentra mejor que las de Hogwarts, incluso a los profesores más competentes. Hasta ahora sus clases favoritas son Artes Oscuras, Entrenamiento de Espectros, Rituales de sangre y Armamento. Los rituales a pesar de ser difíciles puede relacionarlos con la Necromancia, en cierto modo lo están ayudando a comprender el libro de los nigromantes; el entrenamiento iba mejorando, en poco había conseguido fusionarse con las sombras por unos segundos, lo encontraba muy útil para espiar.

Otras cosas que van mejorando es su relación con su grupo.

Víktor le fascina el Quidditch, descubrieron muy pronto que el joven es un prodigio y había sido elegido como buscador en el Equipo de la escuela; ya que Loki se rehúsa a crear un equipo de su propia casa, le gustaba volar, pero no veía nada de útil jugar contra otros, si puede humillarlos con poder. Llevaba en su sangre algo de ADN vampirico, como su hermano mayor Mijaíl que esta en quinto año, pero aún no la desarrollaba; al parecer descendía de una antigua línea de vampiros.

Sirio es más un bromista que estudioso, mantiene sus calificaciones en alto al menos, pasa mucho tiempo con Víktor sobre Quidditch. Aunque descubrió que puede ser muy creativo con sus hechizos, recuerda todavía como se encargo de un chico de Hydra, parece que todavía no aprenden la lección. No aguanta bien los insultos, suele ponerse muy rojo y sus compañeros siempre se burlan de él. Poco después de ver como atacaba físicamente a Ares, Loki le pregunto que le pasaba. Al parecer tiene sangre de quimera, eso puede explicar su carácter múltiple que variaba dependiendo la situación. Un día es explosivo y agresivo, otro callado con una actitud soñadora; y otro estudioso.

Athena, como su nombre lo dice, le gusta estudiar y aprender. Tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo al menos que discuta con Sirio, entonces se convierte en una fiera que busca tener siempre la razón. Siempre les recordaban a Alice y Draco. Se había hecho buena amiga de Riese, prefiere decirle así a Raven ya que es su nombre real, ambas se la pasan hablando en un idioma olvidado o sobre animales extraños; ambas parecen congeniar perfecto y son unas enciclopedias cuando hablan de animales mágicos. Cuando las escucho hablar en distintas lenguas, no soporto mucho la curiosidad y le pregunto que idioma es. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que ella es una cría de arpía, hija de la gran Dama y princesa heredera del castillo de los vientos.

Ares continua desafiándolo, seguían siendo amigos y el entendía porque lo hacía, después de que su madre le explicara todo por carta. Al parecer solo puede haber un Lord Oscuro o mejor dicho una familia que controla las tinieblas. Debe desterrar a la otra familia para que sea respetado por completo. Aunque realmente empieza a sacarle de quicio. Siendo Ares de sangre Wyvern y el su carácter físico de un dragón, chocan mucho.

Loki regresa a la realidad con un suspiro, cada vez más puede ver las similitudes en sus formas animales, agradece que su forma mental no fuera el dragón, duda que pueda controlarse tanto. Retira un libro de la estantería, lleva horas buscando referencias sobre los reptiles. Había encontrado uno basado solamente en el Colacuerno y otro sobre lobos, eso le ayudaría en su transformación y control. Ahora quiere trabajar en su misión, saber que esperar del Quetzalcoalt y como llegar a ese mundo. Cuando saco el tomo por completo del estante, un sonido hueco golpeo la madera.

"¿Y eso?" murmura trepándose a la escalera que hay en el librero hasta llegar al estante que desocupo.

Detrás de varios otros libros hay uno nuevo, puesto en una posición algo rara para el orden de la biblioteca, alarga la mano y lo saca. Es más una libreta de piel, probablemente de dragón pero no puede asegurar de que es, no debe de tener mas de doscientas páginas escritas en un papel antiguo. En la portada hay un dragón de tres cabezas que forma un círculo con su cuerpo, y bajo la imagen decía: _El libro de las criaturas de la noche por Ercaron Avaden II._

Mira el libro con una ceja arqueada, nunca había oído de ese hombre, se pregunta de donde es. Baja la escalera con el libro en mano, recoge el otro que dejo descansando en la mesa antes de salir del pasillo.

La biblioteca esta bañada de luz por sus enormes ventanales en el lado oeste, miles de estantes recorrían la estancia hasta alcanzar el techo, cada uno con un hechizo para evitar que los libros fueran convocados, por eso están las escaleras. En medio de todo el laberinto hay hileras de mesas rectangulares, iluminadas por pequeños candelabros, sólo una esta desordenada: una pila de libros con uno o dos abiertos, varios pergaminos con dibujos intrincados y difíciles junto a una pluma y su tintero.

Hades dormitaba cerca de la mochila de su amo, su piel esta arrugada y vieja a punto de desprenderse, algo que le causa una comezón insoportable mientras dura el proceso y a duras penas puede dormir. Abre los ojos cuando el moreno ocupo la silla frente al escritorio, depositando los dos libros en la mesa.

"_¿Encontró lo que buscaba?" _Sisea llamando la atención de Loki.

"_Muy poco, un libro sobre criaturas de la noche y uno sobre serpientes."_ Suspira apartando los pergaminos y cogiendo el libro que había traído.

Pasa las páginas con cierta ausencia. No ha conseguido mucha información de Quetzalcoalt, sólo lo mínimo y empieza a frustrarse. ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar más sobre la maldita serpiente emplumada? Detiene monotonía, quizás esta buscando de manera incorrecta, no viendo lo obvio. ¿De donde decían que eran los Quetzalcoalt? De México. Cierra el libro y lo deja de lado.

El golpe al cerrarlo despertó a Malinche Cortes, la bibliotecaria, que lo mira fríamente ante la actitud inconciente del muchacho. Es una mujer de piel pardusca con rasgos demasiado marcados de una raza aborigen, llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados verdes y rojos. Se acerco al muchacho dejando el escritorio junto a la puerta, su cabello negro trenzado hasta la cintura danza con cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Señor Lestrange, tenga mejor aprecio por los libros" dice enojada e ignorando a la serpiente en la mesa. "Esos libros son propiedad de la institución, no me importa como trate los suyos; pero aquí los trata como si fueran oro."

El moreno la mira un poco descolocado, no esperaba la bronca, normalmente la extraña mujer se la pasa en los pasillos organizando los estantes o en el escritorio tejiendo a mano. Además que su ruso es rudimentario, apenas entendió lo que le dijo porque algunas palabras las decía en habla hispana.

"Lo siento, Madame Cortes," examina la apariencia de la mujer. Claramente no es Europea.

La mujer achica los ojos con sospecha, casi esperando que el niño frente a ella le insulte, tiene mucha experiencia con mocosos y sabe perfectamente como controlarlos. Dispuesta a regresar a su tarea, da la espalda al moreno y camina hacía su escritorio.

"¿De que país viene, Madame?"

Ella lo mira de nuevo meditando si debe responderle, nunca le han preguntado su origen, rara vez hablan con ella sino es por buscar un libro especifico.

"Soy mexicana. ¿Por qué el interés?" Observa como el muchacho voltea a la serpiente y habla con ella unos segundos. Pudo entender sólo dos palabras antes de que volteara a verla, sintió en ese momento que no volvería a su tejido muy pronto.

"¿Conoce a los Quetzalcoalt?"

Un aire de sorpresa se dibuja en su rostro, claro que conoce a los Quetzalcoalt, se suicidaría a si misma si olvidara a uno de los animales sagrados de su pueblo. ¿Pero cómo ese muchacho sabe de ellos? Se acerca de nuevo a la mesa y se sienta, acomodando su vestido.

"Por supuesto, señor Lestrange, verá soy de sangre Azteca. Los Quetzalcoalt son una raza sagrada por mi pueblo, considerada uno de los dioses. ¿Cómo sabe de esta especie? No es común que se conozca en otras partes."

Loki se detuvo, es el momento de la verdad, por fin sabría más de la criatura y quien mejor de una Azteca.

"Me gustan los animales, sobre todo animales tan raros como estos, había leído una pequeña descripción de ellos en uno de los libros; pero no tienen mucho que decir." responde acariciando a la serpiente y rascando un poco la piel muerta para quitarle la picazón. La mentira le salió mejor de lo que creía, técnicamente los basiliscos emplumados son criaturas oscuras, la mujer no sospecharía tan fácil. "Pensé que quizas usted sabría de ellas y compartiera la información conmigo." Sonríe.

"Creo que tengo lo que puede llenar tu curiosidad." Se levanta y desaparece por un pasillo.

"_Esa mujer huele raro"_ sisea Hades mirando hacía el pasillo.

"_Obvio Hades, no es de esta tierra."_

"_No por eso, ella huele a reptil."_

"_Por si no te percataste, aquí la mayoría de alumnos y profesores tienen sangre de alguna bestia mágica. No me sorprendería que ella fuera una tambien."_

"Aquí esta," Malinche vuelve a la mesa con un tomo muy viejo casi roído, aunque sus paginas parecen intactas. En la portada hay una enorme serpiente metálica con alas la mitad del tamaño de su cuerpo. "Te lo prestare el tiempo que lo necesites, pero tienes que regresarlo, es de mi colección privada."

"Gracias, Madame", coge el libro maravillado como si estuviera agarrando el mayor de los tesoros. Separo la portada encontrando que las páginas sólo eran laminas de madera con una serie de dibujos extraños, no se mueven ni hay rastro alguno de palabras.

La mujer saca su varita y da unos pequeños golpes en la página con ella. Las figuras brillan ligeramente pero se mantienen estáticas:

"Disfrute su experiencia," se aleja riendo.

El moreno la mira como si estuviera loca antes de regresar al libro, las imágenes empezaron a moverse relatando con una voz cantarina:

_Cuenta la leyenda que cuando la creación del mundo había terminado, los dioses y humanos vivían en armonía, todos eran felices, a excepción del dios Quetzalcoalt que veía con enojo como los humanos eran subyugados por los demás dioses. Por lo que decidió adoptar la condición humana para compartirles el conocimiento y el arte que poseían las deidades._

_Al llegar al mundo de los humanos vagó por muchas tierras hasta llegar a Tollan, lugar que se dice, actualmente está en México dentro del Estado de Hidalgo. A su arribo se estaba ofreciendo un sacrificio en honor de su hermano Tezcatlipoca, y enfurecido por esta barbaridad, detuvo la ejecución. _

_El sacerdote que realizaba el sacrificio, gritó furioso, mientras el cielo se tornaba gris con nubes que anunciaban una gran tormenta, rayos y truenos. Quetzalcoalt los calmó y les dijo que mientras él estuviera en Tollan la ciudad florecería como ninguna._

_Acto seguido alzó las manos al cielo y los vientos empezaron a soplar, despejando las nubes. Desde ese entonces, los hombres quisieron rendirle culto como a una deidad. Rechazó cualquier clase de lujo y los invitó a vivir con humildad y a aprender con la pureza del alma._

_A partir de ese momento, Tollan creció y prosperó. El dios en forma de humano les enseño a cultivar las semillas del maíz, a trabajar el jade, oro y la obsidiana, a teñir el algodón, el arte de la astronomía, enriqueció su escritura, fomentó el culto a los dioses y prohibió los sacrificios humanos, en lugar de eso les enseñó el auto sacrificio punzándose con espinas de maguey. Creó una orden de doncellas que se dedicarían a la limpieza y mantenimiento de los templos, en fin, la ciudad se convirtió en una ciudad grande, bella y sagrada._

_Pero el dios Tezcatlipoca, hermano de Quetzalcoalt, no estaba contento con el desempeño de su pariente, así que ideó un perverso plan para destruir su imagen. Cierto día, Tezcatlipoca se disfrazó de anciano y le llevó un regalo a Quetzalcoalt, éste lo recibió con gran gusto y humildad, al ver que se trataba de un maguey que emanaba un líquido exquisito. Sin embargo, Quetzalcoalt no sabía que ese líquido tan delicioso era el "octli" o "pulque", bebida embriagante que no había sido descubierta. Quetzalcóatl la bebió con mucho agrado, bebió y cantó como nunca. Estaba tan extasiado que llenó de deseos carnales,_

_Como mujer a Quetzalpetatl, una sacerdotisa de su culto, rompiendo su celibato. A la mañana siguiente se sintió inmundo y tomó la resolución más difícil de su vida, pues ya no era digno de dirigir Tollan. Dejo en su templo oculto en un piso inferior, un nido lleno de sus crías cubierto de joyas y diamantes que esperaran a su regreso.._

_Se dirigió hacia el mar, construyó una barca con serpientes y navegó con rumbo a donde se pone el sol, prometiéndoles a los toltecas que volvería en un año "Ce Ácatl" para regresar a Tollan a vengar por esa traición. Casualmente ese mismo año prehispánico correspondía al año 1519 de nuestra era, año que llegaron los primeros españoles por la misma costa por donde Quetzalcóatl desapareció._

_El padre aguarda cada nuevo siglo en Masuand de Naw, esperando que su tiempo de volver al mundo mortal y expandir las fronteras de sus hijos._

_Cuidado intrusos de su mortal mirada, _

_tan letal como el veneno que en sus colmillos lleva._

_Vigilen las realidades distorsionadas_

_porque es ahí donde la serpiente se encuentra._

El libro se cierra de nuevo, aplastando sus dedos antes de salir volando de sus manos hacía la recepción. El moreno ve como Malinche recupera el tomo y desaparece por una esquina. Rápidamente coge uno de sus pergaminos, empezando a anotar todo lo que ha visto, debe admitir que toda la historia le fascina; pero no tuvo tiempo para crear una copia, se conforma con la información. La mayoría se parece a un Basilisco, pero ¿a qué se refería con realidad distorsionada? Quizás algún tipo de camuflaje. Suspira, ya tenía una idea a lo que se va a enfrentar. Ahora solo le queda averiguar como llegar a _Masuand de Naw _y no morir en el intento. Si lo analiza bien, el cerbero que custodia el tercer piso no es la única trampa que le espera para alcanzar la piedra, debe de haber alguna manera de pasar el perro sin ser descubierto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene un perro de tres cabeza en plena escuela? Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es el gigante que hace de guardabosques, no le sorprendería que esa bestia gustara una especie como esa. Quizás la clave estaba en él, ahora necesita una manera de acceder al hombre sin revelarse.

Algo más relajado recoge sus cosas en su mochila, sube a Hades a sus hombros antes de cargar los libros que ha sacado, seleccionando los que desea llevarse. Esconde la libreta dentro de su bolso, duda si quiera que este registrado, nada impide que se apropie del objeto. Camina hacia la recepción y la mujer sella los libros para que pueda sacarlos.

"_Esa mirada tuya me dice que encontraste lo que deseabas, maestro," _sisea contento levantando la cabeza fuera del calor de la túnica, algo incomodo por el peso nuevo que lleva el niño.

"_En parte, Hades, ahora necesito una nueva fase."_

"_¿Cuál fase?"_

"_Necesito conseguir información del cerbero de Hogwarts, más todavía sobre las siguientes pruebas que me tocarán; pero ¿cómo engañarlo?"_ Comienzan a subir hacia el cuartel de los Black Rider, desde las ventanas se escuchan por los pasillos la gente volver del partido. "_Vipera Russellii" _dice ante el grabado de su grupo y la pared se abre ante él.

"_Bueno si tiene un Cerbero quizás tenga un gusto especial por criaturas peligrosas, encuentra la más peligrosa que exista y ofrécela."_

"_No me gusta la idea de darle una criatura tan valiosa, seguro pierde el control de ella."_

Sonríe malicioso y se sienta en la butaca frente a la chimenea, junto hay una mesita donde dejo su mochila. Puede relajarse antes de que fuera la hora de la cena, saca de su morral una novela de tamaño considerable, dentro de la portada había una sala grande con un trono enorme y puntiagudo, había encontrado ese tomo en uno de sus paseos por la mansión de su padre. Tom lo desecho como un maldito libro muggle, pero él lo encontraba interesante a medida que leía. Toco las letras en relieve color blanco: _Juego de Tronos._ Sentía en cierta manera que no era de gente no mágica, le fascinaba La Guardia de la Noche sobre todo, tambien los Stark y los Targayen.

Riese entro a la sala, fue de las primeras en salir del partido justo después que Ahren Scheider, la buscadora de las Arpías, diera a su equipo la victoria de 360 a 210. Apenas paso a la estancia ve al moreno encismado en su lectura, siempre lo encuentra en sus libros, aunque admite que ha notado más cambios en él, parece más de su edad. camina hacia el sillón y se deja caer a lo largo; ignorando la queja de Kyu que esta a lo largo de sus hombros.

"Leyendo _Juego de Tronos_, ¿eh?" sonríe cuando el muchacho la mira.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, tambien conocidas como las leyendas de la _Canción de Fuego y Hielo_," se ríe cuando él arquea una ceja esperando una explicación. "¿Qué tiene de divertido contarte todo?"

"Acabar con mi frustración, tu actitud es el problema." Rueda los ojos y cierra el libro, dejando el tomo sobre la mesa.

Relaja su cuerpo sobre la butaca acariciando a Hades, quien dormita pacíficamente en su regazo ahora, siempre que se acerca el invierno las serpientes van durmiendo más y más, comen más de lo habitual antes de entrar en hibernación por tres meses. Espera que en poco tiempo Hades y Nehebka lo hagan juntos.

"¿Perdido en la novena nube, Damon?" la voz de Riese lo regresa a la realidad.

"No. ¿Hay alguna manera o criatura que pueda simular a otra?"

Ella arquea una ceja.

"¿Para qué?"

El muchacho empieza a explicar su idea, quería fingir ser alguien en un bar interesado por el cerbero, pero debe encontrar el modo de captar su atención.

"Tengo la idea perfecta, solo debo contactar a mi padre."

**Por favor dejen comentarios, son muy importantes para mi.**


End file.
